When Escaflowne Rescued Trilladen -Part two is up!
by jean
Summary: Book one is complete, Book Two is progressing nicely with the inspiration of dear friends here on Fanfiction. Please check out my profile, I have some things I needed to say!.
1. Allen's Discovery

****

When Escaflowne Rescued Trilladen

by Jean Bess

Escaflowne belongs to the folks in Japan who have 'kewl' anime for us. You know, BANDAI and Sunrise? This Trilladen story is from my imagination. Prince Edward and other characters not in the original series of THE VISION OF ESCAFLOWNE are from my head too. They and this story alone belong to me. Thank you to those talented artists in Japan who give people like me, with no life, something to do and look forward to. Wonderful stuff, not since Tolken have I been this impressed with a fantasy plot. This one even has a touch of romance, something lacking in the Hobbit.

I am writing, not replace or steal artistic talent from those whose talents I truly respect, but to salute them. No funds have been exchanged and I gratefully acknowledge the genius behind Escaflowne. I am using words from my head combined with that said genius to continue in some small way a truly magnificent Anime.

****

Chapter One: **Allen's discovery**

***********************

Allen was riding through the new territories of the outpost surrendered by the Zaibach Empire. As the commander he was responsible for safety routes for pilgrims and refugees alike. While on patrol he came across a young boy, probably a refugee by the looks of him. He had to be about 12 years old.

****

Allen dismounted and walked over to the collapsed boy. He was obviously in need of all the basic necessities of life-sleep, food, a bath. Allen vacillated between revulsion and concern for the boy who was pitiful indeed, but the stench!

****

He wondered what could have happened to the boy's parents. He took off his surcoat and carefully wrapped the boy in it and lifted him up to his mount to begin the journey back to the outpost. He tried not to jostle him as he looked as if he had been through far too much. Another motivating factor was the more the boy remained still, the less Allen smelled of him.

****

As he approached the gate to the outpost he barked an order. "Gaddes, bring me the healer! We have a patient for her!" Allen commanded. He carefully dismounted his stead and took the boy to the soldier's barracks as there was no where else to put him.

"**W**hat have you found there?" Gaddes asked.

"**T**his boy was lying face down in the mud. He looks a bit like death warmed over. I can't imagine what he's been through. There wasn't any sign of his parents anywhere. He looks half starved. I don't know if the healer can do anything for him, but we've got to try."

****

Gaddes left immediately to find the healer. Allen covered the boy up with a warm woolen blanket. The boy had jet-black hair, like Van's, Allen noted. He was grubby from head to toe. His skin was brown and black and blue with bruises and grime. He looked like the first born child of filth itself. Before the boy was clean it would be difficult to tell what he truly looked like.

****

A quiet moan escaped the boy. He opened his deep purple eyes fringed thickly with long dark lashes and startled Allen with their intensity. The boy tried to talk, but Allen shushed him.

"**H**ush now, don't talk. It'll be all right. We're here to help. You are safe now." Allen stayed with him until the healer arrived.

****

After a while the healer did come to look over the boy. Her name was Helliese, and she was a craggy old witch of a woman with silver hair and one red and one blind white eye. To most she was scary. To the few who really knew her, she was heaven sent. She hobbled over to her patient lying unconscious on the bed and clucked her tongue. She leaned over to listen to her patient's breathing. The huge hump on her back looking all the more pronounced as she did so. Her cackling voice whipped out an order to Allen.

"**L**eave me alone to look after my patient in privacy. I will need to examine him carefully. He has a wound on his body somewhere. I don't know where. I only have bad eyes to see with. He's emoting an energy force diluted with pain and I'll see to him better alone! Be gone!" She shooed Heaven's Knight away like a naughty child while grumbling to herself. "Warriors are the stupidest creatures on all of Gaea. Not a one has enough brains to do anything else but swoosh swords high above their high heads like idiots and lunatics. Go get the healer, she'll take care of that gash! Sure I will! I'll smash your head open to see where you hid your good sense not to act like squabbling children! Oh! Oh! Ho- ho no! I'm no better than they are. Hee- hee!"

****

Helliese hands fumbled through the folds of her voluminous white robe that all those who practiced the healing arts wore. Dozens of inner pockets lined that robe and stashed away were herbs and concoctions making her smell foil, bitter and medicinal. Allen was glad to make a hasty retreat from her disagreeable company.

"**A**h, here it is, just what I need." From the folds of her white healer's robe she procured a greenish blue broad leaf with a pungent smell to it. With her gnarled bony hands she held the leaf right under Prince Edward's nose and ripped it to shreds. The poor young thing suddenly coughed, spat, and hacked in revulsion, turning his head away from the offending order.

****

Weakly he opened his eyes to behold the ugliest woman he'd ever want to see. The look on his face was one of horror mixed with pity. Helliese cackled joyfully and greeted her patient. "Welcome back to us. Where do you hurt the most? Here?" She poked Prince Edward's left shoulder and just below his neck.

"**O**w! Stop that!" Prince Edward commanded.

****

Helliese shook her head woefully. _This young imp is in sorry shape! I'll have to take a look at it. Probably got bit by a wispy moth. _She began to take Prince Edward's waist shirt off.

"**S**top that! I don't need you to do that!" Prince Edward feebly attempted to hold his shirt on, but was too weak to win the battle. Helliese removed the shirt entirely and without as much as a by-your-leave began poking and prodding the infected welt that had long since scabbed over with dried blood. Prince Edward held his breath and waited for her to finish her examination.

"**Y**ep, I was right. Wispy moth bit you. Damned lucky you are to just have one bite at this time in the sun's rotation. Those pesky bugs are mating this time of season, and it's not safe to wonder out at night. What were you doing out without a proper escort? Don't have any more do you? Here eat this." 

****

She shoved something that resembled dog poop into his mouth and he gagged. "Eat all of it! Don't spit like that! Show some manners! Do you know how much trouble it is to collect that ingredient? It's supposed to taste like crap! It is crap! Oh that's a pretty necklace, can I hold it?" Her quick hands weren't quite fast enough for the Prince turned his body away to avoid her from touching what dangled from around his neck.

"**N**o need to get all huffy. Wasn't going to pilfer the damned thing. Haven't seen one in a long time, that's all. Your secret's safe with me. Doctor-patient bond of trust thing. If you're going to wonder off at night during this season wear some of this. The bugs hate the way it smells. Can't say as I blame them. No, don't smell it yourself! Oh hells bells!" Helliese held up her patient as he retched dry heaves from the evil stench coming from the evil pouch given to him by the evil humored healer.

"**Y**ou got no more sense than a strapping warrior-in-training getting his heat up for his first geymelef match. You're certainly dressed for the part too. When's the last time you bathed? Just because you look like a ruffian vagabond, doesn't mean you got to smell like one. Here eat this!" This time Prince Edward didn't move fast enough and got raw dried meat and herbs that were rolled in a ball shoved in his mouth. 

****

Trying not to hack overly much, the boy's eyes teared up as he chewed the leathery nourishment. Whatever animal flesh he was consuming, it had been dead too long. Still, eating it was far preferable to listening to the witch's grating voice irritate every fine bone in his eardrum. She slowly hoisted her plump body off the chair next to his bed and hobbled over to the table next to the fireplace. She picked up a pewter pitcher and mug and filled the mug with ale and hobbled back to her patient. 

"**D**rink this. It's not water; it's ale. Probably stale, but better than not. Drink it all. You are going to have to drink a lot of this stuff and eat some more of the pinnoatu balls just like that one you're trying not to swallow, that I've made up. You think old Helliese is getting daft in her dotage? I know what you're trying to do! Swallow! No don't worry, it's got no worms in it. Young uns!" She huffed and hobbled around him working her magic healing arts and cursing and mumbling to herself.

"**W**hy are you dressed like this anyway? And how come you're so skinny? Seems to me you should be fatter! Oh never mind. Youthful fools abound these days. Bloody hell! Where did you get that bruise? There isn't a wispy moth big enough, flying fast enough to slam into your chest hard enough to leave you that black and blue. Here, drink some more." 

****

She was examining the huge bruise the size of a man's fist underneath his right collarbone. Prince Edward flinched and spilled the ale all over the bed when she pressed down on it. He set the mug down on the table next to the bed and laid down feeling exhausted. 

****

She started pressing down on her patient's abdomen and a relieved look on her face showed that no further injuries inflicted him. 

****

She started rummaging through her robes again and brought out a long cottony bandage and gave it to him. "Here, you're going to need this soon. And don't forget to keep that pouch closed and keep it with you at all times. In about a fortnight, that pouch won't do you any good. It'll be dragon mating season next and that smell sets them off! Throw it away before the Moon and the Mystic Moon hang just south of the highest tip of the Mountain range that leads to Fanelia." Helliese rambled on.

"**T**hat's where you were headed, isn't it? Thought so. Tell Van I can't make it to his kingdom until after the dragon-mating season. And maybe you should think about trusting Allen Schezar a little more with your secret. He's daft as Knights go, and stuffy too, but his heart is good. He'll help you." With that she put Prince Edward's waist shirt back on and covered him up with a woolly blanket.

****

Prince Edward nodded dumbly in response and feeling a bit spooked that the witch seemed to know so much.

****

She hoisted herself out of the chair and leaned over to whisper in Prince Edward's ear. It was a magical chant that set him to sleep instantly. She chuckled and hobbled over to the door and bellowed loudly for Allen to get back here and tend to his guest. From the dark shadows of the hallway Allen's perfect handsome form emerged and with an eloquent bow to the old hag, who chuckled, walked over to the chair by the bed and sat down to start his vigil for the rest of the night.

****

Helliese hobbled over to Allen and handed him a small pouch. "When he wakes up give him this. It's just dried spices and beans ground up to make broth gruel soup, but it will help him get his strength back quicker. Take equal parts of boiling water to this and put it in a bowl and feed him yourself. Don't want any gruff disheveled dirty foot soldier tending his needs. That's _your_ job!" She barked at him and then left. Allen sighed softly and glanced down and the softly snoring boy in the bed. 

****

The next day came and the boy was still alive. He stirred and moaned weakly causing Allen to wake up. "Well hello there. So you're still alive! Are you hungry?" Allen wiped the sleep from his tired eyes and got up from the cot set up next to the boy's bed. He reached under the cot and retrieved the pouch the healer left for him. "Unfortunately you have to eat this, doctor's orders. I am supposed to mix this with hot water. It will help you get your strength back. I can't promise you that it will taste good."

****

The boy spoke. "Where I am? I was supposed to meet up with a merchant's caravan heading west."

****

Allen noted his strange accent. "You are at an Asturian outpost in the seized territory of Vren, once part of the Zaibach Empire. My name is Allen. I'm the commander here. What's your name?"

"**I**'m Prince Edward of Trilladen. I seek political asylum." The boy replied.

****

At this Allen's face showed sympathy, clearly the boy had lost his mind from his ordeal. For Trilladen was a mythical city of the old legends of Atlantis. When Allen was very young his mother used to tell him stories about Trilladen, the city of the righteous who escaped the fate of Atlantis.

"**P**lease, I must speak to your king! It is so important! Mugwa plans to rule all of Gaea! A Great War is coming! We all need to band together against him!" The boy spoke urgently as if in a fever. He was becoming distraught and tried to sit up.

"**H**ush, it's all right. Just relax. You need to recuperate before saving all of Gaea, you know. Just let your body heal. You've obviously been through an ordeal. As soon as you are stronger we will talk and figure out what to do." Allen soothed.

****

Prince Edward tried to protest but was too weak. He slumped back into his bed and watched Allen mix his gruel soup with dread. _He doesn't believe me. How am I going to persuade him to help me when he doesn't believe what I say? _

****

Prince Edward took in Allen's looks for the first time. His long flowing blond hair and handsome face of chiseled yet sensual features bespoke strength and kindness. He was tall and broad shouldered, and had well formed muscles from years of training and hard fighting. He was graceful too as if every move was stealthily maneuvered. 

****

Allen came back to the bed with a hot steaming bowl in one hand and a mug of ale in the other. A towel hung over his arm. He smiled down at the youth and sat down next to him. "Here have some of this. It looks awful so I can sympathize with your dilemma." Allen brought the bowl close to his face and sniffed. "Could be worse."

**__**

I've got to convince him to help me. He's so kind, but why doesn't he believe me? "I'll eat the soup, but I can feed myself!" Prince Edward protested.

****

Allen didn't think that was unreasonable so he helped the lad sit up to eat his soup. "Tell me why you were all alone like that. A young lad such as yourself should have someone older looking after you. Where are your parents?" Allen inquired.

****

Prince Edward sighed in frustration. _This isn't going to be easy. _"My mother and father are back on the island. I left as soon as word got to us of just exactly what Mugwa was planning. It wasn't safe for me to stay, and someone has to warn the rest of the population of his evil plans. If he is able to find a female virgin of the royal house of Atlantis, then he can obtain great power."

****

Allen wasn't sure whether to humor the boy or try to reason with him. In the end he decided to humor him. "Well, your highness, I think it is a noble deed for you to have embarked on your mission." Allen smiled blandly at him.

****

The sun rose and set four times before Prince Edward could get out of bed. By this time Allen was convinced that the boy was quite insane and intensely shy. The very first day of the lad's recuperation when he had finally needed to relieve himself Allen brought a chamber pot to his bed thinking Prince Edward was still too week. But the boy wouldn't move to take care of business. Allen realized he was going to just lay there and suffer rather than have Allen in the room with him while he answered the call of nature.

****

After having been on military campaigns in all sorts of conditions, such benign practicalities were not even thought of. Chuckling to himself, Allen supposed the boy felt himself to be royalty and therefore would assume a pretentious air of dignity.

****

Even so Allen kept the boy away from the men to prevent them from getting spooked. Allen's experience with his sister's illness taught him that people can't tolerate what they don't understand. In all honesty though, Allen didn't understand himself, but he was a compassionate man. So he tended to the lad's needs as best he could.

****

Prince Edward soon realized that he would have to continue his journey. He wasn't getting anywhere with Allen. On the fifth night as everyone slept Prince Edward made his escape. He felt bad about leaving so abruptly. He made sure to take the stench pouch that Helliese had given him and quietly tiptoed out of the barracks of slumbering men and into the courtyard. Seeing only two watch guards at the gate entrance he kept to the shadows and made good his escape heading toward the dark shadows of the Moor of the Mountains. 

****

Allen had been so kind. But Prince Edward's mission was clear to him he had to get the warning out about Mugwa, the high priest of the temple. Mugwa's lust for power had turned him into a monster...

"Your highness, your father bids you come to him." Asago interrupted the young royal's music lesson in the Auditorium. Prince Edward immediately rose from his seat and followed the king's personal page. He was surprised when Asago did not lead him to court for an audience with his father. Rather he was being taken to the royal gardens. 

Asago opened the gate for his prince and closed it as soon as the boy was safely within the walls that enclosed the royal garden, for no one not of the royal family was permitted to enter this private sanctuary of the house of Atlantis.

Ignoring the fragrance and pure beauty of the magnolias in bloom, Prince Edward went straight away to the shrine of his forefathers knowing his father would be there. Striding quickly through the stone path that was awash on either side with a riot of color from exotic blooms and butterflies, the boy came to the foot of a stairway path which lead up to the inner sanctum of the personal intimate history of his family.

Both of his parents were there. His mother was kneeling by her liege and love, tears silently streaming down the same intense deep purple eyes that Prince Edward has. They looked up at their approaching child with pride mingled with fear and sadness. King Han rose to his feet and warmly embraced his son. Not letting him go, but holding him close the beautiful gentle Queen Natalia stood up and put her arms around the both of them, weeping softly.

The good king softly whispered to his family. "It is time for you to leave Trilladen. One of our priests loyal to us and the old ways sought us out, risking his life and his honor. He has something he must explain to you, my child." The king's voice choked on those lasts words, his heart heavy with the weight of his fear and grief.

From the corner of the shrine a young man dressed as an acolyte priest of the order of ascension timidly approached the family he was devoted enough to die for. His thin face was somber with the seriousness of his message. Not able to meet anyone's eyes out of intense regret and respect for the private hell they dwelled in he retold his grave news to the young royal so lovingly embraced by the King and Queen.

"Mugwa is preparing to use the time portal and the Prognosticator to go to the Mystic Moon. He knows of the whereabouts of a true female descendant of the royal house of Atlantis. He must travel back several decades to assure himself of her virginity, so it will take him at least one complete rotation of the sun in seasons. We don't much time. Someone must warn the outer realms of Gaea of his true intent and quickly."

Looking directly at the young Prince for the first time he stated purposefully, "Someone must be transported from our island beyond the vast waters of violence to the shores of the Zaibach Empire. It is tremendously dangerous at this point. I am not certain of it, but I suspect that Mugwa knows when any member of the royal family exercises their right to travel throughout Gaea using the energyst pendant and might even be capable of controlling the power that springs from it. If this is so, there is no time to spare. One of you will have to transport immediately before Mugwa learns of my betrayal and prevents the escape of any of you from leaving to warn the outer realms." The young priest paused and as if what he had to say next truly pained him.

"I am sorry, your highness, but considering your unique circumstances, I feel it is best that you be the one to transport!"

Queen Natalia cried out beseeching the King, "No it is too dangerous! There is no way for one so young to be prepared for the barbaric ways of the outer realms. There is nothing but warfare and bloodshed beyond the safe seclusion of our island. You cannot mean to send my only child!" She wailed into the king's chest grasping him tightly by his waist shirt.

The king groaned in anguish and held his ladylove. Tears of fury washed his cheeks and baptized her head with grief. At long last he was able to speak. "I have no choice. If either you or i go, Mugwa will be alerted immediately that we intend to intervene. A young royal with limited duties will not be missed for at least a fortnight. It's not just our island that hangs in the balance, but all of Gaea and the Mystic Moon. And there is our cherished secret about our child that must not be discovered while Mugwa is still breathing."

The Queen's fiery spirit erupted in a flash of hope and determination. She lifted the delicate platinum chain that her energyst pendant hung from and placed it around her beloved child's neck. Looking her offspring squarely in the eyes she performed the age old tradition that was handed down to her. She spoke the sacred words of the rights of freedom.

"As is my right as the royal daughter of Atlantis, I bequeath to you my power of freedom to extend your life force beyond the shores of our paradise. Be, therefore, the guardian of freedom for all our peoples, both the righteous and the wicked. Uphold and defend the principles of free agency. Lead the scholarly to wisdom, the simple to faith, the proud to the fire, the strong to the test, and the meek to the kingdom of Heaven, having informed all that the choice to return to the old ways and receive Heaven's blessing is theirs alone!" The Queen's chest rose high and fell low taking in the air of sorrow and devotion. 

The queen's trembling right hand took hold of the magenta colored stone resting on her child's chest and her left hand took hold of both of Prince Edward's hands. "To transport beyond our shores you must say the words I will teach you as you hold the pendant in your left hand. Do not say these words lightly. Do not allow others to know them. Speak them with pure intent of heart as if saying a prayer of thanks for your lineage."

Prince Edward gulped in anxiety. The young priest stepped away from the family. The king walked over to the shrine of his ancestors and retrieved the ancient family Katana from the wall hold with the Family's royal crest insignia below it. The young priest shook his head in protest.

"I could not defile your sword with my blood, sire. I have brought other means to dispose of myself." The young priest removed a small vial from within his priestly attire and began to open it.

The king stopped him and spoke. "After the service you have done for my family, I would be honored to lend you this ancient family weapon. Sad is this day that we need it after so many centuries of peace. Please, the choice is yours, I know, but it would comfort my aggrieved spirit to know that you escaped Mugwa's brutality by means of something I have provided for you. That poison will be painful once swallowed, and your death will not come as swiftly." The king's eyes were alight with compassion as his heart fought with itself over this necessity.

The young priest swallowed and confessed in a raspy voice, "I do not have the courage to take my own life, and I dread the thought of staying in this world and confronting the inevitable. Please sire, if you would sully this sacred relic with my blood by your own hands, my soul would be free and my peace would be assured ." The young priest began to cry silent tears. He lowered himself to his knees and bent his head low. The queen and her child stepped away, crying along with the valiant young man who had chosen freely to give his life for revealing the ambitions of the high-priest of the holy temple.

The king, unused to the weight of this perfect lethal weapon, nervously grasped the hilt with both hands. He was shaking from the thought of what he must do. He could do no less for the sweet soul of this young priest. The king spoke, "This feels so foreign to me. I've never held it before. I am afraid I'll make a mistake." His heart caught in his throat and he could scarcely breath. Barely being able to whisper he implored the devoted youth, "Look upon me for a time. I must study your face with mine eyes and trace its features in my mind lest I forget what of pure love looks like." 

The king lowered the sword as he gathered his courage. The young priest looked into his king's eyes. Both shed tears and said silent prayers begging for forgiveness for himself and the other. The king waited until tears no longer formed in his eyes. A calm assurance came over him as he felt a surge of brotherly love for the young priest.

"I would know the name of the brave young priest who sacrifices his life with only the hope in his heart that his deed might save many." The king whispered.

"I am Jahim of the house of Yorh. My father was the high priest of the temple during your father's reign. I am honored to have served you and our people. My spirit will go to heaven and I will sing songs of love for you for your family for what you do for me this day." Jahim solemnly replied.

The king stepped forward quickly and embraced Jahim with his free arm and shed tears on Jahim's shoulder. "From this day forward, I will remember you and your father with my every prayer!" 

****

The next morning when Allen was informed of the boy's disappearance, he immediately set out to find him. When Alan was a knight in training he learned many skills. Balgus had been his swordmaster. Neifae had taught him to track down his prey in the woods. And for now 'Prince Edward' was his prey. He felt responsible for the boy, but he was annoyed. He only hoped the boy was safe.

****

Allen headed west toward the kingdom of Fanelia. He knew he would find the boy sooner or later, but many dangers lurked just beyond the valley to the mountain range. There were dragons and hostile Zaibach refugees, mole men, cat people, not to mention the unpredictable terrain. If Edward reached the end of the valley, he could get caught in the rising waters of the Moor of the Mountain. Allen couldn't be certain that Edward would know to watch for the tide. 

****

At dusk of every night the locals from the valley knew to stay away from the base of the mountain or they would get sucked up and swallowed into the tide as the waters rose up from the ground to create the moor.

****

The sun was still high up in the sky when Allen let his stead slow down from a canter to a brisk trot. He searched the horizon and was rewarded with the sight of his quarry. He spurred his stead into a gallop and trounced upon the boy within moments. The odd thing was that Edward didn't seem perplexed. He simply stared up into the knight's face expectantly, as if to say, 'So you are finally going to join me.' Allen dismounted and grabbed the boy by his shoulders.

"**D**o you know how lucky you are to still be breathing?! Gaea is a beautiful world, but also horrendously violent. You could've been eaten alive by Wispy Moths pecking away at you- it's that time in the rotation, or drowned in the Moor of the Mountain at sunset! I have far too many worries without you adding unnecessary risks to your life. As long as you are my responsibility, young man, you will obey me. I am your elder and I won't tolerate this kind of license. I run a tight outpost. You will come back with me after I have rested and watered my stead, and you will be quiet. I'm tired and hot!" Allen was almost shaking Edward and checked himself. He was just a boy, after all, and a demented one at that. 

****

And then the unexpected thing happened. Edward fell into Allen's arms and cried heart-wrenching sobs. This, of course, made Allen berate himself. Though he felt strange about it, he put his arms around the boy to comfort him. Allen began to murmur soothing words to the emotional Edward and again checked himself. This boy may have been through hell, but Allen was not accustomed to coddling young men. He straightened himself up and pushed Edward away.

"**H**ere now, get a hold of yourself! Young princes are supposed to be brave!" Allen scoffed at the boy and gave him a look as if to say, "Buck up!"

****

For the first time Edward spoke to Allen. "As a knight, are you not honor bound to answer the call of distress?"

"**I** believe, young man, that I am doing just that! You have placed yourself in danger and I am responding accordingly. Do not think to remind me, a knight of Asturia, of my solemn vows and obligations! Now wipe away those girlish tears and we will speak no more of this!" Allen gruffly stated.

****

Just then the boy reached down into his waist shirt and pulled out a stone pendant. Allen head was reeling. It looked exactly like Hitomi's! "Where did you get that?" Allen yelled.

**I**gnoring Allen, the young prince cupped the stone in the palm of his left hand, closed his eyes and began to chant in an incomprehensible fashion. A brilliant beam of light reached down from the heavens and encapsulated them both as they were lifted up off the ground. Suddenly, like a flash of lightening they were catapulted into the sky. The beam arched and bowed downward and westward. Before Allen could think, he was tossed onto the ground like a sack of potatoes along side Edward.

***********************

****

In the distance Van saw the beam of light span across the sky like a celestial rainbow. His heart leaped for joy as he imagined his beloved had at last returned. He always knew she would. His heart kept a vigilant hope that never dimmed with each passing day. It only shone brighter as time wore on, because that meant to him that Hitomi's return was that much closer. Now he was going to meet his love and never let her go! His longing would stop and fulfillment, at last would be theirs! He ran out of the castle and into the stables, determined to meet up with her as quickly as possible. Barking orders to prepare his stead for him he barely stopped to mount up and ride like the wind to his Hitomi. 

***********************

****

Allen deftly stood up and shook himself off. He searched for Prince Edward and found him in the fetal position a stone's throw away from him. The damned boy looked fast asleep!

***********************


	2. A King's Despair

CHAPTER TWO

****

A KING'S DESPAIR

****

Allen could hear Van's voice in the distance. He was calling out to Hitomi. Regret etched lines into Allen's normally smooth and handsome face. He knew he would have to disappoint his friend, for the light beam did not carry Hitomi, but an urchin and a knight.

"**V**an over here! We're over here!" Allen yelled out. In moments the thundering hooves of Van's stead pounded on the ground to halt before Allen.

"**A**llen! What are you doing here? Where's Hitomi? I saw the light and it can only mean one thing!" Van was nearly shouting in his excitement.

"**N**o, it isn't Hitomi. I came across the valley of Vren, past of the mountainous regions of Asturia to land just outside Fanelia's capital with someone else, not Hitomi. I'm sorry, my friend." Allen replied quickly.

****

Van dismounted and nearly fell to his knees from the let down. "I thought she was returning to me." His voice choked out.

****

Allen knelt down beside his friend to help him up. Van shrugged him away just as Allen suspected he would. There was still that stubborn streak of his. Allen felt relief because it meant that Van's spirit was still intact. 

****

Van remained low to the ground until his breathing came in a normal rhythm. His mind was confused, not quite willing to accept that he wouldn't be seeing Hitomi. With resolved his hoisted himself up. He would have to wait for another day, another week, longer. For the first time since the Great War ended, he felt his spirits flag. 

"**W**ho is that huddle on the ground?" Van finally asked. Allen had watched the range of emotions dance across Van's face and mirrored some of them in his heart. He understood Van's longing to see Hitomi all too well. 

"**Y**ou mean Sleeping Beauty over there, don't you?" Allen asked.

"**W**ho is he?" Van repeated the question.

****

Allen became hesitant. "It's a long story. Help me get him to the castle and I will tell you on the way." Van nodded and the two picked the quietly sleeping boy off of the ground and carefully placed him stomach down onto the back of Van's stead. Both were surprised that the boy didn't even stir.

"**I** used to sleep like that, many rotations ago." Van mused. "So tell me who" he is."

"**I** found him much like this beside a river bank in the valley of Vren where I run an outpost. He was exhausted and malnourished. He was covered in filth and I didn't know if he would make it. He recovered well, though. He's pretty strong, like the healer said. He claims to be "Prince Edward" of Trilladen." 

"**T**rilladen?!" the king exclaimed. "His ordeals must have taken away his mind."

"**T**hat's what I thought, at first. But he has a pendant just like Hitomi's. And he knows how to use it. That how we got here." Allen said seriously.

****

Van reached into his waist shirt and pulled out the pendant that Hitomi left him. Allen reached over to the young sleeper and exposed the same kind of pendant around his neck. Van felt almost angered that there could be another pendant like his. 

"**S**o you don't know if you believe his story now or not. Is that what you are trying to tell me?" Van asked. 

"**I** wouldn't have thought it possible, but after everything we have gone through trying to rescue Gaea from Zaibach's lust for the power of Atlantis, and now being transported like this, I don't know what to think. One thing is for sure, I intent to find out. The boy kept insisting that we are all in danger and need to prepare for a terrible war." Allen explained.

"**M**y people have been through too much as it is. Another war is not what we need right now. We have barely begun to rebuild. We only completed the castle by putting the seized Guymelefs from Zaibach to use in the reconstruction. Whole families are still sleeping out in the open. We haven't had time to retrain new Samurai. All of Fanelia is vulnerable. As soon as this boy wakes up, we must interrogate him. I just can't believe it though. _Trilladen!_ "

****

They slowly made their way back to the castle, drawing a crowd of curious onlookers as they reached the city gates. 

***********************

****

Prince Edward was exhausted from his efforts of evoking the transportation beam. He had slept for nearly a day. When he awoke to find himself in a strange room, in a strange but comfortable bed, he knew he had to find out where Allen was. He had no time to lose. Mugwa would strike as soon as possible. He pulled himself out of the warm bed sheets and nimbly placed his feet on the floor. He wandered out of the room silently hoping to gain his bearings peacefully. As soon as he stepped outside the room though he was stopped abruptly by a mountain of a man.

"**H**alt in the name of King Van. You are his prisoner!" Beefy arms wrapped around the young boy like a vise grip and he was pushed along the corridor as if he were the most dangerous criminal of all Gaea.

****

The boy stumbled along, irritated and anxious. He kept his opinions to himself though. The gargantuan thug brought him into a large open spaced chamber where five people were mulling about a young man with a proud stubborn look about him. Edward immediately shouted out him at first sight.

"**Y**ou have a rude primitive grunt manhandling a crown prince of Trilladen! I would hope that you would correct such a breach in propriety! " Edward shouted at Van.

****

Van smiled as he studied the boy. This "Prince Edward" was small, had jet black hair, dark purple eyes that sparkled with fire, a defiant chin and facial features that were somewhat effeminate, belying how young this boy must be. He decided to humor the child.

"**M**y humblest apologies, your highness." With a subtle glance and nod to the walking mountain, the boy was released. Immediately he turned around and kicked the poor unsuspecting oaf in the chins. The giant yelped like a pup and charge after the boy who quickly dodged him by hiding behind the king.

"**E**nough!" Barked Van. "Young Prince, you are a guest in my castle, behave accordingly. I am here to help you, but I will not have my guards insulted." Van admonished.

"**I** am indeed a prince and if that is how you treat a royal guest, than you are too barbaric to be a help to me. I must be on my way. I have much work to do." Insisted Prince Edward. 

"**I**t has not been established that your claim is valid. However, if you will be patient with us we shall afford you the same courtesy." Said Van tersely.

****

Prince Edward turned to look at the other people and spotted Allen. He looked pleadingly at Allen. Then he turned toward Van again assuming a regal posture. "Very well, I will tolerate your manners as long as I have your word that you will help me."

"**Y**ou already have my word." Van stated.

****

Prince Edward explained, "Our high priest of the temple, Mugwa, has become evil and corrupt. He has discovered how to awaken an ancient power, an immortal dragon. This dragon is no ordinary dragon either. He has magical powers that can be used to enslave all of Gaea. The dragon itself ifs not evil, but can be used for either good or evil by the one who rouses him. Mugwa has ignored all of the ancient laws and has desecrated the temple by opening up ancient scrolls. He has been studying them for the past twenty years, gaining strength from archaic knowledge from the Elders past who escaped the fate of Atlantis. In their wisdom they sealed up the scrolls of knowledge because they knew the temptation was too great, such power would make even the most valiant drunk with the lust for power."

"**M**ugwa has fallen victim to such a cursed state. He plans to rule all of Gaea and reopen the portals between the Mystic Moon and Gaea. Once that is accomplished he will have both new and old technology to conquer time and space! He must be stopped at all costs!" Prince Edward continued.

"**W**e have always been a peaceful people. Never was there a need to make instruments of war. We cannot defend ourselves because we never have needed to. Mugwa is an anomaly to our kind. If he is successful, the will be no joy, no future, no hope, only despair." Prince Edward finished his speech in a tremulous voice. 

"**H**ow will he accomplish this?" Asked Allen.

****

Prince Edward shifted his weight from one foot to the next as if he were dread to say what he must next. He took a deep breath and looked Van squarely in the eyes. "Human sacrifice is involved. A virgin woman child of royal blood must be killed through a ritual. Many of our own pure hearted priests died finding this out. Once this was discovered though, my father bade me leave our island and cross the vast waters of violence and into the ruined kingdom a Zaibach.

"**W**hen I transported there I was met by terrible adversity. I lost all contact with my father, even though I still have the energyst pendant. I could not hear his thoughts and I don't know if he can hear mine. Something is blocking it. I fear that Mugwa has a hand in this. It would make sense. He has access to sacred knowledge that lay hidden for over a millennium." Prince Edward explained.

"**N**o one knows the extent of knowledge the scrolls possess. Our ancient Elders felt it was best to preserve such potent knowledge, but never to use it until mankind had matured enough. They had secured this knowledge in scrolls that were sealed from being opened. They did this eons ago and erased all traces of it from our history. Then they made a blood pact to wrap the scrolls in secrecy from future generations. 

"**W**hen the time was right, the temple itself would slowly begin the process of unlocking the mysteries. We had for the past five generations been blessed with revelations and all was well until our island was discovered by two outsiders, one from Zaibach and one from Asturia. We did not understand the serious implications of this until it was too late. 

"**B**y that time a descendant of Atlantis had been transported to our island from the Mystic Moon. The only survivor of Atlantis besides the righteous of Trilladen was one member of the royal family, and a blood relation to me, though distant. We found out too late that ingrained in the dormant memory of this young woman was the key to unlocking the scrolls prematurely. And since we have always had to the ability to travel through time, it is inevitable that Mugwa will capture this royal descendant and bring about his plan." Prince Edward ended his explanation to a stunned audience.

****

The silence in the large chamber was sobering. Everyone believed this boy and everyone felt a serious foreboding sensation in the pit of their stomachs. The only one who felt real terror was Van. Somehow, this devastating news was connected to Hitomi. He could hardly breath as realized that for the past four months his connection to Hitomi had become week, even though he had worn the pendant around his neck since she left for the Mystic Moon. Mugwa must've done something to effect Hitomi's pendant as well.

"**I** am going to have to ask everyone except Allen, Merle, and Prince Edward to leave us." Van ordered.

****

Everyone left the room quietly, their heads bowed by the burden of their concerns. No one was willing to sound the cry of war so soon after the devastation of this past Great War. Too many lives had been lost. The air was heavy and so was everyone's heart. 

****

When only the four of them remained Van spoke again. "Your Highness, let me see your pendant." Prince Edward pulled his pendant from out of his waist shirt. Slowly Van did the same. Once the Prince realized that Van had a similar pendant, his face drained of all color.

"**W**here did you get that?!" He whispered hoarsely.

"**F**rom my beloved Hitomi who is back on the Mystic Moon." Van replied gravely.

"**B**ut that's impossible! The descendant I spoke of appeared on our island before my mother was even born!" The prince said.

"**I** believe that the woman you speak of was Hitomi's grandmother. She has since passed away, but Hitomi was here and helped us defeat the Zaibach invasion with her strange power to see into the future and the past. She left this for me to have when she returned to the Mystic Moon. What I am about to tell you had been my cherished secret alone. I have been able to communicate with Hitomi through..."

"**Y**our thoughts!" the prince interrupted.

"**Y**es, until just recently!" replied the young king. 

"**T**hen we haven't a moment to lose. If there is a living descendant of the royal house of Atlantis alive on the Mystic Moon then Mugwa doesn't need to make the great effort to travel back in time. He can open the portal and abduct her as soon as he discovers her, and believe me, he will! And then he'll sacrifice her!"


	3. Hope For A Reunion

***********************

CHAPTER THREE

****

HOPE FOR A REUNION

****

The next few days that followed found the palace quietly bustling about behind the scenes while all those who knew of the grave new developments put up a facade of carefree joviality for the rest. It was unsettling to Merle and reassuring to Prince Edward. The two had become fierce friends and cohorts in concocting a plan to include Merle in this great adventure. Merle had a calming affect on the prince and Van took note of it, wondering at the crush the young prince was developing for the cat-girl. 

****

The two were inseparable, that is, they were when Allen wasn't training the poor boy at a grueling pace. Allen was exasperated with him. He couldn't fathom a crown prince not being intimately familiar with the art of warfare. In Asturia it was a must for all noblemen and the sons of the aristocracy. In Trilladen it was as unfamiliar a notion as seeing a singular wispy moth devour a land dragon. What are the odds of that ever happening? A pesky insect the size of a loaf of bread gorging himself on the most feared animal in all of Gaea. 

****

Van was becoming impatient with Allen who seemed to be overly concerned with the boy's goings on. Van was grateful that Merle seemed to comfort him. For all of Van's facade of being autocratic, harsh, and unapproachable at times, his heart was that of a compassionate king, very involved with the people of Fanelia.

****

Allen and Van were in the king's private quarters discussing their strategy and going over all possible contingencies and options. 

"**I**f we could find a way to utilize the pendants to bring Hitomi back, we could keep her under safe guard while we launch a campaign against Mugwa. He shouldn't be too hard to defeat as Trilladen has no recent knowledge of war. They would be completely unprepared for a siege." Van said.

"**T**he violent vast waters would have to be crossed which would be extremely hazardous. We have access to a Zaibach floating fortress. We have but to inform Folken of our need for one. It is the unknown power of the scrolls that has me worried. I don't want you to underestimate the people of Trilladen, or the resourcefulness of a ruthless Tyrant. 

"**W**e must employ subterfuge, release spies, and gain the advantage of knowing our enemy's weakness. As of now, we know nothing. Spies should be posted at all eastern most cities in the kingdom of Zaibach. You and I must train Prince Edward to at least be able to defend himself for the trip, and we will need provisions along the way. I suggest a disguise as pilgrims on a Holy Journey to the temple. We would need to rebuild the floating fortress and turn it into the semblance of a passenger ship, or a cargo transport." Allen said and then changing the subject he continued on.

"**I **have already sent a dispatch to my outpost to be on alert for anything suspicious. I trained Gaddes to be my second for this mission. I have faith that he will be diligent patrolling the territory. He has been informed only that a grave danger threatens the borders of the seized territory, but he will keep the soldiers on alert." Allen explained.

"**B**ut if we could just get Hitomi back we could buy time for a royal symposium and form an alliance of kingdoms against war." Van offered.

"**W**e have no way of communicating with her much less transporting her safely to our world. I know how you long to see her, my friend. I miss her as well, but 'if' carries a lot of weight for being such a small word. " Allen responded.

****

A dark look crossed over Van's face at that. Jealousy wasn't a handsome trait in a king. He put his feelings aside and replied in a determined manner. "We must try, if not for her sake, then for all of Gaea!" With this Van walked out of his room and summoned a guard to bring his generals and the prince to him-discreetly.

****

Allen kept his head bent down in deep thought. Hitomi's face floated through his mind as he realized he couldn't live with himself if he didn't try to retrieve her from the Mystic Moon. She may belong to Van, but a large portion of Allen's heart was also under siege.


	4. Hitomi's Good Day

CHAPTER FOUR

****

HITOMI'S GOOD DAY

****

Hitomi was sitting next to Yukari on the bus. Today was the field trip to the Shinto Shrine in Tokyo. She was lost in her own world as Yukari and Amano who was sitting across from the girls were flirting with each other. The first eighteen months after she had returned from Gaea had been bearable because she always felt Van was near her in spirit. She would always 'talk' to him through her thoughts and he was always there. Once, when she was being harassed by a boy at school and was scared and annoyed, it was through Van's prompting that she got out of the mess. 

****

But lately she felt utterly alone. The link that had sustained her in the past was broken or gone. She worried that Van didn't love her anymore, and tried to scoff at her insecurity. The ache in her heart was immense, and as the months passed by she settled into a depression which left her too thin and very tired. Yukari tried to help her snap out of it, but Hitomi silently cried herself to sleep each night after trying to communicate with Van and failing yet again.

****

The bus rolled to a stop and the kids were starting to shuffle out of it when Yukari spoke up. 

"**W**e're here! I can't wait to see this place. Last year's students said it was spooky! Come on, Hitomi! Today is going to be the best day you've had in ages!" Yukari took her by the arm and strolled with Hitomi, chumming it up trying to bring a smile to Hitomi. Amano grabbed her other arm as if to say "We are the three Musketeers!" 

****

As the three followed the line of students filing past the information center and into the Grotto, a reverent monk bowed to the students to begin the tour. Yukari and Amano soon realized how bored they were going to be. Hitomi didn't even pay attention. Her heart was broken by all counts. She just wanted to be alone and enjoy solace at the shrine. She even thought about praying to her ancestors, but she was a Buddhist. 

****

She felt herself being dragged along by her two best friends. As the body of students filed quietly along a path into the woods and out of the Grotto, the three stayed behind to escape the crowd. Amano stopped them from going any farther. He and Yukari had conspired to find a way to get Hitomi to open up. Today was going to be that day, at a holy place. Amano led the girls to a bench to sit down in the darkly shaded woods. 

"**H**itomi, we've been really worried about you lately. Ever since you returned from wherever you were you haven't been the same. It's as if the old Hitomi is gone and a sad one took her place. How can we help you? You know we care about you." Yukari spoke gently.

"**W**e are your friends, and we wanted to let you know you aren't alone. You can talk to us. Whatever you say we will believe you. No one knows how terrifying it is to face a dragon the way we do. We were there when you were spirited away with that guy with the sword who killed the dragon. PLEASE TRUST US!" Amano pleaded with her just as gently.


	5. Prince Edward?

CHAPTER FIVE

****

Prince _Edward?_

****

Van recuperated in his private quarters and proved to be a cantankerous patient. He wasn't allowed to see Hitomi as it was deemed inappropriate by his generals that a stranger from the Mystic Moon have access to the king's inner most sanctum. Van was ready to kill someone after a week of his isolation from her. Allen tried to visit him and keep him company while the king was laid up, but Allen had troubles of his own these days. He sat quietly and pondered the problem of the prince.

****

Training the young Prince was becoming a full time job. The most bizarre things were happening because of the young prince. Allen was utterly confused by him. Just this morning when Allen was warming up with exercises before Prince Edward's wrestling lesson, he noticed the boy staring at him with an odd expression on his face. Allen felt exposed somehow and caught himself wanting to cover up and put his shirt back on as he realized Prince Edward was breathing in an irregular fashion.

****

Yesterday's lesson was just as odd. When he threw Prince Edward to the ground, the boy had tears of pain in his eyes and Allen found himself _comforting_ him! Prince Edward had the darkest purple eyes Allen had ever seen. His eyelashes were impossibly long and it would probably be an entire decade before the boy would need to start shaving by the looks of his baby smooth soft facial skin. 

****

A soldier threw a sword towards Prince Edward in the practice field and Prince Edward tried to catch it, (like the idiot is supposed to try to catch the damn thing!) squealing like a girl again. When was the boy's voice ever going to change? Allen shook his head as he recalled last week when he undressed to bathe and clean himself up in the men's common after a hard training session. How rosy red the boy's cheeks were as he stared at Allen's naked form. That was when Allen began to feel self-conscious about feeling exposed around him. 

****

And then there was Merle trying to monopolize the boy's time when such pressing matters needed to be addressed. For that matter, since Yukari and Hitomi had arrived they all flocked around the Prince Edward like cackling chickens. At first Allen applauded Hitomi's maternal instinct, but something was off. He was beyond feeling puzzled when he realized that he caught himself _appreciating_ Prince Edward's features during dinner two nights ago. Allen wasn't sure he was worried about the boy or himself. 

****

The only way to cure that was to find a beautiful woman and spend a pleasurable evening alone with her. Which was just what he intended to do with that comely wench that turned his bed down at night. He was nibbling her neck as she sat on his lap when he was rudely interrupted by the annoying young prince. The urchin had some lame excuse about having a nightmare, but Allen had the feeling that Prince Edward had been spying on him and wasn't about to let Allen recover some peace of mind. He barked at the boy, but the boy wouldn't back down. Allen had no choice but to dismiss his sweet distraction and deal with the boy. 

****

He had to find a way to motivate the boy so that he could learn to be strong as a man should be. He was less than an athlete, but very intelligent when he wanted to be. Prince Edward's laugh sounded just like his sister's laugh. He decided he needed to get good and drunk. 

****

Prince Edward and Merle were in the garden outside the palace walls sitting on a blanket scheming. Hitomi and Yukari soon joined them with a basket of food. It was a picnic that left the guards watching over them baffled. How a boy could stomach so much female lollygaging was beyond them. Trilladen must be a strange place indeed!

"**Y**ou've got to insist that we all go! I am starting to see things again, and I know that if anyone of us stays behind, it'll be really bad. We have to convince Allen and Van to take us with them, that it is for our own safety. I don't exactly know what my last vision meant. All I saw was a stream of colors in a doorway and we each appeared before it and screamed for help and no one was there to help us." Hitomi said.

****

Merle hugged her legs and twitched her tail as if preoccupied. She started rocking back and forth. Then she stopped and exclaimed; "I know what we can do! They are going to turn a flying fortress into a cargo transport. We will simply stow away. That way we can keep Princess Edwina's secret from the men, and make sure none of us fall into the color stream door." 

"**W**hy must you stay disguised anyway, Princess? If you told Allen he would be mad, but at least you could stop training. Doesn't every muscle in your body ache?" Yukari asked.

"**N**o, I can't. I am a female of royal blood of the ancient house of Atlantis. I have been dressing as a boy since I can remember, my parents insisted! Mugwa has been carefully manipulating the people of Trilladen into believing that a human sacrifice is necessary to fulfill our destiny. He has recruited a sect of priests who agree that they are better then all of Gaea and entitled to rule Gaea, because it was Atlantis that created our world. We were once a righteous people, but pride has seeped into our hearts. It is easy to let your judgment be clouded when you live the letter of the law while ignoring the spirit of the law." Princess Edwina said solemnly. "Besides, if they find out I am deceiving them, they may not trust me when I need them to." She added.

****

All the girls agreed. It was going to be a slippery situation when the journey was underway. Princess Edwina would need all the help she could get on the way back to her island. As Merle and Princess Edwina were planning away, Hitomi and Yukari had a private moment to talk.

"**I** miss Amano. Ever since we got here he has been training very hard to fight. General Shinyo is impressed with his form and thinks he can become a great warrior. I never get a chance to see him anymore and when I do he's exhausted." Yukari complained.

"**I** know what you mean. I have wanted to be with Van for over two years, and now that I am back in Gaea, I can't even talk to him. I don't think the new generals like me. At least with Balgus I felt accepted and valued. These new ones treat me like I am an interloper in their private world of royal duties. At other times I feel like they are constantly watching me. In fact, I feel like I'm never alone since I got here. It's as is they don't want me out of their sight because they don't trust me." Hitomi said.


	6. To Love At Last

****

Chapter Six: To Love At Last

***********************

After several hours of tense waiting for Prince Edward and Allen to emerge, everyone couldn't take it any longer. Van, Hitomi, Yukari, Amano, Merle, the generals-they were ready to barge in on them to clear the anxiety in the air. No one knew what was happening, and the silence emanating from within was deafening.

****

Finally Van released a deep sigh and marched inside to see for himself who was breathing and who was not. What he saw left him stunned. He thought the young prince had a crush on Merle! Apparently not! Poor Allen, as if he didn't have enough to worry about. Then, a keen sense of the ridiculous washed over the king. Mirth began to take shape on his face. He started laughing and stumbled back out into the courtyard wiping tears from his eyes. There was no way in hell Allen was going to live this one down! He couldn't wait to tease him! 

****

Everyone was baffled, but Hitomi at least didn't seem too surprised when they all walked in on the sleeping couple. The generals were looking this way and that, as if blankly staring at such an embarrassing sight would make them go blind. Merle was giggling incessantly. 

****

Yukari was the only one with brains enough to distract the men from inspecting the 'Prince' more closely. She led Amano outside and began to ask him about his training, seemingly fascinated with the whole thing. The generals saw an out and caught up to them to join in and offer their own opinions. Van was still laughing wickedly, making ruthless plans to torment Allen when he woke.

****

Hitomi said, "Well as long as they are okay, why don't we just leave them here. They are obviously exhausted from the ordeal of slaying a griffin! Besides, you should get off that leg, Van"

"**I** will only go where I can have you all to myself. We have very little time left before Folken shows up in a flying fortress disguised as a cargo transport. We need to make the best of it!" With that he threaded his muscular arm around her waist and led her back to the palace to find some secluded nook to revel in her. She shivered in anticipation!

****

***********************

Van took her to his private quarters, against the wishes of his generals. He was king, after all. She looked around noticing the clean Spartan feel of the rooms he lived in and decided it needed a woman's touch. As she slowly walked around taking in everything about the room that showed some reflection of Van, she didn't realize that Van had quietly walked over to the door and bolted it. He was watching her as if he was ready to spring on her at any moment. Years of pent up emotion erupted into one swift movement as he closed the space between them and grabbed hold of her in a desperate embrace. 

****

He lifted her up and carried her to the bed. She was breathless, holding him close to her. With her eyes shut she let herself be placed on top of his bed and waited for what was to happen next. But nothing happened. He was lying on top of her holding her tenderly and looking down at her willing her to open her eyes. He wasn't going to rush anything. He was going to savor every moment with her. 

****

Confused she opened her eyes to see his tender loving expression and she immediately felt more at ease. He watched as her breathing came quicker as she anticipated his next move. He was going to show her how much he cherished her and needed her and ached for her with everything he did. 

****

Slowly his lips descended to hers, pressing softly, drawing out her soul with each breath she took, and she couldn't stand the torture of his gentle kiss. She moaned and urgently pressed up to him with her need. Still he placed tender kisses on her mouth and her neck, leaving a trail of heated desire behind. She grabbed hold of him and began tearing his clothes off. Chuckling softly he stopped kissing her long enough to aid her in her effort to disrobe him. She quickly followed suit. Only then did he slowly ease his body down on top of hers to kiss her deeply. 

****

The weight of him on top of her felt like a glorious blanket of masculinity that incensed her to further arousal. Tears welled in her eyes as one need was met only to be replace by a more desperate one. She wrapped her legs around him and he was lost. From then on instinct, lust, desire, and longing prevailed as the master of them both.

****

***********************

Allen woke up feeling rejuvenated, but confused. Where in the world was he? One moment he was pushing Prince Edward out of the way of the griffin's claws, the next he's here. But where is here? He felt a weight on his shoulder and legs. He lifted his head up to see Prince Edward sleeping like a newborn kitten nestled up close to him for warmth and love. 

****

He knew he felt protective of the young lad, but he felt down right awkward about this! How in the hell did he end up like this, with this under weight, too short, soft young pup?! He rubbed his face with his free hand and tried to extricate himself from this young boy's intimate embrace. 

****

A moan escaped Edwina as Allen quietly lifted himself up and away from the whole scene. Just then, Edwina's shirtwaist opened up as she turned toward him. Soft ivory cleavage bombarded Allen's senses. His ears began to ring as his blood pressure rose to match his fury. 

****

No wonder! That explained so much! Thank God he was really and truly a lusty red-blooded male who craved the company of the feminine persuasion! He was heartily relieved that his masculinity hadn't betrayed him. No that he ever doubted that, of course!

****

He stooped down to inspect her more closely. She was beautiful and sneaky and apparently had only one thing on her mind where Allen was concerned. Allen got back up and paced around the floor fuming and ranting about how he would punish her for every awkward, embarrassing, confusing moment he had endured because of her deception. 

****

This went on for some time before he settled down. He hadn't lost control of himself like that since he was a teenager! Then a horribly wicked plan germinated in his vengeful brain. If she wanted to be a boy, then he would train her unrelentingly until she pleaded for him to stop. He would put her in every embarrassing, awkward situation he could think of. He wouldn't quit until she was forced to make her confession to him. He couldn't wait to get started. He felt like a new man with a new mission in life. He breathed in deeply satisfied with himself.

****

Why didn't she wake up? He knelt down close to her to listen to her breathing. He nudged her shoulder to wake her and still she slept the sleep of the dead. Whatever left her spent really did a job on her. Allen brushed a stray black tendril from her face and placed a kiss on her cheek. Then he gathered her in his arms and carried her to her room-once he got his bearings, that is.

****

***********************

Merle watched in morbid fascination as the smelly carcass of the griffin was removed from the courtyard. All the men were talking about how the prince had saved the knight. Everyone was amazed and proud of the young lad for finally showing some spirit. 

****

She hugged her legs as she watched the man fumble with the stiff dead monster, trying not to touch the blood of the creature, or take in too much of its death odor. Some of the more superstitious ones kept visiting the ruined temple to speak to the monks. Fear was taking root in the hearts of the people of Fanelia. For if a legendary monster of old was come to call, what bad tidings did it bring?

****

Merle got up after the spectacle was removed and walked slowly back to her room. She needed time to think. Her heart was broken, but it was still loyal to everyone she loved, and that group of people had increased in numbers since Van had returned from the Mystic Moon.

****

When she got to her room she plopped herself down on her bed and had a good cry. Van might belong to Hitomi, but the pain of letting go belonged exclusively to Merle. She didn't stop until she had cried herself to sleep.


	7. Folken's Return

****

Chapter Seven: Folken's Return

***********************

The evening brought the two moons to light as silent witness to Hitomi's terrifying nightmare. While she slept in Van's arms, violence and bloodshed tainted her vision. She was tied to a large ancient tree. Bigger than any she had ever seen before. The bark was black and gnarly. The massive trunk was as wide as the palace courtyard. And she was pinned to it by a red energy beam. 

****

She looked around trying to find Van. Her breathing was rapid and short, as if her lungs were constricted. She looked down to see what held her so firmly in place. It looked like a laser beam that curved around her form. Her arms were raised up and her feet were spread apart on the ground. She noticed a roundness to her belly and realized she was very heavy with child. She cried out Van's name. Tears stung her eyes as a red cloaked figure approached her.

****

As if fear alone could make her press more closely to the trunk of the tree she somehow impossibly managed to shrink back as the demonic figure approached. She saw his bony face and caught a glimpse of his eyes. They were soulless. She screamed loudly. Where was Van?

****

From behind his back he exposed a gold gilded curved blade and pressed it to her abdomen. He was going to cut her open and take her baby! She screamed in agony as he did just that. A small baby girl, not yet breathing, covered in white filmy birth tissue was held upside down with one leg. Her umbilical chord was bleeding out were he had cut it with the knife. The red cloaked demon slapped the child's buttocks and the infant cried out in protest. He lifted the blade high over the baby's head...

****

Hitomi released a piercing scream as her nightmare imprisoned her in a half-conscious state of anguish and terror. Van awoke, startled and afraid from her scream and immediately tried to shake her awake. Still in the throws of her torment she opened her eyes to see Van looking down into her eyes, completely worried. She threw her arms around him as her body was racked with sobs that erupted from the core of her being.

****

Relieved at least to see that she was awake, he gently rocked her in his arms and tried to soothe her with his whispers of reassurance. She couldn't calm down for quite awhile. 

She put her hands on her stomach and prayed to God that she wasn't pregnant. She closed her eyes and let Van rock her as she whimpered. She wept copiously for hours as Van held her close, his concern for her mounting with each passing minute. He asked her what she had dreamed, but she wouldn't answer. She couldn't even speak of such depravity and inhumanity. It would surely be unlucky to describe out loud what she had seen. Serious foreboding enveloped her heart as she took the vision to be a warning.

****

***********************

The next morning brought an edgy excitement to the capital of Fanelia. Before the sun rose yellow in the sky, a monumentally huge flying fortress was hovering above giving off a low buzzing noise. The immensity of it startled most that first saw it. However, there would be least four females to dread its arrival. 

****

Edwina woke up in her bed, but didn't feel rested. The sharing of her life force to Allen had probably taken two decades off of her life span. With dark circles outlining her purple eyes she stumbled out of bed feeling too week to go to the great hall to share in the morning's breakfast with her friends. 

****

As if she were going to throw up, Edwina was bent forward reaching out to the bedpost for support with one hand as the other one held her stomach. She collapsed onto the bed and rested. She would need to convalesce for a few days for her strength to return. She covered back up and fell back to sleep.

****

***********************

Merle got up out of bed rubbing the sleep and dried tears from her eyes as she went through her simple morning routine of cat stretching, yawning, and scratching. She was famished, she realized, so she quickly washed and dressed herself in a simple blue frock that complimented her coloring. She put on ear wraps and clipped them to a matching tiara made of a simple gold design that offset the blue frock to perfection. Her heart may be in shambles, but she wasn't going to reveal any part of those feelings to anyone ever. 

****

When she left her private chambers she was greeted by Yukari and Amano at the top of the grand staircase that led down to the great hall where every palace dweller ate meals.

"**Y**ou look beautiful today, Merle! I love that dress, it's perfect for your complexion." Yukari praised her.

****

Amano joined in "You look utterly enchanting. Yukari is right, that dress and your jewelry make you look like a princess." 

****

He gave her a brotherly hug as Yukari went to her other side and joined arms with her as they descended the stairs gracefully. When they reached the bottom they noticed how everyone seemed agitated. No one seemed interested in sitting down to eat breakfast. 

"**I** wonder what the scuttlebutt is all about." Amano said. "Everyone is standing around looking like gossiping old women." 

****

The two women nodded in mutual curiosity. As they approached some friendly soldiers that Amano trained with they heard the news. Yukari's heart plummeted to dungeon levels of despair as she listened to Siam ramble on about the flying fortress that brought back Fanelia's disgraced prince Folken, now derisively known as the dark angel of destruction.

****

Van and Hitomi were the only ones seated to eat. A grim look on Van's face revealed his contempt for the situation. He plainly ignored everyone and gobbled eggs and steak. Hitomi tried to nibble her toast, but her heart wasn't into it. They both looked extremely tired and troubled. 

****

***********************


	8. Scheming Females

#### Chapter Eight: Scheming Females

****

***********************

"**H**itomi! Wait up! " Yukari shouted as she trailed behind in the corridor that lead to the palace gardens. It seemed that Hitomi was already in a rush after breakfast and Yukari, as usual, could not soak in enough of Fanelia's beautiful rebuilt palace. She constantly found herself dilly-dallying just because everything seemed so ornate and foreign to her that her fascination got the better of her. 

****

This morning, however, she was worried about Hitomi. She looked withdrawn, tired, and fretful. Yukari was determined to get to the bottom of this before whatever was troubling her had the same snowball effect that Hitomi suffered through at school. Catching up to her was very close to training for relay racing. 

****

When Yukari finally caught up to Hitomi, she noticed a strained look on Hitomi's face and tears streaming silently down her cheeks. "Oh Hitomi, what is wrong?" Yukari asked in concern for her best friend.

****

Hitomi managed to speak after taking a few deep breaths. "I really need your help. More than I probably ever will again. I can't do this by myself." She began to cry very hard now and had to hold herself up against one of the massive stone pillars that supported the flying buttresses that were carved out of the side of the corridor like soldiers standing at attention.

****

Yukari remained calm and tried to soothe her dear friend's fears. "You know you will never have to do anything by yourself as long as you have me. And since you will always have me you can just count on my help. That's a given!"

****

Hitomi stumbled into her best friend's embrace and cried as hard as a three-year-old who had really skinned her knee hard for the first time. Yukari hugged her tight and tried to control the near state of panic that threatened to erupt for her bowels. Something was definitely wrong and Yukari prayed she would not let her friend down.

****

After several minutes of this they both seemed calmer. Hitomi hadn't stopped crying, but she was quieter. Yukari, still hugging Hitomi finally spoke. "Let's get some fresh air and work this out in the garden. We'll go to the bench that gives a perfect view of the mountainside and all the trees. Pretty soon fall colors will dominate the landscape, if Gaea is anything like Tokyo."

****

They slowly walked to the garden and were met up by Princess Edwina and Merle. "Hey wait up you two. We have such the tidbit of gossip! You aren't going to believe it! I have the perfect plan for us. It's a piece of pie!" Merle gleefully said.

****

Sniffling and wiping away her tears Hitomi offered, "Piece of cake. It's a piece of cake. You've been listening to Amano too much. Don't let him pull your leg. He's been having too much fun playing practical jokes on you about earth customs and sayings."

"**Y**ou mean it isn't 'Piece of Pie', it's piece of cake?" Merle asked.

****

Yukari and Hitomi giggled, grateful to have the mood lighten up. Princess Edwina was the first of the two to notice that Hitomi had been crying. "What have you been crying about? Come on, don't deny it, your eyes are all red."

"**L**et's all go out to the garden to talk. I need to make sure no one hears us. It's really important that we keep what I have to say a secret. This isn't going to be easy for me so say in the first place so let me get everything out first, and don't interrupt or I might chicken out, and I really need all of your help." Hitomi instructed.

"**Y**ou mean it isn't 'goose out'?" asked Merle.

****

Everyone laughed at that and Yukari said, "Don't worry! We'll think of something to get back at Amano!"

****

***********************

Amano, a limping but obstinate King Van, Allen, and the three generals were vigorously training. Each man was drenched in sweat as if working out personal demons. When Allen finally checked Van with a blunt blow to his back that had the King flying forwards and face down, everyone stopped.

****

In consternation general Shinyo implored the stubborn royal, "Majesty, I must insist that you stop now. You've had enough training for one morning. Your leg isn't quite healed yet you push yourself! Please be wise..."

****

King Van interrupted the concerned by gruff general, "I decide when I will stop, too much hangs in the balance. I must be able to protect Hitomi, and the young prince."

****

As he painfully got back up on his legs, Allen quickly floored him with another punch. "Your pain has made you delirious, if not foolish. No, I think maybe you have always been that. But since you are still just as stubborn as ever, I won't just insist that you rest, I'll knock you out if you don't stop."

"**Y**ou mustn't speak to the king of Fanelia like that!" General Jarvis chided.

****

Allen countered, "Two years ago, I could beat Van this easily, when he was a rash youth. Now he is a seasoned warrior and should be at his peek. He will do no one any good if he further injures himself- unless you're telling me your training of the King is so lacking that after two years of it he can't best an old friend." 

****

With that Van relented and rubbed his jaw. "Okay, but I owe you one and don't think I'll forget that." A sheepish grin washed over Van's face as he limped back into the men's common to wash up and change for lunch.

"**N**ow that the king is otherwise engaged, I would like to discuss an important matter with you." General Pauk led Allen away from the other's range of hearing.

"**T**here are not too many in Fanelia who welcome the return of Prince Folken. The people are disgruntled that Van would let him into our borders after knowing how deeply entrenched Folken was with Emperor Dornkirk's plan to destroy our nation. I was hoping you would reason with him as you have a shared history with him from the Great War. None of the rest of us would dare impose on him our opposition to his decision. But he must think of his people's reaction to such a move."

****

Allen heaved a deep long sigh. Only two years on the job and politics are taking root in the hearts of these new generals. "I will see to it that he is made aware of his people's true feelings in this matter, although I am sure he already knows. For all my bantering of the young king, he is nobody's fool. Ultimately I will respect his wishes as I, nor anyone in this land can dispute his worthiness, or his political competence." Allen stressed those last words to ward off the intentions of this new general.

****

General Paul wasn't so easily intimidated though and pressed his point further. "Folken is responsible for the deaths of many, albeit indirectly through that monster Dilandau!"

"**E**nough! You have made your point, and I said I would speak to him. Let me be." Allen waived off the impudent general as he stormed off into his own world of worries and regrets. How much he missed seeing his sister Serena, and how badly he wanted to know that she was successfully fusing her two personalities. The healers told him that it would take time, but that all people have both light and dark colors to define their souls. Whatever had caused his sister to split these inherent traits in her humanity must have been triggered by something very traumatic. 

****

He strode blindly and deafly past the king who failed to rouse him from his malaise. Inexplicably he needed to see "Prince Edward". At that thought he grinned. She needed a little toying with. He would go out and search for the chit who thinks she can escape training. After all, any young nobleman not training at this time of day is either sick or slacking off. 

"**T**his is too risky. For once I think we should listen to the men. Maybe we would be better off staying here." Hitomi stated firmly.

"**H**itomi, just yesterday you were absolutely certain that if even one of us was left behind it would mean something very bad. Merle's plan to stow away is the best possible solution. How can you turn 180 degrees in just one day?" Yukari asked.

"**I** had a terrible nightmare about the Trilladen high priest. He took a knife to me and cut my belly open and I was bleeding and oh it was horrible!" Hitomi covered her face with her hands.

****

Princess Edwina put an arm around her shoulders and spoke softly to her. "You are the closest I will ever come to having a sister. I have faith in your Van as well as Amano and Allen especially."

****

Hitomi drew in a deep breath and said, "I still feel that way. I know that we have to go and make sure the men will be all right. I can't stand the thought of seeing Van off wondering if I will ever see him again. I'm just so scared!" She shuttered and Edwina hugged her shoulders to ward off the chill of fright trying to settle into Hitomi's heart.

****

Merle was getting fidgety hearing all this talk of Hitomi and Van and kept smoothing her skirt ironing phantom wrinkles. She wouldn't meet anyone's eyes, but felt quite put out that Hitomi didn't trust in her plan. Just then she had an idea. Getting her mad would distract her from feeling frightened.

"**H**umph! You're just jealous 'cause I came up with a really clever idea, that's all. If you're going to be some whining simpering female that Van can't stand to be around, then you may as well go back to the Mystic Moon. I'm sure you'll be quite safe there. We'll look after Van." Merle stuck her nose up in the air in a snooty superior manner.

"**W**ell aren't you glad it isn't raining, otherwise you'd drown with your nose perched up so high." Hitomi teased her back.

****

Unexpectedly Merle gave her a knowing grin. "Gotcha!"

****

Yukari broke up the bickering match with distraction. "So when do we put our plan into motion?"

****

Merle chimed in, "Today! I will go ask Van if I can see Folken. I will go with the excuse that I could carry the King's seal in Van's place. This will assuage the hard feelings of the people as well as ease Folken's mind about his welcome as I am considered an unofficial member of the royal family, certainly a ward of the family at least. No one in this kingdom is glad to see his return, no one except Van and me. I haven't seen him in so long, I don't know if he'll recognize me." She mused.

"**P**rince Edward!" Allen's voice barked loudly as his quick paced stride at up the distance between him and his victim. Edwina rolled her eyes heaven bound and prayed silently for strength. "Why aren't you in training with the rest of the men? You would rather laze away your day with females, the very ones whose lives you must protect, instead of learning how to do so!"

****

Princess Edwina asked herself for the umpteenth time why she shared her life force with the nincompoop. Oh yeah, she loved him, when she didn't want to kill him herself. "No one said I had to go today because it is a special day with the arrival of the flying fortress." She whined.

"**Y**ou even whine like a girl. And I heard you slew the griffin almost single-handedly. I can hardly believe it! You'd think that such a feat would spur you on to greater victories for your princely glory! But still you would rather spend time sitting in the sun picking flowers than learning to defend these gentlewomen. You should be ashamed of yourself!"

****

Edwina mumbled and slowly hoisted herself up silently imploring the others not to give her away. They looked at her with sympathy and Hitomi piped in. "He has been looking after us, Allen. I was feeling poorly, and he was concerned for me and felt he needed to stay with me to reassure himself that I was okay. " 

"**G**ood try, Hitomi, but if you were in real distress any of these other two could have easily helped you. Now come! We have much work to do and King Van is all but exhausted from his training. He doesn't slack off! You should follow his royal example." 

****

The devilish drill sergeant in Allen was unbending and harsh. He was having the time of his life with this astonishing female. He grinned inwardly as he berated her outwardly. His plan was going to be one of good times and laughs after. The first thing he was going to do is try to get "Prince Edward" to undress and wash up for the first time with all the rest of the men. No more excuses. That should stop this whole silly charade! 

****

When the odd couple left, the three of them went back to arranging as many of the details as possible. Merle would ask Van after lunch to see Folken and carry out the diplomatic duties of this mission. She hoped he would let her, but she was willing to put out all the stops. And she had plenty of those!

****

She got up to leave to freshen up for lunch and begin her part of the scheme. When Hitomi and Yukari were finally alone, Hitomi was able to tell her the secret that was eroding her peace.

"**I** need to know if you and I can share a room with each other from now on. I need to stay away from Van."

****

Yukari's eyes were as wide as saucers. "Why?"

"**I** didn't get a chance to tell you about the whole nightmare. I left the part that was most upsetting, but mostly I didn't want to hurt Merle. You see, in my dream, I was about to deliver a baby girl. She would meet all of the requirements and be the sacrifice, right out of my womb!" Tears welled up anew in Hitomi's eyes and Yukari grabbed her and held her close fending off her own fear.

"**I**'m hoping I am not already pregnant, we've only shared one night together. I need to keep him away form me so that I won't put us in that sort of danger." Hitomi choked out the words. "I don't want anyone else to know about this. Van is king and I am a no body from the Mystic Moon of all places! He and I love each other, but that might not be enough. These new generals don't seem to like me the way Balgus did." She sniffled.

"**I** believe it would be enough for Van. It's obvious he can't live without you." Yukari offered.

"**Y**es, but will you help me?"

"**O**f course, but we'll need to come up with a really good excuse that will fend off the king. I can't for the life of me think of a single one that would stop him!"

"**I** can." Hitomi said softly.

"**W**hy am I getting a bad feeling about this?" Yukari almost moaned.

"**I** could convince him that I am really upset with him for thinking he could leave me behind and risk never seeing him again. I'll stage a fight and then end up with you in your room."

****

Yukari felt dubious about this whole thing. "Just promise me one thing! That if you are already pregnant you'll tell him as soon as you know for sure and make up with him. He deserves the truth about that."

****

Hitomi nodded her head in agreement. She would tell him if she were going to have a baby. She just prayed she wasn't pregnant. Not now. They both got up and headed for the great hall to have lunch with their friends and training warriors.


	9. Mugwa's Plan

****

Chapter Nine: Mugwa's Plan

***********************

Mugwa was handsome once. Twenty years ago he was tall and robust and well liked. His hair was chestnut brown and thick and wavy. His brown eyes glittered with gold flecks and humor. His nose was straight and aquiline: his mouth full and sensual, with a fuller lower lip that promised secret pleasures if one stared too long at it. His facial features were gorgeously symmetrical and his demeanor charming once. 

****

Now he was thin and bent over from years of laboring over ancient scrolls of wisdom and knowledge. He was feared though he was frail looking with a jaundiced pallor to his skin. His face once inspired lust in women, now gaunt with high cheekbones that protruded sickeningly like welts under his drooping eyes. Years of concocting illegal and dark magic from ancient scrolls had turned his soul from the beautiful myriad of colors each of us possess into a dark cold place that no one would wish to witness. 

****

Today he was in foul temper. His griffin had failed to kidnap Prince Edward. He knew of the boy's escape and was furious with the royal family for their lack of support in his plan. He hadn't persuaded them of the necessity of it. He despised them and wanted their destruction, but only time would take care of that. After he had learned of the Prince's escape, he took appropriate measures to insure that no one else in the royal family would flee. 

****

Years ago he had unlocked the secrets of the forbidden scrolls and unwisely shared them with two outsiders from beyond the vast violent waters. Together the three had learned to create the Prognosticator device that foretold events of the future. Years later Mugwa had discovered how to use this device and Trilladen's time traveler machine to manipulate energyst powers, as well as to block them altogether. Through years of practice and experimenting he had become so sensitized to the Prognosticator and the traveler's pulsation's of energy bursts and tremors, that he no longer needed spies to watch the royal family. He could sense when they used of their energyst pendants. 

****

He was smart enough not to block their activity. After all, he really didn't need to since he could sense their comings and goings from the energyst pendants and the tell tale surge of power that Mugwa felt go through it. But when Prince Edward escaped to the barbaric regions beyond the vast waters of violence, that all changed. Mugwa knew the cursed boy had fled not to save his own skin, but to stop Mugwa from his plan. Two years ago Mugwa had been forced to kill one of his priests who had betrayed him. He remembered with satisfaction that day's events...

§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §   
  
"Confess your sins, my child, and you will be spared a painful death."

A ravenous griffin pranced back and forth just in front of Yokeem. It was a huge golden lion with scaly dragon like wings. A very loose tether was wrapped around its massive neck. It was the only thing keeping the hideous creature from ripping Yokeem's flesh from his bones.

A red robed guard suddenly punched Yokeem in the abdomen. Yokeem coughed up blood and bile, arousing the griffin's senses. It raised itself up on its hind legs as its front legs clawed at the air inches away from Yokeem's body. Its scaly wings began to beat rhythmically to keep it erect. The massive feline jaws opened up to reveal fangs as long as a man's foot. Yokeem's nostrils were awash with the griffin's acrid breath causing him to dry heave. 

Still the valiant young priest remained silent. 

Mugwa's subtle movement of hand caused the tether to loosen up and the griffin was able to reach Yokeem. Sniffing loudly as its mouth drew nearer to Yokeem's face the lion licked Yokeem's right cheek with his razor sharp stubble surfaced tongue flaying the facial skin off with a raw bloody sweep. Mugwa reigned in the slack of the tether as Yokeem wailed in agony, but still did not confess.

  
Mugwa already knew of the priest's transgression. Yokeem had alerted the royal family of Mugwa's ambition to awaken the green dragon. Mugwa just wanted the pleasure of witnessing Yokeem's self-realization of his own weakness as a man by confessing his noble deed, thus taking away the young priest's sense of his own integrity. To watch a righteous man falter and stray was now Mugwa's favorite form of entertainment. To see a man be broken by pain and torture and depart from his own convictions to die in self-loathing was highly amusing to Mugwa.

Yokeem felt fresh pain as the salt of his tears cascaded down his raw flesh, making him whimper. This gave Mugwa a new idea. "Gogan, bring me salt. Griffins like their meat seasoned too." The red robed guard left Mugwa's private chamber to carry out his order.

"Really, you don't have to suffer any longer. Just tell me what you told the king." Mugwa cajoled. The only sounds that came forth out of Yokeem were his groans. Mugwa again allowed the griffin to taste its meal. Going back to the same wound where the blood dripped freely from Yokeem's face, the griffin's tongue licked him again removing a small portion of facial muscle clear to the cheek bone. 

Yokeem's screams filled the chamber causing Mugwa to snigger in delight. Mugwa again reigned in the slack of the tether causing the griffin to retreat as Gogan entered the chamber with a wooden bowl full of salt. Gogan's red robe hung heavily around his face and successfully cloaked his true feelings for the scene. He found Mugwa's countenance to be utterly repulsive, but he was too skilled in surviving to reveal his sentiments.

  
Mugwa nodded in Gogan's direction. He knew what to do. He took the prisoner and raised both of his hands high into the air. He tied each wrist to the iron posts jutting out of vertical slots in the wall above Yokeem's head. Gogan walked over to the pulley and the posts were raised high enough in their slots so that Yokeem's feet no longer touched the ground. Then he took the other end of the tether to the griffin that dangled down from Mugwa's hand and lay in circles on the floor. He wrapped it around Yokeem's neck and tied tightly, yet loose enough to allow precious little air to wheeze through Yokeem's throat.

  
"Yokeem, you have betrayed me. I should have realized you would. You are just like your mother. She was a beautiful woman, but stupid. I had hoped that you would follow in my footsteps, but you are stupid too, just like her. I took great pleasure in her body, both when she was alive and when she was dying. You should have listened to me, your father, instead of your stupid whore of a mother." 

Mugwa took a hand full of salt from the bowl in his hand and slapped the young priest's face where his gaping wound bled copiously. Yokeem screamed in anguish and rage as much for his mother as himself. She had been a kind and gentle woman, devout in the old ways of the ancient religion brought out of Atlantis. Her fervor had at one time attracted Mugwa. Later her faith caused him to wish her death as it proved only to mirror his ongoing corruption and lust for power. She was as good as he was evil and he despised her for being so simple.

Yokeem shed tears of abandonment. His heart was broken. His father never loved him. He may have harbored ambition for Yokeem, but he never truly loved anyone. Yokeem wanted to die rather that feel the pain. The emotional pain was far more intense than the physical pain. He had always wanted to gain his father's approval, even so far as to join the priesthood. Now he was going to die for his convictions to the old ways, not Mugwa's new ways.

Mugwa grew tired of the reticent Yokeem and allowed the griffin to freely lick his victim. Yokeem tried to scream, but was unable to. His chest was constricted, and his lungs couldn't fill up with enough air to do so. The inevitable feeling of panic of suffocation began to play out in Yokeem's facial expressions. Growing purple faced and urgent, Yokeem's eyes bulged out in supreme suffering of mind, body, heart and spirit. 

Mugwa watched with intense fascination as his son's life withered away in agony, his loins pulsing with a perverse arousal. After all, Yokeem sprouted from them, and now like a tender reed reaching for the sun, this sprout would be immersed in a river of tears before drowning in them. 

  
It was ecstasy sweet and hot.

§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §   


"**H**is Holiness?" Gogan softly interrupted Mugwa's reverie.

"**W**hat is it now?" Mugwa snapped back.

"**Y**ou are needed at the temple today. Remember? 

  
"**I**t's the Holy Feast of Translation. The royal family and all of the priests and their families are assembled at the temple awaiting you to commence with the ceremony."

****

Mugwa sighed peevishly and got up to begin his duties. With so much to do before Prince Edward returns with his defenders, I must be torn away by these mundane matters! Simpletons and pious hypocrites! They would cower at my feet if they knew what I could do to this island-what I am going to do to it very soon! I will drink the blood of a virgin princess from the Mystic Moon and you will bow to me as I return to the Mystic Moon to rule all of you!

****

***********************


	10. The Tactics of Men

****

Chapter Ten: the tactics of men

***********************

Allen was pushing his young pupil from Trilladen. The grueling pace that Allen set was met by approval from some- such as the generals, and with anger by others- such as Edwina's three best friends and co-conspirators. Not a day went by when Allen would not hunt her down to drag her to the training field for sword fighting, fencing, kick boxing, wrestling (which he immensely enjoyed!), punching, and other forms of martial arts with which to defend herself and others. 

****

Beyond his mission of ending her charade, in the back of his mind was his experience with the griffin. He just wasn't sure how he came out of that one alive- especially since he distinctly remembered the griffin's claws sinking into and ripping his flesh severing a main artery. That mystery rolled around in Allen's brain almost as much as Edwina's calf muscles developing into curvy distractions that kept threatening to make Allen slip up. 

****

Today, however, was much different. Edwina seemed finally to be showing some skill in the complicated yet necessary skill of sword fighting. Allen had stumbled upon her motivating factor. He employed an ancient technique of learning in which the apprentice learns of vital pressure points and nerve centers of the opponent to inflict crucial injuries that inflict the most pain. He wondered at not using this technique of "dance" sooner. Edwina was developing in a few short hours from a clumsy cute teenage imp to a graceful sword fighter ready to practice stealth and cunning. 

****

Allen enjoyed the silhouette dance of death the two of them stepped through together as a team. He called the moves and they "danced" them through. Edwina mimicked Allen's every move position at his side as she learned to "thrust, cut, parry, achieve joint locks and chokes in an antagonistic ritual. Ever mindful of her gender Allen stressed evasive maneuvers such as vaults, throws, holds, and blocks in their "step dance". Before they ended their graceful performance, Allen's naked torso gleamed with perspiration and Edwina was trembling with the effort to remain poised. Every muscle in her arms, shoulders, neck and back was on fire, but she was energized with her first real success in training. 

****

She was in her "high" just when Allen decided to quit. She went from Samurai in training to a bouncy enthusiastic teenager utterly infatuated with her learned teacher. Allen knew better though. Her muscles would need a serious rub down to prevent incapacitating stiffness on the morrow. While she clamored around him gloating about being such a quick study, he was devilishly leading her into the men's common for a hot steam rub down. A wicked glint shaped his beautiful eyes as he nonchalantly lead Edwina into her dilemma of being surrounded by naked men being vigorously messaged by trained masseuse. 

****

She, of course, was too caught up in the euphoria of her success to be aware of her environment until it was too late. Casually Allen ordered her to dress down so her muscles could be properly tended to. Edwina stopped cold in her tracks and turned crimson cheeked as Allen stripped down to the buff smack dab in front of her as if nothing was out of place. Edwina remained still and embarrassed, but couldn't tear her eyes away from Allen's chiseled hard body. While training she was quick breathed from excursion. Now she was literally panting over his form. 

****

Seeming not to notice her discomfiture, Allen made his next sly move. "Well don't just stand there gawking you've finally earned a good rub down, peal out of those wet clothes before you start to smell!" He amiably ordered. Then he advanced on her and began to pull off her waist shirt. She squealed like the girl she was and bolted out the door. 

****

Allen's mirth was beyond mischievous. He simply couldn't understand her need to conceal what a beautiful young woman she was. Before this week was out, he would make absolutely sure that she knew that the jig was up and he was on to her. He liked her better as a girl then a girlish prince! Still, with the upcoming journey ahead, he felt she should have some of the basics means of self-defense at her disposal, since she couldn't be left behind with the other women. 

****

Allen quickly bathed and dressed and hunted her down again. She was in her room, sitting on her bed in deep thought. He was glad to interrupt her moment of peace. "There you are! Why did you run off so abruptly and disobey my orders. You have no idea how stiff and sore you will be in the morning if you don't get messaged. I know you're a shy lad, but shyness shouldn't interfere with common sense. You can't go on with the rest of the day without a rub down!" Allen insisted. 

****

He sat down behind her on her bed and took great liberties with her royal person as he briskly rubbed her shoulders and arms and neck and back. Without realizing it, Edwina began to relax and enjoy his touch. Sensing that she was becoming more at ease he gently nudged her down onto the bed to lay on her stomach so he could have easier access to her backside. He began breathing more rapidly as his hands roughly molded her muscles to relaxation. She was finally at ease and he was completely ill at ease. Her body was firm and her skin glowed on her cheeks. 

****

A wicked thought came to his mind. "Take off your waist shirt so I can rub you down more effectively." 

****

At that her eyes sprang wide open and she raised herself into a stiff sitting position on the bed. "Um, you know I'm getting kind of hungry." She said in the hopes of distracting him. 

****

He let her off the hook. "You are right. You will need nourishment after such a work out. Tonight we will go to the library and study the philosophy of martial art. You will need a rounded perspective into this art form of fighting before I start throwing you to the ground." He stated good-naturedly. He got up and left her to her dismay. 

****

***********************

Merle found it easy to convince Van that she should be the one to extend Fanelia's diplomacy to Zaibach's new ruler. She hadn't seen Folken in such a long time. She could hardly put his face to mind. He had always been distant to her as a child, but still kind. She surmised that his up coming duties as the crown prince and the age difference between them kept them from much exchange when she was a young kit. 

****

Now she was fifteen and blossoming into a beautiful cat woman with fiery red hair that framed her face adorably. She was full lipped and wide eyed, with cat ears that lent themselves to a piqued curiosity that had men of all ages staring at her with wonder and appreciation. 

****

She had always been known for her passionate nature, which now was graced with a new found maturity that tempered her demeanor into appealing feminine softness that everyone was beginning to notice. This afternoon she would "officially" greet Folken in his flying fortress and thank him on behalf of the king of Fanelia for generously lending his resources and precious time to this mission. She went over in her mind all that Van wanted her to convey to Folken. 

****

First, that because of the delicate situation in which they find themselves, Van would want to greet Folken from a distance out of a need to validate the hard feelings his people still harbor for Folken for his role in the Great War and the burning of Fanelia. Second, to lend an air of intimacy to his beloved brother by letting someone who is close to them both as a cherished ward of the Fanel family bring glad tidings of his arrival-namely Merle. As a convoy vessel carried her up to the sky she tried to make mental notes of all the boarding docks on the south side of the flying fortress. Hopefully, this day would bring enough knowledge to her of its schedule of refueling, restocking of food stuffs, and envoys to and from the surface so that she could find a way to stow away herself and Hitomi, Yukari, and Edwina. 

****

As she was given permission to board the fortress she was lead directly to Folken's quarters where he awaited her arrival. The guard announced her and then she gracefully glided in to catch her first glimpse of Folken in years. His back was to her, as if he was brooding. In fact he was, for he still smarted at not being able to see Van. His gaze was steadily on the palace. He sighed resolutely and decided to face the little cat girl from his juvenile days. He turned around to look at her and was met by a vision. 

****

Before him stood not a young impish kitten, but a desirable young cat woman with swaying hips and small waist perfectly framed in a green dress that made her gorgeous eyes light up. Her face was sweet and innocent, but her eyes held intelligence and compassion. His heart began to hammer in his chest and his breath came in and out of his lungs in a shallow exertion.

"**M**erle! Is that really you? My dear, you're all grown up and so beautiful!" He exclaimed in happy wonder. 

"**T**hank you, Folken. I'm glad to see you too. Van would have come but for the need to console the people. For too many, the events of the Great War are still vivid. He hoped that by sending me, you would know of his need to assure you of his love for you. He is grateful that you have come to help. He just needs to be sensitive to the feelings of his subjects. You know it can be tricky business leading a country to peace. Please accept me in his stead, for I too, have needed to see you safe back to us with love and forgiveness." She ended the speech that Van had drilled into her and smiled her infamous impish smile. 

****

Folken chuckled and replied, "You didn't slip up once! Van must be so proud of you!" With that he crossed the floor to her and embraced her in a gesture of brotherly love. As soon as their bodies melded together that changed. He held her still to him and breathed her in for the first time as a man breathes in a woman's scent, completely involuntary. He had no choice. She was intoxicating! She knew he was trespassing over the boundaries of propriety somehow and felt somewhat bemused by it. 

****

They remained in a close embrace for a long minute while he gathered his wits about him and she hers. His heart was still pounding in his chest, but a sadness slowly began to seep into it. She was so young when she became a witness to the destruction that he indirectly caused her world in the days he called himself Strategos. 

__

How I wish I could change the past! I wouldn't have to feel the heavy weight of my sins. I look into her eyes and I see how grown up she is at such a young age. She has known too much pain, and I caused much of it.

****

He hugged her more tightly as if trying to protect her from her own memories and his. He closed his eyes and knew in that instant that he loved her. The revelation astonished him. 

****

Merle held onto him for support as a riot of emotions erupted in her chest as her stomach bottomed out and her heart did somersaults. She closed her eyes and pressed into his chest with her cheek and prayed for peace of mind. She didn't really know what was happening. 

****

He released his hold on her slowly and put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. Softly he said, "I couldn't have asked for a more perfect homecoming." 

****

Merle's face reflected her uncertainty, and she looked up to him for understanding. He smiled at her reassuringly and leaned down to kiss her forehead tenderly. "You have indeed grown up, haven't you, sweet Merle." His lips caressed her forehead as he spoke those words.

****

She felt the need to retreat so she stepped back to take stock of herself. She had to keep her mind on her mission. Taking a deep breath she began her ploy. "Folken, would you give me a tour of this massive place? I've always been curious about these sorts of vessels. I wonder if it wouldn't be too much trouble if you showed me around." She tried to give him a bland congenial smile, but faltered when she saw his eyes light up. 

****

He put his arm around her shoulders and led her out into the corridor. "It would give me considerable pleasure spending the day with you showing you the fortress. But you must agree to have supper with me. We have much catching up to do." He said. The whole time he was careful not to show his ugly mechanical arm, but kept it concealed in his heavy cloak. Merle agreed to sup with him and began assessing the fortress, taking mental notes of possible hideaways for her plans. 


	11. Dining Couples

**************************

CHAPTER ELEVEN

*******************************

****

Dining Couples

Van and Hitomi dined privately in Van's private rooms in the palace that night, since Merle was still up in the flying fortress and Allen and Princess Edwina were still in the library studying the history of sword fighting in Gaea. Hitomi was more quiet than usual, and Van couldn't seem to draw her out of her shell.

"**H**itomi, are you feeling all right? You're very quiet tonight." Van inquired of her.

****

Hitomi put her fork down and took a deep breath. It was now or never. "I don't want you to leave me behind. I think I could be of use to you on the mission. I have begun to have visions again and I concerned that you seem determined not to take me." She confessed.

****

Van looked down at his plate as if trying to carefully form the right words in his mind. Instead he decided to use a different approach. "Does this have to do with the other night? You were very upset. I didn't want to press you for an answer, but now I think I should know considering your feelings."

****

Hitomi bawked. She didn't expect him to put this back in her lap. "It's true that the other night I was frightened by a dream I had, but I think that you shouldn't leave Merle, Yukari and I out of this. I was able to handle myself the last time I was here when conditions were far worse." She reasoned.

"**I**f you will just tell me what your dream is about, I would be in a better position to decide if you, Yukari, and Merle should go or not." Van responded noncommittally.

****

Hitomi faltered and stumbled over her words, "I can't remember exactly." She bowed her head and studied what was on her plate.

****

Van gave her a penetrating look and softly said, "I think you're lying. You should trust me more."

****

Hitomi looked into his eyes and nearly fell into them. "I do."

****

In exasperation Van slammed his fist into the table and yelled at her. "Then tell me what your dream was about! If you trust me than prove it by confiding in me. I think I have a right to know. You were deeply out of sorts and the more I tried to comfort you and couldn't, the more worried I grew. Why would you want me to worry not knowing what upset you so?" He ran his hand through his hair, shut his eyes, and took inner measure to calm himself.

****

Hitomi had no answer for him. She was battling with herself, uncertain how to proceed. She kept her head bent and let silent tears cascade down her cheeks. He waited for her to respond, keeping his gaze locked on her, hoping she would relent. She didn't and his ire began to rise with each passing moment of her silence.

****

Van had enough of this and pushed his chair back violently, got up and pulled hers away from the table to turn her to face him. He knelt down, put his hands on the chair arms, effectively locking her in and glared at her.

"**A**fter everything we've been through, you insist on building walls around yourself! Hitomi!" He was ready to shake some sense into her.

"**D**o you really think it's reasonable for me to agree to see you off, not knowing whether or not I'll see you again? I've had precious little time with you, and whatever time we have here should be together!" She shouted right back at him.

****

In a fit of temper Van grabbed her by the arms and lifted her off the seat. His grip was too tight and she winced, spilling more tears. Immediately he regretted his temper outburst and hugged her tenderly to him. She wouldn't hug him back. She wouldn't put her arms around him and feel how glorious his hard body felt in her arms. She kept her body rigid, hoping not to give in to the temptation to cave in.

****

He sensed her reluctance and grew concerned. Did she regret what we shared? It means everything to me, but I can't tell if she has withdrawn from me because of the dream she had or if she wished we hadn't made love! Van felt a terrible ache in his heart, worse than the one he felt the day she returned to the Mystic Moon. He refused to let her go. He continued to hold her gently, caressing her arms and kissing her neck. He refused to think she changed her mind and her heart.

****

The palms of his hands reached up and cupped her face as he gently caressed her eyes, forehead, cheeks and finally her mouth with his lips. His breath was shallow as if he was nursing a fresh injury from some unknown battle. She capitulated and opened her mouth to his. He moaned in complete relief and yearning to taste her sweetness. His kiss was imploring, gentle and vulnerable. She knew what he was asking of her and the cold hand of fear gripped her heart. She must not get pregnant. She pulled away from him.

"**I**'m sorry, Van. I just can't. Please understand. I am so afraid of you leaving me behind. You've got to let me come with you. I can help you. I am seeing visions again. I was a help to you in the past. You need to trust me."

****

When she pulled away from him, he felt hallow inside. Then her words infuriated him. Stiffly he replied, "It seems we still do not have enough trust between us. I wish only to protect you, Hitomi."

"**A**nd I wish to protect you." She cried up to him to see her point of view. He got up and left before he said something that he would regret. She remained where she stood. Well I did it. We're not going to sleep together.

******************************************

****

Folken and Merle dined quietly and peacefully together. He told her of his triumphs and foibles trying to lead the shattered Zaibach Empire back to economic health and establish diplomatic relations with the very countries that were once foes. He laughed with her over the petty games politicians and courtesans engaged in and bathed in her rapt attention. Every moment he spent with her soothed his brooding spirit, releasing a younger Folken who could laugh with himself. The dinner was moving smoothly along these lines until Merle gave in to her curiosity and asked in almost childlike interest.

"**W**hy do you keep your arm hidden beneath your cloak?" 

****

Folken grew quiet and still. His smile had faded a little and he glanced down at his empty plate, then poured himself a tall glass of wine. He decided to tell her the truth as painful as it was for him. Her face grew hot with embarrassment at her own stupidity and she tried to smooth it over.

"**I**t doesn't matter really. I mean, you can just ignore my…"

****

Folken interrupted her as he brought forth his hideous concoction of an arm and replied. "No, it's okay. I should tell you. I keep it hidden because it is a contraption, a device. It's not a part of me, yet it is, for it is very useful and durable. I can do more with this thing than I ever could with my old arm and hand. It has the benefits of the strength of steel, but it has no feeling. I couldn't use it to caress your skin like I can with this hand."

****

At that his hand gently stroked her bare arm sending shivers through her. "There is less of me as a man without my real arm, it's a mechanism I utilize. With you I wish only to be a man." He said gently as he withdrew his touch, and his metal appendage retreated beneath the folds of his cloak.

****

She got up from her seat and walked up to stand behind him. Boldly she unlatched the clasp of his cloak and pulled it away from his shoulders. She lay her hands on them and slowly started a descent. One hand reached down and gently rubbed his real arm and the other hand moved across his chest tantalizing him. He breathed more rapidly and harder. He closed his eyes and leaned back in his seat allowing her free reign to let her hands roam.

"**Y**ou were never less of a man. You will always be this mountain of a man who is back in my life. Don't ever say that to me again. Don't ever think that of yourself, Folken. You have returned to Fanelia, to us. Your heart is good and always was good." She leaned down and hugged him from behind. 

****

Whatever his intentions were for her, she knew she cared about him fiercely. She just wasn't sure what that would mean to her future or his. With catlike calmness she decided not to concern herself about it. She just remained still, taking in his heat and closing her eyes, loving how good this embrace felt.

"**Y**ou are so young, Merle. Life can be…complex at times. I think you should leave." Folken said as he pulled his chair back to get up and place some distance between himself and her lush fragrant body.

****

But being bold was what Merle was all about. She stood her ground and when he turned around expecting her to move back he was confronted by her determination to keep their intimate moment. "I'm not going anywhere. I can't leave until I know I haven't hurt you. I would never want that, Folken." She stepped in and put her arms around his waist and laid her cheek against his chest. "Please forgive me." Then she looked up at him imploringly.

****

Folken's voice was tight and raspy as his heat was raised from her nearness. "I'll escort you to the conveyor shuttle."

****

Through out the meal he tried to keep a distant avuncular tone, thinking himself successful. That delusion was shattered as he felt her curves meld with the lines of his body. He felt like a schoolboy in the heat of his first crush. But he wasn't. He had been a warrior for years and now a ruler of a disgraced nation. He gently nudged her away, correctly assuming that she did not understand the effect she was having on him.

****

Merle felt his retreat and was quite put out about it. She decided to press her point, hoping only to lighten the mood and depart on a happy note. Stubbornly she pressed against him more tightly and said, "I'm not leaving until you at least acknowledge the fact that I care about how you feel! Please don't send me away like this!"

****

Folken took deep determined breaths to slow his racing heart. She was an innocent, and he wasn't a seducer. "Merle, I know you wouldn't hurt me. I am fine, really. Don't be concerned."

****

He intended to put his hand on her head to give her a fatherly pat. She unconsciously shifted her neck and turned his touch into something quite different. His fingers wove themselves through her hair feeling its luxuriant softness and rested at the nape of her neck. She purred at the petting touch of it and closed her eyes feeling safe and reassured. She didn't realize what an inebriating effect she was having on him. He had been alone and accustomed to his solitude, purposely not viewing it as intense loneliness.

****

Now he couldn't deny the flood of emotions and sensations that were running rampant through his body. He bent his head down and caught her mouth in his, plundering it with intense gratification. Merle's world began to spin. She went weak in the knees and leaned into him so as not to collapse from the shocking pleasure of her first kiss. Her breath came rapidly. The feelings that sprang from her body felt like a volcano of intense frightening arousal that she had no way to describe in her young inexperienced mind. This alone raised her alarm and she pulled away from him in fear.

****

He sensed her panic and cursed himself quietly. "I must be an idiot! I'm sorry, sweet Merle." He held her trembling form in his arms to soothe her. "I shouldn't have done that. You are so beautiful! But you are so young and I had no right to kiss you. Forgive me, it won't happen again. I would never hurt you or make you do anything you aren't ready for." He reassured her as he rocked her in his arms.

****

Tears spilled down her cheeks and she sniffled. She didn't understand what was happening inside of herself, by she trusted Folken. She let him comfort her and it worked. She was calming down enough to relive every wonderful moment of her first kiss and a wide grin soon plastered itself on her face. She closed her eyes and breathed him in for the first time the way a woman breaths in a man's scent to savor it with relish and desire. The sobering words that he would never do that again to her sunk in and her heart fell through the floor they were standing on. Oh yes you will! I will have more kisses like that from you, many more. I won't stop until I get them all.

********************

****

Yukari was seated next to Amano who was engaged in a heated discussion with General Pauk about his training. He very much wanted to try a curved sword and practice undercuts, over cuts, diagonal slicing and key points of artery severing. General Pauk wasn't sure the lad was ready for such advanced sword fighting, but he like Amano's enthusiasm.

****

Meanwhile, Yukari ate glumly, feeling more ignored with every passing day and less important to Amano at the same time. With her heart feeling bruised and her pride battered enough she quickly got up from her seat and left the room. Amano didn't seem to notice.

"**S**tupid, stupid, stupid." She grumbled to herself. She saw Hitomi walking slowly down the hall looking all down at the mouth herself. She decided to commiserate with her best friend. "Hitomi! Wait up! Where are you going?"

"**T**o our room to get some sleep." Hitomi emphasized.

"**Y**ou mean you actually went through with it?" Yukari asked. She almost felt scandalized that Hitomi was manipulating the king.

  
"**I **have no choice. If we stayed the way we were I would have surely gotten pregnant. I can't have that happen with so much riding on this journey. Van told me yesterday that the renovations to the flying fortress will be done very soon." Hitomi explained.

"**S**o if everything is the way you set out for it, namely not sleeping with Van, why do you look so utterly miserable?" Yukari pointed out with her question.

"**W**ould you rather see me pregnant, alone, scared, no Van, being extremely emotional and hormonal with only you to pester?" Hitomi countered.

"**Y**ou will have me and Merle and…"

****

Oh be quiet. That's easy for you to say, you're not faced with the fears I am!" Hitomi complained.

"**Y**ou are right, as invisible as I am to Amano, I'll never have to worry about getting knocked up." Yukari tried to sound light hearted, but the lilt in her voice clued Hitomi in.

"**I**'m sorry, Yukari, I am being totally selfish. I am wrapped up in my own problems and haven't paid attention to what is happening in your life. Is everything okay?" Hitomi stopped and turned to her friend.

"**H**itomi, I could be buck naked in front of Amano, with dried ketchup and mustard caked in my hair, while I danced a ballet looking like some psycho Harley chick from hell and he wouldn't know I am in the same room as him. It's ironic, isn't it? You are trying to keep Van from paying attention to you so you don't get pregnant, and I'd give my eye teeth for one glance from Amano!" Yukari grumbled as they made their way down the darkly lit corridor to Yukari's room.

****

They never once noticed that Van was quietly following them and heard every word. He was only trying to catch up to Hitomi to ask where in the devil did she think she was going with Yukari when he learned why she was behaving the way she was. Of course! She was afraid of being left alone to raise a child without him. He could remedy all that. He would make sure she knew that she was going to be looked after no matter what happened to him-not that he didn't plan on growing old with her by his side.

*********************

****

Allen and Princess Edwina were nibbling on sandwiches and perusing ancient manuals, going over essential points of the male anatomy to know best where to strike for a quick kill, or a painful wound to gain the advantage. She was an avid listener as Allen added his own hints and tips. She was so impressed with his knowledge and expertise that she realized she was gazing at him in a starry eyed manner that could be found questionable. Once again she found herself checking her demeanor, trying to keep her feelings from surfacing.

****

Allen noticed every move she made and was amused by her attempts to conceal her crush on him. So Allen cracked a joke that set them both into hysterics and he slapped her on the back in a gesture of camaraderie that left her winded and sprawled over the books on the table.

"**R**eally, your highness, you've got to toughen up if you are going to be a warrior!" Allen convivially helped Princess Edwina to her feet by grasping her by the arm and hoisting her up. "With all of the training you've received, your muscles should start to be as hard as mine!" He groped her burgeoning biceps with his hands, feeling for "manly muscles" causing her to feel self-conscious.

"**D**on't!" She laughingly protested. "Why must you always be touching me?" She asked half jokingly.

"**I** believe it to be inevitable if I am to properly train you to wrestle an opponent and not fall flat on your butt!" Allen quickly twisted her around, grabbed her arm holding it behind her back.

"**O**w, stop! That hurt's!" She yelled.

"**N**o, think of a way out of this strong hold instead! Show me you've caught on to something!" He demanded.

****

Angry and ready for blood, Edwina countered in her rage, "You mean like this?" She stomped on his toes and as he responded to the pain, she threw him down hard on the floor. "There! How do you like it, you ruffian?" She snapped.

****

Allen didn't move. His eyes were shut tight and he looked unconscious. Edwina queried. "Allen? Are you quite all right?" Still no movement. Edwina's anxiety turned to fearful concern that turned to white -hot panic. She thought she hurt him seriously. She scrambled to her knees beside him and cried out. "ALLEN!" She crouched down close to his chest to see if he was breathing. Her hands were resting on his chest as her ear was pressed against him to listen.

****

A thoroughly wicked grin slowly inclined the corners of Allen's mouth. She looked at him in dread fear and was caught off guard. Allen moved like lightening and grabbed her by the shoulders and wrestled her down, effectively pinning her beneath him and kissed her squarely on the mouth. Princess Edwina drew in a sharp breath with shock. Her eyes opened wide as she watched him kiss her with his own eyes closed. Unexpectedly, Allen's tongue licked her lips and Edwina again drew her breath in sharply, thus opening her mouth to do so. Allen took full advantage of it.

****

His tongue probed inside her mouth gently. He held her face still with his free hand as he caressed her tongue with his. Edwina's whole body turned to hot liquid. She relaxed and closed her eyes and let him kiss her. His kiss deepened, causing her to moan. She slowly began to kiss him back. Trying to move her tongue in response to the movement of his. Intense feelings of love surfaced through her. Her heart swelled with it. She clung to him and kissed him, hungry for more.

****

He slowly ended their first kiss. Looking deeply into her eyes he finally whispered, "Why have you tried to conceal from me what a beautiful young woman you are?" He didn't wait for a reply. He just started tenderly exploring her mouth with soft kisses that left stupid with desire. She opened her mouth for more of him and he gave her more. He kissed her passionately, his arms slowly caressing her torso into a cradling embrace.

****

At some point she forgot his question. Her arms went around his neck and her hands grabbed fists full of his flowing blonde hair. She pulled him closer still and kissed him with all of the love she felt in her heart. She was beyond caring about the consequences. At seventeen, she could finally acknowledge that she was indeed a girl to the one person she wanted most to make her feel feminine.

****

Slowly he raised his head to look down into her eyes. "Why have you kept your true self from me?"

****

She couldn't talk just yet. She needed to catch her breath. She just looked up at him beseechingly, trying to pull him down for another kiss. He raised himself up bringing her with him, settling her on his lap as he sat cross-legged. His hands roamed her body freely and she let him. He caressed her shoulders first and cradled her head in the crook of his arm as his free hand slowly traveled up her shirt. With each move he made, she was thrown into a world of sensations that made her want more still.

****

His hand felt the soft skin of her breasts. "It is a wonder that the doctor didn't discover that you are female when I first found you. Why all this?" He whispered in her ear causing her to tremble with desire.

****

With Allen's hand on her skin, it felt so good, but so foreign to her she couldn't find her voice, only breath quickly. He knew what he was doing to her and had no intention of ceasing. He pulled her shirt over her head and began to explore the soft roundness of her bosom. He did so slowly, gently. Sometimes he looked deeply into her eyes to gage her reaction, other times he kissed her lovingly and felt her with his hands, putting her curves and softness to precious memory.

****

Before she knew what she was doing she confessed herself completely to him. "I love you." She stopped suddenly realizing her mistake. Wide-eyed and fearful she forced herself to look into his eyes. What she saw was acceptance and something else. Sadness? She wasn't sure. Like the wake up call of a trumpet blaring, he silently gathered her shirt from the floor and helped her put it on. Edwina's heart broke in that instant and tears of anguish stung her eyes but didn't fall. She would save her pride. She wouldn't show her pain. With purpose she slowly got up and smoothed down her waist shirt.

"**W**ho are you really?" He asked.

"**I** am Princess Edwina. I have concealed my sex for as long as I could remember. If Mugwa knew that I was a girl, he could've sacrificed me to use my blood to awaken the green dragon. I was to do this until either Mugwa was no longer a threat, or I was no longer a virgin, but safely married and no longer a candidate to carry out his scheme." She intoned evenly. Her heart beat heavily and painfully in her chest. She could no longer look him in the eye.

****

As if it all suddenly made sense to Allen he nodded his head and said, "Ah, I see. And the griffin?"

"**O**ne of Mugwa's minions. It was sent to destroy me, I suspect, or bring me back. Instead it got to you." She informed.

"**I** know I placed myself in front of you and the griffin slashed at me. I almost think I should be dead, I was bleeding out so fast, I couldn't have stopped the blood. No one could have. How did I survive, with no mark to bare?" He mused half to himself.

"**T**hat doesn't matter. All that matters is that the griffin is dead and you are alive." With that she got up and left him.

****

Allen remained where he was. He hadn't intended to carry his scheme this far. He just wanted to end her charade. He only meant to kiss her once and teach her a lesson. Instead he learned the truth of her feelings. It wasn't a crush. She was older than he thought, and she truly loved him. It wasn't an infatuation or something pretended at by a needy young schoolgirl. Somehow, he knew she was responsible for saving his life and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

****

He quickly got up to hunt her down. It wasn't hard to find her. She was in her room. He heard her muffled sobs and strode purposefully into the room closing the door behind him, not caring that he was once again barging in on her. She looked up and caught her breath. He sat down beside her and gathered her into his arms.

****

He began stroking her hair, her short beautiful black hair and kissing her again. She was beyond protesting. She wanted him more than she wanted anything in her whole life.

****

He began to undress her and laid her down on the bed. Quickly slipping out of his own he lied down beside her and embraced her as he kissed her pain and tears away. His mouth began to expertly cover her body with kisses. His tongue tasted the skin of her nipples and she arched up to meet him insisting on more. He eased himself down on top of her and made his intentions know to her. He took her face in his hands and softly spoke to her while gazing into her eyes.

"**I** am going to take your virginity, my love." He kissed her gently once. "It belongs to me. You love me and I claim you as mine forever! You will no longer have to worry about being sacrificed to a madman's lust for power. I will never let anyone harm you. As a knight of heaven I vow to hold you to me. Wherever I go you will be with me, and I will always be by your side."

****

Princess Edwina cried tears of joy as she discovered the intimate pleasures they could share.


	12. Doctor's Notes

SPOILERS!

***************

CHAPTER 12

**********************

Doctor's Notes

******************************

**I**n the southern most borders of Asturia is a peaceful place. The most noted and successful healers on Gaea collaborated to form a special hospital for those who suffered ill effects of evil sorcery. Peoples from Ispania and as far west as Fanelia and all points in between came to the Healers' Sanctuary for cures, hope, and a means of coping with dark magical forces that robbed one's soul of peace. Now that the Zaibach Empire was in ruins, more and more cases of shattered lives found respite within the clay walls and green vines of Healers' Sanctuary.

**T**he sheer numbers alone were a bitter testimony to the brutality of the late Emperor Dornkirk that took on a huge disproportionate quality. It was nothing short of a holocaust of the spirit of too many unfortunate victims that were chosen sometimes without reason just to be experimented on. Knowledge was gained without conscience by the learned. Wisdom was forsaken for a lust for power that came in the form of favors from a monster. Thus injured souls somehow, through the mercy and power that governs the stars, found Healers' Sanctuary.

**S**uch was the case of Allen's Schezar's sister, Celena. Allan had asked for a miracle. He got one in that he found his long lost sister, only to discover that she had become not only a victim, but had changed into one of Dornkirk's most dreaded monsters. Through dark magical experiments engaged by unscrupulous wizards, the sweet and innocent blue eyed angel that had truly been his sister was transformed into Dilandau. Still, Allen thought nothing of family honor or shame. Such notions in a time of crisis seemed trivial and pretentious. He was her big brother, and Knight of Heaven or not, he was her protector, and better still, he was not alone in this world-he had family again.

**A**s for Celena, retreating within a world of her own making was her way of not dealing with the dark side of her soul that had been exposed like rotting flesh. She had been Dilandau. Now she was an eighteen-year old gentle-born aristocrat in the protection of her older brother, Allen Schezar, wondering where Mama was. For in her mind she had become the little girl from her past before being spirited away by Zaibach henchmen, before being confronted with the darkness of her soul.

**T**he days at Healers' Sanctuary were progressive however, in that Celena chose to live not as Dilandau, but as the innocent young child she had been before she had become that monster. This was encouraging to Mantuka, the healer who worked with her most. Her blue eyes and silver hair captivated him. The code of ethics did not permit him to entertain thoughts beyond the clinical, but his heart was more drawn out be her dilemma than had been with any other patient he'd treated.

**B**eing acutely aware of this, Mantuka took great pains not to be alone with her while tending to the fragile balance she manipulated in her mind of displaced reality and denial. Rather, he worked with a team of the best physicians to help her come to terms with the light and the dark elements of her spirit. Once that was accomplished her recovery depended on her ability to fuse her two personalities to become whole again. But she could not do this until she accepted that she was a being capable of both good and evil. Truly all peoples were made up of good and bad qualities.

**T**he distress that plagued Celena was that she had to confront the darker points of her personality as a tender youth, rather than deal with them through out her life, one incident at a time as most people do. As people gain experience in life and reconcile themselves to the flaws in their nature, maturity settles in as they accept the whole myriad of colors that make the their soul. But to find out by the age of ten what monstrosities one is capable of can only lead to an emotional and mental breakdown.

**M**antuka shuffled through reports and letters bearing down on her criminal case as Dilandau. Only a fortnight ago, a dispatch had to be sent to a foreign attaché out of Drisdan to explain that Healers' Sanctuary is a place of safety for those who dwell within, regardless of what may have transpired in their past. In that dispatch Mantuka felt very justified not divulging details of Celena Schezar's recovery and explained to the diplomat that as a patient she is entitled to peace and solitude from the world that had betrayed and abused her in her youth.

**F**eeling smug in the notion that he had just averted any further unpleasant circumstances in her life, he sat down and went about the business of writing to her brother of her progress.

T_o Allen Schezar, peace is proffered from Mantuka of Healers' Sanctuary. As Celena's primary healer I am happy to report to you of her progress, though slow in its painstaking process, yet inevitable considering the strength of her character._

C_elena has reverted back in her mind to the happier times of her childhood, choosing not to remember her years in captivity and subsequent transformation as her alter ego, Dilandau. Though there are some among us who feel this is cause for great concern, yet I sense the hope in this. The measure she has taken to protect herself from things she is too frail to cope with are put aside as she reacquaints herself with the identity she knew as a child. _

S_he will need time to feel safe and secure enough to face the one known to us as Dilandau. A t present, she misses your departed mother. Because she remembers you as a youth and does not have substantial memory to draw upon to meet you as a grown man, I feel you present too much of a shock to her to see you at this time._

I_ am confident that this situation will change with time. She is reliving more vividly her days as a little child causing her great joy. This remarkable foundation as a member of a loving family bodes well with our attempts to rehabilitate her. The danger we must eventually confront as healers and those concerned about her future is the inevitable recollections of her transformation into her alter ego as Dilandau._

T_his is necessary if we are to help her bring this aspect of her soul into place, but matters are seriously complicated. The nature of the dark magic used to change her physicality from female to male in appearance would be traumatic for her to have endured. She was not only horrendously confronted with her dark side, she was convinced of its absoluteness not only in mind, but also in body._

Y_ou may wonder as to the severity of her evil nature as Dilandau. I can only offer you this comfort. In the many seasons of practicing the healing arts, I have concluded those whose spirits seem sweetest and most valiant, are also the ones whose inner battles are that much more fiercely fought._

I_n short, the lightness of one's spirit is truly an accomplishment of choice-for it is often those spirits who do battle the most with the traits of darkness within their own hearts burdened as much from temptation as from true evil assaulting the soul. We all have within us good and evil tendencies, or light and dark colors of soul, selfish and charitable traits._

U_nlike Celena, most of us have the luxury of coming to terms with the whole through a life long learning journey. She was savagely introduced to the myriad of colors that make up her soul as a child and was incapable of comprehending the whole, much less defend her sense of self. She understandably succumbed to the brutal conclusion that was forced upon her personality traits-that she was Dilandau and nothing more._

_Though this may have been instrumental in releasing and developing her strengths of personality, it was ultimately crippling in that the basic good of her nature was denied from freedom to choose for a time._

_The progress I see being made in Celena is simply this, she has the choice of being either Dilandau or Celena, and she chooses to be Celena. What must come about for a full recovery is her acceptance of Dilandau within her. As we all have a little bit of Dilandau within us all and have need for redemption of spirit, it is my hope that we here at Healers' Sanctuary can facilitate her need to be comfortable with her whole self, fused together. With this her free will shall truly express itself as she heals and finds that it remains intact._

_I remain respectfully yours_

_Mantuka of Healers' Sanctuary._

*************

"**D**ilandau? Where are you? I can't find you. I need you Dilandau. Where are your Dragonslayers? Where is your Seidist Unit? Dilandau."

**C**elena stared at the Trillium sprouting from the forest floor like a wood sprite. The voice in her head was back and her heart skipped a beat. Trying to regain control of her mind was like trying to hold water in a sieve.

"**C**elena? Are you listening to me?" Mantuka gently asked of her. He and Terrard were supervising her trip into the neighboring forest for flowers and healing herbs. A task she normally found enjoyable. "We have to head back now. T'is late, sweet girl."

**A**s if falling out of a trance Celena shook her head and looked in Mantuka's direction in a blank eyed bemused state. Trying to snap out of it, she blinked hard and looked down at the Trillium wilting in her hand. When did I pick this? I shouldn't have picked this. It is rare and will not last out of soil. Did I pick this?

"**C**elena! Are you quite all right?" Mantuka walked quickly to her side.

**H**er silver hair was tousled in her face and she looked as if she would pass out. Finally she responded. "I'm hungry, Mantuka."

*****************

**M**ugwa was in a frenzied state of rage. Again I have lost the brat! I cannot wait any longer! She will regain her whole as Celena and I will have no champion. Celena is useless to me, but Dilandau would be very helpful. He could destroy the Prince and break King Han's spirit, maybe even the Queen's. He stormed out of his private garden to go get dressed for tonight's religious meeting at the temple. One the way to his quarters in the monastery Gogan hailed him down with news.

"**H**is Holiness?" Gogan called to him with deference. He could tell the high priest was in a bad frame of mind.

"**Y**es, what is it?" Mugwa snapped as he continued to stride purposefully to his bedchamber to dress in the proper colored robes for tonight's mass.

"**Y**our spy from Drisdan is back, sir, with news of the girl!" Gogan had to nearly run to keep pace with Mugwa as he relayed this new development. Mugwa stopped dead in his tracks and Gogan almost collided with him. Revolted by the thought of touching Mugwa, Gogan swerved to fall at the high priest's feet. Mugwa smirked maliciously down at him. "Show him to my office at once!"

**G**ogan scrambled to his feet and ran off to find the doppleganger. Mugwa resumed his urgent stride to his rooms to change, wanting to meet the foul creature in full religious garb. After putting on his purple robes with the golden brocade with the symbol of humility and penitence embroidered on it he sniggered at the poetic irony of his attire.

**E**ntering his office with an assumed air dignity and self-importance Mugwa walked ceremonioulsy over to the doppleganger feigning nonchalance. In truth he inwardly shuddered at the sheer presence of the freakish creature. 

"**I** expect payment first, before I tell you where she is." The doppleganger hissed at him. His large black eyes revealed contempt for the priest.

**M**ugwa walked over to an ornately carved table by his bed where a bejeweled solid gold box was prominently displayed. It was the size of two fists of a man put together. Mugwa sighed and lifted it up and handled it over to the doppleganger who snatched it up like a starving man given food for the first time in days.

**A**s creepy as this infernal creature is, I will have to wait before I kill him. He will be of no use to me until after he his news. Then he is nothing more than food for my lovely griffins. "What news do you bring me?" Mugwa meekly asked.

"**T**he girl Celena is charged in the charged in the care of Mantuka of Healers' Sanctuary. He would not give me details of her prognosis, only confirmed for me in his stupid arrogant manner that she was under his care and protection." The doppleganger opened up his chest and stuffed the golden box along side his intestines, or seemingly. Mugwa shrieked like a schoolgirl as the doppleganger seemed to melt into the floor and vanish.

**M**ugwa ran to the door and screamed for Gogan. "Gogan! Be alert! The visitor is escaping with a family heirloom! He cannot be seen, but a griffin can smell him out!"

**G**ogan was already moving fast, but it was too late for him. A large stone, as large as a giant man fell on top of his head crushing his skull. From there the doppleganger resumed his true shape with fierce eyes. "Do not think I will today. No, I live today, not die. I do not die and you will not betray me!" The doppleganger opened his mouth to become the gaping jaws of doom, hideously large and cavernous as he intended to swallow Mugwa's life force.

**M**ugwa cried out in a desperate attempt to fetch his pet griffin, Destroyer. The hissing lion responded by flapping his scaly wings through the corridor to rush up to his distressed master. The doppleganger once again was mortar and stone and was long gone before the winged lion could rip his flesh from his bones. Seeing hot fresh blood on the stone floor next to his master, he quickly devoured the dead Gogan.

**M**ugwa lived through this misadventure, but was old, aged, with a face so thinned to be skeletal, nose protruding like a mummy's who was dead for centuries. He now looked as depraved as he truly was, the best warning the doppleganger could manage for others in such a small space of time. As he made good his escape, his thoughts turned to the future pleasures he would indulge in, compliments of a monster. A satisfied grin plastered his shifting face.

**L**eaving no time for regrets, Mugwa allowed the beast to feed. He would need a full belly for his next mission. Walking over to it, Mugwa placed his hands upon the head of the lion, closed his sunken in eyes, and gave telepathic orders to the mythical sentry. Barely finishing his last bone-crunching gulp, the griffin took off in search of his Master's prey.

[13][1]

__

   [1]: 13.htm



	13. Allen's Claim

***************************

**CHAPTER 13**

****************************

**Allen's Claim**

****************

**A**llen woke up holding Edwina in his arms, truly content for the first time in his life. She was sleeping soundly and peacefully, a slight smile still on her face. He gently nuzzled her backside, spooning her naked body to his while he cradled her as if he wasn't completely sure she was real. He buried his face in her jet-black hair and breathed in deeply recalling every sweet perfect moment of last night.

**T**his mere slip of girl stole my heart through subterfuge and deception. It is only fitting that I made her my bride in like fashion. Allen smiled to himself knowing he would have much explaining to do. Carefully he removed the Schezar family signet ring from his smallest finger of his left hand and ever so slowly, so as not to disturb his wife, he slipped it onto her ring finger of her right hand.

**E**dwina stirred from the sensation, blinking sleep from her eyes. She awoke to the safe loving feel of Allen's warm skin and closed her eyes to savor the moment. Seeing that she was now awake, he felt elated and completely possessive. Kissing her neck he whispered in her ear, "Good morning, my new bride. How does it feel to start the day as Edwina Schezar?"

**E**dwina thought he was joking and giggled, deciding to go along with his ploy. "I could get used to it, I guess. I'll need time to think it over, umYep I like it just fine." She giggled and turned around to face him. She looked at him in the morning sunlight smiling shyly, unable to tear her eyes from him. "I love you, Allen." She stated simply. She waited for his response.

**H**e didn't know what to say at first. His palms cupped her face gently, his thumbs caressing her mouth. His expression was serious, but happy too. "I mean it, Edwina. You are my wife now. Don't you remember? As a knight of Heaven I claimed you as mine forever. I did not speak those words lightly. Through the ancient laws of the order you are bound to me now. We consummated this pact last night. You are mine now. I am truly your husband, in every sense of the word. Do you understand?"

**E**dwina's eyes slowly grew wide with shock. _That_ was my wedding? You are mine and I shall remain by your side? I am a princess of Trilladen! What is he thinking? There was no marriage! I didn't consent to anything! He's gone daft! I have a mission to accomplish! He can't just claim me like a wench from some tavern!

"**I** did not give you my hand, Allen, my heart and body, yes, but not my hand. That's still mine last time I checked! You don't just claim someone and take their virginity!" She reasoned.

"**I **did claim you, and as far as I can recall, you didn't object at all! Look upon your hand and see the ring placed there. I know it is a bit lacking in pomp and circumstance, but considering our unique situation, I felt it best to take matters into my own hands. I am and have been protecting you, after all." He responded.

**H**e's positively smug about it, like he duped me! Almost without breath, Edwina replied, "I don't think it would stand. It's not as if there was a ceremony or witnesses or consent from family, let alone an entire nation such as mine." She said quite distressed and put out. "You can't just fool me into being your wife. There has to be, I don't know, a formal request made, or arrangements between families, or something." She ended all befuddled.

**H**e found her to be utterly adorable. Chuckling he pulled her close and held her. "So you'll make love with me, but not be mine. Is that what you are saying? I doubt anyone will believe that the union is not valid when your belly starts to swell." With that he kissed her mouth softly many times. 

**A**ll the while she tried to keep her ability to think and reason with him. But her breathing came more rapidly and harder, which was just as he intended. Trying to keep her train of thought she pulled away from him to look him squarely in the eyes. What she saw was her husband deeply in love with her. His eyes, not his words, showed how vulnerable he was because of her. She couldn't say anything to contradict his claim. She was indeed his.

**K**issing her cheeks, eyebrows, and forehead with sweet tenderness, his heart swelled with an urgent need to reveal itself completely to her. He stopped and waited for her to look up at him. When she did he spoke quietly, as if each word he said stripped away layers of protective covering around his soul.

"**I **claimed you as mine, because I know I can never be without you. I learned to be without my father and mother. I learned to live without knowing if my sister was alive or dead for years. I learned to live with the knowledge that I must be estranged from her after I found her. But I can't"

**H**e stopped as if trying to say the words pained him. "I won't ever be without you and live. You are my soul, somehow. I don't know how or when it happened, but when I saw the griffin swoop down to attack you, I knew in that instant that I would rather die first then let that happen." Allen's eyes watered over and he hid his face in her bosom. His voice was tight from emotion and he moved up to her neck and pressed his lips to her ear and softly whispered, "I love you."

**E**dwina moved her body to urgently couple with him. A riot of sensations streamed through his manhood as his heart spilled over to fill her with his love. Edwina completely surrendered to him her heart and body and hand.

[14][1]

   [1]: 14.htm



	14. Bad Tidings

**************
    Chapter 14: Bad tidings
    **************

**D**estroyer soared high into the sky in playful circles. His feral mind was stuck on the pictures that Mugwa implanted into it. He flew high above the Vast Waters of Violence. His scaly wings hissed and thopped as they flapped through thermals that hoisted his feline body ever closer to the edge of heaven's gate. As soon as he was high enough to avoid the dangers of the sea he headed west to the shores of Zaibach. He was hungry again.
    
    ******************

**M**antuka was growing concerned with his sweet girl of a patient. He knew she was phasing out and in, regardless of her surroundings. He noticed that she would unconsciously do disturbing things when she was entranced into what must be a terrible personal hell. 

**T**he other day he caught her sitting in the library in a trance like state, just staring off into space, yet she was slowly ripping paper out of the open book before her on the table. He noticed further that she was just listening to the sound of the paper as it was slowly, painstakingly pulled from its binder. It was as if the sound of a tare itself motivated her to destroy the rare book. Indeed, he noted that the book was from the famous healer Windrake of Ispania who had specialized in the manipulation of the mind and body, as well as duo personality disorders.

**F**earful of startling her, he slowly walked up to Celena speaking in soft hushed tones to soothe her as if she were a spooked mare. As if pulling a lever she snapped out of it and seemed quite surprised to see a mound of torn paper on her lap. She looked up inquisitively at her healer and he knelt down by her side and took the hand. She rose from her seat and allowed him to lead her out of the library. Later, Mantuka returned to the library and collected her mess and began to sort out the pieces of the puzzle. Clearly the books she chose to destroy related to her prognosis, perhaps even hinted at a lasting cure.

**T**oday was different though. Today Celena seemed almost serene. Mantuka and his close friend Mortimer sat on a fallen log at the edge of the forest watching happily as she collected bark from the Willow tree. It was a much needed respite from the worries he harbored for her of late. Mantuka sighed dreamily as he drank in her beautiful form. His gaze did not go unnoticed, however.

"**Y**ou know, Mantuka, the others are beginning to whisper quietly amongst themselves. They see your close tender caring of Celena as a retreat from better judgement." Mortimer plowed right in.

**G**ood old Mortimer. Never did mince words, did you. "I can't help how people perceive our patient to healer relationship. Celena's case is very unique. Are you sure 'the others' as you so mysteriously put it are not simply jealous that her case was assigned to me? After all, it is a great opportunity to document and learn from her treatment and recovery. It's very prestigious." Mantuka countered just as bluntly.

"**O**f course they are! I'm jealous myself. The only thing that keeps me from really despising you is that out of all of us, you seem to be the most willing to work the hardest, and it's out of true love for the nut cases we deal with on an everyday basis. Really, sometimes I just can't wait for holiday!" Mortimer peevishly whined.

**M**antuka was about to give a witty rebuttal to his old chum when a shadow swept past Mortimer's body. Confused and curious, Mantuka looked up, but the high sun blinded his eyes. This was a merciful grace from the gods. It goes much better for a gentleman not to see moments before his horrible death what is going to happen to him. 

**D**estroyer opened his huge jaws, swooped down and bit off Mantuka's head as if he was a field mouse. As blood spewed and gushed in rhythmically out from his bloody neck, Mortimer fainted dead away, which ironically saved his life. The griffin wasn't really hungry. It was just looking for some sport before going after its real prey. 

**C**elena strolled aimlessly around the great trunk of the Willow tree. Occasionally here and there she would strip a band off and carry on as if her lazy stroll was really the dance of a fairy. Her basket swayed to and fro as both hands clutched it in front of her white summer frock. Her mother's lullaby drifted into and out of her mind as she waited for the voice to come back. Today, she would fight it, she resolved. Today she would make it go away once and for all.

**A** shadow flew with her on the ground. A great mythical creature from days long gone. She skipped and leaped around the shadow with wings laughing like a child at play. Suddenly her shoulders felt a sharp stinging pain and her thighs as well. She felt fangs clamp down on either side of her neck, not piercing her skin, but badly indenting it. The pain made her cry out. Out of her reverie she screamed for Mantuka, but he did not answer. She smelled blood and rotting flesh on the hot breath of the beast on the back of her neck and fainted.

**D**illandau, like a famished vampire smelling his first feast in centuries, woke up. He struggled with the claws on his shoulders and thighs and cursed the stupid garment that offered no protection against the onslaught of sharp teeth and fangs. Glancing down at the ground below he saw his shadowy form being spirited away by a winged creature. A griffin! A griffin had him! Why hadn't the creature just devoured him? Where was he being taken? Dillandau smelled high adventure in the air, relished the pain being given to him so generously by the beautiful mythical beast and chuckled to himself. Time for fun!
    
    ******************

**A **carrier transit speeded briskly towards Fanelia's capital. Gaddess waited impatiently for his arrival. Much news to give Allen Schezar, sorry news to grieve Allen's soul, no less. Gaddess had bags and dark circles under his eyes. In all the years of soldiering under Allen, he never wanted to be the bearer of such bad news. 

**T**he carrier engines whined and slowed down as it made tactical maneuvers around the flying fortress. Gaddes scowled knowing who helmed the craft. He would not lay eyes upon the face of the turn-coat for any reason for the rest of his life! Gaddes spat in the direction of the fortress and then turned his back on it in utter disgust. Politics!

**C**oming to a landing in the Palace courtyard, Gaddes was greeted by a friendly Van. He's in high spirits, observed the captain of the guard. 

"**G**addes, it is good to see you, old friend. I'm afraid I can't tell you where Allen is. He's been skulking about hounding the young prince, no doubt. You should see the change in your old war boss! He's definitely acquired a strange affinity for the a fore mentioned royal, which of course, is utterly reciprocated!" Van slapped Gaddes on the back and winked at him. "I haven't stopped giving him a hard time since Prince Edward saved Allen's life. He's probably going to beat me senseless for all my teasing!" Van laughed.

"**Y**ou are certainly in a good mood for a man who just got his kingdom attacked by a griffin a month ago." Gaddes remarked.

"**I**'m getting married to the most difficult woman who ever walked the face of Gaea! Be afraid for me, and pity me too, if you please!" Van gave him a shit- eating grin.

**G**addes tried to laugh, but his somber mood soaked through the atmosphere surrounding the two friends. Van stopped and looked at Gaddess wondering why he had no sense of humor today. 

"**I**'m sorry, your Highness. I just have terrible tidings to give to Allen's ears alone. I must find him. I am happy for you and your bride to be. If it's who I think it is, I pity her." Gaddes smiled a small grin in an effort to lighten his mood for the jovial king.

**I**t didn't take. Van looked serious immediately as worry darkened his already dark features. "I think you should look in Prince Edward's private quarters for him. I'll have Rainfield take you around to help you in your search." Van gestured for the short fat squire to assist the good captain.

**A**s Gaddes left the courtyard, a grizzly cackling witch of a woman bellowed to Van. "Just what kind of reception is this to give a healer-a much needed healer!? Here now, you snotty-nosed king, take my arm and lead me with some dignity into the palace walls. Fine, they are indeed. Trying to impress the ladies? See any action?" It was Helliese, off the same carrier as Gaddes. She glanced slyly at Van, her heart swelled with affection for him.

**V**an coughed out a laugh, turning crimson. He loved this old hag to no end, but she always knew far too much. "I have just one maiden in mind, since you must know."

"**G**reat, let's meet her. I warn you though, if I don't like her, I'll turn her into a rabid little ferret." Helliese wobbled widely as she walked. Her white robes dragging in the dirt behind her. Her old familiar medicinal smell wafted to Van's nostrils and he grinned and slowly shook his head reminiscing. 

**A**s they slowly made their way into the great hall of the Palace, Helliese put two fingers to her mouth and let out a loud high pitched whistle. The teaming castle walls came to an abrupt halt. Van coughed and seemingly cleared his throat and looked up through heavily hooded eyes as the gentry and servants alike that were perchance within earshot looked up at the odd couple.

**H**elliese yelled out her announcement to no one in particular. "I'm only gonna be here for a few days! I'm tired and cranky and if you don't really need my services, don't bug me! I didn't sleep a wink all month long listening to the horny howls of dragons in heat. Damned annoying creatures." She wobbled on again. Van was laughing outright in front of her as her feebly tried to escort her to her rooms.

**A**s they made their way to the corridor that led to the private bedchambers, Van caught Hitomi's eyes as she was leaving Yukari's room. "Hitomi, wait, I wish to speak with you!" Van called out.

**H**itomi stood still, hands clasped meekly in front of her, her head bent down. She looked ill. Van scowled with concern. "I want you to meet Helliese. She's a healer. Yukari told me you weren't at breakfast this morning because you felt ill. I think, Helliese, you have your first patient." Van turned to Helliese. 

**H**elliese studied Hitomi's face and how she carried herself. "Look at me, child." She barked at her.

**S**tartled, Hitomi quickly looked up and met the old hag's eyes. What Hitomi saw was kindness and humor and concern. What Helliese saw was a tormented child, descendant of Atlantis. Helliese clucked her tongue.

"**S**o when's the wedding?" She demanded of Van.

**I**nstantly annoyed, Van shouted, "I haven't even discussed it with Hitomi yet. Do you think you could ruin any more surprises?"

"**S**ure I can. She's pregnant and has morning sickness. Obviously you're the father. I'm old, but I remember, and I'm not stupid. Oh, didn't know, did ya? Well you shouldn't have asked. Sorry, girl, but it's obvious you're being daft about the whole thing. I'll find out why later. And you, you leave her alone for the next two weeks!" She waved her finger at Van like he was bratty child getting ready to be spanked.

**V**an's face went white from the shock, and then purple from rage. "How dare you speak to me like that! I am the king of..."

"**I** dare, all right. I delivered your sorry butt into this war torn world. Cried hard tears when I couldn't save your mother. Cussed up a storm at your father every chance I could, the man was so stubborn and daft-like you. And now if you want me to save your baby, you'll do just as I say-to the letter! _Your majesty_.Now scoot! This girl is suffering fierce and I mean to put a stop to it." Helliese jabbed away at Van until he left. 

**T**hat old witch needs to spend some time in the dungeon under lock and key. As if that would keep her! Van sighed knowing this battle was lost. My Hitomi! With child! My child! Our child! Why didn't she tell me? His heart sank as he realized that Hitomi hadn't trusted him with the news. Walking slowly, head low he entered the great hall and heard the loudest, ear-piercing, earth shattering, wail of anguish and rage he had ever heard.

**I**mmediately responding to the urgency Van took off running to the direction the sound came from. He ran out into the training field and found Allen balled up on the ground. His tears baptized the dirt under his face that looked more grief stricken than Van ever had seen on anyone's face. Beside him, kneeling beside Allen and hugging his shoulders, weeping copiously was Prince Edward.

**H**igh anxiety tore through the young king. He ran over to Allen and knelt down on the other side of him. "ALLEN! WHAT IS IT!" Van put his hands on Allen's back. Just then Allen sprang to life throwing his wife and his best friend to the ground. He got up and strode quickly to where the swords lay in a pile in the training field. He lifted one up off the pile and strode out of the field, into the general courtyard and out the palace gates. All the while being heralded by his entourage of worried friends.

"**I**'M GOING TO KILL HIM! I WON'T REST UNTIL I SEE HIS BLOOD! WHO IS THIS MUGWA THAT USES EVIL BEASTS TO DO HIS DIRTY WORK FOR HIM? CELENA!" 

**A**llen's tears and voice rocked the valley beyond. In the distance a land dragon howled in response to the challenge. He stumbled and fell, nearly impaling himself. He landed hard in the dirt and cried like a baby. Edwina ran up to him and grabbed a hold of him and held him, rocking him and whispering words in his ears. Like the lifeline that she was to him and grabbed her and held her back and wailed into her chest. Her small bosom offering the only soft comfort he could understand. 

**V**an was too worried to be embarrassed to see two males in such an intimate embrace. He would never have guessed that Allen was really holding his bride. He just didn't understand the relationship growing between these two. Right now, he didn't care. Prince Edward seemed to be calming him down.

**B**ehind Van Gaddes walked up and looked completely shocked at the scene. He saw that the lad was wearing the signet ring of the Schezar family and did a double take. What the hell is going on?

"**A**llen, what happened? How can I help you when I don't know what's going on?" Van asked.

**E**dwina looked up at Van and Van fell to his knees in shock! "You're a woman!" He accused.

**J**ust then Allen looked at Van and said fiercely, "She's my woman! And she's no longer a virgin, which means Mugwa can't use her for human sacrifice. Just like your Hitomi, Van." And just then his pain seeped through and more tears drenched his face. "But why does he want my sister?" Again he began to sob and rock into Edwina's embrace.

**F**inally understanding, Van's eyes opened wide. "We must leave immediately. I will talk to Folken, myself. The floating fortress will have to be completed by tomorrow with its disguise. Where's Merle?"

**G**etting up with new purpose, he began walking quickly back to his beloved keep, barking orders and feeling very angry himself. As if Celena hasn't through enough because of Dornkirk!
    
    ****************
    **[**15**][1]

   [1]: 15.htm



	15. The Day Before Departure

************************************

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN:**

**The Day Before Departure**

********************************* **

**V**an and Merle boarded the floating fortress from the transit carrier. The loading dock had been dramatically altered. Whereas before the whole deck looked much like a military outfit with observation units and sentries strategically positioned. Now there was no sign of the dock being anything more than an over burdened loading dock of a dilapidated old cargo vessel hauling food goods and furniture, odds and ends.

**T**he place even sported a crusty old barter man, eye patch and all. The walls that were once clean were covered in a film of grime that bespoke neglect by years. Bits of the wall that separated the dock from the corridor of lift shafts to either points of the ship had gaping holes in them. Grubby disheveled workers lazed about as if tired from a hard day of loading and stocking the cargo into the holding cells for each of the goods brought in.

**A**nd then there was Van looking very majestic. His clothing was not ostentatious, actually very understated for a king. But they were tailored fit. Adorning his left hip was a sheathed sword, only the hilt of it revealing the royal crest of Fanelia. He strode in purposefully, not waiting for Merle. He was always unconscious of Merle until she seemed to need him most. She walked at her own pace, not yet prepared to face Folken again.

**O**ne of the workers eased back against the large crates tipped back his work-helmet and grinned wickedly. He was exceptionally tall and one arm was completely covered and the other exposed to show a hard bulging muscled canvas for a tattoo that even from a distance could be discerned as a shapely woman with red hair. The handsomely scruffy fellow had a stubble face that needed shaving. He had a patch over one eye, and unruly jet-black hair that had one small streak of gray rising up in a cavalier fashion. Not even Merle recognized him.

"**B**rother, dear brother! Come at last to greet the prodigal son! How good it is to see you!" The worker revealed himself to be none other than Folken, himself-mischievous, not at all serious or brooding as before.

**M**erle was taken aback by his demeanor. Is he Folken or a pirate? And that patch has _got_ to go. She sauntered up to him with a skeptical look on her face. He's actually leering at me?

**V**an wasn't speechless, but close. "Folken, I..."

"**W**ell, you did tell me to look the part, along with the ship." Folken grinned from ear to ear. "Do you have any idea how refreshing it is to be away from performing the duties of state- day to day doldrums, to say the least. Am I not the pirate at hand, and here's my Barter Man, Darius, and..." he wrapped his arm around the waist smiling down at her, "complete with a comely wench!" Then he winked.

**M**erle tried to stifle a giggle, knowing how serious things had developed with Celena being kidnapped, but seeing her Folken in such a jovial state was a rare sweetness to be savored. She decided to play along with him, Van's disapproval be damned. She looked up and batted her eyes at him as he looked down at her with relish. 

**V**an's expression darkened. He stepped up to the two and took Merle's free hand to separate them. Merle obediently stepped away, though reluctantly. "I'm sorry, Folken, but this is no time for joking around. I know you haven't heard yet, but the last passenger vessel brought bad tidings."

**F**olken straightened up at that and removed his hat and patch and looked Van square in the eyes. "What news?

"**C**elena has been kidnapped. A griffin took off with her last week, back to Trilladen, no doubt. Allen's not himself, but very distraught. There can be only one reason this Mugwa high priest would want her." Van ended grimly.

"**D**ilandau." Folken intoned as if numb.

"**Y**es, and Allen vows blood from Mugwa." Van informed.

"**B**ut as a knight..." Folken started.

"**I**t doesn't matter to him. He's changed. His bride has done that, I think. The Princess Edwina of Trilladen wears his family signet ring, _and he's claimed her_!" Van emphasized.

"**W**ell, well!" Folken raised his eyebrows. "It's hard to picture him settled with just one woman. She posed no objections? She is a crown Princess, after all, and he a lowly knight of the order! His missions will take him where he is needed most in the kingdom. _He actually had the audacity to just claim her as in the days of old? _That hasn't been done since...I don't know! I know it didn't happen in our grandfather's reign!" He said.

**H**e rambled on almost to himself. "He's got balls as big as church bells. That was a right given to his order centuries ago. That was done to keep the honor of knights who had been away from home too long during The Quest and had perchanced upon a woman whom they wanted to marry. Is the union even going to be recognized? What do the monks say?"

**V**an looked positively obstinate and annoyed. "Allen is going to recognize it as I do. His old ways are gone for good if he knows what's good for him. He just _took_ the Princess of Trilladen as his own. Definitely a breach of good judgment, but that has to remain water under the bridge. If a simple official ceremony cements it, then fine. She's no longer a virgin, _as he publicly stated_, and I can't wait to wipe the slate clean to be rid of any sticky situations brewing from it." 

"**S**o this is the true reason for the unexpected pleasure of your company. I've been a month here, at your behest, refurbishing a mighty war vessel into broken-down tug ship, waiting for you. I've seen Merle at least a dozen times, all wonderful and official and completely impersonal as you've requested-chaperones and all, hoping the next time she visited you would be escorting her. Now that the situation is dire, I see you, my dear brother. I suppose it can't be helped. Welcome abroad! As the captain of this bulky, over encumbered cargo vessel, I hope your pilgrimage is pleasant." Folken bowed to his sibling and his old mask reappeared.

**V**an faltered. "I'm sorry, Folken. But the people still feel the sting of the hurt from the Great War. I must be sensitive to their needs. No real restitution was ever executed, save to those slain in battle and the death of Dornkirk. That has been their only consolation, after so many families were torn apart, homes burned." Van looked down and shook his head with regret.

**F**olken remained very still and spoke softly. "I know that I can never atone for my sins. I was young and week, Van: wounded by a dragon I was to kill only to become less of a man, much less a king. I suppose it would have been better if Dornkirk had never found me and saved my life. I would not have owed him such a steep debt, or been so easily swayed to his way of thinking, but I thought I had been given a second chance."

**F**olken sighed, feeling old again. "It's ironic, really. I have such a vague recollection of those last days before the end. It's as if I wasn't really there, yet I was a key player. I knew in the end that I was wrong, and I remember trying to help you, but then it all goes blank. I don't really know why I'm alive to even speak of it. So many questions in my mind, not answered." 

**F**olken shook his head, looking confused and troubled, and then he sharply looked up as if almost grasping something. "I feel as if my being here is fulfilling some destiny, and instead of being a key player, I'm a pawn. Does any of this make sense?"

**V**an shrugged. "I don't know. I thought you were dead_. I know I saw you die_. And when word came that you were safely deposited onto Zaibach's throne, filling Dornkirk's place, I was elated. But I couldn't figure out how. At any rate, I'm glad you are here. I need your help and you came and that's all that matters. As for atoning for sins, I have a few of my own to ponder." Van embraced Folken, they hugging fiercely as brothers do in reconciliation.

**M**erle stepped closer to what was her real family. Folken and Van both held an arm out to her and the circle was complete, yet Merle leaned into Folken, her cheek resting on his chest, her eyes closed as if relieved to be in out of the rain. Merle opened her eyes to see Folken's metal arm limp by his side and her heart ached.

"**S**o then we're off to the Vast Waters of Violence." Van broke the spell and they released each other.

"**W**ell actually over the whole storm. According to our calculations, Trilladen resides in the eye of the storm. Zaibach's shores remain calm, but as you drift further out to sea, the waves grow and the winds howl like demon wolves. No one's gone past that on sea, only Dornkirk and the head of Schezar all those years ago. But our engineers assure us that we can hover high enough in this fortress to forego the pleasure of a pitch and toss sea voyage." Folken explained.

"**Y**ou must leave immediately. You will be taking the princess herself part of the way, and as well as our best of the Samurai, which now totals about three hundred men. Allen and I, along with a General Shinyo and hand picked warriors will be sailing off in the Crusade for its speed. We have two important stops to make: Ispania, and Asturia. From there we will rendezvous with you in Zaibach's capital. I'm sure you have some cleaning up to do after being away from your ruling tasks for so long." Van said.

**"I** thought I was taking all of you at once. Now the plans change? What reasons are there for this?" Folken was all business.

"**I**f Mugwa turns Celena back into Dilandau, then I assume all of his traits will resurface, including.."

"...his lust for blood." Folken finished. "Believe me when I tell you I did not realize the extent of Dornkirk's treachery.

**M**erle sensed how heavy Folken's heart was and hugged him again. He absentmindedly put his arms around her as he continued to talk shop with Van. Van took note of it, but said nothing. He would talk to Folken after he had dismissed Merle. Saying goodbye to the women wasn't going to be easy for any of them.

"**W**e haven't much time left, and there is still so much to do. We leave in the morning in the Crusade, you at noon. But for now, I need one other favor of you, Folken."

**S**till holding Merle completely unconscious of the comfortable intimacy they displayed, Folken responded. "You know you can ask anything of me. What is it?"

**V**an couldn't stand it any longer. Pointedly removing Merle from Van's loose embrace, he asked, "Will you stand at my side as my best man. I'm going to marry Hitomi, she's pregnant, and afraid. I'll also need your help wrestling her from Helliese who has made it her personal mission in life to keep me from her."

**Y**ou're getting married! You're going to be a father, and I an uncle! You've been busy! And Helliese is here in Fanelia again! I haven't seen her since before I left for..." and he stopped. Old wounds never heal, it seems.

**M**erle was glaring at Van for pulling her away from her Folken and she made no bones about it. "I will be where I like, when I like, with whomever I like, and I like Folken!" Giving Van a dirty look she tried to resume their embrace, but Folken stopped her.

**S**miling at her with hooded eyes he said, "You must not make Van jealous. After all, he's used to being your favorite all these years. Although I think that's changed, you must humor him. He's used to ignoring you, not the other way around, dear love."

**N**ever taking her eyes off of him, she took hold of his hand and held his palm to her cheek. "Things change, don't they?"

"**N**ot too quickly, I'm afraid." He gently chided her. "But hopefully you will miss me a little."

**A**t that Merle's old attitude reared its spunky head. "I don't plan on missing you at all. By the way, that tattoo looks an awful lot like me-curves and all." Like the cat that swallowed the cream she grinned an evil squinty-eyed smug grin and turned around and stalked away. 

**B**efore she was gone, Van barked at her. "Where do you think you are going?" 

"**B**ack to the surface where I belong with all good docile females, obedient and boring to a fault. Toodles."

**F**olken chuckled, utterly enchanted with her. "She has turned into an amazing young woman, Van. I'd watch her if I were you."

"**Y**es, apparently from you." Van stated flatly, fighting a fowl mood.

"**H**er time was bound to come. But don't worry, I hold no illusions to my worthiness. I feel more comfortable dressed as a pirate, actually." Folken commented scratching his chin.

"**J**ust don't act like one." Van warned.

"**S**he always was like a sister to you, wasn't she. Do not concern yourself with her. I would have to find grace again before I let her in, and that I don't know that I will ever do. For now, my wings are still black and heaven only knows if that will ever change."

Folken fell somber.

"**I **don't think that matters to her, so I will rely upon you to keep her at bay. Now come be my best man."

**********************************************************

**H**itomi sat on her bed and patiently answered Helliese's questions. She felt as if she were being interrogated. She still felt unhappy that Van learned of the baby the way he did.

"**W**hen was the first day of your last cycle? When did you start to feel sick to your stomach? How many times have you and Van been together and why have you kept it from him, my child."

"**E**xactly four weeks ago, just about from the start, only once-like it's any of your business, and I have my reasons." Hitomi held her ground.

"**O**nly once, and you get knocked up!? Got to hand it to him, just like his father. So what will you call her?"

"**H**ow can you know if its a girl or a boy?" Hitomi asked in wonder.

"**O**h my child," Helliese chuckled. "You'd be surprised what this old ugly hag knows. I've been live too long."

"**I** want to name her after my best friend Yukari, but I haven't told her yet." Hitomi said.

"**Y**ou haven't been telling much about anything, my child. Why have you kept this from Van when he is your obvious protector in this violent world? What are you afraid of?"

"**M**ugwa."

**H**elliese nodded in understanding. "Then you must have the gift of sight."

**H**itomi got up off the bed, walked over to her night stand and opened the top drawer. She picked up a deck of cards from within and walked back to the bed. "These are tarrot cards. At school I used to use them to tell my friends fortune. I stopped though because it got a little scary. Things were actually turning out the way the cards foretold and I just didn't want to know. I wasn't sure if I was actually telling the future or fulfilling some self-prophecy in my own mind. Either way, we aren't suppose to know the future."

"**T**ry it now and tell me what you see."

**H**itomi laid the cards down in their proper sequence. First came the death card. Hitomi's face changed to fear immediately. Still she continued. The next card that was revealed was the dragon-the green one.

"**N**ever mind, I don't remember how to do this." She tossed the cards onto the floor.

"**Y**ou mustn't be afraid, child. These things will come true, but you have a gift. Use it to protect your child and tell Yukari that you intend for her to be your baby's namesake. Yukari Fannel. Sounds good."

**J**ust then the door flew open and Yukari stormed in. "STUPID, STUPID, STUPID! You'd think that since he _knows_ he's leaving tomorrow he'd actually, finally spend some time with his girlfriend-okay friend who's a girl!" She threw herself into the chair next to Helliese and asked no one in particular, "Are they all this dumb?"

**H**elliese laughed out loud, "Miserably so!"

"**H**asn't Amano spent any time with you yet? We've been here a month!" 

"**N**o he's too busy training to be a war hero in a world not his own to impress the girl of his dreams who doesn't give a damn about any of this-well, except that it could put you in danger. Personally, I'm ready to return to Earth." She shook her head forlornly.

**J**ust then the door flew open again. This time it was Folken, followed by Van and Gaddes who stopped dead in his tracks feeling like he intruded on girl talk. Folken bounded like a happy youth and scooped Helliese into his arms.

"**W**hen I heard you were back I couldn't wait to give you a big hug! Helliese, you look as beautiful as ever!" Then he planted a kiss on her cheek. "Van I refuse to allow you to marry this woman. She's mine, of course! Has been since I was in diapers!"

**H**elliese giggled like a schoolgirl. She always did have a soft spot for Folken. Then like the healer she was she started feeling his arm. She was drawn to the difference of it instantly. "What is this contraption?" She hissed in disapproval.

"**N**ever could hide anything from you, could I. It's my new arm. It's ugly, so just don't have a look at it."

"**D**on't think to tell me what I can or cannot look at when it comes to you, my boy. I've been intimately acquainted with your naked butt since it was stinking with shit. Now take off that shirt before I rip it off! And put me down." She ordered.

"**A**las, it is my fate always to have the ladies wish to see me undressed! Damn it's good to be back. I can even stomach the scowls I'm getting right and left!" With that he nonchalantly tore his shirt off his torso.

**H**is black wings unfurled and his metal arm appendage mated in an ugly fashion with the flesh that started at his shoulder. In the bright light of Hitomi's bedroom, everyone got a good glimpse of the machine like qualities of Folken's metal arm. The room was silent and Helliese formed unshed tears. 

"**W**ell, what do you think? Am I not repulsive?" He asked Helliese with a small twinkle in his eye.

**C**omposing herself she quickly replied, "Quite!" and then laughed a bawdy laugh.

"**I** was hoping you would think so." He winked at her.

**D**uring this whole scene Hitomi remained quiet. She kept her eyes on the spectacle Folken presented to her, anything to avoid Van's eyes. But Van had slowly moved closer to her not about to be put off any longer. When she looked at him it was over. She saw all of his pain, pain that she had caused. And she saw his jaw set firmly, as if he had made a decision and couldn't be moved from it.

"**G**et dressed, something formal. We're getting married." He ordered. Then he turned around and walked over to Gaddes who hadn't stopped staring at Yukari. "Get Allen, I want him here. Yukari, go get Amano." Turning back to Hitomi he said, "You have exactly one hour to find something appropriate to wear. Folken is guarding the door so you can't get out, so don't try. You have no where you can go anyway. If you're not dressed in that amount of time I am going to dress you myself. You are carrying my child; he will have my name. If anything happens to me, Fanelia still has a future."

**H**itomi burst into tears and fell against her pillow.

"**Y**ou evil brat! Get out with you! She's frightened and been sick for a month, and all you can do is order her about like a common wench! I got stink pouches, you know! I'll throw them all at you at once and then give you warts!" Helliese shouted at him.

**V**an looked to Folken who scooped Helliese back into his arms and bellowed, "Everybody vacate m'lady's bedchamber. A grand seduction is in order! Van, make it quick. You still have to get married today."

"**Y**ou put me down, you ungrateful dog! How dare you hoist me up like a sack of potatoes? I didn't change your shitty diapers to have you treat me like this. PUT ME DOWN! Oh, you're getting me mad now!" Helliese was pounding on Folken's chest and smacked his face, all the while kicking her feet.

**G**addes slammed the door behind him, to set out his task. They were alone for the first time since that morning after they had loved. 

"**D**o you regret what we shared?" Van asked with pained emotion.

**H**itomi, still crying on the pillow on her bed couldn't answer. Van couldn't stand to see her cry so he got in bed with her and held her while she cried. It was like this the last time they were alone. After that, she had moved in with Yukari and completely avoided Van for a whole month. He had over heard her talk with Yukari, and planned to ask her to be his queen, but she kept avoiding him, even at meals with the excuse that she wasn't feeling well. That got old after the first week. Then began to wonder, but now he knew. Whatever her feeling was in this matter, she was carrying his child and he loved her. She would marry him regardless. She simply had no choice, he was a king, after all, and the child his heir.

"**H**itomi, please answer me." Van tried to be patient, but his heart was heavy.

**H**itomi turned around, still crying, but answered him. "I'm afraid I'll lose you. I'm afraid I'll lose this baby. I don't want you to go, I need you here." 

**V**an cradled her face in his hands and gently spoke, "If I stay, we all stand to lose. If I go, there's a chance...if not for us, then for our child. If you go with me, you and the baby would be in danger."

"**N**o, Van, listen to me. I've had a vision. I have to go with you, we all have to stick together, all of us. It's the only way. If we become separated, then we will all fail, meaning that we will all die, including the baby, _especially the baby. She's a girl, and my descendant."_

"**N**o, I won't let anything happen to her or you!" He hugged her fiercely. "I love you!"

"**I** love you!" She cried into his shoulder. 

**H**e pulled her away to look into her eyes. "Then you don't regret what we've shared? Please, I need you to be honest."

"**I'**m afraid and pregnant and our world is in danger, but in particular, our baby girl is in danger. I'm not a virgin, Edwina isn't either, but my newborn child will be, and it won't matter to Mugwa that she's a helpless infant. He'll take her from my womb. You cannot leave my side. You have to protect me. So to be honest with you, I wish we had waited. I wouldn't be pregnant." She stopped and leaned into him crying.

"**I** was so certain that if I brought you back here I could protect you. All I've managed to do is put both you and our baby in danger. I'm sorry." Van buried his head in her neck and wept quietly.

**N**ot too long after that a soft knocking at the door signaled that it was time for them to wed. Neither was ready. Both felt the burden of the future resting on them, each in their own way, but equally taxing to their individual spirits that were about to become one union in the eyes of heaven and kingdom alike.

**H**itomi's hands stroked his hair and she comforted him as well as she could for a frightened pregnant teenager about to become queen of a nation in grave peril. She whispered how she believed in him and he kissed her softly on the lips, as they lay in each other's arms. In private they would be afraid together, but once that door opened, they would be confident and in love, full of purpose and lead a world back into battle, or so they thought.

"**I** need to get dressed." She whispered.

"**I**'ll help you. Wear that beautiful green dress that matches your eyes." He whispered back in between soft kisses. 

"**I** don't want to move from your arms." She confessed.

**H**e laughed softly and while they still were lying in bed he helped her out of the clothes she was in, besides, she wasn't wearing the green dress just yet. She has to get _undressed_ before changing into her wedding gown. Kissing and caressing her as he slowly undressed her, they ignited a fire between them, oblivious to the slightly louder knock at the door.

[16][1]

   [1]: 16.htm



	16. The Wedding and Coronation

*****************************

**Chapter Sixteen: The wedding and coronation**

*********************************

**H**itomi was dressed in the shimmering green gown that matched her eyes. It was made of a stiff silk taffeta that synched in at the waist with an iridescent white laced bodice held tightly in place with diamond buttons. A soft feminine yolk scoop neck line embellished with pearls revealed the swell of her ivory bosom. Such was the gown that Van had made for her a month ago when his plans had first taken root in his mind. Now seeing her in it just after they had urgently shared a sweet coupling of reconciliation made his heart burst with love and pride.

**T**he bridesmaids looked ravishing. The groom's escorts were dashing. The monk, Friar Penchant, was reverent and the whole affair was a romantic, spiritual, intimate celebration. Mugwa viewed it through his Destiny Prognosticator Engine and wanted to hurl. And then he was interrupted by his new assistant Nakata as the 'mysterious' disappearance of Gogan warranted the advancement in his career. None were more cautious or sleazy. He couldn't wait to make a good impression.

"**Y**our Grace, the High-mass of Creation and Exile is about to begin. The temple is full of sympathizers to the royal family and the continuation of the old ways. You must make an appearance, however unfortunate, to quell misgivings that are brewing. Many feel you have abandoned tradition in favor of pursuing personal power. Would it not be wise to give a show of devotion and reverence to appease their suspicious minds?"

"**Y**ou over step your boundaries, Nakata. I too embrace tradition. I only wish to retrieve our lost glory of Atlantis and fulfill our destiny as the true government of Gaea! Do not think to second-guess me."

"**M**y most sincere apologies, Your Grace. I only thought to aid you during these strenuous times." Nakata bowed deeply and groveled well enough to soothe Mugwa's ego. 

**M**ugwa haughtily stood still, arms held out, as two of his personal devotees from the priesthood dressed him in the blue ceremonial robes embroidered in pure spun gold thread at the collar and cuffs with the plants of wheat and hemp. This particular religious garb was used for this great holiday alone. The blue symbolized the heavens above the fertile fields of Atlantis. These symbols were held as reminders of the world that was left behind as the righteous elders of the temple created a wormhole into another dimension and created Gaea where they agreed to a self-imposed exile for their sins of pride and self-righteousness. 

**A**ll those who would make restitution for their sins and accompany them into the new world would be bound by the same vows of isolation as the elders themselves and would live on Trilladen. All those who wanted to escape the fate of Atlantis because they believed the prophets, but would not agree to the self imposed isolation would be allowed to go to Gaea, but would have to fend for themselves in forgetfulness of the old glories and achievements of Atlantis. 

**T**heir would be only one family, the royal family of Atlantis who had not tainted their hearts with pride and envy who would be entrusted to be the bridge between the peoples, for Trilladen would forever be positioned in the eye of the Great Typhoon. No one would dare to venture out into the storm from the shores, because through the eons, no one who tried ever returned. No one even knew if there was anything beyond the Vast Waters of Violence and for nearly a millennium the outer realms of Gaea had endured a dark ages filled with wars, famine, pestilence and finally a fragile order of feudalism which diluted those ingredients to a degree.

**N**ow Mugwa had plans of his own for this concocted world, this substitute planet for the real earth. He wanted to take back Earth and rule all of Gaea as well, with a tight control on everything living. No one would be free to make mistakes, all would be controlled to create the perfect order for all time. Freedom was an excuse, a euphemism used to exercise license to abuse one's own will, after all. He would put a stop to that. Everyone would always obey every law that was useful and righteous. No one would have the desire or the imagination to veer from the prescribed road to perfection. And he would rule them all in this perfect world, and be acknowledged as the divine and enlightened being who saved two worlds.

**B**ut first he would have to spoil a king's wedding and a queen's coronation. Well, perhaps he would be in time to crash the ball. Heaven knows there's no need for another wedding night, Hitomi already carried his intended victim. With a careless wave of his hands he ushered the devotees away and to adjust his Prognosticator to his puppet. He looked closely at the tall form of the ruler of Zaibach and noticed his gaze rested on the redheaded kitty. Mugwa sniggered with derision. No time for love, Folken, only war. 

**H**e left his private chambers and began the dignified procession march to the temple to gaze at a congregation of simpletons. His face was concealed now as he chose to cover his head with the hood of the robe- a new practice for him. His new assistant skulked about like a ghoul on the outskirts of the parade. He would be griffin meat soon enough.

**A**t the temple he walked with a pious air down the long aisle to the sacred alter. There stood the caldron of time, a titanium pot lined in platinum. The handle of the ornate caldron was the shape of a dancing dragon. A strange mist bubbled up from it. As Mugwa made his way to the alter he reached into the folds of his robes and retrieved a vial full of blood red liquid. 

**T**he moment he reached the alter, he removed the hood from his head revealing how old and thin and ugly he had become. The entire congregation reacted with shock and a hushed nervous energy that threatened to ignite like a crackling bolt of lightening. He opened the vial and tipped it into the caldron and began to chant the old celestial language of Atlantis, long since forgotten by its descendants.

"**I**ng ha mon roos pah shint. Ing roos su de son mon ceecum. Ing ra departuim huma. Ing si ram soar."

**T**he screams from the closed doors of the temple were a torturous agony to the ears of a small group of gentle priests who had barely escaped with their lives. They ran to the palace hoping to warn the King and Queen, but it was too late. They had been taken from the palace hours before. They had been bound and gagged and waited in a cave formed out of the rocks from the ocean tide. Soon they would drown if the priests did not find them, for the tide was rising.

**T**he people were writhing in pain. The aisle was filled with bodies contorting, bones cracking and reforming. Facial hair and head hair grew to form bushy manes. From the shoulder blades of these tortured souls scaly wings began to cut through pink skin, ripping and tearing togas and traditional dress of the ancient ones. Their hands snapped as bones and cartilage moved to form paws, fingernails turned to claws, nail cuticles bleeding profusely as claws rounded out and stretched the skins and tissues quickly and painfully. Screams became growls of rage and hunger. 

**T**he chanted the rite of ownership to the slave griffins who only knew the need for blood and their minds to be directed by a forceful master. "Ram soar ing sha mon ra. Ing ram ceecum, roos su desorsium."

**H**e had them. Two thousand righteous souls, trying desperately to hold on to the old ways and traditions of their fathers were now locked in the bodies and minds of hungry griffins. Griffins could fly faster than anything else on Gaea, their blood ran like acid in their veins, whose scaly wings thopped and glided like that of dragons. A master controls Griffins and what they devoured in flesh and drank in blood. They were perfect for war. And now Mugwa had them. 

**U**sing telepathy he gave his new minions their first mission. "Bring Hitomi, daughter of the royal house of Atlantis to me alive and safe." Mugwa tipped the giant platinum caldron over to dump its contents out. "Bring her to me in this, that I might feast upon her flesh. Eat freely the people of the outer realms. Die in the cause of Trilladen's destiny."

**T**he doors of the temple opened and the griffins filed out quickly for their hunger must be sated on the other side of the Vast Waters of Violence.

***************************************

**H**itomi walked down the aisle of the small chapel that had replaced the beautiful shrine that once was Escaflowne's resting place. Now a utilitarian holding cell held the renown Guymelef, and the future plans to build a religious shrine were put on hold until there wasn't a single homeless family left in all of Fanelia.

**S**till, the chapel was laden with flowers. Allen held Princess Edwina's hand during the whole ceremony. Amano witnessed the affair with solemnity, wishing only to return to his training like a man obsessed. Gaddes stared at Yukari who wanted to smack him, she was so annoyed with him, and Folken gazed at Merle with pure love in his heart, wondering why he was lucky enough to be alive to witness her womanly beauty. Van's heart was hammering in his chest. He could hardly breath. His eyes were wide with anticipation. He knew this day would mark the beginning of the rest of their lives. He couldn't believe his dreams were finally coming true.

**T**he generals sat beside Amano gazing intently at the woman/child who would be their new queen. The hilt of their ceremonial swords sheathed and glimmering in the candlelight. General Shinyo did not like this wedding at all. The king should be marrying a princess of Ispania or Asturia, Aries was much older, but she could still bare him a child, a proper heir. Amano sighed the heavy sigh of the bored, not noticing Yukari's beauty or her pain. 

**O**nly one thing drove him these days. Win the war and get back to Earth. Then his life could resume and he could maybe try to strike something up with Yukari, when they were safe. He just didn't know anymore. His life was changing and so was he. This place was strange and exhilarating. It made his blood boil with the adventure of it. He didn't feel interested in girls or even Yukari with a sword in his hand. When he wasn't training he was learning the written word of this new world. When he wasn't training, he was learning war strategies or setting up sparring matches with the other soldiers to gain skill and improve his fighting capabilities. 

**V**an recited his vows as the world fell away and there was only his bride. He cupped her face in his hands and looked soulfully into her eyes. She was his now, his heart leaped with joy. She was more beautiful than ever she had been and she was carrying his baby. Tears welled up in his eyes, his voice choked with emotion as he spoke, "...with all my worldly goods, my body and heart I troth to thee, for as long as we both shall live." He leaned in and pressed his forehead against hers and whispered, "Forever!" 

**H**er heart skipped a beat and then raced frantically. She was his, whatever happened, she would be his for eternity, for she believed in eternal relationships born out of love, remaining permanent by choice and spirit. She believed him when he made his claim to be with her forever, such love never dies, only grows. She said the same vows to him. Their foreheads remained touching in an intimate kiss of sorts as she too whispered to him, "Forever!"

**T**he monk clearly moved by such sweet devotion in a couple so young facing such perils as only Heaven knows, this day should be blessed only with joy as a respite from future woes. He prayed this prayer thinking it right and proper. May their union by blessed with many children. Be kind to them, oh fates. May God grant them this day to be joyful, for the morrow brings such uncertainty.

**C**learing his throat, he added his brand of humor, "We here wish to thank the royal couple of Fanelia for allowing us to watch them whisper sweet nothings to each other. Though we could not hear the secrets you whispered to each other, I am prepared to vouch for their sincerity. Now as Man and Wife face your subjects so that they might rejoice." At that, quiet respectful laughter and then they began to clap their hands getting louder and louder. This day would be for rejoicing afterall.

**T**he next part of the ceremony was to crown the queen. The bishop stood in reverence and spiritual authority. He waited for the beautiful young queen to be slowly escorted to him by the King. She was graceful and looked a little timid. She didn't feel certain she was prepared to be a queen. The bishop intoned the sacred prayer to her and asked her to make her solemn vows.

"**H**itomi, Queen of all Fanelia, do you pledge fealty to your lord, to obey him in matters of state, trusting him alone, thereby following his counsel?"

"**I **do pledge it."

"**D**o you by your heart, body, mind and strength pledge it?"

**B**y my heart, body, mind and strength, I pledge it, complete in loyalty and love for my king."

"**R**ecognizing that your body will be as vessel to bring forth in love the future heirs to the throne, do you promise to keep yourself pure for the king and therefore, all Fanelia?"

**B**lushing profusely she whispered, "I gladly promise."

**S**miling indulgently at his gentle queen, he finished the ritualistic words that would seal her as Van's queen forever in the annals of Fanelia's history. "

"**T**hen in full knowledge of your vows and by the laws of Fanelia I crown you the queen. Long may you reign beside your King, aiding only him and your country, remembering your vows and promises, never to depart from them upon pain of death. May you live long and win wisdom to bring the joy of many children to him and us, as you are charged to teach them their solemn duties to help only the king to rule Fanelia in a harmonious government that your subjects can rejoice in." He placed the heavy golden crown upon her head, the royal crest of the family nestled in emeralds. Her eyes sparkled from it as tears fell like diamond teardrops down her cheeks. She was a vision.

**T**he entire congregation cheered loudly, breaking tradition. The king and those who knew him had long awaited this day. Even General Shinyo was choked up. Well, if Balgus had thought so much of the lady, then so should I. She's now my queen after all. General Pauk was right. She's truly a queen to love.

**M**erle's shoulders were shaking from crying so hard. Folken put his real arm around her and nuzzled her close. Her breathed in her hair's perfume and bowed his head to whisper to her. Her face was buried in his chest, "If I can find a way to you I swear I will do it. Do not cry sweet girl. If not by law, then by heart I am with you. Don't cry, please." 

"**Y**ou would leave without me to fight. How can you say you are with me, when you will leave me, possibly never to return?"

"**I** have to go and you have to stay. If I know you are safe, then I can fight with a clear mind. It's the only way." She cried harder into his chest and put her arms around him, holding him tight. He stood there with his arm around her, his face nuzzling her hair, his eyes were closed, and his heart was breaking. How can I be alive when I remember dying? I shouldn't care, I should only be grateful to know I love this much. I didn't ever think I would love this much. I wish I knew why I have been given the opportunity to live and to know this love.

**Y**ukari turned around looked at Amano who was cheering with the rest of the crowd. He was completely oblivious to her. She wasn't cheering. She was just standing there feeling utterly alone. Gaddes moved in closer to her. He saw her pain and wanted to comfort her. He put her arm in his two arms, as he had when he escorted her down the aisle. She looked up at him ready to growl at him, but as soon as she saw the sweet concern in his eyes she eased into him, accepting his comfort. He blushed, cleared his throat and held her arm more snugly, looking ahead with the look a proud satisfied look on his face. Amano is an idiot.

***************************************************** 

**T**wo dulcimers, three lutes, a psaltery and a string instrument called a sapphite that sounded much like a guitar played joyful music to celebrate the wedding and coronation of Queen Hitomi. It sounded Mediterranean and wonderful. Couples danced and bounced to the music. The spirit was festive and light. Everyone wanted to enjoy the celebration before tomorrow took root.

**E**veryone but Merle, that is. She hadn't been able to persuade Folken to take her in the month's worth of trying to. She was depressed. Van was married off, and Folken was as pig headed as Van. Surprise, surprise. She slowly eased out of the ballroom and onto the balcony. Men are so unreasonably sometimes. They think they know everything. Merle sat down on a bench, put her arms on the rail and bent her head down to weep softly.

**F**olken was behind her though. He wasn't about to let her escape into her own world of misery. They didn't have much time. He knew he promised Van to keep her at arms length, but she needed him and he couldn't disregard that. With the grace and stealth of a seasoned warrior he went to her quickly and straddled the bench behind her. With his real arm he took hold of her and pulled her into his warmth. She nestled into him and let her tears fall freely.

"**I** want both of your arms around me. I love _all_ of you, Folken. Make no mistake about that." She insisted.

**H**aving the grace to blush he obliged her and she felt his safe embrace like a warm blanket. "Tell me you love me. I would hear it from you now."

"**M**erle, you are so young. This world holds so much uncertainty. Please don't make me declare myself when I don't have anything offer you."

"**B**ut you said you were with me. Tell me what you really mean."

**L**ike a man loosing a war he waged within himself, he heaved a heavy sigh and capitulated to a degree. "I promised you I would try to find a way to you, a way that holds honor for us both. I have much to atone for. I cannot run away from my obligation or my need to make a proper restitution to Fanelia, and to Van. He's asked me to keep you at arm's length and I agree that I should. You must trust me and understand that this is the only way."

"**I** understand all right. I understand that it is perfectly acceptable for Van to fall in love when he was my age, but I may not."

"**N**o, understand that we have fallen in love and I am a world apart from you in age and experience. Your heart is pure and mine is tainted. I truly am a pirate pretending to be a king. Zaibach lies in ruins with the whole world's hatred pressing down on its capital. Until I can redeem my adopted country, I cannot hope to redeem myself and claim you. Now you must obey me. I know what's best, Merle. You are too young to know how this world works."

"**G**eez, could you get anymore patronizing? I don't have to obey you, I'm not your wife, or even your girlfriend, and I don't accept that you have a tainted heart. If you won't fight for me in the eyes of world, then I don't want you." She quickly got up and ran down the stairs that led to the solace of the gardens. The mystic moon was blue and the moon was pale yellow. It cast frightening shadows because of the Magnolia tree garden. 

**T**oo fraught with emotion to hear that Folken was right behind her she stopped and leaned against the trunk of the tallest Magnolia tree and looked up to see his face, purple with rage.

"**N**o you aren't my wife, or even my girlfriend. You are my intended!" He pressed against her, effectively sandwiching her. Her loins went hot immediately and looked up at him expectantly. Like a man drowning, his mouth descended upon hers with a passion he couldn't control at that moment. Not pleased with the angle of his body against hers, because his wasn't touching enough of hers, his mechanical arm swooped down around her rump and lifted her up to press against him hard as he tongue licked her lips open to deepen his kiss. 

**S**he put her arms around his neck and her fingers became wonderfully tangled in his unruly hair. She moaned as his tongue caressed hers with his ardent kiss. He pulled back only long enough to begin a soft surface kiss that would tease them both into another more intimate one. His arm of flesh was free. Her weight he easily handled with his metal arm. With his free arm his hand roamed over her body. Beyond caring, she was ruled by her desire, with one hand she lifted her gown up high enough to wrap her legs around his waist and hug him with her legs. 

**T**his brought him to his knees like a dying man. He laid her down on the garden floor, amidst the lilies and hyacinth. Their fragrance hypnotized them both as he pinned her down with his body, kissing her with all of the love and need he felt for her. She relished every moment of it. He can't tell me with words that he loves me, but his kisses can.

**L**ike a man possessed he ripped of his cloak and waist shirt. He black wings unfurled like a dark angel's warning. A feather drifted down and landed on the silken bed that was Merle's lush long hair. It's blackness reached into the corners of Folken's rational mind reminding him that his heart was not pure and he was not worthy of this sweet gift of a woman-child. Tears of grief and love and regret stung his eyes as he ended their loving. Merle cried out in protest at the emptiness that quickly replaced warmth, passion and love. She tried to hug him down to her again as tears of desperation washed her red hair.

**H**e sat up and quietly dressed, trying to block out her cries. He couldn't. He put his shirt and cloak on and then scooped her into his lap. Rocking her gently in his embrace, his own tears fell on her head and face. "I'm sorry. I can't do this, my love. Forgive me. I don't want you to feel pain because of me. I do love you, but I won't seduce you and take away your innocence." He kissed the top of her head and they wept softly, together.

**V**an, who had been looking for Merle for some time, stumbled upon them like this. He saw them crying and holding each other for comfort. He felt sad for his brother, but resolved not to let Merle grow up too quickly. With no anger, only regret at having to end their much needed intimate moment he walked up to them.

"**I'**m sorry to disturb you, but everyone is waiting for Merle. Hitomi wants to toast her, and so do I. Everyone will wonder, dear brother. Forgive the intrusion, but Merle must come back with me."

"**N**o, make my excuses. My face is tear streaked, my dress is all wrinkled. I don't know how I will explain that away. I won't waist this night. I'm staying with Folken." Folken started to weakly protest and she stopped him with a short hard kiss and growled.

"**P**_lease_, Van." She implored, and he relented. 

"**B**oth of you remember your honor and I will trust you. I know you have strong feelings for each other, but there is much to be resolved yet." With that he walked away to make Merle's excuses, but not without misgivings.

"**O**kay, so if I promise not to attack you with all of my feminine wiles, will you spend this night _talking_ with me?"

"**Y**ou'll have to be on the other side of the garden for me not to feel the effect of your _charms,_ my love. But, yes, we have much to talk about." He chuckled, feeling real hope for the first time.

**N**either noticed how the night sky had become heavily dotted with an army of griffins still off in the distance flying towards them, and they were hungry.

[17][1]

   [1]: 17.htm



	17. When Griffins Attack

**********************************

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

*******************************************

**When Griffins Attack**

**M**usic filled the great room inside Fanelia's Palace. Outside in the garden the quiet whispers of a couple filled the air like rainfall. It was a gentle showering of love and hope between two very different people. They only had to look up in the sky to see a storm of destruction heading their way, but for now, they were content as the griffins soared ever closer and closer. As the heavens grew dark with these ravenous creatures, an alarm sounded taking away all joy, replacing that with confusion and then dread.

**F**olken looked up and swore. He was quick on his feet and hoisting up the dazed and bemused cat woman, child. "Merle, quickly, follow me. Don't look back." Holding her hand as he ran he relentlessly pulled her forward, his fear for her life acute and suffocating.

**N**ot quite understanding, only sensing his panic she moved with cat like grace to keep up with him. She heard a thopping of wings just above her head and a lion's growl. She screamed and fell and terror thinking it would swallow her whole. Tears of fear ran down her cheeks. Folken fell down on top of her to take the brunt of the assault, yet it never came.

"**B**rother, bring Merle, the castle is under attack. EVERYONE, GET BACK INTO THE GREAT ROOM, BAR THE DOORS!" King Van shouted. Hitomi waited fearfully at the entranceway. He rushed back to her and corralled her inside. "You must stay inside and never leave General Shinyo's side. He is charged with your safety while we are apart. I go to Escaflowne. I love you." With that he left.

**H**itomi wondered at his words, "He is charged with your safety while we are apart." Does that mean he still intends to leave without me? He wouldn't do that! Not after what I told him! How could he? 

**G**eneral Jarvis and Shinyo went to either side of their new queen and firmly escorted her to a darkened corner of the room. There were no windows, the ceiling was low, the doors were far away, and a small banquet table standing against the wall could be used as a shield if necessary. Screams coming from without penetrated the walls and set the guests in a panic.

*******************************************************************************************************************

**V**an raced toward the holding cell and scrambled up the sleek body of his legendary guymelef, the Escaflowne. the head seal was released with a hiss and gush of metallic smelling air. He secured his body into the great metal giant armor and advanced for battle. Surprisingly, Allan was waiting in his own guymelef. Precious lives hung in the balance and the knight was trained to defend and protect life. They stomped into battle together.

**L**ike pesky mosquitoes needling away at a person's sanity, the sheer numbers of griffins buzzing above the palace made Van's skin crawl. Remembering that their spilled blood was liquid acid that would corrode any surface, he wished to take his battle else where and an idea formed in his head. Griffins are created hungry, only to eat. He ran his guymelef into the cattle fields, and lifted a cow with the hands of his guymelef and squashed it until it exploded. Cow's blood sprayed Escaflowne in a blood bath that incensed the monsters and they made chase. Allen was right behind and kept his guymelef clear of blood as he let Van become the bait and he the hunter.

**A**s fast as he stomped on the creatures more were there to replace them. The ground sizzled with acid blood and the smell was toxic and stifling. Allen ignored these warnings as the feet of his guymelef began to erode. Gears become exposed at the soul of the metal feet. His sword was starting to look like Swiss cheese. 

"**T**here are too many of them. We can't kill them all!" Allen searched the grazing field for any sign of cattle, but they had already been devoured. Frustrated and fearful for the populace he raced back toward the castle as Van made his first real discovery. 

**T**he back of Escaflowne had two griffins licking the blood droplets that were smeared on it and two more were wrestling for position to get the best shot at Van's semi-exposed face. He used Escaflowne's hands and snapped the neck of the first one that got too close for comfort. The beast lay dead at his feet, no blood spilled, no poisoned ground to scoop away from the clean soil.

"**A**llen, break their backs or snap their necks! Put your sword down and kill them with your guymelef's hands!" Van shouted, but Allen had already figured out the game. Both warriors put their hand to hand combat and wrestling skills to use, but still there were too many. They could fight for hours and still only be made sport of while griffins left unattended preyed upon the people of Fanelia. They needed a miracle.

**T**hey had one. Helliese calmly stepped out of the great hall in her healer's white robes, completely unconcerned that four griffins were already vying for her first blood. She raised her arms high above her head and shouted words only she truly understood.

"**I**NG HA RAM NA SOAR, RAM NA SOAR! SI DI HUMA NA ING!"

**G**riffins landed, or dropped like flies, some fell from rooftops, others dove to the ground only to land gracefully at the ugly old witch's feet. Their growls turned to a higher pitched howl that turned into the screams of humans in dire agony. Many did not survive the transformation because the torture was too intense as bones snapped back into place and skin replaced fur and cartilage popped back. Claws retreated into nails, paws into hands, fangs sank back into the gums of human mouths crying out in pain. Blood and naked terror was replaced by a great wailing of a victimized people of Trilladen.

**A**s if on cue, Princess Edwina ran out of the doorway and looked into Helliese eyes. The old witch was crying openly at the tragic scene before her. People naked and bruised, dying and bleeding as the transformation took its toll racked through them. When the princess looked at the ground littered with her dead or dying people she cried out in anguish and ran from one to another. Some of the stronger ones who had survived, mostly men, were vomiting up the blood and bones and flesh of someone from Fanelia that rested uneasily in their stomach. 

**H**orrified and tortured by the smells of this scene, some, though naked and trembling, simply lay there wishing for death rather than wonder at the indignity and obscene nature of their experience. Tragedy had once again struck the nation of Fanelia. Helliese ignoring her own grief at the suffering she saw before her immediately set out to help those that she could. Soon others that had been safely hidden inside homes and the palace followed her lead. Everyone in the capital said a prayer of one sort or other. This was only just the beginning though. 

**G**eneral Jarvis escorted Hitomi out of the hallway into the main courtyard of the castle where she saw men and women strewn about naked and dying or suffering terribly. She blocked her ears from their cries and closed her eyes. It was too much for her. She had seen the face that had done this to these people and hers. It was the same one that was hunting her child. She didn't feel equal to the task of standing up against him, pregnant and vulnerable, and if Van left without her she would feel completely alone in her predicament. Reason told her that he was going to try and save her and all that they loved, but her heart felt far from intrepid.

**T**he general watched her reaction with concern. He knew she was with child and felt protective of her. "Your majesty, let me take you somewhere away from this horrible scene. You must think of your health and this is too upsetting for you in your condition."

**H**itomi hadn't quite realized that General Jarvis was speaking to her. She was not at all accustomed to the title and felt self-conscious. Sensing more than hearing that he was addressing her she turned to him with a look of anguish marking her beauty. She put her hands down from her ears to listen to him as he repeated his concern to her. Once she realized that he intended to take her away from this horrible scene she felt ashamed. What kind of queen leaves her people in such distress? Taking a deep breath and squaring her shoulders she told him that she would stay and help, which he protested in concern, of course.

**W**alking with purpose down the four stone stairs that lead to the general courtyard she quickly barked orders to a guard close by to her. "Bring me as many blankets and sheets and coats as you can find. Some of these people could be going into shock from their injuries. You there, give me your cloak!" 

**S**he knelt down by her first patient as she took the guard's cloak and covered a shivering exhausted woman too frail to care that she was naked. Hitomi carefully wrapped the cloak, a brown woven fabric, to offer warmth and comfort. Hitomi put her arm under the woman's head. She was blonde and had eyes the color of amber, but they were glazed as a fever had already set in. She whimpered as tears fell from the outer corner of her eyes. Hitomi used her free hand to check carefully for broken bones and to check her pulse. She couldn't find one. As if confused as to why a pulse couldn't be found, she looked up the woman's face and saw a peaceful look of death eyes that gazed up at the heavens. 

**H**itomi cried out as she realized she had held this woman in her arms at her dying moment. Anger swept through her. She had to help stop this somehow. She reverently laid the woman's head down on the ground and only had to walk three paces to get to her next patient, so littered was the courtyard. Helliese looked up to see the new queen of Fanelia tend to those in need with a look of approval in her eyes. 

**T**he evening wore on as those who were spared the terror nursed those who survived and buried those who died. Out of two thousand souls who had been transformed by sorcery into mindless hungry griffins, only three hundred and twelve had been able to endure the agony of returning to their human forms. Helliese knew that most would not live long after becoming human again, but she had no choice. Still, in the morning, as she dropped down onto her bed to rest, she cried herself to sleep like a young schoolgirl.

***********************************************************************************************************

**Y**ukari quietly but quickly walked down the corridor to Merle's room. She slid the door open and stepped inside soundlessly to sneak up to her bed. The catgirl was purring in her sleep. Well, no time for sweet dreams, I'm going to have to wake her.

"**M**erle! They're leaving! Allen, Van, the generals, even Amano! They are leaving on the Crusade. The sails have already unfurled! Folken is looking for Princess Edwina, because he is ready to leave too. We have to stall him, while I find Hitomi! " Yukari was gently shaking Merle awake who complained and rolled over.

**F**eeling annoyed and determined Yukari huffed and stomped her foot like a bad tempered mule. "Bad kitty! Wake up! Everybody's got some sweet dream to occupy them while they sleep and Amano doesn't even hear me when I talk to him! It's not fair! You hear me, you little cat brat? Wake up! No hunks for your entertainment! Time to join the miserable and disregarded!" Yukari pulled at the sheets underneath Merle and lifted them up which made Merle slowly roll toward the edge of the bed.

"**D**o you mind? I haven't slept at all last night!" Merle growled at Yukari.

"**A**t least you got to hear sweet nothings. Folken's leaving...with Edwina when he finds her!"

"**H**e couldn't leave now, he would have told me! You must be mistaken. He would say goodbye first. Let me sleep." Merle put a pillow over her head.

"**Y**ou asked for it!" Yukari lifted the sheet up high and Merle plopped down on the floor, well she did land on her feet.

"**W**hat is your problem! Can't you see I'm tired to the bone?" Merle screamed.

"**M**aybe you can't hear me. FOLKEN IS LEAVING NOW! That garbage scow of a floating whatever is about to drift off without us! And if I am not mistaken, I believe you should take last night as your official goodbye, because Van left without saying goodbye to Hitomi. He just went off Allen, leaving me with this letter. Allen was with him and didn't seem too perplexed about the whole thing." Yukari shouted.

"**H**e left Edwina at the great hall where every early bird is up and eating breakfast. And she's eating like a pig. I had to yank her away from the table to get her to hide from Folken to give me some time to get you and find Hitomi. I think she stayed in the chapel, because they converted it into a hospital of sorts. I need you to wake up now and let's go get Hitomi! Hurry!" Yukari was worse than a drill sergeant.

**G**rumbling about frustrated females in heat, Merle got up and headed for the door with Yukari. "Remind me to punch you when we have a chance to talk. Either that or we gotta put a love potion spell on Amano, maybe Helliese can help with that one. She's a witch, you know."

**T**hey scampered down the corridor into the bright morning sunlight. The last of the transit carriers were being loaded up with soldiers and supplies as Folken strode quickly to his personal one, Princess Edwina in tow. Glancing at her coconspirators, she mouth a silent "I'm sorry!" at them as she was shepherded up the stairs to the small cubicle built on top of a levitation rock. As for Folken, he purposely did not look in Merle's direction, fearing he would loose resolve to leave her safely behind. He knew Van had done the same thing. 

**T**he propellers revved up from the engines and the rock drifted higher the minute Folken was inside. The two girls broke out into a fast run toward the chapel to get Hitomi. There were only two transit carriers left and they could waist no time. They scrambled up the steps to the doors, slid them open and quickly walked inside. Merle spotted her first. She was sitting next to a young man, her head was resting on her arms that rested on the cot were lie. He slept fitfully, his chest rising and falling peacefully. 

**T**he girls ran to her as quietly as they could and gently shook her shoulder. "Hitomi!" They hoarsely whispered. "Wake UP!"

**H**itomi's head jerked up, her eyes blurry, her hair was tousled, her wedding dress in ruins. The blood and muck from last night's caring for the injured and dying was a written testimony of just how hard she worked. She was dazed and confused, but she looked at Yukari for reason and understanding.

"**V**an's gone! He left with Allen and the generals in the crusade! Amano went with them! None of them said good bye to us. I could just smack them all!" Yukari was in a rare mood indeed, which was terribly infectious, for Merle's ears were straight back revealing how mad she was.

"**H**e wouldn't! I thought I made him understand! We talked before the wedding. I told him about the vision I had! I thought he understood that we needed to stay together! I thought he understood!" She was in denial that he would just leave her, after the horrible night of tending to dying and shrieking people. Tears of frustration immediately welled up in her eyes. "Are all men so pigheaded?"

"**O**f course they are! But they thought they were doing the right thing. Shows you how daft the whole lot of them are. Positively obtuse! I thought I told you that already! Oh no, it was the Princess I told that to. Was it her? Which one of you was it? I'm getting too old" Helliese grumbled.

**N**o one knew when she had suddenly popped in, but they were glad to see her. "They left us without so much as a farewell! I could just smack them all!" Yukari repeated.

"**A**h, it was _you_ I told that too. Maybe the Princess too. Yes, now I feel better. You know, that Amano fellow has a good heart, but he suffers from tunnel vision. Doesn't have beans for brains, if you ask me." Helliese piped in. "Well girls, let's go. We have a world to save, because you can believe the men are going to want to fight with those oversized toybots with the growing swords and the stomping and the yelling and the manly gesturing. They'll never learn. Mugwa could turn them into dust with one spell spoken. He's just toying with them. It's you he wants, my girl" She nudged Hitomi with a knowing look as if to warn her.

**H**itomi shuddered. "We would be stronger and safer if we had stayed together, but there's no telling those men of yours anything. So we'll just have to catch up with them. Let's go." Helliese ushered the group of girls into the morning light and marched right up to the last transit carrier. She mumbled something indiscernible and they were completely ignored as they walked up the stairs and stepped off the plank into the carrier with a group of scary looking men armed to the teeth. Yet none of them seem to notice them.

"**W**hy aren't they chasing us off?" Merle asked in wonder.

"**B**ecause to them we are invisible." Helliese said matter-of-factly. "Can't hear us either. I still got it!" She chuckled.

"**W**ow, could you teach me that?" Merle asked with now found respect.

"**N**o, you already got Folken jumping through hoops as it is. It's _him_ I feel sorry for!" Helliese laughed. "He doesn't know who he's dealing with. None of them do." Helliese chuckled while shaking her head. "Heaven knows they're gonna get more than they bargained for."

[18][1]

   [1]: 18.htm



	18. And They're Off!

**********************

**Chapter Eighteen**

******************************

**And they're off!**

**V**an and Allen were sitting at the captain's table in a briefing room off of the bridge. The generals who usually kept Amano in tow most of the time had not yet joined them yet. Van noticed early on how impressed they were with his ability to learn to fight. But for now, not having them here was just what Van hoped for.

"**A**llen, I have news from the spies we sent to the outskirts of the Zaibach Empire. The settlements closest to the shores of the vast waters of violence have either all been deserted or slain. Also, I have reports coming in that trade posts along the pilgrimage route to Asturia's temple have suffered attacks from flying demons, which can only mean more griffins. However, no one has seen any sign of your sister at all. I'm sorry." Van told him.

**A**llen sighed a heavily and rubbed his face with his hand. Looking at his hands resting on the table in front of him he said, "Besides my wife, I have no other family. Everyone I have ever loved, I seem to loose one way or other. Whatever happens, she must always be by my side. Our lots have been cast together by my claim. I know it is an outdated practice, but that is why we must take it very seriously, considering her station."

"**Y**ou realize that by claiming a woman of royal blood as a wife by common law is more than just a sticky situation. I think once we reach Asturia you should have the union blessed as soon as possible by a monk in the temple. I hate to say it, but without the pomp and circumstance due to her, there may be trouble down the road." Van offered.

"**I** realize that. But somehow, I 'm not worried about an international incident with Trilladen. I think that certain risks were initially assumed worth taking when she was chosen to be the one to raise the banner of war against Mugwa. I only want to protect her at this point, which I cannot do if I don't have your corporation. She must continue to train to fight as a warrior. And she must not leave this ship for any reason without my knowledge. The journey isn't going to without its difficulties." Allen explained. 

**J**ust then the rest of the group arrived, including the princess who looked very sullen. General Jarvis was red at the ears he looked so aggravated. "This woman insists that she is entitled to train! To train! The men cannot be inconvenienced with her playing at war games. We need all our resources, including space and weapons to ready our men for war. She's in the way and must be put in her place."

**A**llen stood up with a look on his face that made the general falter a bit. " She is the claimed wife of a knight of Asturia and therefore is entitled to all privileges and rights that I have. She trains with me and along side the men from now on. With her life in jeopardy she must have the skills of self-defense to aid her in times of violence. Do you dare disagree? "

"**N**o, My lord, I apologize for the misunderstanding. If she could but place herself in a fighting room away from the men, I would not worry so about possible injuries to her person. She cannot be placed in irresponsible situations, Sir."

"**A**s her husband and Knight, _I_ will decide what situations are irresponsible or not as I have been charged with her training from the start! You had no problem with her presence among the men when she known to you as Prince Edward. Princess Edwina will be treated no differently." Turning to Van to back him he waited for the king's reply.

"**L**et the Princess train as she always has." Van ordered.

"**S**ire, no man worth his salt will train with her, for fear of harming her. She isn't just a liability, she is a distraction to them, now that she is seen as a woman. They have been trained from the start to protect women, not pick fights with them." General Jarvis reasoned.

**V**an was extremely annoyed, and Allen plainly ignored the conflict in a suave demeanor telling the upstart general that the matter had already been settled. It was up to Van to reason with Allen.

"**A**llen, place yourself in their position. You too have been sworn to protect the weak, which includes women. The men aren't going to feel comfortable sparing with her. It is a matter of honor to them."

"**T**hen I will train her myself, and so must you, your majesty." Allen responded easily.

**V**an nodded his head in agreement. This is going to be a very difficult journey.

******************************************* 

**D**estroyer swooped down into the private garden of the royal family, now blatantly occupied by Mugwa. He was resting under the magnolia tree looking very self satisfied while his new pet, Nakata fanned him. The griffin growled and released Dilandau who rolled to the ground grunting.

"**W**ho are you?" Dilandau demanded of Mugwa. He quickly sprang to his feet dusting himself off.

"**Y**our new object of devotion, of course." Mugwa smugly replied.

"**Y**ou're too ugly. Where are my dragonslayers? Oh, I remember! It was Van. I hate him!" Dilandau cursed. "Who are you? Don't play games with me, you will regret it." Dilandau drew closer to Mugwa with a look of murder in his eyes.

**M**ugwa closed his eyes that rested too deeply in their sockets, so gruesome was he and he chanted his spell. "Ing fas maska ra, Dornkirk!"

**D**ilandau eyes went wide with disbelief. He fell to his knees, bent over with his knuckles jammed into the dirt. "Emperor Dornkirk! How can this be? How...how may I serve you?" Dilandau's voice began to tremor.

"**K**ill Allen Schezar for me. He stands in the way of your greatness. Kill him anyway you can. He has a sister named Celena. He is headed in the Crusade to Austria. I will mask you in the guise of his sister and you shall kill him. Then you will always be free, Dilandau. Always." Mugwa could have sniggered at his own genius.

"**Y**es, master. I will kill Allen. I hate him. He will think his own sister killed him. I love it!" Dilandau would not get up. He remained where he was waiting for 'Emperor Dornkirk' to dismiss him.

"**D**estroyer will take you there after his meal. It's waiting for him at the caves by the shore." 'Dornkirk' explained. "I will leave you here to be picked up my him and taken to Palace in Asturia." Mugwa regally got up and walked away from the prostrate Dilandau. 

**T**he king, eaten by a griffin while the queen watches in anguished horror! Dilandau kills Allen, the brother he never knew he loved. And sweet Hitomi is on her way to me now. I knew resurrecting Folken would be useful to me. This is turning out to be a fine day. I only have to bide my time before I marry the Princess Edwina. Mugwa walked to the holy temple humming a child's lullaby.

****************************************

**H**elliese hated air travel. She lurched about the landing deck as the other three watched in sympathy and amusement. "Infernal float boat from hell, I'm going to regurgitate!" Helliese bent over and heaved, but mercifully, nothing spewed out. "Why do they have to lumber so? Can't they just jet-line it to Palace? How does Folken stand it?"

**H**itomi walked over to comfort the ugly old witch and tried to find a reasonable way to put her arm around her, but the hump on Helliese's back made things quite awkward. "Why don't you try just sitting on this tarp? Haven't you anything for travel sickness? You've done wonders for my morning sickness." Hitomi suggested.

"**O**h, I suppose your right. Between the loud obnoxious dragon's whooping it up on the way to Fanelia and getting no sleep, and the griffins and now this, I think I'd rather not have lived so long!" Helliese groaned.

**Y**ukari stifled a giggle, but Merle was in too black a mood to laugh at much. She still stung from Folken sneaking off and leaving her after the night of promises they shared. Hitomi stayed by Helliese side while the old witch concocted her potion for herself. Hitomi would be glad when Helliese was back to her old feisty self. She was worried about the old hag.

"**Y**ou've plenty on your plate to chew up now. Stop worrying over old Helliese, my Queen." Helliese barked.

**H**itomi was amazed. "How come you know so much. It's like you can read minds!"

"**W**hen you've lived as long as I lived, there are few surprises left in this world. And the ones you get at my age make you feel uncomfortable or make you run to the toilet." Helliese grumbled.

**J**ust then two sentries walked by without even glancing at the women. "Let's not make our presence known until we are very far away from Fanelia." Helliese decided.

**********************************************

**D**estroyer landed just outside the cave. A small group of priests shared a grim look upon their faces. They meant to stand against Destroyer to save the royal family whom they had freed. The family had fled into the mountains of Trilladen. They hid amongst the ruins that had been duplicated rock by rock, stone by stone of the ruins of Atlantis. It had been built by the grief stricken people of Trilladen eons ago when the royal family had announced that the city had been destroyed and its inhabitants killed as foretold by the prophets.

**K**ing Han and Queen Natalia waited and prayed for salvation. Both wondered if their daughter was alive and had succeeded in warning the outer realms.

**T**he priests fell one by one in a valiant effort to kill the griffin. The griffin was more that sated that evening and would not fly until the morrow, so stuffed was the beast. That left Dilandau to roam the streets of Trilladen and get a looksy. Emperor Dornkirk didn't say to kill anyone else, but then he didn't say _not to_ kill anyone else either. I wonder what Trilladen has to offer in the way of fun.

[19][1]

   [1]: 19.htm



	19. On Being Discovered

**************************

**CHAPTER 19**

*************************

**On Being Discovered.**

**************************************************

**D**ilandau strolled through the streets of the capital, utterly fascinated. He saw huge granite statues that lined the streets about every 5 meters. They were gigantic and resembled deformed dragons with clipped wings, big round eyes, and wide grins lined with sharp teeth. He grinned in amazement taking in everything like a gauche tourist. Citizens would stop and stare wide eyed and opened mouthed at the stranger dressed in a tattered long gown looking almost feral.

**A**s Dilandau walked further into the city he drew a large crowd of gawkers. No one had seen anyone new or strange in the city ever! Dilandau's appearance into their world caused quite a stir. Some panicked and ran to the temple. Others dropped what they were carrying. Children stared wide-eyed and some silently cried as they stared. No one could ever remember seeing a stranger before.

**D**ilandau loved being the center of attention and decided to have some fun with it. He walked up to a man holding scrolls in one arm, dressed in a bed sheet looking like a fool. He stopped just in front of the man and hauled off and punched him hard in the stomach. The man wasn't prepared for such a hard blow, being relaxed and content all of his life. Dilandau's blow ruptured the man's spleen and within a minute he was coughing up blood and dying. The crowd quickly became caught up in horror at seeing their first murder and did not have the presence of mind to stop Dilandau, or even to run from him. The people hovered close to their life long neighbor and watched him die crying in grief and horror. Dilandau guffawed in sheer delight.

**S**ome of the older men looked up in a rage to glare at Dilandau. They were shocked to see him indulging in a hearty laugh over the death of a beloved citizen. The oldest and grayest one hobbled up to him, glancing down at the ground as he made his laborious progress to gain secure footing for old weak legs. His toga was wet down the front as it draped down one shoulder. Wet from tears of grief and rage.

"**Y**ou've killed him. He's lived in peace all of his blessed life and you laugh as he writhes in pain from his death throws. Who are you? Why have you come to us here? We are a peaceful people! Never can I remember a time when... I have seen one man strike another, and ...you've killed him... and find it funny?" His emotions surged through him so violently he could barely draw in air draw breath let alone speak. 

"**S**o? It's not like it's the first time. Don't you know people are killed everyday? What makes this one so special? Maybe you should be next! Yes I think you should. You tell me though, how would you like to die? I could suffocate you." Dilandau chuckled. "I like burning things but flesh stinks and you're too close. Ah, I'll choke. Let's see, I need a pebble..." Dilandau looked his nose down at the anguished old man and then rolled his eyes. "Never mind, you take things far too seriously."

**D**ilandau swaggered away, chest out, chin up. But inside something felt heavy. It was his heart. He stopped and rubbed his chest, wondering why his heart felt heavy and thudded hard with every beat. It's not like he cared what the old man said. He started up his stride looking for some form of entertainment. People sank into the shadows of the buildings as he walked by. The dusk was soon upon the island, as the Mystic Moon shone with a bright blue hue.

**B**efore realizing it his steps moved forward to an incline in the terrain. He was climbing the mountain as if the moon was guiding him. The trees and shrubbery seemed to part to form a path that went upward. Curiosity overcame him and he was spurred on. His feet ached from the confining shoes he was wearing. For the first time he looked down at his apparel and almost fell over seeing himself in a woman's gown. What in blazes am I doing in _this_? Angrily he kicked off the shoes and tore up the dress that was already in tatters. He wore the ripped thing like a tunic and kept climbing. 

**H**e came to a clearing near the top and saw remnants of buildings, ruins now. Pillars and whole blacks of granite littered the field. Another one of those deformed dragons lay on its side on the ground. He saw a woman and man huddled together for warmth. He strode over to them to interrogate them.

******************************************************************** 

**A**llen sat down on the bed and held his head in his hands. His hair fell forward like a curtain hiding his face that was taut with anxiety for his sister. He rubbed his temples and then lied down and closed his eyes hoping for sleep. The moment they were closed visions of his sister's face invaded his mind and he knew it was impossible to sleep. Edwina entered their captain's quarters of the crusade to find him like that and thought he was sleeping. She eased down on the bed next to him and tenderly kissed his left temple when he startled her by grabbing hold of her and pulling her down on top of him.

"**I** thought you were asleep." She murmured as she rested her head on his chest.

"**I** can't. I can't stop thinking about Celena. I need to find her. I _did_ find her, and now she's gone again. " He released a heavy sigh.

**S**he hugged him tighter as if to protect him. His moods were somber ever since Celena had been taken. She knew he was living in a private hell. She took up residence herself the day she left her parents behind, praying that they were safe, and wondering if they were too. Tears formed in her eyes. The burden of troubles bore down heavily upon them both. Sniffling quietly she tried to wipe the tears away without him noticing, but he did. He rolled her onto her back and covered her with his body. His hands smoothed away the unruly tendrils of jet-black hair from her face and wiped away her tears. Since her true gender had been revealed she decided not to bother cutting it. It was a riot of thick waves that curled at the ends framing her face.

"**I** would have liked a real wedding." She said.

"**Y**ou'll get one. We'll have our union blessed too. I couldn't take you as anything but my bride, and I wasn't about to let you stay a virgin. Not after the way you tortured me these past weeks." He said smoothly. 

**S**he looked up at him and wanted him, but it wasn't to be. Gaddes banged on the door.

"**C**ommander we've spotted a three ships in battle formation headed our way! You're needed." He barked.

"**Y**ou know, ever since I dragged him away from Yukari he's been impossible." Allen shook his head, aggravated that he must leave his bride behind. As he got up to leave he looked back at her and smirked knowingly, "Miss me."

**Y**ukari? But she's pining away for Amano! What does Gaddes want with her? 

**T**he ship crusade was indeed under attack! A jet-propelled fighter had fired at them and the cumbersome outdated crusade took a direct hit. Jet-propelled fighters were new to Gaea. They were built as small fast attack ships. Because they were so small, the levitation rocks were nestled under the fuselage about the size of large melons that held one pilot and one munitions expert. Behind the fuselage was a single engine jet that was positioned in the center of the craft. On either side were rotation flaps that bore down the direction of the aircraft. Under Asturia's new young King Chid, these innovations were making huge strides that helped bring the nation's already formidable reputation to a feared new level of respect. 

**"W**hy are your own countrymen attacking?" Van yelled. 

**T**he missile hit one of the sails, and in the explosion completely ripped off the sail and mast that was fastened to it. The other side of the ship with the undamaged sail began to lunge forward as the crusade's momentum resulted in a jarring rotation. The crusade was out of control and would crash into the nearest mountain range if not taken into hand.

**A**llen was busy barking orders when Princess Edwina made her way into the ships bridge, clinging for dear life to anything that offered support for her footing to remain secure. She was terrified. She screamed when a crate full of swords spilled out in front of her. The dangerously sharp swords swiveled around her feet. She was leaping and jumping away from them in a distorted dance of terror, trying to save her feet from being severed. 

**A**llen heard her distress, but couldn't leave the bridge he nodded to Amano who sprang to action to save the princess. What he saw stunned him. Swords, caught up in the spinning momentum of the crusade, were twirling around on hilts as blades exposed were spinning like propellers. It looked choreographed, like the swords themselves were ballerinas moving to some unknown magical music hell-bent on ritualistic destruction of the Princess. She screamed again as one of the swords nearly sliced the side of her foot. She felt the rustling of air on her foot as it passed by.

**W**ithout thinking, just reacting, Amano ran to her, grabbed her and lifted her up, turned and started to run back to the bridge. The same sword that just missed the princess found a target in Amano. A clean devilish gash spanned down his left calf as the sword lurched angrily to his foot. Crying out in pain, his Achilles tendon was severed and retracted like a tautly stretched rubber band into the upper half of his calf, just behind his knee in a agonizing burning knot. With one great heroic effort, his last thought was to throw the Princess away from the danger of the room and into the corridor that lead to the bridge. He did so and with that last bit of energy spent he passed out amidst blades of steel twirling and spinning around him in a dance of death.

**P**rincess Edwina wouldn't go back to the bridge. She landed hard on her butt, spun around to her knees and went in after Amano. She wasn't strong enough to carry him, but she pulled him out as the swords took a few more slices into his side. Van was there within moments and pushed her back into the corridor for safety and grabbed Amano and retreated into the corridor. Amano's blood was everywhere on the floor. Van held him secure at one end while the Princess held his feet while the crusade's spinning grew faster and faster from the gaining momentum. They were going to crash. 

**T**he only blessing from this was that the crusade was too difficult a target for the other ships to gain a clear shot. If that had been so, all of its occupants would be dead by now. Allen knew crashing was inevitable. He screamed for Edwina and for everyone to hold on as the crusade rolled and banged into the mountainside, the two levitation rocks supporting the craft busted away and the ship fell hard into the mountainside. Smoke and gravel clouded the crash scene. The jet fighters circled around their prey once, twice, confirming the crash before heading off.

********************************

**H**itomi was sitting with Helliese when the vision of the crusade's violent crash invaded her senses. She lurched forward, her hands stopping her head from slamming into the floor in front of her. Her eyes were wide open and the quick tears that sprang from them stung in their surfacing.

"**V**an! VAN! He's hurt. So is Allen and Amano is dying! Gaddes is trapped under the ship's hull in a eddy in the steel! He'll suffocate and his head is bleeding! The generals are all dead! The crusade crashed! We have to tell Folken. Only he can save them now! HELLIESE STOP THE SPELL! THEY HAVE TO SEE US!"

**H**elliese immediately chanted the magical words and the girls seemed to appear out of thin air to a guard standing by the corridor that lead the way out of the loading deck. His eyes went wide! "HUH? What the..."

"**Y**ou, with the stupid look on your face, take us the Lord Folken _immediately_!" Helliese yelled at him.

**H**e saluted her more out of habit when given stern orders than anything. Helliese rolled her eyes and barked at him. He turned and ran towards the bridge of the flying fortress made into a floating tow boat.

"**L**ord Folken, these women need to see you!" He spoke loudly as soon as his feet hit the deck. 

"**W**hat women?" Folken's eyes narrowed as irritation ebbed into him.

"**I** believe he's referring to us." Helliese stated. "There's an emergency. The crusade has crashed and the men are hurt and dying. Get us there now." She ended imperiously.

"**W**hat are you doing on my ship, and how would you know the crusade has crashed?" Folken's voice became dangerously calm. 

**E**very woman there shifted her weight, trying not to feel intimidated. Finally Merle stepped out of the group from behind to address him. "It's Hitomi. She's clairvoyant and she saw it happen. King Van is hurt and we have to get to him. Be angry with us later, just rescue them now. They were headed..."

"**I** know where they were headed!" Lord Folken was seething. "Do you know how much danger you are in? And I'm not talking about the enemy!" He stomped away.

**M**erle ran after him. "Lord Folken, you' e got to do something! The crusade is down! You must believe us!" She caught up to him and grabbed his hand...his metal one.

**I**n a fit of temper he hurled her up off the floor, squeezing her tight, nose to nose. "Is there anything else you wish for me to do?"

**S**he began to tremble and tears welled up in her eyes. "No. Just save them, please!"

**H**e planted a hard kiss on her mouth and dropped her and she landed on her feet-of course. He stormed off to rescue his brother. It was that or he would throw her over his knee and spank her! Damn it, she's under my skin like a tic! Why didn't she obey me? Especially after the talk we had, I thought she understood!

[20][1]

   [1]: 20.htm



	20. The Harder They Fall

*********************Chapter 20**********************

*************************

**The harder they fall**

*************************************

**T**he wreckage of the crusade was devastating that covered a vast area of the side of the mountain range. The two levitation rocks had wrested free of their harness and started their slow hovering journey back to their crater home miles away. Huge chunks of mangled metal wrapped around trees like shriveled bacon. Some hunks of the hull dangled precariously from cliffs higher up and threatened to come crashing down on the passengers who were still alive. 

**P**rincess Edwina was lying face down on a mattress of blood and tissue that was once General Shinyo. Van's arms were wrapped around her in a protective embrace. Just before the Crusade impacted on the side of the mountain the three brave Samurai surrounded their King and the Princess, locking arms to shoulders and braced themselves to bare the brunt of the impact, offering their own bodies as a buffer against it. 

**S**he was the first to regain consciousness. Her head felt like it had a hot branding iron searing in painful heat at the back of her head. With supreme effort she lifted her head, when she tried to open her eyes, she found that they were caked shut. Without realizing it she moved her hand up to her eyes to wipe the General Shinyo's brains from her eyelids. She only knew that a sticky substance was blocking her vision.

**S**he tried to call out, but was pinned down to heavily by Van's arm. As she shifted her weight she was able to turn on her side and saw the wreckage and marveled at being alive. She reached over to touch Van's neck and check for a pulse. His heartbeat was steady and strong, but she could not rouse him. She crawled out from underneath him to find Allen. She saw Amano a short distance away and knew that he was either dead or dying. She painfully limped over to him to check for a pulse and found a week one. She bent her head down and said a prayer.

**H**er gaze scanned the mountainside looking for Allen and finding no sign of him began to panic. She shouted his name. "ALLEN!" Tears of terror sprang to her eyes. "ALLEN!"

**V**an stirred and lifted his head up to see himself covered in blood. Underneath him were the bodies of General Jarvis and Pauk. His heart was filled with regret at seeing his best warriors were dead. He knew that they had sacrificed themselves to save him and Edwina. He raised himself up like an arthritic old man and looked over at Princess Edwina who was crying frantically for Allen. He walked over to her and saw Amano lying at her feet and began to look for Allen and Gaddes. Neither one were to be found.

**T**he creaking and moaning of the hull dangling above them got his attention. He knew he had they had to get free of its path should it fall. He lifted Amano in his arms and gruffly told her to follow him as he precariously made his way clear of the danger. 

"**W**e can't leave! We've got to find Allen!" She protested.

"**I**f we don't leave we could be crushed from the hull once it topples down the mountain side! We'll look for Allen and Gaddes as soon as we are clear of the hull above."

**P**rincess Edwina was in a rage as tears streamed down her face unchecked. "Why would his own country men shoot him down?" 

"**I** don't know. I don't think Allen knows either. We have a lot of unanswered questions to figure out." Van responded.

**J**ust as they cleared the path the hull came tumbling down as if one cue. It toppled and rolled like an exploding bomb with a series of loud booms leaving debris in its wake. It was too close of a call.

**V**an set Amano down. "You stay here with him, I have to scour the side of the mountain and find Allen." He ordered as he took his shirt off. His angelic white wings unfurled and he flew off to find Allen and Gaddes.

**T**he princess was too stunned from the crash to realize that she had just seen one of the last of the dragon race upon Gaea. She was just grateful that he still had his wits about him.

*************************************************************************

**F**olken stormed around the launch deck of the fortress making frantic preparations to take off in the streamline airship that he had purchased just for this trip. It was the new technology out of Asturia's capital under the auspices of Chid of Freid who proved to be an innovative ruler. He was putting medical supplies in his cockpit when a churlish old familiar voice started yelping up at him like a dying old basset hound.

"**W**here do you think you're going without me? Is it a wonder I get so exasperated with you when you don't use your head? I can't, for the life of me, figure out why you won't use your head! Here you are going off half cocked like some young hot bull when that soul of yours is old like mine! You know they're hurt and dying and but do you _think_ to leave with a healer? Sheer stupidity, and from _YOU_! I thought I did better by you, you ungrateful brat!"

**"H**elliese I don't have time for this. We can discuss this on my return. Van is hurt and I've got to get him back here." Folken replied with a feigned calm. I forgot how aggravating that old witch could be sometimes.

"**I** wonder what you will do when it comes to saving Gaddes or Amano. They're important too, you know. It's like the little queen said. You've all got to stick together to defeat Mugwa. As long as you are all flying about on your own paths instead in formation as one family he'll be too strong to defeat. It's love he doesn't understand. 

"**I**f you're going just to save Van and sacrifice any of the others we're all lost. Hasn't any of the disgrace you've brought on yourself taught you anything about loyalty? Van wouldn't leave anyone behind or sacrifice anyone if he could find another way. I need to go with you or the young man from the Mystic Moon will die and the balance will be tipped in Mugwa's favor."

"**I** do believe, old woman, that everyone but the king is expendable, including myself. Everyone who has embarked on this mission knew of the risk before hand."

"**A**nd so did Merle and Hitomi who's pregnant! Are they expendable because they are not your brother? Is Allen expendable when he shares the same life force as the Princess, and she the one who is trying to save us all? What about Gaddes? He's as idiotic as they come when it comes to letting his true feelings out, but he's jumped into this whole thing when he didn't have to, except that he loves Yukari. He's just too stupid to know what to do with love. Are you going to take away his chance to learn how to love?

"**H**ow about you. Now that you love, really love, shall Merle be expendable too. How precious is just one life, Folken? You've sacrificed so many for supposed political ideals, so you tell me!" She was enraged and her voice cracked with the fury seething inside her old body. 

**F**olken knew he had gone too far and remembered to be respectful to his elder. He got down out of the cockpit and looked her square in the eyes. "What if _I_ am attacked and _you_ get killed? _I_ am expendable. _Y_ou are not. And neither is Merle, and you know that!" He grumbled back like a wounded old goat.

"**H**ave faith, you sod! I've a few tricks up my sleeve! I am not going to die! And neither are you! Because whether you choose to admit it or not, you are not expendable, otherwise you'd still be dead!" She shouted at him. " Now pick me up and put me in that evil contraption! And be gentle! It's my first time! Oh, ho ho, he he. No, not _that_ kind of first time! I still got it!" She startled chuckling to herself and defused herself unwittingly from her own anger.

**F**olken rolled his eyes up to heaven as if praying for patience and lifted her up like a sack of potatoes and threw her in the cockpit. 

"**I** said be _gentle_, you cad! Imagine an old woman like me, with arthritic joints and rheumatism and you plop me down here with such force! You need your clock cleaned out, you do! I will put a hex on you to make you stink with fowl mouth every time you pucker those lips up to kiss your sweetie! Is this your idea of gentle? My condolences to the young kitty! Throwing me around like you were some kind of inarticulate clod! You're a ruler trained in diplomatic...."

**F**olken shut the cockpit and left her to her ranting so he could see the captain of the guard and change his orders. Damn I hate it when I'm wrong! That old woman is the bane of my existence!

*************************************************

"**H**ave you found him? Van, did you find Allen?" Princess Edwina cried out as he landed next to her. 

"**Y**es, he's badly injured, but he'll live if we can get him medical attention. He must have rolled down the mountain. He looks like he was thrown from clear of the crusade during descent, but he must've slammed sideways into the rock. His whole left side looks broken. I didn't move him in case his back or neck is injured. I didn't see Gaddes anywhere. I don't know if he even survived." Van told her.

**J**ust then they heard a loud piercing scream of a jet engine. They saw that it was another Asturian fighter and panicked. Van tried to block the princess from view, but became puzzled when the aircraft buzzed into place just above them.

"**V**an! Are you all right?" 

"**I**t's Folken! He's here to rescue us!" Van yelled incredulously. He waved his arms and unfurled his wings and took flight to meet his brother in mid air. In the cockpit he saw Helliese, and she looked violently ill.

**W**ith a whoosh the cockpit opened up. "Take this old girl off my hands before I wish I was dead again!" Folken yelled.

"**H**uh? What are you talking about?" Van looked at his brother as if he had gone quite mad.

"**F**orget about it, inside joke. Just take her and end my suffering."

"**I** think I hate you, Folken." Helliese said weakly. She slowly stood up then puked all over Folken's lap.

"**O**h, did you have to go and do that? It's not like I can just abandon ship! Ock, this is disgusting." Folken complained miserably.

"**B**ut I feel so much better now." Helliese offered, fighting a grin. She really did feel sorry for him.

**V**an was reluctant to lift the old witch out of the cockpit, but she gave him a warning look so he lifted her up and gently glided down with her to Amano. She wiped her mouth on her sleeve and then looked at the dying young man. Sympathy and concern washed over her ugly old face. Both her blind white eye and her one good red eye had unshed tears in them.

"**D**o you think you can help him?" Princess Edwina asked softly.

"**Y**es, child, I can help him, but you must keep Van away from here so that I can have some privacy, just as you needed privacy when you saved Allen." Helliese gave the princess a knowing look. Princess Edwina's eyes went wide.

"**B**ut only Atlanteans..."

"**Y**es child, only Atlanteans. Now go do as I bid."

**P**rincess Edwina scrambled to her feet, shaking her head, feeling utterly confused. "Van, I need you to fly me down to Allen right now." The princess ordered.

**H**e looked at her inquisitively and nodded his head. Lifting her in his strong muscular arms he jumped up into the air with his wings outstretched gloriously as they glided down the mountainside to Allen. When he spied Allen's still form he landed gently beside him and released the princess from his careful embrace.

"**N**ow leave us alone for awhile. When you come back, we'll both be sleeping again. I won't look so good, but don't worry I will be okay once I've rested. I won't be able to wake up so you'll have to get me to safety." She instructed.

**V**an's eyes were wide with intense curiosity. Somehow he knew she was going to perform another miracle to help Allen and he would just do as she said. He leaped upward and flew like an angel back to Amano and Helliese only to find them both sitting on the ground having a quaint chat. From one miraculous scene to the next, I fly! 

"**I**f you love the girl, you don't have much time. There's others can fill a girl's heart once it's broken. Oh, you're back. Where's the princess?" Helliese asked.

"**S**he needed to be alone with Allen to heal him. How did you..." Van was about to ask how she brought Amano back from the brink of death, but sharply interrupted.

"**O**h, no she can't do that again. It could kill her! She's not an immortal and has only so much she can give! Allen will have to heal the hard way! Take me to her now!" Helliese barked.

**W**hen they reached the couple down the mountainside it was too late. Princess Edwina looked frail, with gray streaks of her once jet black hair jutting from her temples. She was in a coma and looked as if she had been the one thrown from the Crusade and slammed sideways into the mountain, for her collarbone was crushed and her shoulder was slumped forward in an unnatural position. 

**A**llen was sleeping peacefully beside her, unaware of her sacrifice. Helliese panicked and ran to the girl.

"**S**he's an empath! I never would have suspected! No, you foolish girl. You can't do this! What if his injuries are too hard for your body to sustain? He's a warrior, you aren't. " Helliese bent down over the princess, hovering over her like a worried new mother over her baby. She listened for breathing and pulse. Both were weak.

"**V**an, she could die! We need her to live. Our world is depending on her to lead us into battle against him.

"**B**ut you just said she was no warrior!" Van said.

"**T**here are many ways to fight! Hers is the way to win this battle! Mugwa will not understand her tactics and there is our advantage. But she took on Allen's injuries and she's dying! We need to get her back to the fortress. Where's Folken? Get him, I need him now!" Helliese ordered.

**V**an took off in search of his brother.

**************************

"**H**orrible old witch! I just know she did this on purpose!" Folken was grumbling as he was wiping down the seat and floor of the cockpit. The smell made his stomach turn.

"**F**olken, Helliese needs you! You've got to fly down the mountain to her right away!" Van yelled as he approached his brother's grounded fighter.

"**G**ood, she needs me! Wonderful! She stinks up my favorite airship in all the universe, and now she needs me." He grumbled quietly.

"**F**olken really! You must go!" Van urged.

"**T**hen you clean up this slop, your majesty." Folken threw the towel down at Van's feet in disgust. Wiping his hands off on his vest in front him, he then took it off and released his jet-black shiny wings into the air and went off in search of the most horrible woman in the whole universe.

**W**hat he saw when he landed was a frail old woman crying over a sickly looking princess that had been through far too much. The princess had aged in the span of twenty minutes. Her hair was graying at the temples and she had dark circles under her eyes. She was frighteningly pale and her body was broken all on one side.

"**W**hat happened to her? When I saw her she was fine!" Folken rushed over to them and knelt down by the princess.

"**S**he's an empath and she's taken on Allen's injuries. I fear she's not strong enough to heal herself." Helliese was crying. "I didn't suspect it! I never even considered her gifts. We have to get her back to the fortress and make her as warm and comfortable as possible. Only time will tell if she'll survive this. I can do nothing for her. You must take her back. Van is tired and weak from the crash, and he'll never admit it, being the dolt he is, so I must ask you to beat him to it. He's gone up and down this mountain too much and needs to recuperate himself." Helliese quietly chanted a binding spell to hold the young princess in place, stiff like a twig, and light as a feather. She nodded to Folken to take her and he did just that.

**B**efore he took off with his precious cargo he leaned in and kissed the old woman on top of the head. "She'll be okay. I can have faith in her, just as I have faith in you, old witch." Folken left.

*********************

**I**t took him hours before he was able to reach the floating fortress. Seeing it from this angle made him cringe. His crew disguised it to perfection. It looked awful, and not at all threatening: just dilapidated and old, just as a cargo ship should look like. Cargo ship? More like a garbage scow!

**H**e soared closely to the landing deck, flexed his wings into a frontal display to slow his pace and landed with ease onto his fortress. The guard standing duty, the same poor soul that had seen the women appear out of nowhere, now saw his ruler fly with wings. He shook his head, had the same stupid look on his face and walked up to Folken as if he wasn't really sure his ruler was there.

"**D**on't gawk man, we need to get the princess to sick bay. Sound the siren for the medical team and go fetch me a blanket! She's cold!" Folken ordered, almost exasperated.

**I**n seconds the sirens screamed through the corridors of the giant ship, sending many scurrying to their feet. The guard fell over himself trying to move quicker than he could to obey Folken. Soon a medical team was racing down to the landing dock with a stretcher with wheels and saw to their patient immediately. 

**F**olken turned around as if to fly back, but was stopped by Merle. She grabbed his shoulder and turned him to face her. "So now that you are back, are you still mad at me for not telling you of my plans?"

"**Y**ou mean the plans to play me for a fool so you could stow away on my ship as you please?" He responded. His voice held nothing of the affection he felt for her, only disdain.

**M**erle backed away from him as if she had been slapped on the face. Tears sprang to her eyes. "You were never anyone's fool, Folken."

"**S**ure I was. First I played the fool to Dornkirk. Now I'm your fool. What would you like me to do now? Bow to you? Kneel at your feet? Beg you to really love me? Don't hold your breath." His words bit into her heart painfully, but his eyes looked wounded.

"**I** love you. I had to come to protect you." She explained weakly. Her tears fell unchecked.

"**R**eally? Care to prove that?" He asked. 

**H**e was in a dangerous mood. But she didn't care. She couldn't let him believe that this had been some kind of cruel ploy she used against him. "I will prove it anyway I can, for as long as it takes." She said calmly.

**I**n a rage he closed the distance between them, swooped her off her feet and headed for his private quarters. I think Ill take her up on her offer! She deserves to be taught a lesson. Don't play with fire, my dear!

*******************************************

**H**elliese had supervised Van as he steered the fighter upward. The jet engine was revved and humming loudly. The levitation rocks underneath the fuselage were cooled to their maximum chill temperature to urge the properties within them to ascend higher to the heavens. A heavy towline from the jet fighter was pulled taut as the piece of hull that had Gaddes trapped gave way to the force of the towline. With a groaning and scraping noise the hull first budged slightly. Then after a moment flew off of the ground revealing Gaddes lying on the ground.

**A**mano scrambled down to him and checked his pulse. Steady. Strong. No broken bones. No fever. He'll live. He shook Gaddes awake. Gaddes opened his eyes and the first thing out of his mouth was where's the boss? Yep. He'll live.

**N**o sooner had Gaddes been freed from his prison, the floating fortress made it's way to them. The fighter grounded again as Van heated up the rocks and released the towline away from doing any damage the people on the ground. Then cooling the rocks again, he flew up to the floating fortress to land the smelly fighter gratefully. He didn't know Hitomi was waiting for him anxiously. 

[21][1]

   [1]: 21.htm



	21. Reunited

*************************

**CHAPTER 21**

***********************************

**REUNITED**

*******************************************

**I**t was a sight to see. No one who witnessed it would dispute that. A tall broad shouldered, godlike man, with a bronzed naked torso muscled to perfection and shiny jet-black wings jutting out from his shoulder blades walked swiftly holding a stunningly beautiful cat girl in his arms. He looked furious, she looked frightened. He wanted to teach her a lesson. She wanted to regain his trust desperately.

**F**olken held his pretty captive tightly in his arms as his heart thudded painfully from its breaking. He was certain she had played him for a fool. He thought her innocent and pure and she only wanted access to his fortress to stow away with her friends. She really didn't care for him yet he knows he loves her more than he's ever loved before. He wanted to make her pay for toying with his affections. His thoughts turned to those sweet passionate kisses and recalled that she seemed frightened by his advances. He obviously thought she was a consummate actress.

**H**e reached his private quarters and kicked the door open bounding in like a pirate stealing his booty. He had her and he was going to teach her not to play with fire. He plopped her down on her feet, glaring at her. He turned and bolted the door. Then slowly he turned to face her with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

**S**he was shaky but she stood her ground. She knew he was in a rage and couldn't be reasoned with in the present state he was in. She wasn't sure what was going to happen, but still she looked him in the eyes, those beautiful eyes filled with hurt and hate. She would give anything to mend his wound.

**T**hey just stood there staring at each other. She had silent tears streaming down her face. He looked murderous at seeing them.

"**I** love you, Folken." She told him softly. Her heart was in her eyes, but he was blinded by rage.

"**T**hen you are a fool. I'm not lovable just now." He advanced on her and grabbed her shoulders painfully, never letting his eyes off of her. His wings unfurled and extended forward wrapping around her lithe body in a dark embrace.

**S**he winced, but said nothing.

**T**hen he bent his head down so close to hers, lips almost touching lips, she could feel his breath on her face. She could feel the heat from his body for he was clearly upset. He was glaring at her. And then his lips touched hers softly and he closed his eyes and his grip on her loosened. She melted. She loved him so completely. She knew he was angry with her, but this was the sweetest punishment she could ever wish for. She opened her mouth to invite him in and he accepted greedily. His hunger for her went unchecked. His assault on her senses was complete: she would surrender to him, not fearfully, but with trust and love.

**S**he moaned and melded her body to his form needing every possible contact with him. He was as hard as a rock and for the first time in her life, she was actually aware of a man's arousal and it excited her. She went weak in the knees. Sensing her surrender, his victory complete, he released her and stepped out of their embrace and closed his wings.

**S**he almost fell forward, not expecting such abandonment. She cried out and ran up to him with fists balled up she pounded on his chest. Crying and hitting him as hard as she could, not caring for pride, only feeling raw emotion. 

"**Y**ou stubborn, arrogant, mean-hearted, evil..." 

**H**e interrupted her with laughter. "How does it feel? Foolish? Is it a terrible ache in your chest, as if you know you will never be the same? Or are you still acting for my benefit?"

**M**erle had never encountered such cynical questions aimed at her. She stopped and looked up at him wide eyed with wonder, but he saw only acting.

"**T**ell me this, when you first greeted me as Fanelia's official emissary, did you decide then to use me to get access to the fortress? Wasn't that your plan?" He asked bitterly.

**H**er heart sank. If she were honest with him, she would destroy any hope for happiness. If she lied to him he wouldn't believe her and it would haunt her. She went for a different approach.

"**J**ust because we stowed away doesn't mean I don't love you. Even Helliese knows we all need to be together in this. All of us, Hitomi, Yukari, Edwina, we all knew we had to go with you to protect you, but you wouldn't listen. I'm sorry you are angry, but given my options I would do the same thing over again. We all need each other too much right now." And she moved toward the door to leave.

"**W**here do you think you're going? Or don't you want to prove your love for me?" His sarcasm stabbed at her chest.

"**I**'m not ready for this. That doesn't mean I won't be someday. I'm not going to stay because you'll regret it, and you have enough regrets to live with. I intend on being the joy in your life." She pushed past him and put her hand on the door.

**H**e grabbed her shoulders from behind and spun her around to face him. He planted a hard kiss on her lips and it hurt a little. She moved her arms to hug him as much as his grip on her shoulders would allow and waited for the kiss to end. When it did, she told him again that she loved him and hoped his anger would subside. She looked into his eyes the whole time.

**H**e paused at he stared back into her eyes. He wanted so much to believe, but he couldn't allow himself that luxury. Releasing her he stepped back. He looked defeated.

"**Y**ou are free to go. Since you are here, you will obey me or be confined." He waved her off with his hand.

**S**he didn't budge. She couldn't stand seeing him this way. Concern and unhappiness radiated from her. "Please..." She didn't know what to plea for.

"**W**hat are you waiting for? Just go." His eyes were slanted from the inner turmoil his soul felt.

"**I**'m afraid." She said all choked up.

"**W**hat are you afraid of? You own me, you should be rejoicing at your clever victory."

"**I**'m afraid I'll lose you when I only just found you. I'm afraid that you are already lost to me, and that you'll never love me or trust me when I only know I must be here to protect you." She cried.

**S**eeing her there, looking so vulnerable and crying so formed a crack in his armor, but just a crack. His eyes reflected doubt.

**S**he bravely continued. "But even if you don't love me now, because I tricked you, I still will stay. I know in my heart if I didn't, you wouldn't stand a chance. I'm going to be here even if you don't want me." 

**S**he tried to calm herself down, wiping her face with her hands. She backed up to the door and was about to leave. She turned around to leave. She even opened the door to leave. She slowly stepped through the door, still leaving. All the time she hoped he would stop her, but he didn't. She shut the door behind her, leaned up against it and cried out unchecked sobs that had been ready to explode from her from the start.

**H**e could hear her. And he couldn't stand it. Tears formed in his eyes. His heart broke from listening to her cries. He rushed to the door and opened it and she fell backward into his arms where he held her close. His strong arms, both the real and the metal one held her gently and securely. 

"**Y**ou hurt me." He said all choked up.

"**I**'m sorry." She cried. She turned around and held him tightly burying her face in his chest. "I'm sorry." 

**H**is hand held the back of her head, his fingers tangled up in her hair. He slowly bent his head down and kissed her softly, sweetly. She was butter again. Ready to surrender. His kiss deepened. His tongue caressed hers with such a show of love that she was panting for him. She was breathing hard and fast and wrapped her arms around him urgently, needing him completely.

**T**heir kiss ignited a flame so hot between them, that they couldn't deny it. He lifted her up and carried her to his bed. He laid her down gently then laid on top of her like a protective blanket. She arched her hips up reflexively. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately. He moved his mouth from place to place on her face and neck to taste her and love her, but always going back to kiss her full on the mouth as if he couldn't get enough of her kisses or her skin.

**S**he pressed her hips into his and he groaned. His wings unfurled and flexed back like a canopy of night. He was trembling in her arms, his desire was so strong for her, but he remembered her words, 'I'm not ready for this.' Even if she wasn't thinking clearly, his sense of honor and responsibility to her kept him at bay. When she began to open her legs to him invitingly he gently lifted himself up and moved to her side to spoon with her. He buried his face in her beautiful red hair, released a long heavy sigh and shuttered.

"**I** love you, Merle." He whispered in her ear.

*******************************************************

**V**an landed the jet-streamer with some difficulty being new to the craft. Yet no damage had been done as he was guided to his landing post. When the whoosh of the cockpit shield opened up to release him he jumped out of it quickly enough. Before he could even get his bearings a guard hailed him down with an update on the rescue.

"**Y**our majesty, we are about to retrieve the rest of the survivors. We were told that the Samurai did not survive, but sacrificed themselves to save you and Her Highness. We cannot return to Fanelia until after the mission to provide a proper military burial ceremony. I suggest that they be placed in a chamber of suspension until further notice."

**V**an only nodded his head. "Where is my brother?"

"**S**ir?"

"**L**ord Folken, my brother, where is he."

**T**he guard appeared to be uncomfortable. "Well, sir, he already has retired to his private quarters. If you could assist us in the rescue operation, Gaddes and Allen and the healer still need to be retrieved."

**V**an figured that Folken wanted to clean up after his nasty experience with the old hag. Grinning to himself he set about to help the others when a familiar sight skipped about in the corner of his eye. There, at the landing dock, on the floating fortress come tow boat, was his wife and queen standing by a support archway that lead to the launching ramp. She was in a simple white gown that gave her an air of being a healer. 

**S**he was here! He stopped dead in his tracks as if to regain control of his senses. He closed his eyes and shook his head. She would never disobey me. But he knew he was trying to believe that. Of course she would do something like this. She was always headstrong. Yukari was there also, standing beside her with her hand on Hitomi's shoulder for reassurance.

**H**e strode quickly to her. His face was red with anger and hurt. "What are you doing here? Why have you disobeyed me? Did Folken allow this?" He was talking so fast that she didn't know which question to answer first. 

**H**itomi's chest rose and fell from heavy breathing. She didn't respond to him, just looked up at him. Bravely she stepped forward to hug him, but he moved back. He was furious with her for placing herself in danger.

**Y**ukari moved away to give them privacy, but Hitomi grabbed her hand and held onto it firmly. She remained by her friend's side, understanding her meaning. She knew Hitomi was stealing herself for this confrontation. 

"**I** thought you understood. I told you I have this feeling that we are all supposed to stick together. You wouldn't listen. As for obeying you like some outdated housewife, no, I didn't agree with your decision to leave without me, and the way you left!" She countered as her own ire rose to meet the occasion.

"**I**t is _because _of your vision, or nightmare that I _didn't _want you to come. I don't understand your logic. If you know you will be in danger because Mugwa why would you want to be with us, when we are going to try to raise an army and launch an offense? We are eventually going to have to face off against him! The further away from him you are, the safer you will be!"

"**I**t's not that simple, Van. You're way of fighting won't work against him. He's too powerful! Princess Edwina is the key to victory. Helliese said so. You have to trust her judgment more. We all need to stick together in this."

"**A**nd are you supposed to do battle?" He asked sarcastically and strode off to get the others. 

**H**e left her standing there. She turned to look at Yukari with an anxious look on her face. How was she going to cool down his temper?

**V**an's assistance wasn't really needed after all. Moments later Amano and Gaddes were boarding the fortress via a courier transit ship, the same one that the women had stowed away on to get to the floating fortress. Yukari saw them both and a flood of relief washed over her face. Hitomi nudged her to go and she took off.

**S**he ran up to Amano and he was clearly dazed and confused at seeing her. "Yukari?"

**H**er shoulders rose as she shrugged and tilted her head. He just stared at her dumbly. "We're all here." She replied lamely. Shyly she walked up to him and slowly put her arms around his neck wondering if he would push her away. His eyes went wide with disbelief as he hugged her small waist.

"**W**ait a minute!" He said as he stepped back. "You shouldn't be here. This is going to be dangerous." He looked at her sternly and shook his head.

"**Y**ou guys are going to have to get over that chivalrous helpless female superiority complex you got." She said exasperated.

**G**addes walked up to her at that and grabbed her arm. "You don't know anything about what you're talking about. It's not as if you've ever witnessed a battle. You have no conception of what it is to be placed in a situation where you must kill or be killed! We wanted you to stay behind to protect you from that! You shouldn't have come." He ended red faced and furious. He stormed off and she watched his retreating form with wonder.

**A**mano looked at Yukari and wondered what had happened between her and Gaddes. His chest constricted with jealousy and he didn't know how to handle it. He looked down at the ground and walked away. She had a completely defeated look on her face as she watched him leave too.

"**G**ive them time to cool off, Yukari. Their intentions are good. It's going to be more difficult having to worry about us." Hitomi comforted her.

"**I** don't think Amano cares enough to worry about me." Yukari said.

******************************************

**M**ugwa was dressed in red and black robes of the dark arts. He looked terrifying. Destroyer was prancing back and forth behind him, restless for action. They were both in the temple that was completely empty. The whole island was now terrified of him. They had seen too many loved ones disappear into the temple never to return home. Even the priests who supported him were deathly afraid of him and avoided him at all costs. But he was glad of the solace. He could openly perform his dark magic inside the temple itself now, where it would be stronger still.

**He** lied down on the Altar of the Holy Scrolls. He had a gold and platinum knife in his hands. The blade was only six inches long, but it was deathly sharp. He closed his eyes and talked to his pet.

'**D**estroyer, come here.' He thought to it.

**T**he wild unnatural beast obeyed his master. His claws tapped on the marble floor as he made his way to Mugwa and lied down underneath him at the altar. Mugwa rose up from his position and straddled the griffin's shoulders, holding onto his scaly wings. The knife rested precariously in his left palm.

**T**he beast walked to the temple entrance and leaped into the air to begin his long journey.

*************************************

**H**elliese reverently walked next to the fallen Samurai as they were boarded. Her face was solemn and her heart was heavy. Tears were in her eyes as she genuinely grieved for them. Their bodies were shrouded in white silk, but the profuse redness of blood from their broken bodies colored them scarlet. As she made her way out of the docking bay, the six soldiers who carried their bodies on stretchers stopped before entering the main corridor to the bowels of the floating fortress. 

**V**an, Amano, and Gaddes were there with grim looking faces. Van's was more strained. He looked at the six soldiers expectantly. The soldier at the front yelled in a military shouting manner.

"**S**ire, these men are fallen!" He began the traditional ritual of a military show of grief.

"**W**ho are these fallen men?" Van yelled back.

"**T**hese are heroes!" They shouted in unison.

**V**an yelled back. "A hero gives his life for others!"

**A**gain in unison the six soldiers of Zaibach replied. "There is no gift more precious!"

"**T**heir gift will always be remembered in our hearts." Van choked out the last words of the ritual.

**A**mano and Gaddes never once looked up, but kept their heads bowed in grief and respect. Yukari and Hitomi looked on in wonder at this. Every military apparently has its own ways of dealing with the brutality of a soldier's death. Van, Amano, and Gaddes stepped aside as the soldiers took the generals to a suspension chamber. Helliese walked beside them with tears cascading down profusely. She would see that their bodies were placed in suspense chambers carefully, thinking only of their families.

**A**llen was sleeping still as he was placed carefully on a stretcher and taken back to the fortress. He wouldn't wake up for at least a day, but at least his sleep was painless. He was carefully put in a private quarters befitting his station and left there to rest and rejuvenate.

*********************

**M**ugwa loved the thrill of flight. His heart soared with joy as his face was bathed in clouds. He closed his eyes and let his stomach leap and his heart pound at the excitement of it all. He was leaving that dreadful Island. His prey was close at hand and Asturia needed new guidance from him. He grinned at himself and his own cleverness.

**D**estroyer passed the violent storms that cloaked the island. He flew over the turbulence with ease and finally they saw the calm blue ocean that led to Asturia to the North, and Zaibach to the south. Asturia had a new young ruler who had already proven easily manipulated with telepathy. Just last night he convinced Chid in a dream that his country was being invaded from ships coming from the mountain range and that any and all aircraft approaching Palas were to be attacked. The young king woke up in a paranoid sweat and placed his protective orders.

**M**ugwa urged his griffin north and flew to the blue open shores of Palas to claim his new throne. He landed with ease on the beach causing quite a stir. He climbed off of the beast and walked up to a young citizen. He looked back at Destroyer and ordered the beast to get Dilandau, but the griffin was hungry. Mugwa looked at the hapless youth gawking at him and the griffin attacked his first victim.

**A**midst screams and cries Mugwa strolled away to find what he needed. Spiders will do. Yes, that's it, small ones, too small to take notice of. He walked through the streets and found the city library. Like a demented old fool he crouched down on his hands and knee and pressed his forehead to the ground. 

**T**he ground around him began to shift and move. The marble floors of the library looked like moving grains of sands as thousands of tiny small spiders answered his summons. The ground was covered with them. Small harmless spiders crawled and crept quickly to their new master.

**M**ugwa sat up and looked at his new army. Mugwa's eyes glowed red and his skin turned to a charred black color as if he had been dead for thousands of years. He looked like a mummy. His robes fell on him as he was now skin and bones. His shoulders and collarbones were thin and pointy. He smiled serenely at his minions and gave his first order. 

**T**hey took off in all directions except one. One special one remained still and as the others left to find a host the special one crawled up Mugwa's body and rested on Mugwa right wrist. Mugwa took the small knife in his left hand and slashed his wrist open. A tiny amount of diseased blood oozed out of it and the spider drank in the will of Mugwa. The spider grew and turned red and black striped in color. It only had two eyes instead of eight, and they looked yellow and reptilian. The spider continued to drink in Mugwa's blood until sated. It was now twice its size, but still no larger a grain of rice.

**T**here the special spider remained while Mugwa stared at it. Then, as if on cue, it jumped off of Mugwa and started its journey to the castle. It moved quickly through the streets unnoticed. It crept through cracks in the walkway and stayed close to shadows. Seagulls never spied it and it moved swiftly through Palace. It climbed up a wall and over it. On the other side was a young boy. A royal boy surrounded by helpers and courtesans taking notes and fussing over him.

**T**he black and red striped spider waited. It stayed close to the young king all day. Then came the night. All slept except Mugwa and the spider. The spider climbed up the sheets to the young king's bed. It crawled quickly up to the young face of the king. It stopped just underneath the boy's left nostril. There it stayed for a moment until it crawled into the boy's nostril up into his sinus cavity. Like a demonic tick it bit into the tender tissue of Chid's sinus cavity and began to suck and also to spread the diseased blood of Mugwa.

**A**s the boy slept his dreams turned to Allen. Allen was chasing after him with a knife. His mother, Marlene screamed for him to run. "Mother!" Chid cried out and then it was done. Allen had stabbed Marlene to death. Her blood ran like a river into Allen's mouth and the young king screamed waking the attendants in the castle.

"**Y**our majesty! Are you quite all right?" His familiar personal valet rushed in wearing only a nightshirt.

"**N**o, I have a headache. I had a nightmare. It was about Allen Schezar. I think he was the reason my mother died." The young king confessed his hell.

**T**he next morning he woke up again out of sorts. Just a young king to rule all of Asturia, just a boy with a mission, to kill Allen Schezar. He had breakfast early and walked out into the garden to think. There he saw a dark shadowy figure. It was Mugwa, come home at last to help him rule. This was the good wizard that appeared in his dream last night. He promised to help him. But his head was pounding. 

**M**ugwa walked over to the young sire and bowed low and deeply to him. They talked for over on hour making plans. Such wonderful things were going to happen to Gaea and the Mystic Moon. Everyone would be so happy. No one would ever worry again about going hungry or doing the wrong thing. Mugwa would control everything in harmony. Chid hugged his newfound friend and ran off to do his bidding.

[22][1]

   [1]: 22.htm



	22. The Worth of One Soul

*******************

**Chapter 22**

************************

**The Worth of One Soul**

**C**erise waited patiently for the elder members of the coven to catch up with the younger witches and healers. They were moving slowly though everyone was anxious to be away from Palace. Women and men of various ages hiked laboriously up the mountain range, trying to flee from the plague that besieged Palace. It was a mysterious scourge that had taken hold of the fair city and the sensitive nature of the witches knew something was terribly wrong with its citizenry. Cerise led the group in a frightened and determined manner. They must be safe. They must get away from Palace and whatever has infected it.

**T**he witches themselves were of a separate order from the healers, but had taken up residents along side the healers at the urgent prompting of Helliese some years ago forming the coven alliance. She saw the tide of public opinion change toward the peaceful sect years ago, when Cerise's mother was still alive. When her mother passed on to the next existence, she inherited the responsibilities of leading the sect into a violent future filled with the horrors of the Great War. She cut her teeth as the new reverend mother of the Order of the Sage when the Zaibach Empire was trying to gain dominance over all of Gaea.

**T**he sect has long been associated with the spirit world-not a popular practice among the superstitious. Cerise grew up under the auspices of both a famous and well-respected healer and a feared and reviled necromancer. Cerise had become acting Mother Superior of the healers until Helliese returned to them. But in this current crisis, she was determined to find Helliese.

**A** scourge of immense proportions and unknown consequences had frightened the sensitive sect away, dragging with it the healers who left in protest. They felt this move was an act against their vows of healing. They wanted to stay behind to find a cure for the people of Palace. Cerise was more pragmatic. She knew retreat was the only solution until more concrete knowledge was gained about what sort disease or spell they were trying to eradicate. 

**S**he was the first to reach the mountain's peak. She stopped and surveyed the terrain below. The wind swept up and rustled her long flowing locks of brownish red. The sun's light highlighted the lush tendrils that framed her face. Her eyes were milk chocolate brown and had gold flecks in them close to the pupils and were outlined jet-black before meeting the white iris. She was of average height, but that was all that was average about her. Her features were refined: aquiline nose that was small and straight, full dark red lips, high cheekbones. The most striking thing about Cerise was the humor and intelligence that shown through in her demeanor. 

**T**he healers wore white flowing robes, their trademark for eons. The Order of the Sage wore robes too, but the material remained unprocessed. No colors or dyes were ever worn by a Sage witch. The natural tones of cottons and wool, wood, and other natural fibers were the trademark of the sect. 

**C**erise wore a round carved wooden medallion of Mahogany. The surface carving depicted a hill with the sun and its bright rays rising up behind it signifying the two states of existence. The first existence is the body and life bound to the earth connected by its very elements. The second existence is the spirit freed from earthy bonds to soar through the heavens. Both states of existence are celebrated in the Order of the Sage, believing both are interdependent to each other, though performing different tasks serving the one purpose in the conscience of life. 

**C**erise sensed an anomaly in the air above her yet saw nothing and heard nothing. She closed her eyes to allow her mind to picture the anomaly freely, as Helliese had taught her. She almost fell to the ground when she realized a floating fortress was hovering just above her. It was a Zaibach Floating Fortress! 

**S**he turned on her heals and ran down the mountain yelling. "Take cover! Hide!" The others looked at her questioningly but did as she bade. Uma, a younger healer ran up to her. Cerise grabbed her by the shoulders and they both ducked under a shrubbery bush. "The Fortress is under a cloaking spell. That's why we can't see it!"

**C**erise needed to think! Why would a Floating Fortress have a cloaking spell on it? She looked up and closed her eyes. There are only a few good witches who knew how to do that. Why a Zaibach aircraft? Who would do that for a Zaibach Floating Fortress? Cerise did not trust the situation. They would wait until it was gone.

**********************

**A**llen slept through a whole day and night from the healing transference. He was in a deep peaceful sleep at first, but then an unnatural dream, so vivid and unsettling invaded his mind that he tossed and turned through out the night from it.

Allen was walking through a cool mist as he strolled by the ocean shore. His heart was troubled. He loved Marlene and yet he loved the Princess Edwina. He stopped and gazed up at the Mystic Moon. The wind suddenly picked up and hummed around his ears. "Allen" It whispered. "Where are you? I need you! Help me!" The wind whispered urgently around his ears. He thought he was imagining it.

Then a beautiful specter floated so close to him he could have reached out to touch it. It was Marlene! The wind repeated its message louder! It alarmed Allen. His arms were out in front of him and he stepped forward to embrace the ghost of his beloved. "Marlene! I'm here!" His arms went through thin air. Hot tears of fresh grief sprang to his eyes and he cried out angrily.

Marlene began to weep. The wind howled eerily. "Allen! Where are you? Your heart is far from me and I cannot find you! I need you! Please Allen! Don't you love me anymore?" The specter disappeared and then reappeared further away from Allen who was somehow bolted to the ground. She wailed and it terrified him.

"Marlene! I am here! I do love you! I never stopped loving you! Marlene!"

**A**nd then he was awake. He was disturbed from his dream and confused as to where he was. His mind was racing somewhere on roads of the past and he couldn't figure out why he was in a bed. He looked around to figure out his surroundings, but everything was completely unfamiliar to him. Alarmed he threw the covers from him and jumped out of bed. He crouched stealthily to the door and carefully opened it to reveal a long curved corridor. He did not know to where it would lead, but he was determined to find Marlene.

**H**e walked through the corridor and saw a sentry standing guard by another door. When the sentry saw Allen he stood at attention. This puzzled Allen and the clouds of his dream world began to dissipate. Shaking his head, a rye smile played at the corners of his mouth. But he still did not know where he was, only when it was. He decided to ask the sentry.

"**W**here's the Princess Edwina of Trilladen?" Allen asked him.

"**S**ir? She's here in the sickbay. The healer hasn't left her side after the generals' bodies were placed in a suspension chamber." The sentry replied a little concerned.

**A**llen's mind went through the paces of recalling the horrible crash. He absentmindedly rubbed his left shoulder as he tried to replay all that lead up to this point, but found gaping holes in his memory. He walked slowly up to the entrance to sickbay and the sentry opened the door for him out of respect. Allen looked at him as if to ask another question, but was not forthcoming. When Allen stepped through the threshold he saw his wife and his heart jumped into his throat with fear. Helliese was sleeping on the other bed next to hers. The princess looked close to death.

**H**e shook his head as if unable to believe the sight before his eyes. Blame and regret filled his chest that tightened with each passing moment. She was dying and he was fine. It didn't make sense. It hadn't made sense the first time either when he placed himself in front of the griffin. He chose to die for her that day, felt the wound inflicted on his flesh and fell into blackness. Yet he awoke without a scratch, and she weaker than a newborn. 

**A**nd now, knowing deep down inside that he should be the one lying there near to death, he couldn't find cohesion with the turn around before him. He looked at her and real terror crept into his heart. He'd lost the woman he loved to death once before, he didn't think he could stand to see that happen again. He remembered his dream of Marlene last night and prayed he wouldn't have to entertain any more ghosts of the ones he loved in this life.

**A**llen sat down next to her on the chair by the bed and began his vigil. The door to sickbay swooshed opened as Van walked in. He saw Allen sitting there, elbows resting on the arms of the chair with his chin resting on the knuckles of his hands as his eyes looked into the nothingness that his life would be without this woman. Without realizing it, tears were streaming down his face. Van silently walked up to him, pulled up a chair and stayed with his friend in quiet companionship for a spell.

**T**hen Allen broke the silence. "What happened in the crash. I thought I was thrown down the mountain. I can't remember anything after that."

**V**an looked up at Allen from his seat and straightened himself up and cleared his throat. "You were. I found you broken and battered against the side of the mountain. Princess Edwina wanted to be near you to heal you again as before, so she asked me to leave her alone with you. You were unconscious. When I came back to check on you, Helliese said she used her gift as an empath to take on your injuries. That's why you're okay again."

"**S**o she did save me that first time. I knew it. Somehow I knew it was her who saved me."

"**S**he loves you very much. She's obviously willing to sacrifice herself for you." Van said quietly.

"**B**ut it was supposed to me. I was ready to die for her during that attack. I didn't expect to live through the crash either, but I knew she was okay. The generals, you, every man on board would protect her. Yet she's here and I'm okay."

"**D**on't torture yourself, man. She's stubborn and she did this for you. It's meant to be a gift of love. Have some faith in it and hope for her recovery."

"**I** won't give up hope." Allen stated.

*************

**F**olken woke up to the purring sound of his kitten love sleeping peacefully in his arms. His eyes fixed on the vision she presented to him and loved her more deeply for defying his wishes. She was his spitfire and he would be glad never to tame her. She would probably make him furious many times in their life, but he vowed he would become worthy of her. He would atone for his sins and stupid pride.

**S**he stirred and he snuggled her close to him. She woke up and felt utterly delicious. She remembered the previous night's events and stretched and yawned while he chuckled, refusing to completely let her out of his arms. She nestled into him. It felt like a sweet honeymoon between them. But it wasn't to last. The wreckage of the crusade would have to be thoroughly examined to salvage anything useful for the trip. They couldn't leave this mountain range until that task had been performed.

**H**e kissed her on the temple and rose out of bed. "Do you have to be gone so soon? I just woke up." She complained.

"**Y**ou shouldn't be found here anyway. I have to get started, there's too much to do. We still have to reach Palace by sundown today. Allen will want to talk with the young king to find out why they were attacked. I have some questions of my own as well." He dressed nonchalantly as he talked, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her unhappy pout. Smirking to himself, he walked over to her and kissed her firmly on the mouth. "You have to get up to, you know."

**S**he groaned and wrapped herself up in the blankets, hiding her face from him. He slapped her rump twice and told her to get up. Grumbling she did so. Her dress was wrinkled being repair. She looked utterly guilty and not at all presentable. 

"**I**t feels like we having an illicit affair." She giggled at the thought of being an unrespectable woman.

"**P**eople having affairs usually consummate their affections. We simply slept and cuddled." He told her pointedly. "Besides, you're too young for me anyway."

"**T**OO YOUNG! Don't give me that. You're mine, you old fart!" She threw a pillow at him.

**H**e chuckled, dodged the bullet and lamented to himself. "At twenty-seven I'm an old fart! Feels good to be robbing the cradle." Then he walked out leaving her to stew.

**************

**H**itomi and Yukari walked along the corridor to the sickbay wanting to see how the princess was doing. They took the route of the Floating Fortress that was the outer most walkway, the long way so they could look out the windows and watch Gaea drift below them and to talk. Yukari was depressed about Amano. She didn't think he cared. Hitomi disagreed.

"**A**mano just needs a little time, that's all. I know he cares for you." Hitomi consoled her.

"**I** wish I could be as certain as you, Hitomi." Yukari replied.

**A**s they were walking along they heard footsteps behind them. They turned to look to see who was approaching and to their surprise, Gaddes was coming up on them quickly. They stopped to wait for him and as he caught up with him, his hand took hold of Yukari's. She looked at him in surprise.

"**I** am going to go on ahead of you two. You can catch up later." Hitomi said and walked off.

"**S**ee you later then." Yukari said. Then she looked up at Gaddes, her eyes full of questions unspoken. "Are you still angered with me?" She felt shy asking.

**S**till holding her hand he ushered her to the window's edge and looked out absentmindedly at it. "If I am it's because I care about your safety, Yukari. You can not know how terrible a thing war is. You've a gentle soul." He replied solemnly.

**H**e turned his head and looked down at her. She looked up at him and his eyes probed into her as if looking for answers to questions that plagued his mind. 

"**W**hen all of this is over and down with, I suppose you'll return to the Mystic Moon with Amano." 

"**I** suppose I will, if I can." She answered him.

"**D**o you ever wonder what it would be like if you stayed?"

"**I** know I would miss my family. I don't know that I'll ever get used to this world. There are differences between this one and my own." She told him.

**G**addes released a heavy sigh and looked down at his feet. "While you are here, I wish to get to know you better. I hope you'll allow that."

**H**er eyes went wide and she nodded her head silently as she stared at his handsome profile. 

**S**ome distance away Amano was quietly approaching them. He stopped when he saw Gaddes was holding her hand, and she was letting him. He turned and walked away, his chest was pounding with anger and hurt. He'd always felt that Amano was his girl. 

"**S**hall we see how the princess is doing?" He asked.

"**Y**es, I think we should."

**T**hey caught up to Hitomi and the three quietly entered the sickbay. Hitomi saw Van sitting quietly with Allen who had a lost look on his face. Hitomi's eyes looked to Van and queried him silently. He looked her in the eyes and shook his head slowly. Hitomi's face registered deep sadness. Poor Allen, he loves her so much. She sighed and looked over at Helliese who was sleeping soundly. Then she slowly turned around and left sickbay. She leaned her back against the wall in the corridor outside, folded her arms, bowed her head and prayed. 

**V**an was beside her within moments. Concerned he put his arm around her shoulders and she leaned her head on his shoulder. 

"**I** was pretty angry earlier. I just want you to be safe. That's all I've ever wanted. And now with a baby coming, I feel scared as hell." He whispered into her ear.

**S**he nuzzled him. "I love you. I know you don't understand why I must be with you, but think of this. Princess Edwina is hurt badly, and somehow we're all gathering around her, lending her our strength and love. It's instinctive that we should all be here together for her. It's the same with this mission. We all instinctively need to be together through all of this."

**H**e listened to her silently, then turned into her to embrace her fully. His face was buried in her hair. "It's hard to have faith when I could lose everything that keeps me going." He choked out.

**S**he held him closely to her. "This world could pass away, and the heavens fall from our mind and I would still be with you."

**V**an's mouth sought hers. His lips softly touched hers. Their kiss deepened as passion ignited between them.

"**W**ould you two get a room." Helliese flatly ordered. They hadn't heard her come out.

**T**hey separated quickly, a little embarrassed. Helliese just kept walking. "Where are you going, Helliese?" Hitomi asked.

"**W**e need Merle and Folken and Amano here to aid the princess' recovery. She'll need our positive energy for her shore up while she recuperates from Allen's injuries." 

**T**he king and queen went back into the sickbay. Gaddes was holding Yukari's hand. Allen was holding Princess Edwina's hand. No one spoke, only prayed quietly and waited. A short while later Helliese walked through the door with Amano and Folken and Merle and they gathered around the bed. Folken was holding Merle. Amano looked anywhere but in Yukari's direction. His heart was heavy and his pride was stung.

**H**elliese wobbled up to the bed and with her one good eye looked the princess over. She reached into the voluminous folds of her white healer's robe and brought out a small orange candle. Chanting quietly she lit a match and then the candle itself. It released a fragrance that soothed the soul. It was a refreshing relaxing scent that smelled sweet like a blossom and crisp like pine needles too. The aroma wafted through the room and everyone felt a sense of well being breathing in its perfume.

**P**utting the candle at a bedside table she sat down on the side of the bed and held Princess Edwina's other hand. She bowed her head and closed her eyes. Reaching deep within herself she transferred precious energy to her hand to give to the princess. Everyone followed suit. Placing a hand softly on her person, each concentrated a portion of energy to their touch. Hearts weighed in with the hopes each harbored for her.

**T**he room was filled with electricity it seemed. The air was charged around them all. They each felt their bosom swell with spirit and love. This radiated from every one of the members of this mission as a color springing from their persons. Soon all the colors of the rainbow were present. The colors combined into a white beam of light that saturated everyone's soul, mind and body. This lasted for just a brief moment, but it was enough. Everyone was now aware of the importance of the mission, and more importantly had faith that each person in the room played an important role in its success. Peace filled everyone.

**T**hey lingered there. They felt a deep connection to each other, as family and friends. No one wanted the sacred moment to end, and no one wanted to belittle it by speaking of it. The mystery of spirit and love was too holy and precious, and they had all partaken in its glory as if of one mind and purpose. This war must come, but more importantly, it must teach of the fragility of life in earthly bonds as well as the tenacity of spiritual perpetually. As one's actions defined one's soul, the soul can flourish and grow or become stagnant and die from within. This was a war to save a dying soul.

[23][1]

   [1]: 23.htm



	23. Strange Bonds

**************

**CHAPTER 23:**

***********************

**strange bonds**

**T**he couple was older, but not aged. They would have looked handsome and striking had they not been suffering so from the cold and huddled so with fear. Dilandua strode up to them purposefully, wanting only to intimidate them, but they looked so pathetic he doubted he would gain much pleasure from it, still it was better than being bored.

**T**he king looked up to see the stranger and nudged the queen. She looked up and saw Dilandau for the first time and sympathy filled her eyes. This child is a tortured spirit. She got up to her feet and looked regal, frail and beautiful.Her black hair streaked with silver giving her an air of wisdom as she stood to greet him. The king followed suit and too was transformed once again into a Nobel Sire, beloved, strong and handsome with winsome ways that endeared him to everyone. He oozed charmed and grace.

**T**his took Dilandau by surprise. One minute they were a pitiful older couple, the next they were a vision of romance and glamour. He stopped in his tracks and glared at them, wondering if magic was too blame for the change.

"**Y**ou are welcome here stranger. The night grows cold and we've only our cloaks to offer to you for warmth, but we will gladly lend our own body heat to help you through this chill in the night." The queen spoke serenely to the monster lurking before her.

**D**ilandau was taken aback. How dare they offer kindness to me! They should fear me! I will show them! He walked purposefully up to the insulting queen to slap her face, but her eyes never wavered from his, never were cast down in fear, he saw only acceptance and something he had not seen since Jajuka was alive. He was less than two feet from her and he saw that she was tall, just as tall as he. He raised his hand up to strike her, yet the look on her face never changed. He moved his hand quickly to make harsh contact with her delicate skin, but stopped in mid-stream. 

**D**ilandau's brow creased in confusion and feeling troubled he looked at her. "Who are you?"

"**I **am the queen of this island yet I am a refugee trying to escape death to save our people."

"**A**nd I suppose you are king." Dilandau replied in snide manner.

**T**he king looked at Dilandau and nodded. His eyes revealed caution as well as compassion.

**D**ilandau let his hand fall. "I will not harm you or reveal you to anyone."

"**Y**ou have our thanks." The king responded. He put his arm out to invite Dilandau into the warmth of their embrace. Slowly, Dilandau walked into it. The king and queen put their cloaked arms around him and they huddled close to each other and settled onto the hard ground.

"**W**hat is this place?" Dilandau asked.

"**It** is the replica of the ruins of the ancient city Atlantis, our home of origin." The king told him quietly. "It was built as a reminder of our grief and as a warning never to repeat history." 

"**W**hy don't we build a fire, this isn't working, I'm still cold." Dilandau shivered.

"**I**f we do, we will be seen, and then Mugwa will kill us." The king warned.

"**W**hose Mugwa?" Dilandau asked.

"**H**e is the high priest of the holy temple containing the ancient knowledge of our ancestors. He is corrupt and horrible, aged and worn beyond his years from practicing dark magic." The queen answered.

"**D**oes he have a big pointy nose and looks ugly as sin?" 

**T**he king chuckled, "That would be him."

**B**ut then Dilandau got that troubled confused look in his eyes. There are pieces to this puzzle that I don't have yet. I thought 

"**W**hat is it? You look bothered by something." The queen asked with concern.

**D**ilandau looked at her as if to ask her something, but just shook his head.

"**W**hile there is still some light, I will find weathered fire wood that won't smoke. As soon as it is dark, we can climb to the other side of this mountain to avoid the fire's light from being seen. We will not survive the cold otherwise, the air grows colder by the moment, and our body heat alone will not help us soon." Dilandau reasoned.

**T**hey both looked at each other and then to him and nodded affirmatively. In a maternal fashion, the queen put her hand on the side of Dilandau's head and leaned his head against her shoulder. He took the comfort he offered her. 

"**I **do not feel like myself. I do not know what is happening to me?" Dilandau spoke softly.

"**T**hen accept our loving kindness as if you are our own son. I doubt you've known enough." The king replied.

"**D**on't pity me!" Dilandau snapped at him. He sat up stiff looking angry.

"**A**re you not suffering?" The queen asked. "We are concerned for you, and wonder at your suffering. What causes it, my child?"

**D**ilandau turned his head around quickly to snarl at her. Again his eyes were met with sweetness and maternal concern. Something inside him cried for a mother and his heart shifted painfully in his chest as Celena tried to exert herself. Dilandau shook his head violently and then held it in his hands. 

**T**he queen grew concerned and pulled him close to her and she hummed a lullaby. Her voice was melodic and soothing. Her mothering comforted him in the deep recesses of his tormented soul and he fell asleep as if he were a newborn being held by his mother. This reprieve lasted until the light faded from the skies. The ominous clouds of the constant typhoon rumbled in the distance causing Dilandau to awaken suddenly. The queen soothed him, allowing her mothering to work a healing balm to his spirit. 

**H**e looked dazed and sleepy, but soon remembered his mission. He got up and cursed. "Blast it, it's going to be harder to find firewood in the darkness." Dilandau complained.

"**S**oon the two moons will rise above the clouds and settle into the eye of the storm and provide blue light to assist us in our search." King Han reasoned.

"**D**ilandau, come back and be warm, my son. You must allow for that time to look for wood. Stay here with us until then." Queen Natalia spoke up. Dilandau walked back and sat in between his surrogate parents sullenly who embraced him again with even more love. His heart that had been hardened by sorcery and cruelty began to soften. He did not consciously note this change.

**T**he moons rose majestically in the night sky and shed light onto the shivering makeshift family at the ruins. Dilandau rose first to his feet and helped the queen up to her feet as the king hoisted himself up. They carefully walked up the mountain trail and hiked over the mountain for privacy. Along the way, Dilandau bent down to pick up good pieces of firewood. Soon his arms were full, so he handed the load over to the king and as they walked down the opposite side of the slope, Dilandau gathered more wood.

**S**oon they settled by the campfire, safely distanced from the city and the temple where Mugwa was. "Before dawn I must leave here and fly back to Asturia. I have a mission to complete." Dliandau said sleepily. The king glanced over at his wife and gave her a knowing look. She removed her cloak from her shoulders to cover Dilandau as he slept then moved close to Han and snuggled into the warm protective embrace of her lover and best friend.

**T**hey awoke at dawn, cold but safe. There was no sign of Dilandau and they knew he had left the island. He had. Destroyer had flown back from the shores of Asturia where Mugwa had set up residence in Palas. There he kept prisoner a young king whose will was usurped by a parasite guided by evil high priest. Dilandau remained still in the clutches of the griffin, somehow not enjoying the trip back to more familiar territory. His thoughts rested on the queen of Trilladen with longing. He missed her nurturing quality as soon as he left her there on the other side of the hill to find the evil griffin.

*****************

**C**erise was astounded at the immensity of the floating fortress. She signaled for her followers to take cover, yet it was too late. Asturian fighter pilots had spotted them on the Chantal mountain range and dove down to attack them. Some witches panicked and ran, getting fired upon immediately. Cerise cried out for everyone to stay low. Most did, some were too frightened to be rational. Those unfortunate ones died quickly.

**F**olken and the crew of the bridge of the Floating Fortress saw the distress of the people on the land down below. He only noticed their presence when Asturian Jet stream fighters flew above the mountain's horizon and attacked them. Barking orders like a Naval Admiral he had guymelef pilots out immediately to defend them. Using Zaibach technology, these new guymelefs employed the same stealth cloaks used by the Floating Fortress and could now fly and be invisible at the same time, thus effectively defeated the fighters trying to kill the people on the mountain. But it was a bloody battle

* * "Commander, there's something else in the air with us!" The first fighter pilot yelled into his communicator.

"Nonsense! I see nothing!" The commander replied annoyed.

"There's a jet stream of heat only made by engines. My sensors are picking it up!"

"Nonsense, we've a job to do, now fire at will at the target!" The commander ordered.

Just then a liquid sword materialized and sliced through the commander's fuselage. The pilot didn't know what hit him as the ground below rained his blood. The first fighter screamed in terror, not having encountered something like this before. He began firing in all directions. He hit a target: a young guymelef pilot had been hit out of pure bad luck and was free falling to the ground in his giant armor. The ground below shook from the impact and the helpless witches and healers cringed in dread fear for their lives.

The last fighter pilot wanted to make his escape, but it was not to be so. Falling back on the tactics of his Zaibach training, Folken ordered no survivors or prisoners and both fighters were mercilessly hunted down and slashed out of the sky. The guymelef pilots scanned the ground below to find their fallen comrade. When his body was located they made arrangements for him to be collected along with the rescue operation of the people below that had been attacked.

**C**hid was in the conference room waiting for Mugwa to join him. He looked straight ahead with a blank stare as if over tired. Soon, the great doors opened up to let the ugly high priest in. He ruled all of Palas, if not the entire country by now. He was delighted how well his spiders had taken to their new homes. He felt so clever and happy with himself. Walking over to the young king he sat down beside him and gave his first real order to the brat.

"**I** need you to show me the seal, the key that unlocks the ancient powers of Atlantis where human will becomes reality. To do this I must read your mind, or meld with it. Tonight, after you sup alone, go out into the garden and wait for me there. I will use my powers to know your history." Mugwa imperiously got up and left the room. Chid didn't say anything, only nodded absentmindedly.

**D**ilandau arrived on the shores of Asturia. The griffin dropped him on the beach unceremoniously. Dilandau stretched and worked out kinks in his muscles. A young woman, a comely wench, walked up to the griffin and knelt down before it. She took a knife from a pocket in her gown and slashed her neck to bleed. The griffin took that as an invitation and ripped her to shreds and devoured her. Normally, Dilandau would have found such violence invigorating, but he was puzzled. Why would the woman offer herself to the beast?

**H**e noticed the sand shifting at his feet. Then he felt an itching at his ankle. He looked at it and saw tiny spiders climbing and biting his flesh. Disgusted with the creepy scene he waded into the salty ocean and rubbed his flesh clean. As he started back to shore, he noticed that the sands were filled with these tiny spiders. Not trusting the situation, he decided to swim the waves to the stream up to the Chantal mountain range and avoid the ugly pesky creatures all together.

**********************

**A**llen never left Princess Edwina's side. As he slept in the chair beside her bed he dreamed again of his lost love, Marlene. This time she was a bride walking down the aisle. Her face was as smooth as stone, but her eyes were gazing upon him as he held his sword up and stared straight ahead. She was looking at him with longing and grief. Her eyes met his and suddenly she asked him as she passed him by, "Why didn't you stop this? I love you. Why didn't you save me? Don't you love me anymore?" Allen woke up with a start and remembered where he was. That was the second nightmare he'd had about Marlene and he began to worry that she did not rest in peace. 

24

* __


	24. A ghost's tale

****************************

****

Chapter 24

***************************

****

A Ghost's Tale

They were at an impasse that was about to drive Folken out of his mind. He remembered Cerise from his childhood, he remembered that she was difficult and unreasonable then as now. 

"**C**erise, we have no time to waste for your religious ceremonies right now. We have to get to Palas and talk to the young king!" Folken was almost shouting at her.

"**I**'m telling you that we need to stay to give my witches that passed on a proper rites burial into the spiritual realm. They could be of use to us in this present crisis, besides, you don't want to go to Palas, there is a scourge upon the whole city that we were fleeing from." Cerise stated stubbornly.

"**W**hat scourge? I've heard nothing. We must speak with King Chid." Allen jumped in.

"**S**omething is wrong with the people of the city. They are like the walking dead, zombies, no soul or will of their own." Cerise explained and shuddered.

"**T**hat doesn't make sense." Allen was losing his patience.

"**I** know it doesn't, but I can't explain beyond that what has happened because I don't understand it. I've never seen anything like it. But it was enough to spook an entire coven of witches to leave as spontaneously and as quickly as possible." Cerise didn't back down.

"**M**ugwa is a serious danger to my country and I must get to the king to warn him." Allen said evenly.

****

Cerise paused and sensed a deeper meaning in Allen. He became uncomfortable with her penetrating stare, as if she could read into his soul, but he wasn't going to back down either. He feared for King Chid, the Duke of Fried, and acting monarch of Asturia while Drydan and Millerna were absent on a long extended honeymoon. With Dyrdan's track record, they could be floating for many growing seasons on his elaborate air convoy. Allen could never find it in himself to like Drydan, not that he tried much.

"**A**fter the rights have been performed, I need to see you alone to discuss your dilemma." Cerise told Allen and then walked away. Allen looked at her as if she were a lunatic.

"**A**llen, what dilemma is she talking about?" Folken asked.

"**I** have no idea." Allen answered him.

"**C**erise has always been a little eccentric, I'm afraid." Folken volunteered.

"**W**e don't have time for this!" Allen was exasperated.

"**S**till, she is an experienced necromancer witch. It may prove useful to let her have her way. We don't know what we're walking into." Folken reasoned.

****

Allen let out a heavy sigh. He was very worried about King Chid. "Then let's get this over with so we can get there finally." Allen said.

****

Cerise was already gathering her witches into a circle around the dead. The healers respectfully attended the ceremony, but would not join the circle. The witches in their natural weave clothing looked like a group of peasants praying over departed loved ones. The mountainside was steep. The circle of witches and warlocks formed over the precarious slope by men and women of all varying ages, all wearing the same natural weave fiber cloaks. There were twenty who were still alive and twelve who had died. There were only seven healers without Helliese there with them, and they had been lucky, not one of them died from the raid. 

****

Allen felt the hair at the back of his neck stand up. He witnessed it, as did Folken, but Folken looked serene. He had seen this before in his life as a youth. He had gone with Helliese to Asturia when his parents were still alive. The familiar chants and singing brought back of flood of memories that were happy and carefree. He remembered Cerise then and her mother. She was always impossible, beautiful but impossible. A smile tugged the corners of his mouth. She was a good leader as he knew she would be.

****

Cerise began the chanting. She raised her face to the heavens above and closed her eyes. In a resonating devout voice she first spoke the ancient language from the book of the dead. "Ce mort cumik, duz ing ma ru. Ce mort spirituam ce comra sing. In death we bid you farewell and peaceful journey to the land of spirits in paradise."

****

The witches repeated her translation and in unison they spoke, holding hands, faces turned to the heavens with eyes closed-yet for some tears fell. Grief laid their hearts heavy. 

****

Cerise suddenly opened her eyes and shot a startling look at Allen who had distanced himself by many paces from the witches. "There are those whose souls must linger as their work is not yet done. Allen Schezar! Come forth and witness!"

****

Allen wasn't about to move. He got a stubborn look on his face, crossed his arms in front of his chest and shook his head no. Folken stepped in.

"**A**llen! Do not show such disrespect! She's a witch, don't anger her! Go!" He whispered harshly.

"**S**he gives me the creeps! I don't want to!" Allen looked sullen.

"**Y**ou have to, she will help!"

"**I** don't need her help!" Allen stated evenly.

****

Just then Allen saw a vision of Marlene appear before him. She had tears in her eyes and she looked at him accusingly. Allen broke out in a sweat and could barely breath. He looked distressed and Folken sensed it. He nudged him forward and Allen walked up with stiff legs that did not feel like his own.

****

Cerise spoke to him in a commanding voice. "There is unfinished business in your heart. You love deeply one who walks the land of the dead. You cannot move forward until you look back. Marlene! She calls you!"

"**M**arlene! What do you know of Marlene?" He snarled at her. "Do not meddle with her spirit, witch! You'll regret it, I vow!" Allen trembled with rage.

"**I** cannot save your family if you do not trust me." Cerise stated flatly. "Leave us now. Go back to the fortress with Folken. Because your heart is hardened, I cannot help. Let Marlene soften it with terror." She cursed him and he ran.

****

Folken was angry with Cerise for tormenting Allen. He'd lost so much: most of his men, his ship, his sister, his wife is near death, Scherazade. He wanted to step in and reason with Cerise, but he knew better than to disturb her. She could be a taunting hellion with her spirits and curses when provoked.

****

On the horizon of the Chantal mountain range one lone figure shivered in the descending sunlight. Soon it would be dark and Dilandau's tattered gown offered no warmth or comfort. He skulked about the shrubbery trying to avoid being seen. He spotted Allen walking to a ground transport carrier and his heart filled with rage. There he is! I will not fail you my Emporer! I will kill Allen Schezar and give you his head! He scrambled down the slope closer to the carrier when he heard the voice in his mind again. To him it was Dornkirk!

"**D**ilandau! You must change your appearance Dilandau! Concentrate! His sister, Dilandau, she has blue eyes. See her face in your mind. Change your appearance Dilandau, change your body to Celena!" Dornkirk's raspy old voice reverberated in the dark corners of his mind and terrified him.

"**E**mporer Dornkirk! How? I'm not a shape shifter. I can't do what dopplegangers do. How?" Dilandau whispered out in the chilling dusk of the day.

"**T**rust in me, Dilandau. I will set you free. But you must kill Allen to be free forever. You must kill him to be free, Dilandau. He always held you back. Kill Allen!"

****

Dilandau fell hard to the cold hard ground shaking. He closed his eyes and pictured Celena. A small voice screamed in his mind. "I am Celena! I am not Dilandau!" 

****

No! I am Dilandau! I am the servant of Emporer Dornkirk! I will look like Celena and serve Dornkirk! I am still Dilandau! I always want to be Dilandau! His mind shouted. He released an anguished sob from the mental and emotional torture of being Dilandau in mind and being Celena in body. The sob turned to a wailing of a lost soul that turned into a high pitched scream, the scream of a young woman in distress. 

****

Allen heard. Everyone heard, but it was Allen who reacted. "CELENA! CELENA! I'M COMING! HOLD ON!"

****

Allen broke out into a dangerous run on rugged terrain. Folken stopped him. "Let me get her! I will get her. Stay here and wait for me." Folken unwrapped his dark heavy velvet cloak and ripped off his waist shirt. His jet-black wings unfurled in a glorious display of chivalry as he quickly took off and flew up the mountain to save Celena.

****

Celena had fainted. Her body was slumped over a jutting rock and she was close to tumbling over and becoming a human avalanche. He reached just as she began to slide off the rock and gathered her limp body into his arms. He cradled her there as his wings began to majestically flap. They were in the air within moments. While gliding down the mountain Folken looked down to land safely.

****

Celena opened her eyes quietly and almost gave a start. Strategos! He lives! She shut her eyes and pretended she was still unconscious. 

****

They landed safely by Allen who grabbed hold of her in a fierce hug. He fell to his knees, still holding her. Tears streamed down his face. He loosened his hold and stroked her cheek noticing a long scar down the length of it and wondered how she got it. He lifted himself off of his feet, still holding her and boarded the transit carrier. 

****

The necromancers continued their ceremony into the darkness of night, for the moons did not rise on the red of the 24th until long past the witching hour. Folken stayed close by and remembered the time of his father's death. That was the catalyst that changed his world. How was he to be the kind of man his father was? He would have to try. He tried too young to become king by right of slaying the dragon. Now he tried through redemption. If he could not be the man his father wanted him to be, then he would not permit himself to love Merle. He would leave.

****

Just before the witching hour, in the pitch of blackness, the witches lit their torches and burned their dead where they lay. Many cried, others stood silently and watched and smelled burning flesh numbly. They had not completely escaped the scourge of Palas. The healers who had stood apart from them now closed in ranks and put comforting arms around the grief-stricken. They all slowly filed into the waiting transit carrier dimly lit by the same torches used to light the bon-fire. 

************************

****

Allen carried his sister all the way back to his quarters. He laid her on the bed and covered her up to sleep. He sat down on the side of the bed and gazed lovingly at his sister. His eyes watered with emotion at the peaceful sight of her. With his forefinger he gently traced the scar on the side of her right cheek and wondered again how she got such an ugly scar. 

****

Sighing he got up and left his rooms in search of a guard. He found the same unfortunate hapless soldier that had been through so much guarding the landing bay, watching women materialize, and his flying master's dark wings as he pirated away his femme fatale. Now Allen placed him in charge of guarding his sister's safety. The soldier saluted nervously and poked himself in the eye. Allen didn't notice. His mind was on his wife.

****

He entered the sickbay and sat down on the chair next to the bed where his wife slept peacefully. She didn't look like she was in pain anymore. She looked content and comfortable. He studied her beautiful face. He lovingly caressed the gray tendrils of her hair by her right temple and smiled at her. 

"**I** was prepared to die for you, my love. Yet here you are. I wish you would wake up and smile at me or argue even. I don't much care, just so long as I can lose myself in the deep purple of your eyes. I love you." He laid his head down by her side on the mattress and held her right hand, because her left hand still looked very black and bruised. While he settled into sleep, he lightly kissed her forearm.

****

And then he dreamed of Marlene. She was furious with him. She wailed like a banshee right in his ears. It was loud and piercing and it terrified him awake with a start. His head sprang up quickly, eyes wide open. He was frightened and only half conscious. He glanced down at his princess and her face changed. It shifted, elongated slightly and her hair turned from mostly jet-black to platinum blonde. It grew in lengths and her eyes opened up blue as the azure sky.

"**W**hy don't you love me? Have you forgotten me? Can I be so easily replaced? You don't love me! She has taken you from me! You have broken our promise to love each other forever! Your word means nothing! You are nothing! I kept our promise!" The mean-hearted specter lashed out at him.

"**M**arlene, don't say that! Of course I still love you. I will always love you. Rest in peace, my love." Allen spoke fervently.

"**A**llen? Who is Marlene? Allen?! Are you all right? Please Allen." Princess Edwina weakly asked, for he had awakened her.

****

Yet he didn't see her or hear her. Tormented by his own guilt, the ghost rubbed salt in his old wounds. It spoke again to him. "Say you love me. If you do love me, then prove it. Say you love _only_ me." 

"**M**arlene, I love only you, please believe me. Marlene." Allen whispered hoarsely as tears fell unchecked down his face.

"**A**llen! Who is Marlene? Who is she? Why are you calling me Marlene? Allen?"  
Princess Edwina became frantic, but in her weakened state she could do nothing but look helplessly at the man who was breaking her heart. She cried softly as was he, not understanding that he was trapped in time.

*******************************

****

Cerise was tired and cranky and in no mood to be sociable to Folken as he walked beside her. She gritted her teeth as he tried to lighten the mood with his friendly bantering.

"**I **hope you haven't hexed Allen. As a guest on my ship I feel a responsibility to him. I remember the time you cursed me to see ghosts all around me for a day. Let's see, I had to be around eight at the time. A harsh lesson in manners you taught me that day. Please don't do anything like that to any of my passengers or soldiers, will you. You can be amiable _at times_. I've seen it. Besides Helliese is here and she always took my side over yours so don't push it." He smiled meaningfully at her and walked on.

"**W**ait a minute! Did you say Helliese is here?! I want to see her _now_!" Cerise stormed at Folken striding up beside him to keep pace.

"**I** won't let you see her unless you remove Allen's curse. Do so now, it was mean of you!" Folken smiled as he informed her nonchalantly.

"**Y**ou can't do that! You can't keep me from her! You may have grown up to be drop dead gorgeous-no pun intended-but you're still a snotty nosed brat I could beat up with my eyes closed!" Cerise goaded him.

****

He didn't take the bait. "You are older than I, and were bigger too…then. I wouldn't be so threatening now. Besides, this is my ship and I'm captain. In language you can understand, know this. Only the gods have more authority than I do while you are on my ship. Lift the curse, now!" He spoke deliberately with a tight-mouthed grin on his face. 

"**I** don't remember you being a bully, just a push over." She grumbled. "Besides, he's a stuffed shirt that could use a lesson in humility." She lifted up her nose.

"**H**e's been to hell and back for the people he loves. Leave him alone. Or maybe you just aren't compassionate enough. Does being a leader stroke your ego that much?" He looked ahead strode angrily.

"**W**hy you… No it doesn't. Okay, fine, consider the curse lifted! Jerk." She grumbled and walked forlornly and slowly on in the corridor until a grizzly cackling voice hailed her down from behind.

"**C**ERISE! Oh my sweet child! I've missed you so." Helliese waddled as fast as her fat body could sway and her ham-hock legs could gander. The surrogate mother hugged the temperamental surrogate daughter. "What's the matter? You have heat waves emanating from you. You are angry about something?"

"**I**t's Folken. He's interfering with my work. Allen's a stubborn stuffed shirt who needs to get knocked down a peg or two to be workable. And he needs my help, so I thought to expedite matters with a curse. Folken shouldn't meddle."

****

Helliese sighed heavily and moaned. "It boggles the mind. How long did it take for you two to start right back up again, bickering like peevish siblings. Besides Folken _is_ right. Allen's been through quite enough. "

"**Y**ou always take his side! I'm older than he is, I know my calling, and I just want to help! But noooo…it's Folken this and his soul is older than yours, my dear, and Folken has heart so pay attention, or Folken's sensitive and you should be too." 

****

Helliese just rolled her eyes. "Some things just never change. What's the matter with Allen anyway? Why does he need your talents?"

****

Switching gears immediately Cerise became deeply concerned. "A strong loving presence is trying to enlist his aid. Someone from his past, Marlene, but I don't know what she wants of him, and of course, he thinks I'm creepy."

"**N**ow you know that if he is being tested by someone in the spirit world, he's going to be defensive and sensitive. You should expect that my now, working with the citizens of Palas. It's a common reaction to a unique and disconcerting experience." Helliese reasoned with her.

"**H**e doesn't have time to get a cushy introduction to channeling. This presence is in dire distress and risks eternal peace trying to reach him. The matter is that urgent! He's got to step up to the plate _now_." Cerise explained.

"**A**ll right, dear, I'll see what I can do. He's in the sickbay with his wife right now. I'll talk to him there."

"**I**'m going with you." Cerise stated determinedly.

****

When they reached sickbay they saw a sight to see. Allen was crying out to Marlene and Edwina had cried herself to sleep and looked worse for the wear.

"**O**h no! What has happened? Cerise didn't you lift the curse?" Helliese was worried. "The princess looks weaker. She must live if we are to defeat Mugwa."

"**M**ugwa? Who is that?" Cerise was confused.

"**I**'ll fill you in later, we have to fix this _now_." Helliese ordered.

"**R**ight." Cerise dropped to the floor cross-legged and began meditation to contact the spiritual realm. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and then her chin fell to her chest. She was there.

"**W**ho are you?" Helliese asked.

****

Two voices merged into one throat box. The eerie sound was raspy and deep. "I am Marlene."

"**W**hy do you seek Allen?" Helliese probed.

"**O**nly Allen can save our son now. He's in grave danger and must protect the seal of Atlantis."

"**R**elease Allen from his torment and reason with him." Helliese suggested.

"**I** do not torment him. He torments himself. Every time I try to reach him becomes more painful for him."

"**H**ow can we bring him back to us to help your son?" Helliese asked.

"**T**he queen and the dragon have wondered the land of the dead together. They can bring him back." The voices intoned.

"**I** will bring them to you." Helliese rushed out of sickbay in search of Van and Hitomi.

****

She found Gaddes and Yukari strolling hand in hand together. "Please, we must hurry. Bring Van and Hitomi to sickbay immediately. They are needed right now." Hellliese looked distressed as she implored the young couple.

****

They ran off to fetch the royal couple and Helliese went back to sickbay to keep company with a ghost.

****

Within moments they arrived with Gaddes and Yukari. "Helliese what is wrong?" Van asked.

"**H**ush, child, not so loud." Helliese shushed the king.

****

Hitomi was in a trance almost from the moment she entered the room. Van looked at his wife and the ethereal vision she had become and grew scared. "What have you done to Hitomi?" He demanded harshly.

****

The voices responded to him. "She wonders the land of the dead. Go with her and protect her. She has many enemies. I cannot protect her and she's frightened."

****

A terrifying loud scream escaped Hitomi's lips and Yukari ran to her as she fainted. Yukari put Hitomi's head in her lap and began to cry. Gaddes sat on the floor next to her and held her shoulders and head to comfort Yukari while Hitomi lay unconscious in Yukari's lap.

"**H**itomi! I'm here! Hitomi, you're not alone. I'm here. Hear me. Hitomi!" Yukari began to cry she was so frightened. "Help her! You've got to do something!"

****

Helliese whispered, "If she finds Allen, he may have enough presence of mind to protect her. I think he would anyway, even if he doesn't recognize her. Van, you must walk the land of the dead."

"**H**ow? I have no talents or gifts. I don't know how to." Van cried out. He bent down and close to his love and took hold of her hands.

"**I**f you don't, she will die. She needs protection to walk the land of the dead. She will die, Van, and so will your baby."

"**N**O! I CAN'T LET THAT HAPPEN!" Van's world began to spin. His head felt hot and he got dizzy. Blackness seeped into his mind and he fainted.

****

Helliese was frantic. "Marlene! Does Van walk with you? Is Van there?"

"**H**e's here but he hasn't found Hitomi. He can't hear her crying out to him. His fears are blocking his spirit's strength. He will not persevere." The voices were sad.

"**V**an! Courage Van!" Helliese shouted into thin air.

Van was huddled at the base of the trunk of the tree of life. It's mammoth branches spanned out like a canopy of green clouds. He was rocking back and forth, crying. "I can't lose my baby, I can't lose you Hitomi. I can't live without you." 

****

"VAN, COURAGE, VAN!" Helliese's voice penetrated.

Van looked up and cried out for Hitomi. "HITOMI!"

"Van, remember her words, Van." A sweet serene voice penetrated his mind.

"Mother? I can't find her!"

"Remember her words Van. What did she say to you?"

"She said, 'This world could pass away, and the heavens fall from our mind and I would still be with you."

"Then search for her with your heart, Van. Find her now." His mother's voice faded.

Breathing deeply to calm himself, he opened his eyes to see to look for her. "No with my heart, I must find her with how I feel. I must have faith in our love." Van reminded himself.

The tree of life fell away and Van was surrounded by mist. His feet rested on the storming canvas of clouds hovering over the vast waters of violence. His heart swelled with love for his family and his bosom could not contain the spirit of faith that grew within his breast. The thundering clouds could not cover Hitomi's screaming. She was being attacked.

"Hitomi! Hold on! I'm coming!" Van spoke out softly, yet his voice carried and echoed through the storm. 

He floated closer and closer to her voice, her crying and screaming. And then he saw her. She was crouched underneath a horrible guymelef that was constructed out of human bones. It rattled and shook, threatening to topple over her. A claw reached down to grab her to squeeze her spirit dry. She screamed in anguish and mortal fear for her soul.

Van unfurled his white angelic wings and flew to her, and scooped her into his arms. The claw missed them both and vanished. He flew on until he saw an island in the eye of the storm. There he saw a beach to land on. Flying swift and sure he landed with his lady on sand. She refused to stop hugging him. 

"We have to find Allen, but I'M SO SCARED!" Hitomi cried into his shoulders.

"Hitomi. I am not afraid. Do you hear me? I am not afraid. I have faith in our love. We will find Allen and bring him back. We will look together. If we are together we will be safe." Van soothed her soul.

In the distance Van and Hitomi heard Allen's anguished cries. "MARLENE! I'M HERE! MARLENE! I'M SO SORRY!" His voice was racked by sobs.

"Van, he's close by, I can sense him." Hitomi said.

"Let's bring him back." Van said. "ALLEN! CAN YOU HEAR US?"

Hitomi joined in! "ALLEN! It's me and Van is here too. ALLEN FOLLOW OUR VOICES!"

Allen stopped crying and looked up. He was kneeling in water and sand. His face was stricken with guilt and shame. He saw his friends and cried again. "I failed her, Van. I failed Marlene. She doesn't believe that I loved her. I have a wife now and she feels betrayed. I didn't betray her. I will always love her and our son. I will never forget." Allen began to cry and rock back and forth.

Hitomi walked over to him and put her arms around his shoulders. "No Allen. That's not it. She loved you, but she fell in love with the Duke. He became her life. She would want you to be happy. She wouldn't want you to lock away your heart and stop living. Think about it. She built a new life with the Duke and Chid. The Duke protected her honor and loved her and she loved him for it. She does not feel betrayed. You fear you have done so by marrying Princess Edwina, but she would be glad for you. " Hitomi reasoned with his anguished soul.

"Think about Marlene. Who was she really? Would she want to hurt you, or would she want you to know the joy of love in your life, the kind of love she had with the Duke?" Hitomi continued. "You must not feel guilty about love. It's love that's a true gift from the gods. Love makes your spirit grow and mature and become eternal. She would want that for you, as you did her, Allen. Love is always a gift. If you have love your soul will grow in strength and faith. The gods are love and the power of the stars cannot compete with the power of love, for the gods made the stars themselves."

"Allen come back with us. Marlene will talk to you if you come back with us." Van said.

Allen nodded his head and stood up on the beach. He took Van's hand and then he took Hitomi's with his other hand. A bright light surrounded them and it grew in intensity. They were washed in its cleansing illumination. A line of understanding dawned on them as they disappeared into the light.

"**T**hey're coming back! Quickly, wrap blankets around them. Cerise will be too weak soon to pass on Marlene's message to Allen. We must hurry! Gaddes, breathe into Hitomi's lungs for her. Lay her out on the floor and make her catch her breath! Yukari, do the same for Van!"

****

Allen was slumped over the unconscious form of his wife. He was gray and pale. Helliese grabbed Allen and brought his torso upright. She breathed in deep and pressed her mouth against his filling his lungs. He jerked suddenly and coughed. His eyes opened to see the ugliest woman in the world kissing him, and he thought he died and went to hell. 

****

He fell to the floor. "What are you trying to do to me, old woman?" He coughed some more and tried to sit up.

"**T**rying to save your ungrateful hide." She snapped at him.

****

The two voices spoke to him softly, weakly. "Allen, our son is in danger. His mind is trapped. His will is imprisoned by the beast. You must save him. Mugwa's spell casts a dark shadow over all of Palas. He holds Chid prisoner there. Rescue our son or he dies tonight. He cannot die and give up the secrets of the seal! Go to him. Save Chid…" At that Cerise fainted. She was exhausted and frail from the tremendous exertion. She slept on the floor where her head hit.

****

For the first time Allen understood why Marlene was trying to reach him. A determination born of desperation formed a hard ball in the pit of his stomach. "Where's Folken? I must speak with him." He stood up on two shaking legs and walked with purpose to the door.

****

Yukari helped Van sit up and Hitomi was rubbing her head from the pounding throb in her temples. Both were too disoriented to have the presence of mind to follow Allen. Allen walked out the door in search of Folken. 

****

At the bridge he found him. Merle was standing close to him as he studied a map. Allen walked up to him and Folken looked at him. His face immediately registered concern.

"**B**y the gods you look nearly dead, Allen. Are you all right?" Folken inquired of him.

"**M**arlene, I talked to Marlene. She said King Chid is in danger and I must save him. With a plague in the heart of Palas I cannot think that going by land is feasible. I need to use one of your cloaking guymelefs to get to my son." 

****

Folken's eyes widened at this news and the revelation behind it. Merle looked stunned too. She stepped closer to Folken and put her hand around his arm of flesh. She looked up at him and he looked down at her. As if a silent communication passed between them he nodded to her and kissed her forehead.

"**I**'m coming with you my friend to watch your back." Folken informed him.

"**T**hank you, Folken." 


	25. The Dawn of WAR

********************

****************

Chapter 25

***********************

The Dawn of WAR

*********************************

**

**

Allen and Folken were in the docking bay, each in a new Zaibach guymelef, because Allen's had been destroyed in the crash of the crusade. He took time to familiarize himself with Zaibach technology in a guymelef that could be cloaked, wield a deadly liquid sword and could fly. He quickly set through the paces of movement control for body and sword in the foreign feeling control chamber. 

The flexible liquid sword tantalized his imagination with the endless possibilities it possessed. As a sword master he was second to none, but with a weapon that could bend and reshape into deadly weapons at his command had him joyfully stomping around thrusting his sword like a schoolboy at play.

"**D**o you know what I could've done in a guymelef such as this with a sword like this? If I had this melef during the Great War, you'd have never gotten past my outpost. Here block this! Oh watch out! You're supposed to _defend_ yourself against your opponent, not sit there bored and stupid!" Allen challenged Folken good-naturedly.

"**D**o you think we could get started now?" Folken was almost exasperated with Allen. 

"**I**'m just getting acquainted with this new equipment. I'll need time to practice working this control chamber. Just to be practical I need to get used to it." Allen suggested. "The potential of this guymelef to do some real damage is boundless! I haven't even begun to discover its outstanding capabilities. " Allen ranted on.

"**T**hat's why I'm here to watch your back. Now about the mission…" Folken tried to remind Allen.

"**K**ill joy." Allen mumbled.

"**W**e'll spar later, let's go now. It has to run in the family!" Folken muttered.

"**I** heard that! What's that supposed to mean?" Allen was clearly offended.

As soon as the two warriors were clear of the fortress by a safe distance, they flew off in the direction of the capital of Asturia. The Chantal Mountain range sprawled magnificently and colorfully against the horizon that led to the shores of Palas. They soon coasted past the crash sites of the fighters and the wreckage of the crusade as they reached the peeks. Allen looked down regretfully at his ship and shattered guymelef.

"**W**e should cloak ourselves so as not to reveal our unwelcome arrival." Folken radioed Allen. 

"**B**ut they'll hear our approach on land." Allen disagreed. 

"**T**hat's right. You're not aware of the advances Zaibach's technologists have made in these past two years. We now can combine all three main capacities of concealment, flight and attack on these upgraded Alseidist units."

"**I**'m sure glad you didn't have that power during the Great War." Allen commented.

"**N**ow who's being the kill joy. The gray panel to your right has a lever that can be shifted down toward you and then off to the left side. If you shift it down to the last notch before shifting to the left you can cloak and fly." Folken retorted.

"**G**ot it. What happens if I then shift all the way to the left."

"**Y**ou extend your liquid sword while in flight, but since you're not familiar with all of the maneuvers while on two feet, I don't recommend unsheathing your sword during flight. If you get into trouble shift left one notch to shoot at a target taking aim with the joystick by your left forefinger, but keep in mind you'll loose some of your sword's metal."

"**W**ell I think we should just fly right in to the castle grounds. I'll search for Chid and you stay with the melefs. The green of the royal garden is the best spot to land. There may be a skirmish if I land clumsily."

"**I** don't expect this to be easy. You're more familiar with the castle and I with the melefs. It's a good plan, but we'll need a miracle to kidnap the king successfully." Folken added.

"**Y**ou know, I just realized, if we pull this off, I'll have my whole family with me for the first time. My wife, my son, and my sister, we'll all be together.

"**I** know what you mean. I didn't think Van would ever forgive me, let alone trust me." Folken mused.

"**I **remember the day he thought you died. The great battle raged on like a fire out of control. He was like a mad man that day." Allen said.

"**T**hat was the day I did die." Folken said softly.

"**S**o explain to me why you're breathing." Allen asked in a droll tone.

"**I** don't know. I just remember dying and feeling at peace. To be alive and with my brother and in love is more than I ever could have hoped for." Folken stated matter-of-factly.

"**W**e're approaching the first signs of urban living. We should assume radio silence, I think." Allen suggested.

"**Y**ou know our chances are slim to none, right?" Folken asked.

"**Y**ou're very cheerful before battle." Allen retorted sarcastically.

As they drew closer to the castle grounds they flew in toward the garden walls and spotted the green. Almost as if a wish had just come true, Chid was sitting by the pool of serenity. The grounds were free of guards and advisors. Dusk was settling in. Allen and Folken eased their guymelefs onto the green about ten paces from the pool itself which reflected hues ranging from lemon yellow to deep violet from the sky's horizon setting sun. 

Chid felt the ground reverberate from the sudden impact and got up and walked toward the source as if to investigate. Looking around as if confused he was almost upon the invisible melefs.

****

Wait… a little closer … come closer. Now! Allen opened the helmet of his guymelef and jumped out at his son. With one graceful movement he landed directly in front of Chid, grabbed hold of his arms. Chid yelled out for guards and Allen clamped his other hand down onto the young king's mouth as he struggled to get him back into the cockpit of the control chamber. 

The entrance to the castle from the gardens darkened quickly with the forms of soldiers racing to aid their king. Folken fired shots at them buying Allen enough time to subdue the boy. Allen gripped Chid's neck until he was unconscious but safe. 

"**A**llen, _now_ would be good." Folken calmly insisted.

"**D**o I look like I'm slouching off on my duties?" Allen countered. "He's grown and much heavier than he was two years ago. I could use some help." 

"**W**hy do you think I'm firing at your countrymen? Do hurry, would you?" Folken goaded. 

Allen slumped Chid over his shoulder and climbed back into the cockpit and closed the helmet shield. Taking off unceremoniously in the invisible guymelef he tried to leave Folken in his dust, but Folken kept pace and seemed quite amused with Allen's temper.

"**R**ushing off in a tiff, are we?" Folken chuckled.

"**S**hut up." Allen said snidely.

"**Y**ou know, this was too easy. Something's wrong with this." Folken stated.

"**C**ould you just decide not to be paranoid, and maybe we got that miracle." Allen asked.

"**S**ure, how long would you like me to pretend?" Folken offered.

"**Y**ou're right, that was too easy. Something's wrong." Allen sighed.

"**I**'ll order the fortress to retreat back to the village of Ozark and send out spies to scout the city for information. I don't like this." Folken said.

"**W**e'll get Chid back and to sick bay as quickly as possible to have Helliese look at him. Maybe she can find clues to the plague Cerise was talking about." Allen suggested.

"**N**o one is even pursuing us. I'm going to signal ahead for the fortress to fall back immediately." Folken's alarm was raised.

"**G**ood idea, end radio contact." Allen sounded off.

It took them longer to fly back to the fortress as it was enroute to the village of Ozark and had long departed the Chantal range. Chid stayed unconscious the whole flight and left Allen filled with worry and regret. Once they reached the docking bay he and Folken both scrambled out of their cockpits and each took hold of either of Chid's arms and began leading the slumped over king to sickbay. 

Folken barked orders for his second to meet him in sickbay and also a stretcher to be brought quickly. His second was walking fast joined him before sickbay and began to relay Folken's orders to send out spies immediately and post a double guard watch on sickbay.

That's when they heard the bad news of what happened during their brief adventure.

*********************

Dilandua impatiently waited until Allen was gone, a slight smile played on his mouth. Getting restless just lying in bed he leaped out with glee to inspect his surroundings hoping they would reveal some weakness of Allen's to use against him. As he walked around Allen's quarters inspecting his belongings, rummaging through the room he was disappointed to find nothing of intimacy to pry over or destroy.

Then he noticed his appearance in the mirror over the dressing table. Stunned at the image staring back at him he studied his new image. _When did my eyes become purple? And that damn scar. Maybe I can kill Van too if he's here. If Allen is, then so must he. _Eventually he felt quite accustomed to the female face, but the eyes of purple troubled him- yet as the unsettling feeling subsided, a cold calculating gleam rose in Dilandau's eyes. 

****

They think I'm Allen's sister! I can use that! Dilandau went to the door and slowly opened it a small crack. He observed that a stupid looking young soldier was leaning against the wall, shoulders slumped with a bored look on his face as he stared at the ground. _Has Strategos become so lax in disciplining his men? This buffoon needs a lesson._ His feminine mouth curled into a tight pleasured grin.

Walking out nonchalantly from the room and dressed in a tattered and torn dress that revealed too much leg in a high-born lady the soldier just stood at attention quickly and peered at the girl leaving the room.

"**U**m, miss, I think you should stay… Ooof." The poor fellow's eyes bulged out and his face turned red as he was winded from the high kick Dilandau put to his belly. As the hapless soldier clutched his stomach and bent over in pain, Dilandau punched him hard on his right temple and knocked him out cold.

Dilandau set out to find his victim…Allen Schezar. He skulked through the corridor and hid in the shadows like a rat as he made his way through the fortress come garbage scow. Finding a lift empty he entered it to explore a different level of the fortress. He would start with ship's barracks and work his way up to the bridge and all points in between, from the mess hall to the loading dock. He would find Allen eventually. 

As he continued his progress he heard a door behind him open and boot steps quickly catching up to him. He straightened up and slowly turned around with a dubious look on his girlie face. He recognized the man immediately.

"**L**ady Celena, you shouldn't be out here dressed like that. You're half-naked! Allen intended for you to rest, I'm sure." Gaddes walked up to the gentle image of Celena and took hold of her arm to escort her back to Allen's room.

"**W**here is Allen?" Celena half-demanded.

"**H**e's gone off to rescue King Chid, the Duke of Freid. There is a plague on the city of Palas and Allen is concerned about him." Gaddes explained good-naturedly. He took Celena back to the lift when Yukari entered the corridor from the same door he came out of.

"**G**addes, wait up, Helleise needs you still. King Van is too weak to get up and he's too heavy for Helliese to help him to a bed." She was saying as she walked quickly to them.

"**I** thought I heard something in the corridor and when I saw Allen's sister dressed like this, I thought to get her back to Allen's room." Gaddes replied, not relinquishing hold of 'Celena'.

"**S**o this is Allen's sister! Hi, I'm Yukari, a friend of Hitomi's." Yukari bowed in respect. 

Dilandau barely concealed his snarl and bent his head down to hide the contempt on his face. 

Gaddes said softly to Yukari, "I don't think she's feeling herself yet."

"**O**h… I'll take her back and you help Helliese with the King." She suggested.

"**W**ell..." Gaddes hesitated. "Just be careful with her, I suppose it will be all right." Gaddes smiled at her. Yukari took 'Celena's' arm and entered the lift. Gaddes turned around and walked back to sickbay to help the old witch.

In sickbay Helliese was grunting like a dying mule trying to help Van climb up onto a bed to sleep. Hitomi was already sleeping like a contented baby in a bed. Cerise was snoring loudly in the bed next to her, but the old woman didn't have the strength to help Van get into bed.

"**H**old on, old woman, I'm here to do that." Gaddes strode quickly up to the sorry couple and grabbed an unconscious Van under his shoulders and scooted him to the empty bed next to Hitomi's other side. He pulled his large heavy frame up with some effort and between the two of them managed to lift and roll Van into bed.

"**O**h thank you, dear boy. I'm so tired. I'm just going to lie down next to Cerise. Do you suppose this room was ever this full?" She shook her head and chuckled.

"**I**'m going to go find Yukari." Gaddes nodded his head and left.

Helliese slowly waddled over to the empty bed next to the necromancer. She hoisted her fat old ugly aching body onto the bed and lied down on the mattress as if the thing offered salvation itself. Rolling her eyes in extreme relief she nestled her head into the pillow and settled down to pursue much needed slumber.

*******************

Amano was in a dark mood. He sulked while staring out the huge viewing glass shield of the bridge. Looking like an ill-tempered statue he wallowed in his morose, wondering if Yukari was with Gaddes again. He knew he'd been withdrawn since preparing for this mission, but he'd had so much to take in and he didn't know if he'd learn enough to protect her. Fear and pressure to adapt alone kept him from her, but Gaddes had the luxury of being on his home turf and Yukari was clearly impressed with the efficient warrior. He was Allen's second and very well respected by all the men. 

If he didn't do something and quick Yukari might decide to stay on Gaea with Hitomi after this mess was cleared up. Her head was clearly turned by Gaddes' show of affection. That's when he decided he would firmly, once and for all declare himself to her and let the cards fall where they may. He loved Yukari and they both belonged on a different world. He wanted to get back to their world and he wanted her to go back with him.

Sighing in resolve he pushed himself away from the glass and headed toward the lift. The doors whooshed open and there was Yukari with a dagger to her throat! Celena was holding her from behind with Yukari's arms locked behind her back. Celena looked as if she was quite mad.

"**W**ho are you? What are you doing to Yukari? Let her go or you'll regret it." Amano thundered.

"**M**ove back and do exactly as I say or she dies!" 'Celena' hissed.

"**D**on't hurt her! I'm moving back. I don't know what you think to accomplish, you're surrounded and outnumbered." Amano stated.

"**I** know something you don't. These saps are sworn to protect weaklings like this girl." The dagger was pressed against Yukari's throat causing her to whimper in pain and fear. "They'd rather die than see her hurt!" 'Celena' stated smugly. "Turn this tub around and head out to sea! NOW!" 

The mad woman yanked Yukari's arms down, causing her to cry out. Taking the dagger momentarily from Yukari's neck to stab the control buttons to the lift and effectively jamming it, everyone was now trapped on the bridge dealing with a hostage situation.

"**A**ll right! Stop hurting her, she's never done anything to you!" Amano tried to soothe the insane creature.

"**I**t doesn't matter! She's only of use to me when she hurts!" Dilandau took the dagger and gripping Yukari's arms tightly with one arm, used the dagger to cut a slash into Yukari's tensed forearm. Blood dripped quickly down.

"**P**lease stop! It hurts!" Yukari cried out.

"**T**urn this vessel around now or the other arm is next!" Dilandau growled.

Men moved at the helm and around the bridge setting new coordinates in an attempt to assuage the rage of Allen's crazed sister. 

"**T**here! That's more like it?" Dilandau said smugly.

**H**elliese was awakened by the moan of a child in pain. Never one to ignore the distress of a child and even though she was terribly exhausted still she got out of bed and noticed Chid sleeping in the last empty bed. As she moved closer to him he stirred as if having a nightmare. She sighed heavily and smoothed his blankets. As her spotted wrinkled feeble looking old hands touched the coverlet to his bed, Chid's eyes popped wide open and startled the old woman.

She yelped and jumped back a bit. His eyes frightened her, for they were unnatural. His irises were the color of burnt orange and the pupils had turned into vertical black slits. With supernatural strength he grasped her arm and got out of bed. 

"**B**oy, what is the matter with you? Help! Can somebody hear me?" Helliese bellowed.

Chid walked to the door dragging Helliese with him. She was amazed at his strength and realized he was under Mugwa's control. Too tired and out of sorts, she couldn't think up a spell in her mind to conjure. Against her will this youth was pulling her to where ever Mugwa wanted her to be. She cried out at the pain of his grip on her arm and struggled to free herself, but his grip was tight and unnaturally strong. She had no choice but to walk with him or have her arm pulled out of her socket.

He dragged her out the door into the corridor and no one was in sight to aid her. It was if they were all alone on the entire fortress and no one would know she was being kidnapped. She tried to talk to him.

"**P**lease, child, you must fight for you will. Mugwa has you, but you can fight back. You are Chid, the Duke of Freid. Remember your parents. Remember your will. You are acting king of Asturia. CHID!"

He kept walking slowly, methodically and too soon were at the docking bay. The hanger doors were slightly ajar revealing dark night beyond steal. Destroyer was there waiting patiently for his passengers to mount his back and fly back to the island.

Helliese soon realized that she was going to be forced onto the back of the griffin and thought to chant the spell to release the soul trapped in the griffin's body, but as she began to speak, Chid punched her face and knocked her out. Dragging her across the floor the rest of the way he threw her body over the back of the griffin like a sack of potatoes and straddled the beast to take off to Trilladen.

**************************

When Folken was informed of the mess they were in he flew into a rage. "Where's Merle? She's not at the bridge still?" He bellowed in distress.

"**N**o, M'lord, she's asleep in your quarters. She was worried about you and retired shortly after you left to rescue the young duke." His second assured him. Folken sighed in relief.

Allen spoke up, "If Celena has reverted back to Dilandau, something must have set her off." 

Gaddes shook his head. "I didn't see any signs that Dilandau was back. I only saw your sister. She looked out of sorts, but gentle enough. I'm sorry, boss. I should've stayed with her."

"**Y**ou had no way of knowing, Gaddes. Celena is a gentle soul and would not harm a living thing. I just don't understand how this could have happened." Allen said.

"**W**hen I knew your sister as Dilandau, I was not aware that there was another person trapped in a sorcerer's creation. There's no telling how many layers of deception were wrapped around your sister's soul." Folken said sadly. "I'm sorry, Allen."

Allen stared into nothing with arms folded. He nodded absentmindedly and intoned, "Thank the gods that my wife is at least safe. Until we can resolve this crisis, I am going to sit with her-unless you need me."

"**N**o, not now and I'll let you know if I do. Go to sickbay and get some sleep. You look awful." Folken gibed.

"**A**s usual you know just exactly what to say." Allen threw back sardonically.

"**B**oss, you want me to go with you?" Gaddes asked.

"**A**s concerned as you are about Yukari I think you'll just be a nerve ending." Allen responded.

"**S**he should be okay. After all, Amano is there to protect her. In the meantime I need to send spies out to Palas immediately. Allen, while your in sickbay, see if Helliese is awake and found out anything about Chid's condition." Folken ordered. Allen bowed deeply in line with his sarcasm and left.

Gaddes stayed with Folken to pester him. "There must be something we can do to get to the deck. It's maddening not knowing if Yukari is okay. She's such a sweet person." 

"**I** can see baby-sitting you is going to be a pleasant experience." Folken replied as he rolled his eyes.

"**W**ell we can't just sit here like this!" Gaddes yelled all pent up.

"**I**f it preserves the lives of my crew and Yukari, we certainly can and will. This situation will resolve itself. We are headed out to sea, I presume to journey to Trilladen. Without proper navigation my men won't brave the Vast Waters of Violence, and that means Celena or Dilandau or who ever Allen's sibling is at the moment will need me to reach the island. When that moment arrives we will act then. Until then sit tight and don't distract me." Folken left for his private quarters.

*************

Helliese stirred weakly. Her neck was stiff and her head pounded painfully. She was nauseous and thankful to be facing down, though her stomach hurt. As she opened her eyes she saw thick waves of clouds folding into each other and realized she was over the storm of the sea. She moaned and tried to move, but her whole body ached.

As the hours passed she saw the eye of the storm in the distance and her mind cried out, "No! Not this!"

They reached the island and flew to the center of it where the mountain turned into a crater to the sleeping volcano. There was a huge tree in the center of the volcano, it's trunk massive and gnarled. Standing beside the tree was a red robed priest- his features hidden from view as his hood concealed his face completely. But Helliese knew who it was. It was Mugwa.

Destroyer landed and momentarily knocked the wind out of Helliese. Chid picked her up effortlessly and dragged her over to the tree. Standing her up against the trunk, Chid held her shoulders back against the bark as Mugwa's hands shot out a red energy beam to hold his offering up against the tree. Chid backed off and walked away from the alter of the tree of life and collasped.

**H**elliese could hardly breath the band of energy held her so snugly to the trunk. She tried to look up and talk, but her mouth was swollen from the blow Chid delivered to her. She tried mental telepathy to reach Mugwa.

****

You mustn't do this, MUGWA! You are not a god. You cannot control the green dragon.

Mugwa sneered at his quarry and replied with speech in turn. "I can become a god when I steal your blood, your majesty." 

**I**f you awaken the dragon and bring it forth from its lair all of Gaea will become unstable. The green dragon lies at the heart of our world. Remove it and the core will burn itself out. Poisonous gasses will seep out of the ground and slowly suffocate our world. You will destroy the very thing you mean to rule. 

"**N**o, I don't plan to rule Gaea. I plan to rule Earth. This second earth does not satisfy me. I will be a god on Earth where Atlantis was first born. This substitute world will no longer need to exist." Mugwa informed her smugly. "I guess this means you are no longer needed to be guardian over the life force of this world, Helliese."

****

You're insane! Earth has outgrown its need for the glory of Atlantis long ago. The essence of her people seek spiritual maturity. You will not rule Earth, you will fail. The green dragon breathes life into our world, do not think to misuse it for evil. Taking men's free will away will only cost you your soul. Mugwa, your immortal soul is withering away from your evil deeds. Be reasonable for your own sake!

"**D**o not patronize me with foolish sentiments old witch! I will have your blood and when it feeds the tree of life and awakens the green dragon I will use what time is left on this world to form an invincible army that exists only to serve me! Your time is done, old woman. Time to shed your mortality!"

He stepped up to her and revealed a knife with a bejeweled hilt and a curved blade. He raised the knife to his victim's throat and slowly cut open her jugular. Blood washed down her front cascading down like a waterfall. The blood formed a pool around her feet and soaked into the ground causing the island to rumble. The volcano spat forth a smelly sulfurous cloud as it no longer slept. 

**M**ugwa laughed out loud as Helliese's last breath barely escaped her body. Her heart stopped beating. Her head fell forward and the red energy band dissolved. She fell to the ground dead. Mugwa watched the scene with satisfaction and walked over to Destroyer. He straddled the griffin's back and flew away from his sacrificial slaughter and the young king who would die soon anyway if just left there unaided.

**************

Folken's door to his private quarters were being pounded on furiously. He was asleep spooning his love. She was purring in hers. The pounding invaded his peace as Allen's voice boomed outside!

"**F**olken! Unlock the door before I break it down! FOLKEN!"

Folken stirred and so did Merle who just realized he was safe back from his mission and holding her. She snuggled into him and he held her tightly as the next tirade of door banging interrupted their private heaven like a slap in the face. 

"**Y**ou'd think since I am the captain of this vessel I would be shown a little more respect." He groaned.

"**A**LL RIGHT, I'M COMING. Don't have a stroke!" Folken yelled.

"**H**elliese is missing and so is my son! Come to the sickbay now!" Allen yelled through the door.

"**M**issing! That's impossible!" He fumbled for a moment with his cloak and walked toward the door. 

"**I**'m coming with you." Merle said.

"**T**hank you. It'll be nice to have someone with me who doesn't want to shout at me." 

As they entered the sickbay, they saw Hitomi and Van sleeping. The princess was awake but wouldn't look at anyone, and Cerise was snoring away as loudly as ever.

"**H**ave you sent out a search party for them?" Folken asked.

"**T**here're not on the ship." Allen said evenly. "I know they're both gone."

"**H**ow could they have left the ship? Both were in a weakened condition and neither one knows how to pilot a guymelef or a transit carrier?" Folken asked.

"**T**hat doesn't matter. I know they're gone." Allen said hopelessly. 

Folken's second ran in with urgent news. "Commander, the spies have radioed back, they sound distressed!" He handed Folken his communicator and Folken turned it on.

"**R**eport." Folken ordered.

The radio blared in loud and clear what his spies had to say. "There's no one here. The whole city is a ghost town. There's not a living soul here. The only sign of life is the bands of wild dogs roaming the streets. There isn't even anyone at the castle, only the corpses of the dead soldiers you fired upon when kidnapping the duke. The city is completely empty sir."

Folken's face went white with fear. "GET OUT OF THERE NOW! NOW! DAMMIT! LEAVE IMMEDIATELY!" He shouted into the communicator. The communicator replied with panic stricken voices, "Yes sir, evacuating immed…" The communicator screeched out a loud electronic buzzing hum that developed into a piercing wail. Folken ran out into the corridor and looked out the window in the direction of the Chantal mountain range. Beyond the mountain's horizon a brilliant flash erupted into a loud grumbling earth shaking mushroom cloud. At the radius of the explosion a ring of light formed and grew washing the sky in an eerie light that traveled at a sickeningly fast pace.

The Chantal mountain range began to quake and rumble. Each peek of the mountain range spat out dirt and clouds as long dormant volcanoes breathed back to life.

"**_W_**hat's happening?" Merle ran up to Folken afraid.

"**D**on't be afraid, my love. Whatever happens, it's all going to be okay. We'll always be together no matter what." Folken held her solemnly.

Allen walked out into the corridor and leaned against the wall as his body lost hope and strength. He saw the beginning of the end. "Well, I guess this means we're at war." He said softly and began to weep quietly. He walked back into sickbay and sat down in the chair next to his wife's bed. He took hold of her hand. She didn't turn to look up at him adoringly though. She had tears in her own eyes threatening to spill out and wash her cheeks.

END OF PART ONE OF THIS SERIES. THE SECOND PART OF THE SERIES IS ABOUT TO BEGIN...THE WAR OF THE GREEN DRAGON


	26. Part Two...Chapter one

**C**erise snored like a grizzly bear, loud and ugly. Of course any who dared to venture forth with this information would get their ears boxed in. She simply did not snore, never has and will never have to worry about it. She's a witch after all. The sick bay was two beds empty with Helliese and King Chid, the rightful Duke of Fried, gone from the floating fortress, so she only serenaded the uncaring exhausted slumbering royals with her incessant fierce growling snore.

"**O**h heavens, child, would you please wake up! You disturb the dead-literally!"

**C**erise snorted a snore in respond and rolled over to face the wall mumbling how she'd like to deck Folken again first.

"**C**erise! Wake up! Now!"

With a start and another snort the young witch woke up confused and sleepy. "Huh?" Raising herself up to look around and seeing no one there she thought she must be dreaming. She fell back against the pillows to fall back to sleep.

"Oh hells bells! WAKE UP!"

Cerise sat up again, gulped and rubbed her eyes like a dizzy small child. Her red long hair was plastered to the left side of her face and a skinny stream of drool crept from the left corner of her mouth. Her eyelids still wanted to dry stick closed shut and she rubbed them again feeling tiny crusty round sleep turds dislodge from the corners of her eyes. She cleared her throat and cussed out loud. 

"**D**amnation! I just knew I was dreaming." She mumbled to herself and yawned.

"**N**o you most certainly were not dreaming! WAKE UP!"

**C**erise heard that familiar old cackling voice. "Helliese? Where are you? I can hear you, but I can't see you. "

"**T**hat's because I'm in spirit form. I have shed my mortal shell. Now get up!"

"**Y**ou mean you passed on? Am I walking the land of the dead? How, I didn't try to go there?" Cerise was still half-asleep and couldn't make sense of this. Helliese was just there hours ago helping her help Allen.

"**C**hild, wake up and be lucid. I don't have much time. No, you're not walking the land of the dead, and yes I have passed on, but must return soon."

**C**erise sat up, straightened herself up against the pillows and looked around wide-eyed for her beloved mentor. "I don't understand." She spoke into the air.

"**L**isten to me, my dear. I have been killed by Mugwa and the Green dragon is awake now. I will return again, but I will have to pass the veil of forgetfulness to reincarnate again. I won't remember myself and I don't know how or who I'll come back as. You will have to find me, child. All of Gaea and now Earth is in great peril. You must find my spirit in whatever form I return. Once you find me use your necromancer ability to lift the veil from my mind. 

"**T**ell Allen not to worry. There's still hope. His heart is heavy." Helliese finished.

"**A**llen? Why is he sad?" Cerise was becoming more awake and began to gingerly climb out of bed. She noticed that two beds were empty. Helliese was gone and she suddenly felt her ears hum and pound with blood rushing to her head. "HELLIESE!? Where are you?" She fumbled over to the bed that once rested her dearest mentor. The pillow was dented still from the weight of Helliese's head, but the warmth had long since departed.

"**C**alm down, my dear. We have much to discuss and I sense my spirit is restless. I will return to Gaea, but for now, you must rescue Chid. He lies next to my old shell and he is dying. He must not die. His role is vital in this war, for he is Allen's son."

"**A**llen's son? He's the Duke of Freid!"

"**Q**uiet child! The tree of life is where he can be found. I died on a tree, I will return in another body on a tree. That's all I can tell you of that. But you are a necromancer and I have helped raise you. I have faith that you will recognize my spirit. Search me out so that I can quiet the Green Dragon. His belly rumbles and we must fill it. Go to Trilladen. Save Chid and find me. Ask my brother for help if you get lost."

"**Y**OUR BROTHER? You don't have a brother!"

"**T**he circle of light, the sun, Helliose is my twin. He will guide you when you are lost. I love you and now I need you."

**A**nd then the voice was no more. Cerise felt a great sense of urgency and jumped out of bed with new energy and a little panic too. She reached the doors to the sick bay when she heard and felt the vibrating rumbling thundering of what seemed to be a terrible storm outside the floating fortress. The doors swished open and she saw Folken and Merle hugging each other, a romantic silhouette by the window that depicted doom. She turned around and saw Allen holding the Princess' hand. They were crying, each of them, lost in their own hellish greif.

**R**esolutely Cerise walked over to the Knight of Caeli and interrupted their anguish. "No time for this. I know where Chid is. Helliese is dead, but Chid is still alive. Marlene rests at peace only as long as she knows you are protecting your son. You will not know peace until you have put your house in order." 

**C**erise looked Princess Edwina squarely in the eyes. "This world will only survive as long as there is forgiveness in it. Allen's soul craves peace, yours craves love. There cannot be love without forgiveness, nor can you forgive without love. Look to your husband and know his pain finally." 

**C**erise walked up to the princess and Allen and placed her palms on either forehead, closed her eyes and gave Princess Edwina a glimmer of Allen's tortured soul. While still lying in bed, Princess Edwina's bruised body grew heavy from her heart. A fearful anxious lead weight that spread through her whole being and pressed on her soul. Stark loneliness seeped in and scorched her soul and she cried out from the broken heart that was truly Allen's pain.

"**S**top!" Princess Edwina cried out. 

"**S**TOP! Don't hurt her!" Allen yelled at Cerise. "She doesn't need this, she's still wounded! Leave her alone!"

"**S**ee how he worries for you?" Cerise spoke only to the princess. "You started out having faith in Allen not even knowing why. Now that you've learned who he truly is you shun him and cling to a pain you don't need. Do you want to save Gaea? You're not up to it like this. Be selfish and lose this world and Allen with it." Cerise released them both and the melding of their souls with all of its injuries was left up to them to deal with.

**C**erise walked over to King Van and shook him unceremoniously awake. Hitomi was thankfully left to sleep. She was not needed. But Van was as well as Folken. "No time for you to rest, Draconian. You have to speed things up around here. Celena is Dilandau again and will need assistance getting to Trilladen. She wants to join Mugwa and that's what we're going to help her do."

************************************************************************

**T**he world was awake in a fury of explosions. The land shook and quaked. The seas were in a torrent of foreboding clashing waves and clouds that violently stirred them. The world was giving its dying gasps of breath into the atmosphere steeped in poisonous gas as the slow determined process began. The Green Dragon was in fact the internal furnace of the planet and it was being turned inside out.

**G**aea itself was created by the will of one immortal being whose love for the righteous of Atlantis was so strong that through the sheer force of selfless love from that pure heart took the wishes and hopes of the people of Earth and created Gaea. An agreement was made between siblings. Helliese would guard Gaea and Helliose would light both worlds and their moons with the warmth of his being. Atlantis would die, but the lessons so needed to be learned from that death would still have a chance to be learned by the inhabitants of both worlds. Thus the twins separated and Helliese took on a mortal body while Helliose remained in the heavens to watch over all.

**B**ut the balance was not shattered as her blood fed the mighty Dragon's temper. Someone had shed the blood of his mother, his creator. In a wrath so holy the Green Dragon was summoned forth to avenge the death of Helliese. The world would suffer and her death would be atoned. Fumes of poisonous fury jettisoned through shunts forged by volcanoes. The belly was hungry for more blood and would not rest until all the blood of the living was consumed. 

**G**aea has a soul known as the Green Dragon. The soul was devoted to mother and she has been slain. The soul's will was the wind. The dirt was Gaea's heart. The Green Dragon was the planet. Trees bent down and broke as the heart of Gaea was breaking with grief. 

**A**nd Mugwa let it happen. He let all of the children of Gaea feel terror at this doom threatening them. He had a plan for that terror. He held onto that knowledge like a smug secret locked in his breast. The ground beneath him trembled in a rage, yet he only had to wish it and the ground would quiet down. But first, he had to let the children of Gaea feel the blackness of a terror so strong that it enslaved them.

**W**alking to the Royal Gardens that were now his own he gazed down at the innocent looking rock garden that was beginning to stymie the Magnolia trees. At the base of the trees beautiful crystals of vibrant translucent colors were slowing growing. They were forming and growing, fed by the poisonous gasses released from the belly of the beast. Soon they would be large enough to harvest. Mugwa was overcome with a glowing sense of pride in his own accomplishment. Soon, the whole world would regard him as a god; at least those he would permit to live long enough to join his invincible army. As for the rest whom he planned to exterminate, they would never recognize him as anything but a monster.

**********************************************************************

The people of Palas didn't all just disappear. They were walking to Freid. They were walking with one purpose over mountains and through valleys they trudged along as if in a trance. When they grew hungry, they hunted wild game or picked from the fruit of the land and ate. When they were tired, they slept. But no one spoke. No one smiled or joked around. There was no joy, not in one person. The pain of it was too great. For any that tried to remember who they were, the pain in their forehead would blind them with its intensity. Everyone just walked to Fried so that the pain would stay away.

**********************************************************************

**P**rincess Edwina looked at her husband. His worried eyes glowed with love for her. She understood about Marlene now. She was ashamed of herself for not trusting him. She looked away in her shame, but he couldn't take the isolation that her averted eyes offered so he gently turned her chin back in his direction. Whatever happens in the future, his life was with her now. He would make right the wrongs being done to this world. He didn't know how, but just looking into her eyes, he knew he could do it.


	27. The Day After

Like thieves in the night the citizens of Palas stalked the farms and small villages on route to Godashim ****

The Day After

Chapter Two

Like thieves in the night the citizens of Palas stalked the farms and small villages on route to Godashim. They took note of how many children there were. Yet they passed by in peace. Fortona would be their first target. 

Freid is a country that loves her children with a sweet reverence and gratitude for them. Freid is a devout country whose peoples were entrusted with the seal of Atlantis. It's temples all filled with families and prayers, chants and mantras. But the children were regarded as gifts from the gods. Each one a unique blessing and message of hope from them. Atlantis was gone, but the best of what it once was could be found in the simple peasantry of Freid. This was a country of great heart. 

Yet these same citizens, who trudged along like zombies begging for death, were driven by pain and terror of mind. Though feet bled and people dropped from starvation and exhaustion, the walking was the only thing that kept the pain at bay. And so they labored in their journey for a fortnight fending off the fiend that stoked their terror with a mindless marching that sometimes delivered a sweet end in death. Pregnant women were the first to surrender. Children and the elderly were next. No matter, it was the young strong ones that would carry out the deeds of evil that kept the pain and fear from consuming them whole. No one enjoyed free will any longer. No one knew joy.

*****************************************************************************

Mugwa watched the progress of his mindless minions as they kidnapped each babe, every child, all the little ones out of the country of Freid. His eyes lit up with sadistic merriment at the scenes laid before him. Wailing children, sobbing mothers, anguished fathers. Hope leaving an entire country. He would replace despair with rage. He smiled at his own evil ways with amusement. 

Walking over to the crystals that now grew as tall as he, as vibrant as precious gems, he began to train them. The power of Atlantis, its knowledge etched in the seal now embedded in his twisted mind, he exercised telepathy and trained each crystal to become of hollow gram, an image of a missing child blaming the people of Ispania for stealing them away while they slept.

Lovingly Mugwa caressed the smooth facets of the crystals, treating them like his own children. His mental images transferred to the centers of each one…topaz, emerald, garnet, sapphire, ruby, and amethyst. Each one would have a message to bring to the outer realms of Gaea. He would see to that. First, Freid would have the red ruby-like crystals to show them the hole in their souls where hope once lived. It would be replaced by fear. Fear, the destruction of all things spiritual. He didn't want the faithful devout people of Freid. He wanted them stripped of that foundation.

He worked tirelessly through the night. The second moon seemed to pulsate, as if anticipating a cataclysm. The crystals were his messengers, his tools to manipulate the populace of Gaea, the ones he would use to his ultimate end. But first, he would cleanse this second earth of all non-human beings, for they were of no use to him. Hate always works best for that. 

By morning he was done. Each shining beautiful crystal resonated with the will of Mugwa in deceptive images that would rile one race to annihilate another. Intolerance and hate would work so well. It's strength and power would cover Gaea in blood. When he was satisfied he sent the crystals on their way. Now that he controlled the forces of nature itself on all of Gaea, he could simply command the dirt to give way to each crystal and carry it through the bowels of the earth to its proper place. Freid would have the red crystal-for blood vengence.

*********************************************************************************

The morning came after the explosion that rocked the floating fortress. Folken's faith and integrity were tested sorely. Not knowing how long he would live to love his kitten he wanted to love her intimately, so he stayed away from her. Merle felt desolate without his warmth, the sound of his breathing, his intoxicating smell. She wept quietly in his bed while he mapped strategies with his second, Darius. They had much to discuss, many tactics to hash over for retaking the bridge.

Van never had the chance to sleep lying down, so he was sleeping while he walked, paced really. He wanted to slap Cerise for disturbing his peace. He awoke to the news that Gaea was dying. Let his queen sleep. Better for her to think that their child still had a home to be born into.

Edwina and Allen stayed in the sickbay. He refused to give up hope in anything. He refused to believe that Chid was lost to him, or that Gaea would collapse, that Edwina would not forgive him. He wanted the promise of her love to guide his future. He would not fail. His whole family was briefly all in one place and he would have that again. 

Gaddes, always a man of action was laying out a plan of his own. Yukari meant so much to him, Amano be damned. Ironic that he should feel more at ease with her predicament knowing that Amano was with her. He skulked about the hallway looking for an in to the bridge. Not hearing anything he felt anxious. _What if they are all dead because of Dilandau? Or Celena? Or whoever Allen's sibling was? _

While the morning light broke the despair of the last night's destruction was eased by the yellowing of the skyline at the base of the Chantal mountain range. But with the light came the revelation of the previous day's misfortune. Questions would be asked by the crew of the fortress. 

Cerise was the first to disrupt the morning's brief peace. Storming into the sickbay she trounced upon the sleeping couple. Allen's head rested on Edwina's pillow beside her. The princess slept fitfully, Allen was shaken awake ruthlessly. Blurry eyed and confused he blinked hard to see Cerise looking agitated with him.

"Do wake up, sir knight. I have need of your services." She said sarcastically.

"Good morning, witch." He replied in snide tone.

"Do you think we could retake the bridge before the growing season is out? We need to get Chid, Helliese too."

Allen looked at her balefully. "Does insanity run in your family? The healer is dead, and none to replace her."

Cerise tapped her foot quickly and rolled her eyes. "Allow me the benefit of the doubt. If I'm nuts, I'll take it over your brand of sanity. Chid is still alive-barely. Shall we rescue him or let him die as Mugwa intended. He has no more use for him, having both the seal and the control of the green dragon."

"And just yesterday you were asking who Mugwa was. Interesting. So you want us to fly into the violence of the ocean to rescue them?"

"We have to talk to Dilandau. He's actually on the right track wanting to get to the island." She said.

"That may prove to be a bit of a trick, as the bridge is sealed off and we have a hostage situation." Allen paused and brooded for a moment. "I just don't know if he's really back for good. I think I can get to Celena. I've got to try."

Their talking stirred the princess. She woke up and looked at the two of them. Her body was healing, but still sore. She knew she needed to start moving around, or she'd get stiff. "Take me with you. I think I can help. After all, I'm an empath, and Dilandau is a soul suffering."

"Absolutely not. I won't risk you to any more danger. You've got to rest and recover." Allen fearfully insisted.

"If I don't start moving around I won't be able to. I can help. I know I can. I feel it. I sense his pain, his grief." 

"Dilandau grieves?" Allen asked.

"Yes, I know it." 

Cerise made a decision listening to them. She walked to the other side of the bed and put her hand underneath Edwina's neck. "Your left collarbone is set properly. Helliese saw to that, but a sudden jolt could shift the bone. You will need help walking. Allen, grab her waist and lift her carefully. I'll bring a gurney for when she grows weary. We can help her move until she can no longer."

Allen hesitated. He looked at his wife and bent down and kissed her forehead. Edwina's eyes closed and tears sprang to her eyes. She loved him so. When he withdrew she looked up at him. He saw her tears and bent back down to kiss them gently away. She lifted her right hand to touch his cheek and felt the searing pain of moving just slightly. Trying to conceal it, she held her breath and continued to try to reach for his face. With success she lightly caressed his cheek.

"I love you." She told him. Allen's heard those precious words and relief and a sense of awe washed over him. Unshed tears watered his eyes as he smiled down at his bride. 

"I needed to hear that. I have much to tell you, but it'll be okay. I can do what I must. I can believe in a future for us. Hope carries me through this dark time because of your love, Edwina." 

She kissed his cheek because she could reach it without lifting her head, but wanted more. He tenderly caressed her lips with his and then spoke softly. "I must try to rescue my son, Chid."

She barely nodded her head. "Help me up. I can help." 

With concern Allen and Cerise slowly made progress with Edwina out of sick bay. One of Cerise's witches kept a vigil outside. Both sage witches looked at each other and without speaking the other went off to fetch a gurney.

********************************************************************************

All of Freid awoke in the morning to a great wailing and howling. Parents in a frantic state searched fruitlessly for their children. A loud crying filled the air as panic turned to tortured grief as every parent's worst fear was realized. The ground shook and rumbled as giant ruby like crystals erupted from the ground. Fortuna, Godashim and small villages that grew rice patties witnessed this strange phenomenon. 

Every town, small village, and farming community felt the ground beneath their feet quake and rumble and then witnessed the crystals ascending from the earth as the ground gave way and pushed its evil burden into the sunlight. Fascination overtook people as they gathered around and were astonished to see the scenes of wolfmen and Ispanian soldiers steal their children. In Fortona, the monks in the temple tried to comfort grief stricken families, but soon that process changed into trying to harness the rage of mothers and fathers who wanted their children back.

It only took a half-day for all of Freid to unite in a declaration of war against the Ispano government. And since wolfmen are largely a tribal lot who looked to their own, no mercy would be shown to them.

*******************************************************************************

Palas had been blown away in a clean sweep explosion. The fortress drifted over the destruction, searching for any sign to recover the bodies of Folken's service men. None were to be found. Geckos were already scavenging through the ruins, looking for anything useful or of value. The mountain of rubble that was once a glorious city sprawled out like a cancer on the horizon to the sea. 

One person was fascinated by the destruction. Dilandau. As if in a fantasy world of his own, he let down his guard and lumbered over to the viewing window to see the blasted down city. He shouldn't have made that mistake. Amano saw that Dilandau was tired. Yukari dozed in and out of consciousness through the night as the fortress made its way closer to the shores. 

Dilandau's knife had fallen to his side and in that moment, Amano grabbed Yukari and wrested her away from Dilandau, and box-kicked his face, knocking him out. Amano wasn't fooled by his appearance as Celena. He only saw his Yukari was in danger and he reacted, but when Dilandau fell, his head hit the floor hard from the force of the blow and he suffered a severe concussion. When he didn't move the rest of the crew sprang to action, opening the bridge to the rest of the ship and in flew Gaddes. 

Yukari was blurry eyed and leaning into Amano who looked tired but relieved. He strode over to them purposefully. "Are you alright?" He asked them both and they nodded. Then he walked over to see if Allen's sister was okay.

"What happened to Celena? The boss is going to want to know." Gaddes asked.

"She said her name was Dilandau, and I believed her, so I took matters into my hands when the opportunity arose. She needs attention at sickbay and a guard that's alert." Amano snapped.

"The boss isn't going to like this." Gaddes shook his head.

"The boss isn't going to like what?" Allen asked. "Celena! What did you do to her?" He yelled at Amano.

"She called herself Dilandau, not Celena. And she cut Yukari's throat for fun. I'm going to have her looked at by one of the healers." Amano stated and left with Yukari who was still in a daze.

Allen looked back at Cerise who was pushing the princess in a gurney to the bridge. "Cerise, go get a healer! My sister is hurt." Cerise looked at Edwina who was looking up to see Allen's form kneeled and bent over his sister. She whispered something to Cerise and Cerise pushed her over to where Dilandau lay. Then she left to fetch a healer.

"Allen, help me down to her. I can help." Edwina said.

"No, not if it means you're going to take on her injuries. You can't take any more and Helliese isn't here to watch over you. I won't allow the risk."

"I won't absorb her wound. It's a brain wound and I can think through her injury. It's different. Trust me, Allen." Edwina explained. Princess Edwina put her hands pulled back and gasped. Pity washed over her as she looked at the beautiful young woman.

Allen hesitated. "If anything goes wrong, I'm pulling you out of this." He said as he gently lifted her down and next to Dilandau. He held onto her as she put her hands on Dilandau's still face. She closed her eyes and traveled through the recesses of the mind of Dilandau/Celena. She sensed, more than felt a tortured person, locked into a chasm of contradictions that were so polarized they threatened to tear her soul apart.

The healer walked in, white robes flowing. It was a Percival , a beautiful young man, about twenty. His piercing gray iris all the more accentuated outer-ringed black. Tall and broad shouldered, his hair was the color of pewter, giving him the appearance of a wise old soul. Indeed, he had a gift for empathy, though not an empath. His perceptions were concise and a proper diagnosis came quickly from him most of the time. He looked at Princess Edwina and their eyes met. As if in silent communication they began to work as a team.

Princess Edwina put her hands back onto the smooth still face of the young woman and immediately reached Dilandau's subconscious and saw a pitiful image in her own mind.

Percival spoke, "Princess, can you tell me what you see?"

"There is a little girl huddled in a dark corner. She's crying and rocking back and forth. She's very frightened. Her head hurts and her heart aches. Her hair is short and blonde, her eyes blue. She keeps whining and begging to be taken home. Everytime she speaks a young man comes into the room. He looks tall and handsome, like he could be a sibling, except his eyes are red with bloodlust. He's mean. When she speaks, he pushes her nose into the floor and laughs."

Percival pried open the unconscious girl's eyelids and was startled to see purple iris rolling toward the back of her head. He immediately knew there would need to be a fusion. But he sensed a physical injury as well. "We must get her to sickbay, she has a concussion and could slip into a coma. We have to wake her, and she could be violent. There are proper restrainst we can use there. Princess can she share your gurney, there isn't much time?"  


Princess Edwina nodded. Allen and Percival carefully lifted the patient onto the gurney. Edwina's heart broke at the look on Allen's face. She put her arms lovingly around Dilandau and began to hum a lullaby her parents used to sing to her. 

Gaddes looked at Yukari starting to become more alert. She looked up wonderingly at Amano, but Amano's attention was focused on the scene before them all of Dilandau. She saw worry etched in his brow and knew he was worried that he'd kicked her too hard. She sensed Gaddes staring at her and looked at him. A gentle smile formed on his face.

"I'm glad you're alright, Yukari. I was worried." And then he left and she watched his back retreat. 

Amano put his arm around her possessively. "Let's get your neck looked at while we're at it." She nodded and rubbed dried blood off of it.

Folken was informed of the change of status on the bridge, he left Darius, his second, to take command and retired to his private chambers. There he found Merle curled up on his bed. The sight of her sleeping and looking forlorn touched him and he eased down next to her to comfort her while she slept. She sensed him in her sleep and snuggled up to him and purred. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the top of her head, laid back and fell into an exhausted slumber.

*********************************************************************************

"Sir, there is urgent business." The goggled short ugly accoutant hounded Dryden. Dryden was bathing in morning sunlight spying his wife swimming in the lake. He smiled at the vision of her and ignored the pesky little man. 

"When I asked you to come to my paradise, it wasn't to bother me on my honeymoon. I have a message to send to the acting King. I'd like to extend my vacation with Millerna. So don't bug me, just go." Dryden rolled on his side, dismissing his employee.

"But sir! Palas has been destroyed and the young king is gone! War has broke out! I didn't come here at your summons! I came here to get you to return to your duties!"

Dryden had been sipping on a fruit cup, stopped and glared at his accountant. "Are you telling me some kind of sick joke?" He sounded dangerously annoyed.

"I wish I were." The little man whined. "Everything has changed. Gaea's unstable. There have been strange earth-quakes and storms. A huge blast leveled Palas and it is not known if the Duke of Freid is even alive!"

Dryden threw his drink down and swore. "I take one small honeymoon, and the world decides it's time to end. Well, guess I'm back on the job." He sighed and then his chest fell and his shoulders slumped as the news sank in that so many were already dead in his country. With resolve he decided to confront Millerna with the terrible news. As she swam up to shore he waved at her to come to him. The young woman in love did so promptly. Laughing and happy she ran into him and threw her arms around him.


	28. My Little Brat

****

Chapter three

  
  
Support freedom   


**********

My Little Brat

***********************

The village of Ozark slept in the stillness of the night. Not one warrior noticed that the sounds of the night that usually performed a cacophony of chirps, squeaks, buzzings, hummings, howls, and crackles had suddenly stopped. The stars twinkled in the blackness of the midnight sky. The two moons were small crescents offering little illumination.

****

Softly padded footsteps of literally hundreds of men filled the village grounds with a terrible foreboding. Packer, who was the guardian for this night was snoring loudly at the entrance of the village. Suddenly that snoring coughed loudly ending with a violent grunt. Silence and then footsteps followed suit. Packer, the youngest warrior of the wolf pack of Ozark was dead. Slashed at the throat he choked on his own blood. 

****

The footsteps paused. A deafening silence. A demonic cry as loud and gruesome as rotting flesh filled the air in an enraged burst. Young children sleeping were stirred to consciousness with terror. Mothers screamed. Fathers roared and howled and fell. The surprise 'attack' of sleeping families was a slaughter. The lucky few with enough presence of mind fell silent and dead-like on the ground, for Freid citizens were not savy seasoned warriors. Some managed to huddle in the darkness as the sounds of killing tortured their souls. The strong and swift escaped into the darkness to deal with the guilt of surviving by abandoning their people.

****

The pack of wolves that had settled into the village of Ozark was decimated. Out of the pack only twenty-five survived to bear witness, twenty-five out of three hundred villagers. 

*********************************************************************

****

Folken was awakened by a sharp pain in his side. Twisting his torso to the pain his eyes opened up to an angry Merle. 

"**W**ill you wake up? There is urgent business for the captain of this floating dump." She hissed.

****

Folken blinked hard and tried to focus. His ire had not yet matched his befuddled newly found consciousness. Mostly he didn't know why his sweet beloved was being so annoying. But alertness soon followed.

"**M**erle, good morning to you too." He said.

"**I**t isn't morning, well not the waking part of it anyway. There's some people stranded and are asking permission to board. Darius won't let them. He says he doesn't trust it, but there's a pregnant woman down there and it's cold. Do all of your soldiers have to be so heartless?"

"**I**f Darius doesn't trust the situation, then I trust his judgement, pregnant woman or not." He got up and arched his back to stretch. His naked torso threw Merle into a heated state which only made her more cantankerous.

"**W**ell I don't think you should judge the situation based purely on someone who is never going to have to carry the weight of a child in front for nine months." She snapped and leaped from her bed.

****

Folken sighed in a resigned fashion. After years of dealing with Naria and Eriya when they went into heat, he didn't think he'd ever get used to the complete personality change from sweet and wonderful to evil and mean and unreasonable and ugly and…

****

Merle kicked him. "Would you hurry up!"

****

Folken grunted in pain and irritation. "Is there anything that I can say to make you nice to me today?"

****

Merle's eyes teared up. _How can he be so stupid? Doesn't he know how much I need him to touch me? It's like he doesn't need me the way I need him._

"**W**hy do you look so depressed?" He asked.

"**B**ecause you're an idiot. Because I ache for you and you could care less. Because you make me feel so alone!" She dramatically threw herself back on the bed and wept copiously. 

****

Sighing Folken stretched out beside her and tried to put his arm on her shoulder. 

"**W**ould you go rescue that poor pregnant woman already!" She jerked shoulder up and forward to throw his hand away from her. Folken shook his head and refused to be baited any longer. 

"**Y**ou stew while I see who these people are. Get some sleep. You're cranky." He left.

****

Merle jumped out of bed and paced the floor. _Doesn't he realize how bad he makes me feel? I am a grown catwoman and I want him! Why won't he do something about that? I have to get through to him? He's driving me crazy!_

****

Folken walked out of the hallway getting stares every step he took-only he was oblivious to it. He was still bare-chested and his metal arm gleamed dangerously in the lighting. He thought back on his sweet kitty twins and remembered their moods. When they changed and grew things became more complicated. Aware of their feelings for him and feeling a different sort of caring-more like a responsibility for their welfare, he only knew to withdraw as they developed into mature young woman warriors. 

****

Thinking back he used them only as a means to an end, Emperor Dornkirk's end. The familiar shame of his misdeeds to those two radiated in his heart. He'd grown accustomed to their looks of longing and even had used that to his advantage. It wasn't until things fell apart and they were dying did he realize his concern went deeper. He would never forgive himself the terrible wrong to them he had committed in betraying their trust.

****

Yes, they'd placed their complete faith in him and he was responsible for their death. He should have held more sacred their lives under his service. With a lead weight pressed against his heart his thought once again became all inclusive as he reiterated to himself yet again that he should have held all life more sacred than he did at that time. 

****

He'd saved them as children and sacrificed them as women who loved him, still believing in him to the end. With a deep-rooted regret that would never go away, he knew he would never be able to make up to them his mistakes. They were gone. Merle was here. He would never be worthy of her. He'd abused a trust in his cats before and there can be no cleansing of that. He should push Merle away for her own good. His guilty feelings would always get in the way.

****

Darius saw his liege lord walking in a depressed haze toward the lift to the bridge and paused. "Um, sire…your waist-shirt…it's uh…"

****

Folken's head bent down to view his naked torso and realized he fled so fast that he didn't give himself time to properly attire in his uniform. Shaking his head in disgust he replied, "Just don't say a thing not related to this new development." Folken advised warily.

"**W**ouldn't dream of it, sir. But it's only hours passed the midnight moons and there's a group of people down on the ground hailing us with fire signals. Considering the blast I almost picked them up, but it doesn't feel right. I mean, at this time of night they should be in shelter-especially a pregnant woman. And we are close to the borders of Freid, Asturia, and Ozark. How'd they get here so fast? And why are there only six men and one pregnant woman and no children? I don't like it. Something is not right, I just can't put my finger on it and Cerise and Percival are about to hex me just because the woman is with child and it's cold. The scope didn't pick up anything else, no other activity, but it could be an ambush."

****

Folken shook his head. "Darius, you need a vacation. Who would dare ambush a Zaibach floating fortress? Even if there were fifty soldiers lurking in the shrubbery below, we have jets and melefs, including the Escaflowne, and over four hundred infantry soldiers ready to fight at a moments notice-and they are all rested. Or should I say restless? Bring them up and get the woman into sickbay and let me retreat to my sweet hell." Folken turned around and left for his private quarters.

****

Darius grumbled and went off to follow Folken's orders. Cerise and Percival were foaming at the mouth at the landing dock waiting for the orders to be put out. _I still don't like this. Lord Folken usually listens to me. _Darius drummed through the details of his order feeling uneasy.

****

As the seven were brought on board, Cerise and Percival tended to them. Cerise sensed death on their backs, as if the mist of ghosts lingered around them. A gross insanity lurked at the edges of their aura as a group. She was suddenly put on guard, but said nothing. Percival was a healer, not a necromancer. He only saw battered spirits and tired bodies that were old and tired to soon in life.

****

They all were ushered to the sickbay and given beds or cots to rest in. The pregnant woman complained of hunger and was restless through the night. The guards Darius appointed to watch the entrance of the sickbay were asleep long before she was. She tossed and turned and waited for her opportunity. She knew she would chance it, no matter if she were killed. This last child within her would not know its older brothers, for they were gone.

****

The woman crept out of bed and sickbay silently. She feigned sleepwalking. She walked slowly, her back aching from the burden of being heavy with child. She found the landing dock where she'd first entered. There was the Escaflowne. The Ispano Guymelef. The monstrosity loomed high up to the ceiling of the bay though it was in a seated rest from fighting. 

****

She slowly, awkwardly climbed up to the head of the melef. Twice she lost footing and almost tragically fell, only to right herself in complete fear. Adrenaline coursed through her plump body and the babe stirred from it kicking in protest. Then she found the panel and flipped it open. Pushing the lever that would summon the mother ship, the beacon that shot from it blurped and lit up startling her. She tried to get down but found that getting down was even more difficult than getting up to the top. She couldn't see her feet after all with a belly bulging out like the blue moon itself. By the time she was back on the floor, the entire floating fortress was alarmingly aware that all was not right as the huge arm of the mother ship dipped down from the heavens.

**********************************************************************

****

The last of the wolf pack from the village of Ozark had gathered by the shores of Teardrop Lake. Grief surpassed rage as the strong and the smart noticed that none of the children had escaped the slaughter. No pups scampered and whimpered, only seven she-wolves and the rest were males. The pack would probably die out if Ruhm didn't take them in.

****

They started their silent anguished trek to Fanelia, hoping for refuge, and a chance to bear witness to the unprovoked slaughter of an entire wolf pack from some deranged people. They walked through the rest of the night into morning, leaving memories of a joyful life forever behind.

****

As they walked in the light of the moons, they noticed a shining rock jutting out of the ground blocking the path to the road to Fanelia. As they got closer to it they noticed that the rock was really a giant crystal, the color of their very eyes, a burnished yellow brown. The smokey topaz boulder began to flicker within its depths and the rock suddenly became alive with images lit up in the night. The images replayed the crimes of this night and identified the murderous crowd to be…

***********************************************************************

****

The geckoes were giggling at the scene the young girl made. There she is a beauty to rival the light of the Mystic Moon, stuck up in a tree howling like a newborn bear cub. Crying loudly and looking frightened and angry, the reptilian beings discovered her caught up in the huge old camphor tree like a stranded kitten. They waded out of the pristine waters of the cool lake and peddled up to the wide tree trunk and listened in extreme amusement to the wails of her predicament. 

****

She would turn this way and that, try her footing on one branch only to abandon the attempt for something seemingly less risky only to try again the footing of massive branches that could crush a dragon. She was infantile and adorable, but extremely loud. The geckoes finally decided to end the moment of brevity to rescue the poor slip of a girl. With ease their suction cupped finger tips slapped up the tree.

****

The girl finally seemed to notice the reptiles and immediately screamed in terror and protest. "Go away! You ugly green toads! Go! Get. I don't want you here. Go! Ugly vile creatures! Don't scrape with me! I warn you! I know things! I do and I'll turn you into something uglier and smaller and stomp on you. I know people in high places too! Go away!"

****

The geckoes just laughed all the harder until one of them got a boot in the face. The girl was kicking them and she definitely had something of an advantage being higher up. The next one stopped laughing and tried to reason with her.

"**L**isten here, missy. You can't be up here. You'll fall and hurt yourself. We just want to help you down, now be a nice girl and let us get hold of you." He reached up to the next branch and she stomped on his hand. "YOUCH! Oh that hurts! You ungrateful brat. When I rescue you, first thing I'm gonna do is turn you over my knee and spank you!"

"**Y**ou'll have to catch me first, you ugly lizard. I don't like green slimy men. Go away!" She stomped and kicked and punched and socked and slapped and hit until all six of the geckoes admitted defeat. One small young lady bested the lot of them. None was quick to talk of it, and soon they would turn things around in their minds. The girl was a witch and must be aided by ghosts or she had invisible warriors, but she alone could not beat good strong geckoes such as they. It was a strange oddity that they would always keep as a secret.

****

Or they would've had it not been for the wolf pack who hid in the shrubbery and observed the comical scene. Had their hearts not been so heavy, they would have enjoyed the humor of it. But for now, they watched the geckoes grumble and scramble away wading into the lake again. Let the girl fall down and break her neck for all they cared, ungrateful brat.

****

As the geckoes disappeared into the darkness of the early morning, for the moons offered little illumination, the wolves stepped out and rounded about the tree. Demetrius was Packer's older brother and had reluctantly assumed leadership of them. He spoke up.

"**Y**oung miss, are you going to stay there and die or will you be wanting our help. We're not geckoes, we're wolves and we won't eat you." 

****

The girl sniffled. "How do I know you're not lying. My muscles are young and tender and I am sure I'd be a tasty treat to the likes of you." She asked in a pouting fashion.

****

At that Demetrius did smile. "Well now, if I had a taste for young humans I guess I'd try to trick you, except I could scale that tree and gobble you whole. But I don't bother with humans, the meat on their bones spoils too quickly and there's twenty-four more to feed." Turning and looking at the others in the pack he asked loudly, "Do any of you have a hankering for girl flesh tonight?"

****

The remnants of the pack looked at him as if he'd lost his mind. "No, Demetrius, I don't think we do. I can safely say I'd rather eat bugs." Waldon piped in.

"**B**ugs! You'd compare my flesh to some creepy crawly too many legged ugly filthy bugs? What's your liking? COCKROACHES! Dogs never had enough brains to make them anything but pets! Scruffy old mangy stray animals!" She huffed.

****

At that the wolfman growled a warning. "You'll be showing the survivors of the Ozark massacre some respect, young brat. We are barely a pack, but we still have our family's history. And Ruhm is nigh on close to Fanelia where we go. You can join us if you shut up. No one here wants to help you down, less you ask." Demetrius stated coldly.

****

The young girl sniffled. "I don't know what you talk of. What massacre?"

"**T**hese things are better left unsaid until the proper time. I give you no other warning. We leave." Demetrius waves to the others and they begin to disperse.

"**W**ait! You can't just leave me here! I need help! You darn dogs, help me now!" She yelled at him. They ignored her and her true distress pealed through her voice. "Oh please, I don't know because I just don't know! I don't know anything anyway. I don't, really."

****

When the little girl in her sounded through Demetrius halted and tilted his head up to listen. "What is your name, little brat?" 

****

She pouted for a half second but then replied, "I don't know." Her head bent down in shame even as her eyes glared defiance.

"**I** believe you, but if I come up to help you down and you hurt me I will leave you as the geckoes did. Will you be a peaceful sweet girl or a little brat?"

****

Barely above a sullen whisper she responded. "Sweet and peaceful."

"**W**hat?"

****

Louder and laced with sarcasm she said again, "Sweet and peaceful." And then batted her eyes.

"**I** very much doubt that little brat. And since you don't seem to have a name, I shall call you my little brat." And then he was up the tree and carrying her down and she sulked.

"**T**hen I will call you burger-nose-billy-goat!" She finally retorted after her feet were on the ground.

"**Y**ou will call me Demetrius. And if you don't want a spanking you'll answer to My Little Brat when I call you." 

****

With indignant tears in her eyes, she marched ahead.

"**U**m, excuse me, My Little Brat, but Fanelia is _that_ way." He drying informed her. She turned around and stood still. Tears running freely now.

****

With a little softness he said, "No tears, My Little Brat. I have too many of my own unshed. Let's walk. Here, take my hand. You're not alone."

****

Sniffling and wiping her snot and tears on the back of her hands she walked up to him and hugged his midsection.

"**H**ow old are you?" He asked.

****

She just shrugged her shoulders and got a smart allecky look on her face. 

"**O**h that's right, you don't know anything. Not even your name or how old you are or where your parents are or anything."

****

She looked up at him as if to say "Duh!" He put his arm around her shoulder and immediately adopted the orphaned waif. She felt relief and love immediately mingled with stubborn pride. _I know I am somebody, I just don't know who!_

************************************************************************

****

The mother ship hovered above the floating fortress the way an elephant looms above a prairie dog. Folken was at the bridge watching the scene in confusion. Van was with him. 

"**I**f you didn't send for them then who did?" Folken was asking.

****

Van shrugged his shoulders and shook his head, utterly amazed at how the monstrosity dwarfed even the floating fortress. 

****

Darius was at the helm overseeing the docking of the Ispano carrier transit. "Sire, I don't like this."

"**D**arius, you don't like any sort of surprises. But you're right, I don't like this either."

"**W**hen I inspected the Escaflowne I couldn't see any sign or clue as to who set off the distress signal." Van added.

"**W**e'll have to apologize to them. They aren't going to like it."

"**W**ho cares what they like or don't like, greedy little bastards." Allen grumbled.

****

Folken arched an eyebrow in his direction. "What do you suppose we should do? Say we changed our minds?"

"**M**ake them wait until the morning light and then tell them that." Allen suggested derisively.

"**S**ire, the mother ship is sending down an aircraft." Darius piped in.

"**L**ooks like they have a crew ready to get an astronomical estimate." Allen offered dryly. "Too bad Dryden isn't here to throw some money around."

****

The transit carrier moved smoothly to the lower hull of the fortress to the landing dock. Within moments the viewing screen of the bridge lost sight of it as it sank towards its destination. Cerise walked in like an empress to speak to Folken.

"**I** would speak with you now. We have urgent business." Cerise stated imperiously.

****

Folken rolled his eyes heavenward and turned to her. "Yes, my dear, what is it?"

"**A**lone. I want to talk to you alone." She said.

"**I**t would be my pleasure." A slight hint of sarcasm laced his voice. He didn't notice that Merle had followed behind and heard him say that and take it completely the wrong way. Folken led Cerise into the conference chamber to listen to her.

"**S**omething is terribly wrong with the people we picked up earlier. Something very bad has happened. I don't know what happened but there are ghosts lingering about them. Their aura is clouded and their eyes look dead." 

"**C**an you find out?" Folken asked. 

"**N**ot without them knowing. I couldn't contact the spirits that haunt them without them consenting to it. They'd have to acknowledge their troubled souls first. It isn't an easy process. I suspect they have done something very bad and don't even know of the restitution that would be required of them. They should be spiritually quarantined. Their troubles could leak out onto this ship, to the crew."

"**T**hey are already in sickbay."

"**S**o are the princess and Queen recovering there. They will have to be moved immediately. The princess needs to be put in Allen's quarters. The queen isn't sick, just exhausted as is the King. Just look at him. Too much has been required of him, and I'm sorry for it."

"**T**ake care of it then." Folken ordered. At that she left and he reentered the bridge.

"**S**ire, something's not right. The transit carrier is leaving." Darius informed him.

"**L**eaving? That doesn't make sense. Signal them through communications." Folken ordered.

"**I** have and they don't respond." Darius said.

"**C**ontact the landing dock and get a status report."

"**Y**essir!" 

****

The transit carrier was already loading onto the mother ship. The hatch opened and shut and the air was still around them. As they waited for the mother ship to respond, Darius spoke up.

"**S**ir, the landing dock does not respond either."

"**S**end a sentry unit down there immediately. I want to know what's happening, dammit!"

"**T**here's a distress call from sickbay." Darius stated.

"**P**atch it in."

"**T**hey're gone! The queen and the princess and the refugees! Even the pregnant woman! Everyone's gone! " It was Cerise's voice. She sounded frightened.

****

Van and Allen ran out of the bridge simultaneously. Merle followed after them calling for Van. The mother ship began to ascend into the heavens.

"**D**arius, we can't stop the ship, it's too big. Switch to open intercom. Allen they're on the mother ship and it's leaving. Get to landing dock and suit up in a cloaking guymelef now! Hitch a ride, move fast!" The intercom echoed Folken's urgent voice.

"**S**ir, the sickbay is signaling again."

"**P**atch it through."

"**A**llen's sister is still here. They didn't take Yukari either, and they both seem all right. I'm sorry, I was so alarmed I just reacted when I saw all those empty beds. The queen is with child, she shouldn't have been moved, she's exhausted. The healers on duty at the sickbay have been knocked out."

"**T**end to the healers and I'll check back with you." Folken's voice was clipped. 

"**D**ammit! Darius I should've listened to you, old friend."

************************************************************************

****

The engineers were bound and gagged. Only one was free to pilot the ship under duress. Hitomi was too exhausted to stay awake so she slumped against the princess. The princess sat beside the queen and protectively wrapped her arm around to provide some comfort. She was afraid and didn't know how, but knew that Mugwa was behind this. 

****

The small band from Freid turned out to be a team set out to ambush the Ispano mother ship. They were well on their way to succeeding, but holding two important royals from powerful nations as hostages was insurance for the mission. International incidents was a thing the Ispano government was notorious for avoiding. They didn't even take up arms against Zaibach when the empire threatened to destroy all of Gaea. 

************************************************************************

****

Demetrius and My Little Brat walked silently together. An anguished howling from the distance stopped the pack from advancing any farther.

"**W**hat was that?" She asked fearfully.

"**N**ot a wolf. Sounds like a dragon. Must be wounded or dying." Demetrius said. 

"**W**e will avoid the beast just to be safe."

The howling pierced the night stillness again. The sound was truly pitiful. 

"**I**t sounds so sad. Can't we help it? It's breaking my heart." She asked him.

"**N**o it's too dangerous. I'm sorry, My Little Brat." He told her. 

****

The howling was weaker and steeped in pain and anguish. The dragon truly sounded as though it was crying. My Little Brat couldn't take it. She yanked her hand out of Demetrius' grip and ran towards the sound.

"**N**o, I told you no! You should listen to your elders! My Little Brat!" He started to chase after her, but was stopped by a she-wolf. 

"**S**he's touched in the head. She'll bring us bad luck. Let her run to her death. We've enough grief to deal with." 

****

He grunted his reluctant consent and began to walk slowly onward feeling very troubled to have lost My Little Brat.

****

Little Brat quickly came up to the sound and saw a land dragon. For a terrifying beast it looked very sad indeed. It wailed again in agony. She stopped just a stone's throw from it when it saw her and stopped to peer down at her warily. Her heart swelled with pity and tears formed in her eyes. She wasn't afraid of it, just felt very sorry for it. It cried out again. The dragon was in pain.

"**H**ush now, don't cry. It'll be okay. Really. I know you hurt. Let me look at you." She softly spoke.

****

The dragon settled down and lied on its side grunting in pain from the exertion. A low growling moan escaped it as its head rested on the dirt. Little Brat walked up to it and touched its snout. The dragon sniffed her hand and closed its eyes. It began to whine softly. The whimper of the dragon tore at her heart. She slowly put both hands on the dragon's snout and began to walk and touch the dragon to find out why it was in pain. Finally reaching the hindquarters of the dragon she sensed why it was in distress. 

****

From its rear end she saw blood ooze. It was a female dragon who had started to lay an egg but had been rudely interrupted by some idiot who'd tried to kill her. There was a sword stuck in the lower half of its belly by the birthing canal. The sword penetrated deep into the canal. The egg had ruptured while still on its journey out and the shell was cutting into the passageway. Little Brat cried out. She looked around and saw a dead soldier lying on the ground. Ironically the dragon used the corpse body as a sort of pillow, not wanting to eat, just to rest and wait to die.

**__**

I will help you, but you must be patient and careful with me. There are still babies inside you. They will come and push this one out. It can't be saved, but maybe you and the others can. MyLittle Brat thought to the dragon. The dragon nodded back.

****

Little Brat looked around on the ground, looking for something. She found a small plant with bluish green leaves that had an appealing scent. Not knowing how she knew, she just knew this plant would help. She crushed several leaves in her hands and then spit into the pulp to make a leafy paste. Breathing deeply to brace herself she walked back to the dragon's hindquarters and eased both hands into the birth canal. The plant immediately began to work its medical magic and the dragon relaxed a bit. 

****

Slowly she removed the sharp edges of the broken egg and then eased her hands out to extract the sword. The numbing effect of the leaves helped, but it was the antiseptic qualities of them that helped the beast most. Grunting hard to carefully remove the sword, Little Brat fell backwards with the hilt in her hands. The sword was too heavy and awkward and fell at her side as she rested for moment on the ground to catch her breath. Then she scrounged around for more of the plant leaves and rubbed its medicine into the sword wound. 

The dragon finally knowing relief slept and Little Brat curled up next to it, cursing the stupid man who'd wanted to kill the beautiful beast.

************************************************************************

****

Demetrius couldn't stop thinking about his Little Brat. He halted and turned to face his pack. "I know you think we should leave My Little Brat to her fate, but I can't. Go on without me. I must find her."

****

The wolves looked at him and to each of the others. Resolution stole into their hearts and they silently left Demetrius to his own fate as well. Demetrius watched each of them pass him and leave him behind. Breathing in deeply to find her scent he began to track her down. It was almost in the morning's light when he was stunned to find her cuddled up sleeping against a slumbering dragon. _This girl has magic to her!_

************************************************************************

Book Two Chapter Index

Chapter Four


	29. The Gifts That Children Bring

The Gifts that Children Bring ****

Mugwa's hollow graphic crystals were burrowing in the earth and one by one were reaching their destinations. Freid was the first to witness the eruptions with scenes of their children being stolen by wolf men and Ispanian soldiers. The next region was the outskirts of Asturia, where settlements and outposts spotted the land. Those crystals were of amethyst color and displayed the horrific destruction of Palas, their capital, their jewel, their identity and pride. 

What of the royal family? Were all the people killed in one vast explosion? Only Basram had such technology. Why would they use their ultimate weapon so unexpectedly and without provocation? There were those few warriors who fought in the Great War that could remember such an incident before. But the target had been Zaibach. There wasn't a soldier who survived that war that didn't think such a weapon should be used and that there was no honor in the use of it.

Now their own were destroyed by Basram! The country's patriots stirred the peasantry and the merchants and the tradesmen and craftsmen. Wise and weathered old soldiers who had served their king and country fell out of retirement and the soft life. The outrage poured into the people of Asturia like an epidemic that fed on the need for revenge. They would declare war on Basram. They would use the city of Palas as their rallying cry and they would have satisfaction! 

This sentiment spread throughout the land and gained the momentum of an organization. Old soldiers put forth their efforts to be leaders. Though no one knew if any of the royal house survived, grief had settled into a bitter rage. Battalions were formed in villages and cross roads. The mountain people, traditionally a harsh people, were used to train the soft and the weak. While merchants and their sons searched the land for any signs of the knights Caeli. Generals would be called forth to lead and without a king, this would take time. But there was a king and he was on his way home.

Dryden and Millerna soared through the clouds on an air cruiser. They did return to Asturia. They stopped in the vicinity of Vren to seek out Alan Schezar. But they found only a fort and small battalion of soldiers guarding a ghostly empty countryside. It was there though that they were able to establish headquarters and sent dispatches through out the land for every able bodied person to come to the aid of the king and queen. 

The news of this spread like a wild fire and an excitement grew in the land of Asturia. They would have their revenge. Basram would be no more. One small village after another sent their men to Vren and the coordination of a nation about to go to war began to take shape. Espionage and subterfuge, murder and sabotage were employed to insure an equally devastating retaliation. 

All happened under the rule of a reluctant king who thought war was senseless and wasteful. But he could not control the anger of his subjects who would act with or without him. He had no choice but to organize a military machine. Millerna grieved for her father and her sister, but she too did not want war. She wanted answers that hopefully Allen could give, if only he could be found.

************************************************************************

The Duke of Freid, acting monarch to Asturia laid there by the rotting corpse of Helliese. Her soul had long fled this horrific scene and recruited the help of Cerise, but Chid didn't know that. He only knew that he was too tired to move and waited to die. His nostrils were accosted by the odor of her decaying body, but he was too week to gag.

A peace of sorts settled into his subconscious. The festering parasite that nestled in his sinus cavity had no direction or purpose. Once Mugwa had left and written the young royal off, he no longer conveyed his will to the tiny demonic spider. No venom surged through young Chid's head controlling him with the intense pain it caused. Chid was free to contemplate his death. 

He knew that death would overtake him soon, and he had so many regrets, both as a young pre-teen male and as a ruler. His thoughts turned to his father, the late duke and Chid could only vaguely hope that he wasn't a disappointment to his father. He thought of his mother, her gentle beauty and her passionate eyes still etched firmly in his mind. Unwillingly, he thought of Allen Schezar. That gallant sword master who had come into his life. 

He remembered the horrible nightmare of Allen killing his mother and a hard heated knot formed in his chest. The nightmare was still very real in his mind, but reason had taken over and he felt remorse for the past two days. He was responsible for so much loss of life. Tears stung his unopened eyes. Helliese was dead, the capital of Asturia was destroyed, many fine pilots were dead because of his actions. 

With superhuman will the young royal rolled over and away from the smell of the corpse. He didn't want to empty his stomach only to choke on it. He finally gagged and the task nearly cost him his consciousness. So weak, he was face down in his own bile. Tears washed his eyes and he rested a moment. He must move. He must not die. His forehead was throbbing with pain. Mucus oozed from his nostrils and the horrible reality that he would sneeze struck him as a task he couldn't endure. Sneeze he did.

And then he sneezed again and again. Finally, the horrible spider with two reptilian eyes that was lodged in his sinus cavity flew out of his head smack dab into the contents of Chid's stomach that was in a pool around his face. The parasite drowned in the stomach bile. Chid's eyes opened and he saw his own blood and vomit consume the evil little creature. The intense pain in his forehead was gone, but he was still too weak to do anything more than move away from the mess and lie down and wait to expire.

__

May the gods forgive me for these past few days. _I will pay for them with my life. _Then he fell into an unconscious state.

************************************************************************

Allen and Van both ran at a maddening pace to reach the dock to suit up. Within moments they had jettisonned away from the floating fortress in stealth cloak and latched onto the mother ship just as it ascended into the heavens and disappeared. Surprisingly, the ship didn't speed up as everyone thought. The sky seemed to move around the ship twisting open into a funnel. A sense of being inert hovered through and around the mother ship as space and distance whirled past it. Allen and Van both felt it and almost broke silence in the confusion of it. 

Within a short span of time the ship's hazy background of sky and land stopped being a blur and slowed to a stop. The sky just below the ship twirled into a dark opening and the ship lowered itself into its own airspace. Allen had never been to the Ispanian capital. Very few, in fact, have. The people of Ispania have always kept to themselves except to do business, which was infrequent simply because of the exorbitant cost of doing business with the mother ships sent from the plant factory. 

Only a few privileged royal families and the extremely wealthy have ever interacted with anyone from Ispania

Below the mother ship, a long glistening metal arm that could bend and retract and extend itself in any direction latched onto the belly of the ship. Yet it was enormous. It cast a dark shadow over the booming metropolis that was the Ispanian capital. It was simply an elevator shaft to bring the crew to ground.

Allen watched this incredible display of superior technology with detachment. His heart was crushing under the heavy weight of his anxiety for his son and his wife. _My son, Chid. He's dying. I feel it_. 

***********************************

Princess Edwina was grateful to have to worry about someone else rather than herself. Hitomi leaned softly into Edwina's right side and fell soundly asleep, seemingly un-phased by her dire circumstances. She slept like a baby. The princess tenderly nestled the sleeping queen's head in the crook of her neck and took stock of their situation.

Still aching from Allen's injuries, though healing very smoothly, she gingerly rubbed under her left breast to feel the ribs that were knitting back together. She thought of Allen and regret hollowed out her heart and ate through her stomach. Allen's son is missing and she is kidnapped. Celena is still terribly sick from her trauma of enduring fate alteration. His life seemed to be in shambles again and she was the reason for it. With a singleness of mind and yearning of heart she wished she could see him again.

Her pendant began to glow with power. She sensed it first rather than seeing it. This astounded her, that she sensed its resurrgence of power. _Perhaps this is how it is with Mugwa! But how can he be so sensitive to the pendant's power? He doesn't have one of his own._

Allen felt a warm light surround him and melt him away from his control panel. Drifting through time and space he landed at Princess Edwina's feet. She saw him materialize in front of her and her eyes went wide with wonder! _I did this! How?_

"Edwina!" He could barely speak her name he was so choked with emotion. He cupped her face in his hands and put his forEhead against hers. Unshed tears of relief and gratitude washed his eyes. "My love!" He spoke softly to her.

"I did this. But I am not sure how, except that I wished I could see you and tell you how sorry I am for this whole mess."

"How do you feel? Are you strong enough to move? Van and I have guymelefs riding on top of this monstrosity. We could escape."

Just as he said that the doors swished open and Allen immediately recognized them as the refugees brought on board. "You! But why?"

The two young men of Freid leaped forward to constrain Allen, but they were no match for Allen. Within moments both were lying unconscious on the floor. Just then the woman heavy with child stumbled in. She was bleeding and in hard transitional labor. Allen would no more hurt her, no matter what crimes she had committed, than he would hurt an infant. 

Princess Edwina spoke up. "You must let me help you or both you and your child could die."

The woman was weak, but her spirit was fierce. Panting she firmly rasped out these words. "We have nothing to live for. Our children were kidnapped while we slept. Wolf men and Ispanian soldiers have taken them away from us. We will not rest until we have retrieved our young, or each of us die trying. You fight young men of Fried, knight, as if it were the honorable thing to do. Yet there is honor only on the other side of our holy war. We will save our children!"

Allen was astounded. The people of Freid were a valiant and spiritual lot. The country itself was considered the soul of all who dwelled on Gaea, for they kept the faith of old Atlantis close to their hearts. Now they were warring with an ally, the wolf men pack and Ispania itself. No one ever declared war on Ispania. It was foolishness to go up against them. Yet here were simply peasant folk engaging in bold tactics of war against a super power. Allen could not but believe in her sincerity and felt even more baffled. _What would Ispania want of the children of Freid?_

His heart felt the sharp pain of knowing his own child would soon be dead. Edwina saw his face and felt torn between the dying woman who had kidnapped her and her need to help him. Then an idea struck her.

"Allen, if I could bring you to me, maybe I can send you to _him_!

He looked up into her face with hope and urgently whispered. "Please try, beloved!"

"I am going to need Hitomi's help, I think. Hitomi!" She spoke into the queen's ear and gently nudged her. "Please wake up! We need your help!"

Blurry eyed and taking in deep breaths of waking air, Hitomi rubbed her eyes and looked up to see Allen. She pulled herself away from Edwina feeling a little confused. And then she remembered being shoved along by the strangers who set them down here.

"What is it?"

"Do you think you could help me send Allen to his son, Chid? Otherwise, I think he'll die."

The ground began to spin around and the walls faded away as Hitomi had a vision of Chid lying in a pool of blood by a tall Camphor tree where Helliese's body was slumped and gray against it.

"Oh no! Oh Helliese! She's dead! When did this happen? And Chid! He'll die soon! Allen, you've got to do something! I know where he is! I know!"

"Then send me to him! Please Hitomi! Your majesty! You have power."

"I think that you and I could really focus hard and send Allen where you know where to send him. We can do it together."

Hitomi remembered how she and Van had concentrated hard to make Escaflowne move and help them escape from the heart of Zaibach during the Great War. But this was different. She would have to really believe in herself. She straightened up and squared her shoulders and nodded.

Together the two young royal women held hands and closed their eyes and concentrated. Like a much needed Miracle Allen was once again engulfed in a beam of light and disappeared.

The two women then turned their attention to the woman in labor. With two of their captors unconscious and having no way to get out or bring someone in, it was left up to the two of them to help the woman unless someone happened to come in.

The woman was lying on the floor. Her breathing was fast and pained. Beads of sweat washed over her face, neck and torso. Her shabby dress clung to her soaking wet. Blood and amniotic fluid gushed out from between her legs. Suddenly she screamed and her legs moved apart. Hitomi lifted her soiled dress and Edwina held the woman's shoulders up. 

"I can see the baby's head! It's coming out! She's going to have to push!"

Edwina looked at her helplessly. "I don't think she has the strength. You must reach in and help the baby out!"

"And to think I get to go through this in just a few short months! I don't know if I can do this!"

"You've got to try and they'll die!"

Hitomi looked at her hands, wondering how clean they were. She moved them to either side of the baby's head, still locked in the birth canal. Trying to push her fingertips in against the bloody walls of the woman's vagina didn't seem to want to work. There was no give and her hands were not getting a secure grip on the baby's head. "She's got to push!" She yelled.

"What's your name?"

Breathing hard and exhausted, the woman replied, "Stephanie. I'm Stephanie. My husband is one of the men who helped kidnap you."

"Stephani, you've got to push! Your baby and you will die if you don't try."

"I can't!" she sobbed in defeat.

Please try! Save this one child of Freid first!" Edwina whispered in her ear.

With a fierce determination born of a mother's love she took in three gulps of air and then bore down and pushed. 

"The head's out! Oh God, it's purple! We're too late!" Hitomi sobbed.

"No, it's okay. just help the baby now if the head is out." Princess Edwina instructed her

"Right!" Hitomi splayed out her fingers and took hold of either side of the baby's head and tugged. The baby didn't budge. Then she tried another technique. Holding onto the baby's head just under it's ears with one hand, she followed the babie's spine with her other and first got ahold of the neck, then one shoulder. "Tell her to push if she can." 

"Stephanie, you're almost there. Just push!" Edwina encouraged.

Stephanie stopped crying and pushed again and then fainted. But it was enough! Amidst blood and fluid the baby eased out with Hitomi groping awkwardly to hold and pull at different points of the baby's anatomy.

"Oh, it's a boy! A beautiful boy!" Hitomi exclaimed. "It's not breathing and it's still purple!" She began to rub the infant on the stomach and back while he laid on her lap and soon it was crying, quite put out with the whole situation.

"Stephanie! You have a son! Stephanie?" Edwina spoke and looked down at her patient. Instant regret and sadness washed over the princess. The young mother was near death. She closed her eyes and said a fervent prayer for Stephanie.

"Edwina, How do I cut the ambilical cord?"

Shaken out of her reverie the princess looked around and noticed the two young men of Freid held sharp weapons in their hands. Gently easing Stephanie's head to the floor, she went over to one of them and pryed loose a small knife. With it, she cut the sleeve of her gown into a long strip. Walking over to Hitomi who was holding a loudly crying baby, she tied the strip of cloth around the ambilical cord close to the baby and then cut the cord a little farther out.

"Stephanie is going to die,isn't she?" Hitomi stately softly. While holding the baby, Hitomi moved to put the wailing infant in the arms of his mother. Edwina walked around behind the dying mother and propped Stephanie's shoulders up again on her knees and reached down and put Stephanie's arms in a cradle like position to hold her new son. Hitomi gently laid the crying baby in the arms of his mother. 

Hungry and annoyed the babe nuzzled against the bosom of his mother, smelling her. Barely breathing, Stephanie opened her eyes and looked down at her son. Tears fell like diamonds from her eyes at her new treasure. His nuzzling and crying prompted her to let down her milk. Weakly she tried to expose her full breast,but was too weak. Hitomi helped her and undressed her torso enough to give the baby suckle. He quieted down as Hitomi helped Stephanie support her baby.

An instant later, she expired. A peaceful look on her face. Both young girls cried out together when Stephanie took her last breath. 

"She didn't get to name him." Hitomi spoke through in between sobs.


	30. Hopes and Fears

The day was waning and the sun was dipping into the ocean

Fears and Hopes.

Chapter Five of Book Two

The day was waning and the sun was dipping into the ocean. The clouds of storm that surrounded the island crowned the celestial event with ominous colors of purple and gray. The tree of life stood rotting in stride with the corpse of Gaea's guardian, she dead and the tree lifeless and black. The ground around it was black from old dried blood from the horrific sacrifice Mugwa performed. 

A few feet away was Chid lying there, waiting to die of exhaustion. He was cold and tired and hungry-not that it mattered much. Numbness threatened to soak through his existence soon. A bright light, a ray of hope covered the ground around the dying young boy and then a tall handsome frame materialized. Allen. He ran to his prostate son with dread concern. 

"Chid! Hold on, Chid! I'll get you help! Hold on, just don't die!" Allen crouched down and gently lifted his boy in his arms. His heart was in shreds from the exertion of worry, yet his body was revitalized just holding his son. He knew he couldn't let him down. Carefully, Allen made his way down the mountain. A slow, laborious process that took most of the night finally came to a close. While Chid slept in oblivion, Allen's carried his precious burden with a gratitude he couldn't explain. The gods had finally smiled upon his family.

He came to a village. Eerie and empty it seemed to be. He looked around. Up on the hillside was a magnificent temple with colorful windows picturing draconians and dragons alike. He paused at the first household he came across and pounded the door with his boot. No answer. Yet he heard a scuffling within.

"Please! My son is dying! Help me!" Allen bellowed.

The door was opened only slightly as the young girl, Erica of the house of Dan, wasn't quite brave enough to completely face the towering man with flowing blonde hair. "Please sir, I don't want trouble. It will displease the high priest if I help you. You are a stranger here. The last stranger killed my cousin, a gentle man with love in his heart. Go away."

Allen would have felt pity had he not been at his last bit of patience. "So you would turn away a dying boy, instead of aiding him to life. Is that right?"

Shame painted the girls cheeks red and she bowed her head. "Please, come in quickly." She opened the door, fear making her tremble as she stepped away to let the two in.

"He'll need rest and someone to help him eat when he wakes. Some gruel or broth perhaps." Allen informed the young teenage girl who trembled before him. She just stood there unresponsive save her quaking form. Loosing patience quickly, Allen barked at her. "Take hold, girl, I need your help!"

She jumped at the harshness of his voice, unaccustomed to the tone. Erica's eyes went wide and she had to think what to do next. Both of her parents had been missing for weeks now, since the High Mass that Mugwa had conducted. No one could bring themselves to talk of it, only shudder in horror in solitude wondering where all the devout were. Had Erica not been ill, she too, would have disappeared with her parents. She guided Allen to the bedroom and rolled the coverlet down for the young boy. The dark circles under his eyes bespoke a soul near death. She hoped she could help. She was no healer. Allen eased the boy down onto the soft mattress and tenderly covered him.

"Where is everyone?" Allen asked. "At daybreak any village would come alive for the day's tasks, yet I see no one leaving their homes."

"My parents along with most others who attended High Mass at the holy temple have all disappeared. No one knows what became of those. There have been horrible strange creatures afoot as well. Half reptile, have beast, like a lion perhaps. I am not sure. Only a few of us are left, mostly children and some elderly and of course Mugwa's supporters seem to be immune to bad things happening to them. We're all so afraid, you see." Tears welled up in her eyes. 

Allen immediately regretted his temper. "How old are you, child?" He asked more gently.

"I have seen fifteen growing seasons, but I am tall for my age." A half smile crept into an old boast. "At least, that what my parents would always claim. I am even taller than Prince Edward." She sniffled. She was indeed tall, with a small waist, and hair the color of chestnuts highlighted in honey streaks. Her huge eyes were perfectly almond shaped and muddy brown with gold flecks sparkling about the iris. She was lovely.

Anger slowly rose through Allen's chest and traveled up his neck through a pounding main artery causing his temples to throb. He knew what became of those missing devoutly religious souls. He'd slain some in his now wrecked guymelef. The others who could not bear the pain of retransformation into humans died in agony before the eyes of Helliese. He had not given the old witch much thought since the terror for his son had taken root in his heart; he remembered the macabre scene of her decaying body and felt shame that he had not even thought to show her the reverence she was owed. 

"What is your name, my child?" Allen asked gently.

"I am Erica, only daughter to Savant and Tessa of the house of Dan. I am your servant. I will try my best to nurse your son back to health. There is an old wise man I can ask to help me. I will go fetch him."

Allen stayed with Chid and studied his face. He was a handsome youth, though gaunt and frail looking now. The look on Chid's face troubled Allen. It seemed to be a look of despair. Allen laid his palm on Chid's forehead and smoothed away the golden blonde hair plastered to it. The boy moaned as his brow creased slightly. It was as if the boy was himself unsettled.

Erica quickly returned with an ancient looking man bent way over from years of living. He was bald and his nose protruded like a tumor out of his face, his squinty eyes almost buried in folds of wrinkled skin. Each step he made was accentuated with a quiet grunt. 

"Sir, my son Chid is unwell. Can you help?" Allen asked respectfully.

The old man peered up at Allen with knowing eyes. "He looks almost worked to death. It can only take time and providence to see if he survives. We have no healers here. Most everyone is gone-save those Mugwa has no use for. I will watch over him. Erica, make a broth of spices and lamb. Let it cook slowly until the meat disintegrates. I'll watch over the youth. I am Kabuto Ben Tannis, and I have lived far too long. Death should have visited me long before these terrible times came to pass, for I would rather not witness such a decline as this in our people." Slowly shuffling over to the bed the bent over man wipes teardrops from his sad eyes.

" I am Allen Schezar, Knight Caeli. I am indebted to you the great kindness you show my family." Allen bowed to him in respect. Kabuto nodded his head. "There is yet another duty I must perform. Helliese, a great healer in our land has been slain and rests uneasy at the foot of a dead tree up the mountain. She was sacrificed by Mugwa and now all of Gaea rumbles and quakes in grief. I must tend to her…"

The old man stopped and looked in grief and horror at Allen. "When I was just a child she left us to teach the outer realms. She is the same Helliese, twin to Helliose-the sun of the Earth. She became the Guardian of Gaea and had many secrets and knew about the old ways of our lost home Atlantis. When she left us we rejoiced thinking soon would be the time when our self-imposed exile would end. 

"She would be an emissary to the outer realms to bring all of the lost tribes of Atlantis from the outer realms back to us. We would be as one family again. One people, the shape shifters, the draconians, all the children of Gaea in all nations. We waited and waited and then wondered if it would happen in our lifetime. I wished to see such a glorious event when I was little." He chuckled bitterly to himself. "Go bring her down to us. There is but a few of us left to honor her, but it must be done. She will receive a proper burial as befitting a princess of the royal house of Atlantis."

Allen nodded and turned to leave. Erica ran up to him, already smitten with him. "Sir Knight, you eat first. You will need your strength." 

Allen paused to see a sweetly blushing young girl. He smiled tiredly and thought of his loved ones. "I thank you, Erica. I will indeed need my strength."

Erica shuffled about the small table loaded with cookery and food making him a quick meal. She returned with a plate of meats, cheeses, fresh apples and a cup of raspberry ale. She smiled shyly at him and he sat down to eat.

"Sir Knight, I know the task set before you is difficult and unpleasant, but the gods will reward you." Kabuto said to the seated knight.

"The only reward I could request of the gods is that my family could finally be reunited in contentment." Allen spoke into his cup.

Allen left soon thereafter and trekked up the mountainside with a woven shroud draped over his shoulder to wrap Helliese's body in. As he climbed up further, the mountain grew steeper and with his head bent on the path before him, he failed to notice an unusual couple close by, they noticed him and decided to follow him.

Allen made his way back to the top of the mountain, to the blackened tree. The sight of Helliese made his stomach lurch in revulsion and rage. Walking over to her, he took the shroud and carefully wrapped her in it. Her body was stiff and heavy. What was cumbersome in life became an impossible heavy burden for one man in death. Thus, the king of all Trilladen stepped forward and with his queen made his presence known.

Startling Allen he gave himself over to helping in this regrettable task. Allen looked to the noble in confusion at first, not knowing from whence he came. Not speaking the king took hold of the dead guardian of Gaea. The queen too took hold of her in a gentle sad way, lending respect to grief. Together they slowly carried the body of Helliese, First Princess of Atlantis, Daughter of Syrius, Twin to the Sun God Helloise, Guardian of Gaea, sorceress, witch, mother of Gaea's past and future, healer, and Goddess to another dimension down the mountainside. The end was far too near for everyone.

Gaea was in the grip of a terrible cataclysm, one that rocked the gateways to the two dimensions where the Mystic Moon and Gaea herself are conjoined. Helliose showed his fury for the desecration visited upon his twin by emitting high radiation rays to both planets. The moon was brilliantly blood red in a reactive display to the sun's bursts of energy. Peoples on both worlds felt a serious foreboding and took all this in as an ill omen from the sky.

The threat of an apocalyptic event on Gaea was felt deeply throughout the land. The earth rumbled and quaked as the ground's firmament gave way to razor sharp crystals that traveled through layers of rock destabilizing the very core of the planet. Poisonous gasses rose from the ground as one by one the crystals set in motion first the collapse of civility between nations and then the continents and oceans of the world. This geological process would take years to complete, but the end was already in sight. What now of the power of wishes that created this world, this Gaea?

The children of Freid were not dead. The people of Palas, controlled by the arachnids took the unhappy lot to the borders of Ispania. It was a long foot journey that was accentuated by a bullish training of the Asturian youths who still lived through the pain. An hierarchy of sorts formed through the weeks of hiking through the foothills as hunters, trainers, captors, and overseers formed in the group. All else were dead. The infirm and elderly of Palas who did not past the test fell eventually to their deaths in the weeding out process of herding both their children and the children of Freid to their final destination. 

And Ispania was ready for the children by then. Having an image crystal imerge in the very heart of their capital with pictures of starving children seeking refuge in a cruel world Gaea had become played upon the hearts of these isolated mysterious people. They made ready their homes for the refugees and sent transport carriers to pick them up before they tried to pass the steep mountains of deadly height. A natural geographical barrier, the mountain range was the best wall of defense against the rest of Gaea who would hunger for the precious technology of the ancient ones of Atlantis.

But they were not prepared for the terrorist acts of renegades from Freid seeking their revenge as well as their children. Nor were those same renegades prepared to face the King of Fanelia and his gentle bride, nor the Princess of Trilladen, a true descendant of the royal house of Atlantis. Hope sometimes comes in small packages.


	31. Allies and Enemies

Van was beyond impatient ****

Chapter Six:

Allies and enemies

Van was beyond impatient. He was frantic with no sign of Allen in the neighboring guymelef. It was as if he simply disappeared. Not a good thing considering the overwhelming odds and unknown factors of this situation. With the decisiveness born only to kings, he removed his arms from their control sticks and slammed the switch that opened the cockpit of this metal piece of junk. Now more than ever he wished he were in Escaflowne.

****

Springing from the giant heap (no fair opinion for it was not his own guymelef, the Escaflowne) he realized he stood atop the gargantuan airship factory of the Ispanian engineers- probably the same one that had repaired Escaflowne during the Great War. With a determination born of deep concern for friends and family he removed his waist shirt to unfurl his glorious wingspan. Not realizing that the temperature changes in this country were significantly colder than his own green lush Fanelia, he shivered as he took off. A fiercely protective draconian king made his presence known in a mysterious foreign country that had little use for the rest of Gaea, save to collect fees for services rendered.

****

No one noticed him at first. There really was no need for surveillance in such a remote country, therefore sensors did not blink nor buzzers sound to show his infiltration. He simply soared closer to the ground waiting for some sort of commotion to announce his presence. It wasn't until he landed that he was noticed at all. He was a strange vision indeed for a booming metropolis that rarely sported a walker much less a flyer with wings! Professors, doctors, engineers, and all manners of learned people were flitting here and there in wingless transport bubbles loosely dangling along an electric rail that was more of an energy beam guiding traffic than a wonder of construction made of steal and concrete.

****

Lights zoomed by so quickly from distant regions of the capital of Ispania that Van felt almost as if he were witnessing the birth of a new universe within the very city itself. The buildings were huge, dark, and Gothic, with foreboding sculptures, larger than any guymelef made that loomed over these impending structures of intimidation as they perched in silent watch over the hustle. One building more spectacular than the rest was itself the shape of a sky dragon, wings stretched out to offer shade to an already frigid city. Not one human was anywhere to be found on the ground. He felt like an outsider looking into the belly of an industrial monster through a window cut into the stomach. He felt utterly alone before he remembered himself.

****

Squaring his shoulders he decided to tag along on a bubble. Somebody was going to have to welcome a king somewhere in this town. Lifting off with little effort he floated closer and closer to the beam of energy in order to hitch a ride. Then mayhem broke loose. Instead of the white pearl-like bubbles of the traffic stream, four black opaque bubbles that flew without the aid of the energy beam roared into close proximity and surrounded the king. A metal arm grew out of the one behind him noiselessly and wrapped itself around Van in a snug noose that barely allowed him to breath. With wings flapping uselessly he yelled out to let him go.

****

Instead the metal arm retracted into the bubble which swallowed him whole.

****************************************************

****

Folken was normally a patient tactician who loved the game, whatever one was playing. But his concern for Van and Merle's temper had left him pacing the bridge. His second just stood there waiting for his brooding master to bark the inevitable order. The intercom spat loudly and the Percival's resonant voice calmly informed Folken that Celena was awake and calm, though restrained.

"**I**s she really Celena or has Dillandau re-emerged from within?" Folken asked.

"**I** think both are present, though which dominates is yet undetermined, sir." Percival relayed.

"**I**'ll meet you in sickbay. Keep the patient awake for questioning." Folken looked at Darius. "Take us back to Zaibach where answers can be found and I can watch over a tired nation." Darius nodded and Folken proceeded to the lift.

****

When he reached sickbay the doors swished open to reveal an entirely different scene than was described. Celena was screaming in a pitch so high and loud that everyone's ears were vibrating in pain. Cerise was trying to soothe the girl with aroma of smoking Aspen bark to no avail.

"**P**ercival, you are a healer, do something!" She yelled at her colleague. 

"**I **cannot. She or he or whoever they are must come to terms with each other. I can not eradicate Dillandau without destroying the strengths of Celena, I fear." He yelled back over the screaming.

"**D**o something! She'll hurt herself!" She yelled again frantic.

****

Folken walked slowly over to the bed and stood unmoved. He knew Dillandau, not Celena, and he recognized this temper tantrum. "Let me know when you are finished and then we will talk." Folken calmly sardonically told his old comrade.

****

Dillandau ceased immediately. "Well, well! If it isn't Strategoes. I'm happy to see you. You must be thrilled to know that Dornkirk is still alive."

****

Folken's eyes widened only slightly before his blasé demeanor resumed its hold on him. "You are mistaken. I am now the Emperor of Zaibach. I killed Dornkirk myself! The sorcerers now answer to me, much to their dismay. There was no one else to rule. So a black winged draconian in need of making proper restitution to the people assumed sovereignty. You understand, of course."

"**I**'ve always hated the politician you are. I will not serve you! Dornkirk lives! I spoke with him myself on the mystical island of Trilladen. He rules there." Dillandau spat at Folken.

****

With an urbane boredom masking Folken's face he informed his former monster he once held on a leash. "No, that was a trick, a simple one really, that any sorcerer could perform. You have been influenced by Mugwa, high priest of the Holy Temple of the ancient religion of Atlantis. He's quite insane, you know. You two should really get along splendidly. I can't blame you for wishful thinking, but really even _you _aren't this much of a fool, Dillandau." Folken walked away slowly and gazed at Cerise who looked like she wanted to chop his head off.

"**S**he's sick and the only thing you can feel inspired to do is _taunt_ her? You really can be evil, can't you Folken!" Cerise accused him.

****

Not wanting to show how deeply that hurt, Folken lowered his eyelids to show only slits to his pupils. "I'll let you tend to your sick and weary monster then. Hopefully he won't make too much noise, the sickbay is still quite full from the wounded."

"**F**olken! Wait! You could help-you know Dillandau's personality. I have a sense of Celena, we should try to help this poor creature." Percival insisted.

****

Folken's eyes turned hard and cold. He directed his gaze at Cerise who shrank back involuntarily. "Leave us. There are no dead ones here to entertain. Go find Helliese, I have a nation to protect. A transport carrier will take you wherever you want. Just go away."

****

Tears welled up in the necromancer's eyes. "I'm so sorry, Folken. Please forgive me."

"**T**here's nothing to forgive. You're quite right. I am capable of great evil."

****

At just that moment Merle walked into the sickbay. A cold dagger pricked her heart with fear. She'd fallen in love with this intimidating entity? Her heart's love exerted itself and answered with a resounding yes. Smiling like a contented fat cat she joined in, "Yes, you see, but that's a part of your charm. That unknown element that's entirely you and no one else, not Van nor your parents. It's thrilling to watch! Thank the gods you have me to reign in that dark side some. You just need to re-channel those impulses more appropriately to me." She smiled smugly and sweetly at her love.

****

Never in his life did he ever feel so infuriated. This mere chit of a kitty was baiting him, the Emperor! He wanted to strangle her and at the same time whisk her off her feet and carry her to his bedchamber to subdue that passion that flaunts its moods at him shamelessly. Showing the crack in his armor he rubbed his face with his flesh hand and drove it through his thick silver hair. Breathing in deeply and sighing slowly to regain himself, he tersely stated, "My orders stand." 

****

He glared at Cerise whose stubborn streak threw her chin up as she defiantly sauntered away from him. On passing Merle she snidely remarked, "If you ever do manage to goad him into your bed, tie him up and beat him for the long frustrating wait he gave you. Obviously he thinks of you as a human teenager instead of the grown cat woman you are. A sweet revenge is in order for that, don't you think?"

****

Merle stifled a giggle and nodded. 

*****************************************************

****

Dryden was trying to appease the temper of his wife. She was fuming. Not a pouting quiet sort of feminine huff, but a full blown shouting tirade of name calling, face slapping, blaming, wailing, and general all out ball busting of Dryden's family jewels. You see, in her grief she blamed Dryden for the calamity that befell her family, her country her city. Her thoughts would turn to Chid and Eeries and a terrible anger and sadness would rise out of her belly like a volcano.

****

Why had she listened to Dryden about a honeymoon? She should've stayed in Palas and helped her sister. Chid was too young to die. The now familiar anger rose up and she started anew the abuse he was quickly resigning himself too-for now. His own mind raced with questions that left unanswered would surely drive him mad. He knew he wasn't worthy to be king, but he never anticipated this horrendous disaster. He felt responsible and shocked at the same time. These were his people.

****

Leaving Millerna to her rantings, he retreated to the library and studied a book of ancient text. He was now almost fluent in the old language used by Atlanteans. Some of the syntax problems he'd had as a child learning his own native tongue seemed like a walk in the park compared to the extremely complicated language of the gods. But he'd persevered and learned. Upon learning he became interested in old scripture scrolls. They were mostly damaged and burned from the violent centuries past of inquisitions and crusades, yet he was able to piece together a few old sayings that were largely known today as clichés and old wives tales. He'd learned long ago though to put much stock in old wives tales, which is why he scoured the scrolls like a hungry man looking for sustenance. He hoped to find some answers in the old scriptures. 

****

The outpost had been bombarded by a terrible storm that sent surges of flood waters into the compound that washed away the barracks, huts and stables. The weather was highly unusual and the violence bespoke the times of the day. The subtle reminders of the end times now came crashing down on Gaea like the sky falling. Thus, there must be something, a prophecy, something in these old scrolls. The world coming to an end must should certainly be noted somewhere. Wise men and prophets would've scratched warnings out on parchment or walls-something somewhere. But so far he found nothing.

****

His informers told him of the earth shaking and tidal waves, storms and land destroying fires happening everywhere-partly because of the mysterious crystals that arose like sore spots on the ground. So where is this horrible cataclysm mentioned? 

****

Frustration seeped into his very bones. Not since he'd walked away from Millerna after the Great War had he felt so uncertain. The door to the library opened and Millerna stomped in. "I wasn't finished with you!"

"**B**ut I am, my dear. I couldn't have prevented this, no one could've. We have work to do so stop making so much useless noise and help me." He returned annoyed.

****

She stopped cold. In shock and seeing herself for the first time as she was behaving she felt ashamed. She was taking her grief out on her husband. The enormity of the situation folded in around her and she sank to her knees where she stood and trembled until her head rested on the floor. Seeing this Dryden crossed the distance in two strides and enveloped her with his strong loving arms.

"**I**'m sorry, my dear. I just feel completely taken by surprise by all of this. I am trying to find a clue to this, but so far I have nothing to go on. Still I am not giving up. I plan to stay up all night searching for answers." He assured her.

"**D**ryden, how can books help us now? We are faced with Gaea's destruction. We don't even know where Van is yet. Why? And why are you wasting time reading books?" Millerna yelled again at him and then checked herself even as the fresh tears washed her cheeks.

"**E**verything is connected somehow. My informers told me that Fanelia was attacked by a legion of griffins. _Griffins! _Those mythical creatures aren't even known of in most regions, yet an army of them attacks the king of Fanelia during his wedding, no less, along with Hitomi's coronation. That's of significant importance. 

"**R**eports keep filing in every hour. New developments reaching as far as Godashim and Basram and Ispania! _Ispania! _They didn't even bother to lend a helping hand during the Great War even when all of Gaea was threatened by Dornkirk. Now the whole world is disintegrating and credible sources tell me that Ispania is headed for their own borders with an armada of ships and floating factories. No one likes to try to cross those mountains that separate Ispania from the rest of Gaea. The Ispano flight captains always traditionally take a course along the shores to Asturia rather than attempt to pass through the mountains that hold the mystic valley.

"**I**f we hadn't gone there ourselves during our quest to find answers to the ultimate power of Atlantis those years back we would never have known about the gateway to Atlantis itself. We would never know that Gaea was created by Draconians from the Mystic Moon eons ago. That the ruins of Atlantis don't even reside on Gaea herself, but is somehow a part of both worlds not in either. 

"**D**on't you see? Don't you get it? The great war was just a threat to all of Gaea. A threat! This is the real thing! Gaea is dying and I don't know why. And the death of a world is always recorded in some prophecy, noted in some crazy hermit's cave. Yet there is nothing. There was nothing in the ruins of Atlantis that I even remember noting of these times. It's as if it isn't suppose to happen."

****

Millerna looked up at her husband and kissed him softly on the lips. "If anyone can figure this out, it's you, Dryden, but I've lost my whole family and the people of our great city. Now I know how Van must've felt back then. How insensitive I was. If I'd known then what I know now what this kind of grief felt like, I would've lent myself more to his concerns and needs. I wouldn't have just followed Allen around like a schoolgirl."

****

Dryden took hold of her chin and kissed her passionately. "I love you so much. I can't imagine losing you. It hurts too much." He kissed her again just as a sentry barged in with more reports from Fanelia.

"**S**ir, the village of Ozark was massacred. Peasants of Freid have been identified as those who perpetrated these crimes. The survivors of the wolf pack sought political refuge there. There is also a new crystal rock sprouted out of the ground of Fanelia, in her very heart of the capital. The images show the Ispanians have kidnapped and hold King Van hostage. The image portrays that he isn't being treated well at all. The elders of his country demand an audience with immediately. Four of the twelve are waiting now for you."

****

The young man didn't seem to notice the sweet intimate scene between the two. Dryden sighed. "Well, there's no rest for the royalty in charge." He hoisted himself and Millerna to her feet. "Don't think now on your sadness. Besides we have work to do. Grief is a luxury for those who don't have to make decisions. That never did include us, my love." He took her face in his hands and tenderly pressed his forehead to hers.

****

The young sentry cleared his throat. "Your majesty, Sir Oberay was most insistent. I don't think he will be put off."

"**T**ell the inconvenient aristocrat that we will be there presently. Hopefully he won't be annoying too, though I doubt we'll have such luck."

****

All the time Drydan spoke Millerna was calling upon inner strengths not taxed since the Great War. She dried her tears and squared her shoulders and put her dear sister out of her mind. Nodding to Dryden that she was ready, he took her protectively by the arm and left their library.

****

Sir Oberay was not only annoying he was down right rude.

"**I** do not think this ramshackle outpost of Vren is at all suitable for a general head quarters for this war. Sides are being drawn in the sand all around this country, Vren is surrounded by too many opposing nations to be secure."

"**W**e stay here and rally the citizens of Asturia here. It is precisely because of the location of this outpost that we must make it secure. It was the main thoroughfare for pilgrims and is at the very heart of four neighboring countries. Besides, every mole burrows a second hole to his home."

"**A**nd what is that supposed to mean, _your majesty_?" Sir Oberay asked sarcastically.

"**I** would take care in how you address me. I was only a merchant before marrying into this royal family, but I am the single most successful businessman alive, surpassing even my own father. That didn't come from luck. Your sarcasm does not escape me, nor does your lack of respect. Palas may be destroyed, but Asturia's spirit remains strong. Do not create an incident with Asturia." Dryden began to leave with a silent and shocked Millerna.

****

Sir Asrand, Fanelia's oldest elder of the counsel spoke up in an old crackling voice. "My young compatriot speaks brashly. It is a trait mellowed with wisdom and age. We came not to arouse his majesty's ire, but to lend our support in your cause to head off a central head quarters to gather information and help with military and strategic tactics."

"**I** appreciate the information you have and would be glad to hear full details. We too, have information regarding Basram's motives for the unprovoked attack on our capital which annihilated everyone."

"**W**e would be most interested in an exchange. It will be granted, assuming we are allies against Basram." Dryden spoke.

"**A**ny country capable of such inhumanity as displayed by Basram is our enemy, therefore, having a common enemy in Basram, we are allies." Sir Asrand replied.

"**G**riffins numbering in the thousands attacked from out of the sky moments after the queen was crowned. King Van and Allen Schezar headed a counter offensive with their guymelefs. It was a terrible battle. The Scherazade was damaged beyond repair because the blood of the griffin ran like the burning liquid of acid, but not before felling many of the monsters. Then the most extraordinary thing imaginable happened. 

"**T**hat old witch Helliese spoke some mumbo jumbo and they were all transformed into humans. Most died from the agony of the change, but those who lived turned out to be citizens of Trilladen. They couldn't remember anything but the pain, nothing more. The Princess Edwina of Trilladen and our queen organized a triage and of those thousands changed back, only a handful survived. They are young men and women, confused and week from their ordeal, they do not remember trying to kill us all.

"**A**fter the battle, the king went forth in a Zaibach floating fortress with Folken to travel to Trilladen. The Princess and Queen too went with them, leaving the counsel in charge, and now King Van has been taken hostage."

"**H**ave you stopped to think about those strange crsytals? Who is behind these bizarre messages-who made them. We do not have such technology in Asturia, does Fanelia? Think about it. What do you know of these citizens of Trilladen? We also have received crystal images. We saw them replayed over and over again of Palas being blown to smithereens. 

"**T**here is another, more sinister force behind all of this. I am certain of it. I knew the instant I learned that Trilladen was more than a myth. It's quite a shock to a king to know his capital has been destroyed. Learning that Trilladen existed beyond the Vast Waters of Violence was almost as shocking." Dryden finished.

"**Y**our majesty. This whole ordeal began with the arrival of the princess. She was disguised as a boy traveling with Allen. They used the same beam of light to transport to Fanelia as Queen Hitomi did! That alone made us all stand up and take notice. She came with a terrible warning." Sir Asrand explained.

"**G**o ahead, I'm listening." Encouraged Dryden.

****

Sir Asrand relayed the message given by Princess Edwina when she presented herself as a prince all those months back. After Dryden listened in silence, never once taking his eyes from the elder. A sinking feeling ground a hole in the pit of his stomach as he learned of Mugwa's intention to use human sacrifice to gain power. It drilled deeper as he was informed that no one has heard from Folken, Allen and Van since they departed.

****

Sighing slowly, long and deeply Dryden said, "It's always because of some mad man."

"**N**ow sir, you spoke of motives of Basram?" Sir Asrand reminded.

"**Y**es, Basram has been a nation in disgrace after the Great War, for unleashing the ultimate weapon. They have suffered economic sanctions almost as steep as Zaibach. It was thought that the generals so greedy for power during the last battle decided to unleash it yet again to make a statement of military superiority and thus make demands to cease boycotts and sanctions. 

"**B**ut learning now what I have, I think that Basram is as much of a pawn in this cataclysm as we all are. But with the crystals inciting the people's emotions to war, we have had little or no control over some of the most important decisions being made about waging wars. I felt more like a king working damage control until I realized I might gain a step ahead of matters unfolding by embracing my own destiny. I hate war, yet I am to lead one against a neighboring country that has been a friendly nation to us for centuries. There is much to plan, and if King Van trusted you as his counselors, I will trust you with my own strategies." Dryden said.

****

The same sentry that interrupted them before barged in yet again with a look of one who has just been granted salvation. "Your majesty, It's Gaddes! He's here to talk with you! He's here."

"**I**s Allen with him?" Millerna piped annoying the hell out of her husband.

"**N**o, but Gaddes has news, he says of the royal company on quest!"

****

Following quickly in the sentry's footsteps was Gaddes himself-he was followed by the crew of the Crusade and a strange girl. A handsome young man with dark hair who looked oddly familiar to Millerna was leading her by the arm. Millerna blinked twice, but was soon caught up in the news that Gaddes brought to them.

"**S**ire, I need to speak with you alone!" Gaddes said.

"**T**hen why bring your entourage?" Dryden replied sardonically. Sighing he ordered Gaddes into the library where Dryden became convinced he was doing the right thing with his plans."

****

After hearing Gaddes out he finally spoke. "Then it is supposed that this Mugwa was able to get to the princess and sacrifice her?" Dryden asked.

****

Just then Millerna walked in. Dryden still looking at Gaddes who blushed and coughed into his fist, held out his hand for Millerna to take as she stood next to her seated king. Gaddes looked almost panicked.

"**W**ell sir, no. She no longer was in danger of being sacrificed. So it wasn't her." Gaddes spoke. He looked pleadingly at his king. "Sire, this information is best relayed to you alone, perhaps."

"**W**hen you speak to me, you speak to Asturia, which is to say you speak to her blood heir as well. Tell me everything." Dryden ordered.

****

Looking like a prisoner going to the execution block Gaddes spoke up. "She is no longer a candidate because she married Allen Schezar."

"**W**hat Allen's married? He actually married someone?! How could he?" Millerna burst out. Then silenced herself. Dryden scowled as Gaddes continued.

****

Beginning to sweat where he sat, Gaddes said, "So it's only right to assume her virginity is no longer a status which she enjoys." 

****

Clearing his tightening throat, "Um, well you see, we didn't know it, but Helliese met all the requirements spoken of this evening, by both myself and Sir Asrand. No one knew it, but she was more than just a little old. She was around when Gaea was born. She's an Atlantean, whereas the Princess is a descendant and thus known as a Trilladean, except that she too is of the royal house of Atlantis, thus making her status on her island Atlantean as well. 

"**A**ll of this information about Princess Edwina was conveyed when she was posing as Prince Edward during the first few weeks after she arrived. We only just found out about Helliese through Cerise, a necromancer from Asturia. She too wishes to speak with you. She travelled with us with her coven of witches and most of the healers. She left a few behind because Celena remains with Folken and is still sick from the emergence of Dillandau."

"**S**end for her now." Dryden ordered Gaddes. He immediately rose from his seat to fetch the spooky witch.

"**S**o it's all coming together, isn't it, my dear. Everyone's being led around like sheep to the slaughter and you apparently still have feelings for the Knight Caeli." He said to her, the scowl never leaving his face.

"**I**'m sorry, it's just a shock, that's all. I'm happy for him. Really." Millerna tried to back paddle.

****

Dryden's eyelids became slits as he carefully watched his wife.

"**I** know you love me, but I'm getting selfish. I want it to be just me, no one else. No old flames are allowed in our marriage bed, my dear."

"**A**nd what of you? You weren't exactly a perfect angel before we married." She countered.

"**I** took one look at you and couldn't remember the faces of any other woman I'd been with. I still can't, I don't even know if I can recall their names. There's only you, can you say the same?" He asked deliberately.

****

Stammering, she said, "I have tried very hard to honor you and love you. I can't help how I feel about Allen. It won't go away. It's not like it used to be. I don't think about him or worry about him-well not that much anymore. I love _you_, Dryden. I married you and I'm glad. Really." She looked at him.

****

He stared back at her askance and replied, "How reassuring."

****

Cerise tapped on the door and entered the library. Looking around she saw many rare old books and scrolls, some thought to be lost forever. Some must surely contain invaluable information. Her eyes popped out wide. She looked at the king who looked like a well-dressed vagabond and shook her head. Her pulse began to race and her heart was pounding so hard in her chest it almost hurt. He was the most gorgeous man she'd ever seen and she didn't know how to act in front of him. She decided to fiddle with her natural woven belt and not look him in the eye. 

****

He cleared his throat waiting impatiently. "You had something to say to me?"

****

Stuttering at first and using all of her self-control she looked into his handsome strong face and spoke. "Yes, I do. I do, but I can't quite remember…Oh yes, the um, The Green Dragon has been awakened by sacrificing Helliese. Her mortal body is dead, finally after eons, but she'll adopt a new incarnation so we must find her." She took a deep breath as if to calm herself down knowing how stupid she sounded and looked at Dryden expectantly.

"**A**dopt a new incarnation?" He asked.

"**Y**es, she said her twin brother, Helliose, the sun will guide me to find her. She died by a tree and by a tree she will be found again. That's all I know. Chid, too is alive. Allen was sent to save him, Helliese ordered it, or Marlene won't allow him peace nor find any for herself." She couldn't seem to make herself stop babbling.

****

Millerna stunned said, "Marlene! And Chid is ALIVE! That's wonderful! Oh thank you, thank you so much! Chid is alive!" She began to cry tears of joy, putting her face in her hands.

"**I**'ll never understand why when women are most happy they shed tears." Dryden mumbled.

"**S**ire, I too should have died in that explosion in Palas, but my witches all became spooked. Some sort of plague had beset the city before the attack. No one was themselves. Everyone acted like walking zombies and it frightened us all enough to leave the sanctuary of our coven. I think the same thing that happened to them happened to the young Duke of Freid, for his fighters attacked the floating fortress that Allen and the King of Fanelia were on. Zaibach has since allied itself with Fanelia and the attack was unprovoked, since Fanelia and Asturia are strong allies. Then Chid took Helliese away. He wasn't himself either, of that I'm sure of, as I think on it." _Babble, babble, by the gods he's gorgeous!_

"**H**ow could you be sure, you've never met the Duke, let alone know him." Dryden questioned.

"**Q**uite simply he kidnapped an old woman and attacked a friendly vessel. And Helliese told me he was there, near death from exhaustion where her she lies. She told me this as well from beyond." She ended and then looked down unnerved by his handsome glare. _Now I sound insane. Why must he of all men effect me so? _

"**I** have taken in so much today, so much information my brain is spinning. I need to be alone. Please everyone leave me here. Millerna, will you see to the needs of this necromancer and leave me as well. I need solace now more than ever." He picked up and looked at the book he was perusing before all of this day went from quiet to disastrous in just a few short hours. 

****

Everyone left the library. As soon as he was alone he threw the book carelessly on the table beside his chair and his head fell into his hands. _She still loves him. She still has feelings for him. The weight of the world just landed on my shoulders and she still thinks about him. _

****

Rubbing his eyes with his open palms and dragging his fingers through his hair, he stretched out onto the chair and gazed up at the ceiling. His eyebrows furrowed together in heartache and he closed his eyes to the pain. _I don't want her to feel anything for him. He doesn't deserve her affections. I can't stand that she still cares for him! How am I going to swim through this ocean of jealousy? She reacted so strongly to the news of his marriage! I pity the bride who takes him for a groom because I'll kill him if he tries anything with my wife!_

******************************************************************

"**S**o this is the place Allen commanded when he found the princess?" Yukari asked Gaddes.

"**Y**es, she was as filthy as a neglected stable. He saved her life, with the help of the healer."

****

Yukari and Gaddes were taking a tour around the outpost, for the storm had passed and Gaddes needed to assess the damage. He shuddered at the loss of the main barracks. Not only that, there were so many strangers walking about. It seemed all of the peasantry of Asturia was taking up residence at the outpost to fight Basram. 

"**Y**ukari, may I ask you a question?" Gaddes asked softly.

****

Laughing at him she replied, "You just did, so why should you stop now?" She skipped ahead a few paces. 

****

He caught up to her and took her hand and pulled her to him to face him. "Do you love anyone, I mean, Do you love a man? Amano perhaps?" He looked into her eyes, and her face turned red, but she never stopped looking at him.

"**I** do. I love him, but it isn't enough. It isn't enough to know that I love him. Being here, on this world, has turned our lives upside down. He has no time for me anymore. He must learn to be a warrior and fight. Before, he was just this guy I knew at school, okay the most handsome athletic one around, but we had normal lives. He seems trapped in a world of responsibilities he's not used to. I won't ever have Amano back the way I used to, not in this world. I think he's trying to help fix troubles here so we can return to our world, our normal lives. But we can't."

"**T**hen how do you feel about me?" He asked. His heart ached from her response, but he needed to know.

****

She took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes and answered him honestly. "You confuse me and comfort me and make me feel beautiful. I feel I am depending on you more and more because of it. I know I care about you, but there was Amano first, and I keep holding out that he'll do for me those things that you do. He used to, before he was involved in saving a whole world that is." Her face looked sad as she bent her head down and looked at the ground. 

"**T**hen will you allow me to continue to make you feel confused and beautiful and comfort you. You are very special to me. I don't know what's going to happen anymore. I don't know if we have a future at all. All I know is that I have right now and you're here and I don't want to waste any time. I want to be with you. I've never loved before, well, not like this. I've often wondered why, but I know now. It's because I was waiting for you. Maybe, maybe we could just be together." 

****

He pulled her close and caressed the softness of her cheek with his palm. She felt mesmerized by what was happening. She couldn't believe he was saying these things to her. And then he lowered his head and kissed her softly and sweetly on the lips. It took her breath away. Not because of the surprise of passion there, but because she felt such sweet tenderness, a loving accepting sentiment in that kiss. It melted her and made her feel safe. Her heart warmed to him in that kiss. 

****

He smiled at her and put his arm around her just as Amano stomped up in an angry huff and pulled Yukari out of Gaddes' arm.

"**G**o find your own girl, she's mine!" Amano yelled. Somewhere in a small corner of his mind he heard himself shouting and was aghast at his own behavior, but he couldn't stop the fury that erupted from his shattered heart.

"**A**mano, stop, we were just talking. Gaddes has been a good friend to me since we got here." Yukari replied earnestly. 

"**F**riends don't kiss like that. **_I_** kiss you like that." Amano yelled.

"**S**ince when? When do I see you? When I'm scared **_he's_** there for me. He talks to me and makes me feel like I'm not alone. With you I feel utterly alone. When we were on the bridge and Allen's sister attacked me, you were this wonderful hero fighting for me, but I got the feeling you liked being a hero more than you were scared for me." Yukari shouted back.

****

Amano's face became a mask. "I've been trying to help!"

"**Y**ou've been trying to cope! And you've left me in the dust!" Yukari cried and mashed her face into Gaddes chest for comfort. He gently put his arms around her and rested his chin on the top of her head.

****

Amano stepped back, no expression on his face and then he turned around and ran away-fast. Yukari shouted after him, but he just ran on until he was outside of the outpost gates.

****

Gaddes barked an order. "Pile, go make sure the young pup doesn't hurt himself! With the sky looking like that he shouldn't run away from the outpost."

"**Y**essir!" Pile ran after the young man. 

"**D**o you think he'll be okay?" Yukari asked looking worried.

"**Y**es, he'll be fine. I think he needs to blow off some steam, that's all. Why don't we get inside before it gets ugly out here." Gaddes motioned for her to walk beside him as he offered her his arm.

He shook his head and then looked at the Chantal Mountain Range. The sun was an unusual color as it set into the mountains just underneath the stormy clouds. He looked at it again and a sense of foreboding shuddered throughout his body. The sun was the color of blood.

*********************************************************************************

__


	32. From Prison to Misery

Folken sat on the captain's chair of the bridge of the floating fortress come garbage scow ****

Chapter Seven: From Prison to Misery

  


[   
Support freedom][1]

  


Folken sat on the captain's chair of the bridge of the floating fortress come garbage scow. His second in command, Darius, stood by his side as they drifted closer to the outskirts of Zaibach's borders. Folken's mind was racing. He liked Allen and felt a deep sadness for the troubles of his sister. Shame mingled with regret in the knowledge that he too had been a military and political might in the cause of Emperor Dornkirk, and his involvement resulted in a close association with Dillandau, Celena's now out of control alter ego. He wanted to make amends and find answers that only the most evil and greedy men in all of Zaibach knew. Those men are the Sorcerers of Technology-a tired and beaten throw back sect from the days of Dornkirk's reign of terror.

****

He saw in the distant darkness of night a faint horizon etched in the eerie glow of the city's night-lights illuminating an enormous and smelly capital- Zaibach's capital. The place he had adopted as Strategos, the place where he awoke with a new life and a steel limb so many years ago. He knew he'd put off state matters long enough, but was glad that his absence had proven fruitful. The information he had obtained about this new threat could only help him keep Zaibach all the safer in her plans for defense.

****

Within a short distance of time the floating fortress was docking at military headquarters and a transport was already standing by to swiftly take Folken to the palace and to hopefully get rest. Lurking in the shadows beyond the sight of all around was Merle, keeping track of her man. He would be greatly displeased to find out, that once again, she stayed with him in his travels aboard the floating fortress.

****

As Folken and Darius boarded the transport both failed to notice the familiar face of an accomplished stow-away. She delightfully eavesdropped on their private conversation. 

"**S**ir, I wonder how cooperative the council will be when you give them the news of Mugwa's plans." Darius ventured to ask.

"**I** doubt they will be happy with the news, but we will have to join forces with Fanelia and Asturia if we are to survive. Even Ispania will have to contribute to the survival of Gaea. They cannot idly sit back and watch warriors die for their own freedoms that they enjoy." Folken's mood was once again somber and Darius sensed it.

"**W**ould it have hurt to take the cat woman with you? She seemed quite distressed at your insistence that she leave with Gaddes to their outpost of Vren." Darius dared to ask.

"**I**t is in her best interest that we remain apart. I have a dark past, and a soul blackened by it. She will be safer with Gaddes." Folken softly. Then after a pause he added, "You presume much in bringing up my personal affairs Darius. Is it that obvious?"

"**P**ainfully. She did much to keep your spirits high. Her presence would have been refreshing, I think. And no one is safe these days. I would think you would prefer to see to her protection with Van's disappearance."

"**T**he young chit should stay away from me. I will only hurt her, as I did Naria and Eeria." Sighing Folken remarked on a lighter tone. "**Y**ou have become a good friend to me these past few years, one I don't deserve. I do not make it a habit to trust, but I think I almost trust you." 

****

In the darkness, Merle's heart fell through the floor. Tears welled up in her eyes and she stubbornly rubbed them away with the back of her hand. Hiding her face in her dress as she crumbled over, she prayed for a way into his life with devotion she didn't quite understand, and didn't trust as much as she had when they first met.

****

The transport carrier landed at the clearing of the courtyard that led directly to Folken's private wing of the Palace. He stepped off the small aircraft, Darius following. Waiting for them on the lush green lawn were three men draped in black robes with high back collars, along with a small sentry of guards. The one in the center stepped up to Folken with a snide look on his face. It was Folken's old adversary, a sorcerer of technolgy and a dangerous foe. Malachite. 

"**W**elcome home, Strategoes." He sneered.

"**W**hat is the meaning of this!" Folken demanded.

"**Y**ou are under arrest for the assassination of Emperor Dornkirk, of course. Did you think your little ruse to rule all of Zaibach would really succeed? You've made a fatal error, my old friend. You left just when you thought things were settling down and you were safe. Took us years waiting for the right time, but now you will pay for your crimes against the state." 

"**Y**ou fool! Do you really believe this will work?" Folken asked in a deadly voice.

"**I** have the utmost confidence that I'll be enjoying a toast at your execution." Malachite spoke lightly, a smug grin on his face.

"**I** doubt that very much, but have your glory moment-while it lasts." Folken stepped up to the sentry guards and looked each one of them in the eyes as they bound him and roughly led him away.

****

The two other sorcerers stepped up beside Malachite. The skinny one to the right with black eyes, for even his iris were that color, asked in a scratching grating voice, "Shouldn't we arrest his second in command?"

****

Malachite turned to his ugly friend and nodded. "Let's store them together, that way the one can hear the other's screams when we begin the torture."

****

Darius unblinking stared the ugly one down. The last sorcerer, a huge man whose face was hidden by the hood of his cloak, looked like an enormous grim reeper. He stepped up to Darius and raised his left hand. A ball of green light formed in his palm and like a ball threw it at Darius. It hit his chest dead center and he fell back hard, unconscious with blood dripping from his left ear.

****

Merle was trembling. She knew had to calm down and do something but couldn't figure out how to stop shaking. She had witnessed this cui with dread fear for Folken. She almost gave away her presence when those ruffians bound his hands behind his back, but checked herself, her stomach lurching to her throat and her heart pounding too fast.

****

The courtyard cleared soon thereafter. The sorcerers saw to Darius treating his prostrate form like refuse. He was unceremoniously thrown over a guard's shoulder who was ordered to take him to the dungeon where Folken was. The sorcerers were gone, only Merle, Darius, and the guard remained. Her greatest asset as a cat was stealth and she employed it well as she followed the guard to the dungeon.

****

Their progress was slow and for the guard quite labored, as Darius was a stalwart muscular warrior. She lurked behind in the shadows, hating the look and feel of Zaibach's palace. The walls were dark stoned and damp. The steel stairway that led downward into a hellishly black dungeon felt cold and slimy against her bare feet. She was noiseless; and he grunting from the strain of Darius' weight, his boots clanged annoyingly hurting her sensitive ears.

****

Finally the descent was over and the dungeon, though ill lit looked gruesome. Decaying parts of bodies were being pecked away by evil huge gray rats along the walls, as if they had been thrown there absent-mindedly by a grotesque who had grown bored with an old toy. Indeed, there was such a character. He jumped out of the shadows at the guard like a drunken bear, stinking and drooling. without teeth.

"**W**ha' ya want? Go 'way, or I'll eat ya." The voice of a brutal idiot.

"**S**tand back, you stinking fowl thing! I have orders to deposit this soldier with Folken. 

"**O**h, I take ya. Then go 'way. I've work, ya know." The grotesque was large, misshapen with his hairy belly hanging out below his shirt. His breath was rancid, even standing at a distance. His teeth were blackened or plain rotted out. He was a freak fit only for dungeon duty.

****

The grotesque led the guard down a dank narrow corridor that sloped downward and was slippery. Merle followed further behind, too terrified to hardly breath. Candlelight only exposed the horrors of bugs and creepy things, yet she knew she had to skulk close to the walls for survival's sake. Her skin was crawling as something slithered up her leg. Nearly panic stricken she shook it off, stifling a squeal of terror that came out as a squeak.

****

Finally the journey stopped up ahead and a loud clang signified a heavy door opening. Folken's voice could be heard, giving Merle courage. "What have you done to Darius, he's innocent in this. I didn't even know him back then!"

"**S**huddup, or I'll eat ya." The grotesque retorted slowly.

****

The shuffling of body weight was quickly met by a thud as the guard dumped Darius on the floor next to Folken and walked out, disgusted to his core at the sites and smells he'd been forced to take in with this last order.

****

Immediately making his way back up the corridor, Merle quickly unsheathed her claws, swallowed hard and quietly scampered up the wall, clinging to the ceiling, almost hugging it, wetness oozing on her turned cheek to the stone and vines and creeping things. A bug buzzed and clicked close to her ear and her spine tingled like prickling needles so hard it stung from the sensation of needing to bathe. The smelly grotesque lumbered back slowly, mumbling to himself, the guard long gone.

****

As soon as the corridor was clear, Merle jumped down onto the floor and her stomach lurched. She fiercely rubbed her ears and hair, trying hard to rid herself of the feeling of things crawling all over her. She was unnerved and frazzled by the time she located Folken's door. 

****

He was there, administering to Darius, concerned and angry looking. "Hsst! Folken, hsst! It's me, Merle." She whispered.

****

He scrambled to his feet and ran up to the hole in the door peering out, not believing his eyes. "Merle? What the… What are you doing here!" He whispered loudly back, clearly angered.

"**U**ngrateful dog! I am here to save you! I don't know why I love you like I do. You don't treat me very well. No affection these days, no kind words, always avoiding me. I should just leave you here to rot!" She returned.

"**Y**es! You should get out of here! Before it's too late and they catch you! This is too dangerous of a place for you! Go! Now!"

****

Grinding her teeth, wishing she could use him as a scratching post, she replied, "Not without you!"

"**I **couldn't leave now anyway-not that you can get this door unlocked. Darius has been struck hard. He's unconscious, and I can't very well carry him to freedom the whole way as well as you!"

"**T**hat ugly monster has the keys hanging from his belt. I'll have to wait until he's asleep to steal them. You be patient and rouse Darius if you can." She instructed him.

"**N**o! Get away while you can! You shouldn't stay here. I don't want you here with me!" Merle's heart was pounding from the pain.

****

Quietly she asked him, "Did it hurt like this? When you found that I had tricked you and stowed away, did it hurt this much?"

****

Her question tore at his heart. Strength seeping from his body, he leaned forward, closer to the opening in the door until his forehead was touching the wood. "Yes." He confessed.

"**T**hen you love me, don't you?" She asked softly but hopefully.

"**N**o, I don't. Not anymore. I know now that there's no room for you and you can do better than me, Merle." He lied as convincingly as he could.

"**I**f I died tonight, trying to save you, you wouldn't care?" She ventured.

****

Forgetting himself, he slammed his fist into the door and yelled. "Dammit!"

****

They both hushed and waited. Nothing.

"**B**ecause that's what's happening right now. I'm dying inside. Wanting you and loving you and trying desperately hard to keep believing in you. Those words are killing me." She ended in despair, tears falling, voice thick with emotion. She sobbed quietly: her forehead leaned on the wood of the door, her hand resting against it, barely holding her up.

"**I** love you. I will love you even if you hate me. I can't seem to stop it, though I wish I could. You don't have a choice in who you love apparently, because I can't seem to decide not to care if you're alive or dead. When you would walk by talking to your men and I would pass you in the hallway, you wouldn't even look up to greet me with your eyes. It would stab away at my heart until I couldn't breath, wanting just one look from you. Why are you trying to kill my spirit? Why don't you care? Why don't you realize it's _you_ that's destroying me-not letting me in like you did at first?" She ended.

"**I** want you to save yourself! Don't take risks on my account! I'll be all right. You leave now. I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to you because of me. Go." He intoned in a numb voice, the pain eating away his soul.

****

She put her hand through the opening of the door and opened the palm of her hand. "Hold my hand when you tell me you don't love me. I want to feel it as well as hear it, and then I'll leave you." She said.

****

Trying desperately to steal himself he grasped hold of her hand in both of his. The electricity that ran through them left a trail of heat that racked their bodies. Breathing heavily he prayed for strength hoping he was doing the right thing, wanting her safety more than anything. He pressed her hand against his chest, holding hers firmly in both of his. He almost weakened when her finger tips softly caressed him. Breathing in deeply to calm himself, he finally answered her.

"**I** don't love you, Merle. You reminded me of Naria and Eeria and I miss them. That's all. They died serving me. Do you wish to do the same?" His heart beat hard in his chest. So did hers. The words cut her to the quick. She would leave him to his fate and try to get to safety.

"**I** believe you. I'll go now." She said meekly and slowly retrieved her hand. He watched her hand disappear to the other side and almost relented but stopped himself. She would get to safety-that's all that mattered. And so he held his breath and waited for her retreat.

****

It didn't come quickly. She walked a few steps up the narrow, uncaring now of the crawling things. She stopped in her tracks, heaving with emotion. She wanted to set him free, if for no other reason than to scratch his face bloody raw until he hurt the way she does. A hardness formed in her gaze with determination. She walked with a purpose and courage she hadn't possessed before. Chin up, she walked up the corridor to the mouth of it into the main chamber of the dungeon where Mr. Ugly was. Sighting him, she stood still, in the darkness and waited for him to settle down for the evening.

****

Hours later he had. Snoring couldn't quite describe Mr. Ugly's sleep sounds. Creepy moaning and grunting accompanied by growls and half mumbled jumbo while even more drool oozed down his throat, making his too small shirt wet with stink was the sight that Merle was rewarded with for the waiting. As she crept slowly up to him, bent close to the floor, the stronger his fecal stench became, making her sick to her stomach. Her senses heightened by the rush of adrenaline didn't aid her catlike sensitivity to smell and sound in this circumstance. She was about to hurl stomach bile and had to stop and cover her face in her dress.

****

Calming her nerves and stomach she slowly began her progress again. Spying the keys on the other side of his wide belly and secured snuggly on his belt, she crept closer and slowly reached over holding her breath. What seemed like an eternity turned into an urgent nightmare. If she breathed she would smell and then she would gag and Mr. Ugly would wake up. But her face was almost ready to turn blew. Afraid she would pass out she chanced a quick retrieval and the keys only clinked once at her grasp. He rustled and she stood still, eyes tearing up.

****

Slowly she turned around and crept back, weak with her need to breath, but fearing it's sound would wake him. Finally far enough away she strictly schooled herself into taking slow deep breaths as quietly as she could while still moving quietly away from him. Almost to the mouth of the corridor she straightened up and walked with speed to its opening. Back down the dank narrow passage she went until she came to Folken's prison cell.

****

Slowly she put the key into the hole and turned trying not to produce the same clanging sound that took place before. Not so. She had no choice but to carry out her intent and she opened the door. Folken and Darius were leaning against each other back to back for support so as not to touch their heads to the floor or walls, which smelled like sewage. He looked up and saw Merle.

"**M**erle! What are you doing here? You should've left!" He whispered hoarsely. 

"**I** will now that I've given you a chance to escape. Hurry up before that awful man wakes up!" She hissed.

****

Carefully rousing Darius whose head was on fire he ambled with his beleaguered second and made his way to the door. She backed out ahead of him and into Mr. Ugly's waiting hold.

"**P**retty, pretty!" He laughed and pressed his mouth to her neck. 

****

She screamed and Folken reacted with lightening. He left Darius to stand on his own feet and raced over and grabbed the man's head away from Merle, in a rage that he touched her. He twisted the man's head fast and a sickening crack followed suit. Mr. Ugly's head had snapped in Folken's rage attack against him. The stinking man slumped threatening to drag Merle down with him, she whimpered and Folken grabbed her and pulled her out of the grasp of the dead man's hold.

****

She sunk into his chest gagging and crying, pounding his chest hard with hurt and hate. He shook her hard to gain her attention.

"**G**et a hold of yourself. We have to escape." He ordered.

"**I** hate you. With all my heart I swear I hate you." She spat venomously.

****

Folken's chest sank in as air quickly left his lungs. Remembering himself and their dire circumstance he straightened his shoulders back and said, "That's fine with me. Now move."

****

He went back for Darius and the three made good there escape. Folken was sickened by what he'd seen. In his absence Zaibach's government ad reverted back to a barbaric resemblance of what he'd tried to kill when he slew Dornkirk. Now seeing the dungeon, knowing in his heart that most of the bodies littering the chamber were probably political prisoners and his supporters, he vowed to return and see to justice after winning peace against Mugwa.

****

He kept his mind on the troubles of his adopted country instead of Merle. He had much to do and she was not going to be there anymore. After today there could be no doubt of that. His heart ached with a pain that he knew would never go away for as long as he lived. She was his better half, more himself than he, for in her sweetness and purity she had retained what was once so good in the Folken that went off once to slay a dragon.

****

They quickly and quietly made their way to the outskirts of the capital. Spying the floating fortress and knowing he must leave with it and the men inside that were loyal to him he formed a plan. This might just work, thanks to the cat girl who would never look upon him with tenderness again.

   [1]: http://clubs.lycos.com/live/events/september11.asp



	33. Separations and Reunions

Mugwa was delighted with the early morning's events ****

Separations and Reunions.

**************

Chapter Eight

Mugwa watched the early morning's events. He sat in a plush seat of intricate tapestry depicting dragons and lilies in a garden and gazed into the fire warming his body in the cozy knowledge that he viewed Folken's escape from the dungeon with that cat girl. The eerie blue hue at the base of the fire revealed everything to him with a simple incantation. Then it was extinguished, though the fire roared cheerfully on.

****

He smiled inwardly and reached over to the table to clasp a crystal goblet filled with liquid the color of blood. It was thick and opaque as blood was, and his own shriveled body was in dire need of it. His new right hand man, Malachite quietly rapped on the door to enter Folken's former private quarters in the palace.

"**E**nter." Mugwa intoned.

"**S**ire, it is done. Strategos thinks he's escaped." Malachite informed.

****

Mugwa rolled his eyes upward and replied in a bored tone, "Well he has, in a manner of speaking. Things could still go wrong. He must board the floating fortress and expose its location before I'll breath easily. Send out the cloaked surveillance team." Mugwa lifted his free hand and carelessly waved off the sorcerer. 

****

Malachite bowed and uttered a single acknowledgment before backing out of the room. "Sire."

**********************

****

Through a clearing in the trees Folken sensed the fortress hovering high above, cloaked and quiet, it's only give away the electromagnetic field that Folken had long ago been trained to be sensitive to. Behind him in the thicket he heard leaves softly rustle and his senses were immediately heightened to the danger. Merle's ears twitched as she picked it up too. 

****

Folken spoke in a casual tone instructing Merle. "Look after Darius so that I can signal the fortress of our whereabouts." He leaned his feeble second into the shoulder and arms of an alarmed Merle. He heard a twig snap. It could've been a bombed exploding in his mind with the adrenaline pumping through his veins at a dangerous rate, his senses so alerted to the situation. He reacted so swiftly he became a blur in Merle's eyes. 

****

Behind him was a band of soldiers spying them. Realizing they had been discovered all six of them began to use swift stealth in their retreat. Yet it was not to be for five of them. Folken was ruthless and deadly and fast. Not being armed made no difference. He'd been trained in the art of sorcery and used simple incantations to form weapons out of his hands. He bludgeoned and cut the spies down with one hand transforming into a hammer, the other a blade. The last man stood still, holding his bladder and daring not to breath, his back to a stalwart oak as sweat trickled down his spine.

****

Ripping apart the stealth cloaks that adorned the spy team he saw each of their faces and knew the face of one of the men at least. He was an underling of Malachite, a brown nosing sniveling fool that no one would mourn. Folken sighed heavily. He was being used as a pawn. This escape had been too easy. Folken remained still and listened carefully. Merle came bounding up to him.

"**T**here's still another! He's getting away!" She hissed at him. She pointed in the direction of the last spy and Folken raced over there yelling a battle cry. The spy lost his nerve and fled in haste, fear stifling his ability to cry out his terror of death. And then there were no more spies as Folken spilled his blood.

****

Without remorse or a second thought to his deeds, and looking quite annoyed, he snapped at her, "We must hurry, there will be more!" Grabbing her arm he lead her to Darius and in the dawning new light that faintly imbued the horizon, he disrobed to reveal his muscular torso, grabbed Darius and lifted him into his arms. Merle was amazed at Folken's strength. Black wings sprang out from between his shoulder blades and he lifted up into the sky flying toward an invisible fortress.

****

Merle was alone. He'd left her standing there. Her heart was completely shattered. It made sense though. Who was she really, but someone Balgus had felt sorry for all those years ago when her parents died. Van cared for her genuinely, but Folken's interest in her must've waned. 

****

Her ears picked up sounds and noises from the forest and she began to feel anxious, wondering why he'd not reassured her. The forest within was as black as midnight, only the dawn's new light offered light at the clearing. An owl screeched and she jumped out of her skin. Not believing that Folken would return for her she ran back into the forest, hoping the darkness therein would shield her from soldiers. Realizing that she should stay clear of humans, she climbed a thick oak tree to transfer from one branch to the next high above the ground heading north.

****

Her cat like agility helped her to move swiftly and quietly through the rooftop of the forest via branches of thick oaks that cradled the mountain range to the north. Her thoughts painfully seared her mind and heart. _He left me behind. I can't believe he left me behind. I can't believe he left me._

****

She hurt as she never had before. The pain would have crippled her had she the luxury of curling up where she was and stopping still for an eternity. Yet she had to move on. She wouldn't survive the night in Zaibach. She sensed humans on the forest floor searching for her, searching for Folken, though she could not see them. 

****

Knowing that she must escape or die she remained still and hid in the leaves and branches. The rustling sounds below faded away. Staying close to the green canvas of leaves she slowly began her journey north again. She could sleep and hunt in the lush forest. She would be safe. If only she didn't want so much to die, for her heart was broken so badly she didn't think she'd ever recover. 

****

It would takes several weeks to reach safe ground, if there is such a place now on Gaea. Tears welled up in her eyes and she angrily wiped them away with the back of her hand. Where was safe ground? Folken left the others on the outpost of Vren. Allen was with Van. Hitomi was with the princess Edwina. Only the gods know where a cat woman of fifteen rotations could go and be safe. 

****

Then she had a thought. Ispania was a remote country nestled on a peninsula that was separated by the rest of Gaea by a mountain range so rugged and dangerous that it was just impractical to make many journeys to the isolated country. Van was there, so was Hitomi and the princess. Heading north was the start of a journey that would reunite her with those who truly cared for her. With new purpose and drive she spurred on to her ultimate destination.

***************************************************************************

****

The floating fortress had been astonished to see Lord Folken flying up with Darius. Yet they were accustomed to his autocratic persona and as soon as he began to give urgent directives to his soldiers, the entire fortress became a military might that knew how to deliver death. He knew that he'd given the position of the fortress away as soon as he was spotted soaring through the sky. To divert a frontal assault, he'd set off a counter attack led by stealth guymelefs that would fly with at rocket speed to the capital's palace and strategic military sights. 

****

With the fortress still cloaked, he did a daring and unexpected maneuver. Because the fortress was very high in the sky, he ordered the levistone base to be heated while directing all rudders to give the fortress a quick slanted dive. The fortress dove at an excelled pace, aimed at the clearing in the fortress where he'd slain those soldiers while his attack force kept the capital busy in a skirmish. And there he vowed he would remain until he found Merle for he would not leave without her. 

"**S**ir, sickbay reports that Darius is doing well. Percival requests your presence, as the girl Celena is being troublesome and needed to be restrained." A bridge commander informed his liege.

"**S**end out a search party for the Lady Merle. I must have her back before we rendezvous with the special alseidist forces at the border of Ispania. Even if I have to leave her there under lock and key to keep her safe, then that's what I will do." Anger and concern seeping into his voice.

******************************************************

****

Van was ushered into the palace with guards and short stubby engineers following behind him. His height dwarfed the small people and his kingly manner commanded respect. He was led to the Prime Minister Ryo and the Baroness of Ispania at court. The day was young and Van hadn't slept, worried was he for his beloved Hitomi. The Baroness regally nodded her head to King Van from her own gilded throne.

"**Y**our Excellency, I humbly thank you for this audience on such short notice." He began.

"**W**e are most curious as to your dramatic entrance into our peaceful country, King Van. Have you a quarrel with us, your ally of many eras past?" She spoke with a strange and exotic accent.

****

He looked at her with hooded eyes, she was frail looking, but looks could be deceiving. Her hair was white, bound tightly at the nape of her neck, framing her face in a harsh setting with aging chiseled features. Her robe was the deepest royal blue and shimmered. Trimmed in white fox at the hem she looked almost bound down by it's sheer volume.

"**M**y queen has been taken hostage aboard your mother factory ship. She along with the Princess Edwina are held there against there own will by rogue peasants of Freid."

"**W**e are aware of this and stand ready to reunite you with your queen." She looked to someone behind King Van and nodded, a smirk on her face. Van was stunned into silence.

****

Shortly thereafter, Queen Hitomi and the Princess Edwina were ushered into court with a heavy guard. Upon seeing Van, Hitomi ran to him crying out his name. "Van!" 

"**H**itomi!" He raced to meet her, arms outstretched. He clasped her tightly into his embrace, his mind racing. _She looks tired but well._ More importantly, she looked happy and was safe in his arms. Holding her tightly, he closed his eyes and breathed in the fragrance of her hair. Then he shuddered from a deep sigh of relief. 

****

Hitomi felt his body's tension ease and melted into him even closer. Tears running down her face. They were interrupted by an infant's whimpering. Princess Edwina was holding a baby boy. She tried to soothe him while walking up slowly to meet King Van.

"**H**ush now, baby Han, I'm here." Waving at a servant standing further behind, the young nanny shyly walked up and gave the princess a bottle of milk. She looked serene and happy while holding her precious bundle.

"**W**here did that child come from?" King Van asked Hitomi as he released her.

"**T**he baby's mother is dead. She was the peasant woman from Freid. We delivered her son, but she didn't survive. Stephanie, the boy's mother, was unable to name him so Edwina decided to name him after her father. The children of Freid have turned up missing and there were crystals that sprouted out of the earth with images showing Ispanian soldiers kidnapping them in the dark of night, aided by the wolf clan. Stephanie told us about it. They only wanted to rescue their children who were stolen from them." Hitomi explained.

****

The Baroness upon hearing this spoke up. "We have seen images of children in mysterious green crystals that were born out of the ground. These same children are being rescued as refugees. Our heart is poured out to them with sympathy and love. We shall succor them as our own." 

"**T**hese crystals, I wouldn't be surprised if they are the work of Mugwa." Van offered. "It seems they are laced with half truths to play upon the emotions of those who watch them." Pausing Van asked, "Where's Allen? We must meet up again with my brother."

"**W**e sent him to rescue Chid. He was dying and needed to be looked after immediately." Princess Edwina informed him.

"**B**ut how?" Van asked as he took hold of her hand.

"**I** don't know exactly how we did it. Princess Edwina has much more knowledge of these pendants. We simply combined our energy together to help Allen. We don't quite know where he is exactly, but he's with Chid, and that's on the Island of Trilladen where Helliese was killed." 

"**Y**ou have a strange and remarkable power, Majesty." The Baroness joined in. "These crystals have an evil force behind them to lay the blame of such crime at our feet. We are peaceful nation that loves our children. We must resolve this and quickly. But for now, with the Queen's own delicate condition in mind, I ask that you be my guests at dinner where we can further discuss these developments." 

****

Van and Hitomi were shown to a suite that was luxurious and spacious. The room was opulent and yet warm with fresh flowers in stunning arrangements on tables and dressers through out. The bed was huge and inviting. He looked at it with longing, for he was exhausted. Reading his thoughts Hitomi walked up to her husband and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"**I** love you. I know you would come for me." She closed her eyes and rested her cheek upon his chest. Then she backed away from him and took his hands leading him to the bed. He allowed her to lead him to the bed as a smile turned the corners of his mouth.

****

In the adjacent suite Edwina cooed and soothed her new charge. The infant was bald, but his blue eyes were very alert for a newborn. She was in love. _This child is on orphan now, and needs my love. I do love you, sweet baby Han. I am so glad I was there when you came into this world. I won't anything happen to you. I'll protect you all the days of my life._

****

The door was wrapped upon lightly and a young maid entered. "Majesty, the Baroness requests an audience with before dinner. You are to be escorted to her private court hearings after noon sup. I will take you there myself." The pretty young bowed and backed out of the doorway.

****

Edwina was left alone to ponder what the Baroness would want with her, but only for a few moments, for Han was a demanding child. For the life of her, Edwina could not find it in her heart to put the child down in his bassinet, but held him constantly, humming the sweet lullaby she'd grown up with from her own mother. With a sudden fierce longing she wished she could she see her own mother, having so many questions now. Her heart ached for Allen as well. 

****

Before realizing what was happening, the magenta jewel of the pendant began to glow. Then a bright light filled the entire room lifting both princess and baby Han just off the ground gently. Then she disappeared with him completely. No one even noticed her departure.

****

Butterflies raced through her belly. The babe stopped whimpering for milk and became quite still. His eyes widely opened as he too experienced the strange electrical current that manipulated the space around their bodies. Within moments the walls of the palace fell away before them, clouds and mist caressed their cheeks, wetting them softly with the chill. Then clay walls appeared to materialize all around them. The white light became so brilliant that it became impossible to see beyond a few feet. She closed her eyes and protectively covered Han's face as she felt the unexpected solid floor beneath her feet. Then the light faded away and princess and babe were left standing there with a stunned audience.

****

The place was the humble home of Erica of the house of Dan. The audience...the King and Queen of Trilladen, Erica, Allen Schezar, and a hand full of villagers all returning from a somber funeral. Helliese's body had been cast out to sea on a raft while prayers were softly uttered by grief stricken on-lookers. Then the raft was set to fire as it drifted further out. The swift under currents would scattered the ashes long before reaching the Vast Waters of Violence that separated all the rest of Gaea.

"**E**DWINA! MY CHILD!" Queen Natalia shouted for joy and ran over to carefully hug her daughter holding the baby. "I missed you so...and worried every moment. Oh I'm so glad you're home!"

****

The King walked swiftly over to the center of the room and embraced both women as tears freely fell from his face. "I thank our ancestors and the gods that my family is intact and for now we are safe." His voice was choked with emotion.

****

Silently, with gladness and longing fringing Allen's eyes filled with tenderness as he watched his wife and smiled. She was safe. The baby whimpered his annoyance at the crouding in around him. The three royals released their joyful embrace one to another and stared down at the noisy imp. Edwina's face glowed with motherly love and pride. Her heart claimed this small one as her own child.

****

Allen's smile broadened and mischievous twinkle lit up his eyes. "It would appear that formal introductions are in order." Edwina looked up sharply to meet the sweet loving gaze of her husband.

"**M**y love!" She spoke out to him, her eyes awash with fresh tears. She missed him so that a constant ache that felt like a heavy rock in her heart rose up to the base of her throat. Now though it could be released with her spoken endearment. "I missed you so much!"

****

Never letting his eyes off of her he slowly walked up to her, savoring the vision of her in every moment passed. When he reached her his arms stretched out to take hold of her and the child as well. He looked down at him.

"**W**ho is this child and when did he come to be ours?" He smiled down at the baby and his eyes softened at the sight of the precious bundle.

"**T**he pregnant woman who was with the group of refugees from Freid, she died giving birth to him. I helped bring him into this world, and now he needs me to love him." It was an unspoken request and it was her tone of voice that reached Allen before her words.

"**T**hen he needs a father as well. I was not able to be a good father to Chid, perhaps it is the gods wish for my restitution to be this sweet." He looked into her eyes, smiling. "He needs me to love him as well."

****

Queen Natalia and King Han watched the exchange wide eyed. Erica, unaware that 'Prince Edward' was really Princess Edwina was shocked and speechless as were the other villagers present. "Majesty? The Prince?" Some found themselves almost asking.

****

Allen's arm went around Edwina's waist possessively. "She is my wife. I claimed her as such some time ago. I have been protecting her since I first discovered her when she was disguised as a boy. I beg your forgiveness for not telling you sooner, Majesties. I just felt is was best to wait until after proper respect had been shown to Helliese and the task of her funeral was behind us."

"**Y**ou mean all this time, you knew my daughter was safe, that we are in fact now your parents by law, and you kept this from us until now?" King Han thundered. "You have a son, sir knight, sleeping in the next room, recovering from near fatal exhaustion. Explain yourself." He demanded tersely.

****

Stealing himself for the inevitable recriminations to come Allen spoke softly of his history with Princess Marlene. "When I was very young I lost my parents and my sister. I was alone in the world, so I became a mercenary. That was when Balgus found me. He challenged me to a duel and I lost. After that he became my sword master and taught me discipline and trained me in the ways of the military."

"**B**ecause my family is aristocratic it was expected of me as the first born son to swear fealty to the King of Asturia and defend her borders as a soldier. The training Balgus gave me helped me to excel and I was chosen to train to become an officer. Eventually I was knighted to the order of the Heavens, a knight Caeli."

"**O**nly twelve officers are appointed such a position in the kingdom, and I was the youngest officer in history to be honored with such a title. At sixteen I was given charge to be a royal guard to the Princess Marlene. We fell in love before she was ever betrothed to the Duke of Freid. We were young and impassioned and succumbed to our feelings for one another."

****

Pausing to take a breath Allen solemnly spoke further. "Chid is my son, I am his father, but it was the Duke of Freid who raised him as his own. By the time Marlene was formally betrothed we had become lovers. If there had been a way for us to publicly proclaim our intentions to be a couple we would have seized it. But a nation's alliance is a very huge obstacle for any young couple in love, and ours was forbidden because of the ties that bound Marlene to Freid."

****

Looking into Edwina's eyes with a pained expression the words tore out of his throat. "She was already with child when she was married off to the Duke of Freid. I couldn't stop the wedding then, but her life was lived with happiness and love. Were it not so, Chid would not be the extraordinary leader of two nations, both Freid and Asturia. The Duke was deeply devoted to Marlene from the first, and he didn't care that Chid was not his son by blood. Chid was raised with love and true fatherly guidance provided by the Duke of Freid, and for that I am grateful."

"**Y**our daughter, the Princess Edwina was under my protection from the moment I first discovered her. When I found her she was disguised as a boy and was very exhausted and was badly beaten and bruised. She was lying face down in mud. What ordeals she endured to make it as far as the outpost in Vren, I have yet to discover. Helliese was summoned to tend to her when I brought her back with me to the outpost. From that day forth I have devoted myself to her safety. I love her and have claimed her as my bride as a Knight Caeli." Allen squarely faced King Han and waited for his verdict.

****

The king swallowed hard and paced his breathing to calm his racing heart. The queen stepped up to Allen and put her arms around him and kissed his cheek. "I welcome you as my son into my heart. I can see how deeply my daughter loves you and that is all I need to be at peace with your union." She smiled up into his handsome face with pride and acceptance and turned to face her husband. He looked entirely disgruntled.

"**I** expected I would be at my own daughter's wedding." He grumbled.

"**W**e will simply have them renew their vows with another ceremony in the temple once this sordid business with Mugwa has been swept away and we've had time to purify the temple of the evil done there." Natalia offered the solution.

****

Edwina shifted her weight uncomfortably and looked down at her new son. Her cheeks turned crimson and she cleared her throat. "Father? I have something I must say to you."

"**W**hat is it, my child?" King Han asked in a gentler tone.

"**T**here was no ceremony. No formal vows were spoken actually. In Asuturia, a Knight Caeli can simply claim a woman to be his wife, through her consent, of course." She ended quickly.

****

King Han's face went purple with rage and he marched out of the house through the front door, stomping loudly. The hushed shocked small party in Erica's house followed his movements out of the house. It was then that everyone noticed Chid standing by the doorway to the next room. He'd heard every word spoken as evidenced by the look on his face. His eyes were open wide, yet dulled looking as if he'd fallen into a daze. He stared down at the floor in front of him. His mouth was open and frozen in place. His face was white with shock and the exertion of just standing. And then he slumped forward. Allen rushed up and caught him in his arms and hugged him tightly before picking him up and carrying him back to bed to sleep.

****

The queen walked out to find her husband, a terrible look of concern on her face. Edwina's head bent low with shame and sorrow because she knew she had become a disappointment to her father. Tears formed in her eyes but never were shed. She stood there looking down at baby Han, holding him snugly against her grieved heart.

****

Allen walked back into the room and up to Edwina and held her carefully to him. He kissed her softly and quietly on her ear and whispered something meant only for her. He wasn't about to let her go. Looking up at him he saw her unshed tears and held her face gently in his hands. With his thumbs he softly caressed her eyelids and rubbed away her tears kissing her forehead. 

"**I** promise, my love, everything will turn out fine, just fine. I swear it. I won't let Mugwa succeed in destroying this world, and I won't let anything in this world or the next, ever come between us." He said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"**I** should check on your son, Chid, to see if I can be a help to him." She looked up into his eyes trying to show him with her own eyes and her words that she totally accepted Chid and that she was grateful for his comfort.

****

The King stormed back into the house and confronted Allen. "By what right, do you, _Knight Caeli_, consider it your privilege to claim a royal princess of Trilladen, daughter of Atlantis, to be your common wife?"

****

With a hint of threat in his calm tone and staring King Han down, Allen replied. "I considered it my duty to protect her as a Knight Caeli because she is a princess. I considered it an honor _and_ a privilege to claim her as my wife because I simply will not live my life without her." 

****

The King thundered back in response. "And do you think this farce will hold? Do you think you will ever be treated as an heir, a prince, and the future leader of Trilladen? Do you think your claim will be legitimate in the eyes of my people, whom you plan to rule?"

****

Allen blinked once, then twice. Realizing the king's position he could only answer truthfully. "I never planned to rule any country, only to love Edwina through out my life. Family is very important to me, having lost mine as a youth. I would not wish to distress my wife's family, be they peasant or king."

****

It was the king's turn to be at a loss for words. So the queen stepped in to make peace between the men. Walking up to her husband and taking his hand, she looked to Allen gravely and spoke carefully her next words.

"**Y**ou were once a Knight of Caeli, but now you must be a prince of Trilladen. If you truly plan to be wed to my daughter-in a formal religious ceremony that endorses your claim, your first loyalty must be to Trilladen and her safety. You must swear fealty to His Majesty and give up all ties that would bind you to distant shores. Do you understand these implications?"

****

Allen's eyes became slits, his voice stubborn. "I am a Knight of Asturia, your Majesty. I was born and raised a loyal subject, as was my father before me. My country's capital was destroyed-I think at Mugwa's behest. I will not abandon my native country in her hour of need. Nor will I give up my claim to your daughter. She is mine."

****

Princess Edwina walked back into the room. She looked tired. She had imparted her strength to Chid and took on his weakness, but only a portion of it and Chid slept peacefully because of it. She was learning to control her powers. She looked up at Allen and smiled sweetly at him and looked at her mother with a twinkle in her eyes.

"**I**sn't he the most infuriating man you've ever met?" Edwina's smile broadened after asking her mother this question.

"**I** don't know. It's a toss up between your father and my new son-in-law, I think." The queen responded smiling. "But still, for me, this is a joyous moment, and that, my dear child, is a miracle considering the terrible trouble we face."

****

Allen agreed. "I am grateful that I have her love, Your Majesty. But since I am on this Island, I wish to learn everything I can. It is the only way to help defeat Mugwa, and since I am a warrior, it is inevitable that I will have to confront him. I need to know my enemy.

****

The king informed Allen tensely. "That will be somewhat of a difficulty. We have been at peace to give funeral rights to Helliese so I don't think he's on the island. However, I also believe he had to relinquish hold on his power to control the gates of Atlantis, otherwise my daughter would not have been able to transport back to us. He must need to invest his energy and powers in other matters or spread himself too thin. He is not omnipotent, even though he's awakened the Green Dragon, controlling it must be very taxing for him. We can use this."

****

Allen beseeched the King calmly. "I humbly request, Your Majesty, that you put your personal feelings completely aside and help me. It is clear that you have very valuable knowledge that would help our allies. It was, after all, your intention to unite Gaea against Mugwa."

"**T**hus far, there have been events that have divided nations against one another. Countries who have ordinarily been allies through the centuries are now at odds with each other. It is believed that Basram was responsible for the destruction of Asturia-a traditionally friendly country. And the people of Freid have behaved in a violent manner, kidnapping the Queen of Fanelia-as well as your own daughter, whom they have no quarrel with."

"**I**f Mugwa is not here at this Island, then it is our first order of business to regain any grounds lost here on this island. Can we not search through his belongings, the temple, or anywhere else where there might be clues to his next move? At any rate, there are a handful of your subjects who survived the battle they fought as Mugwa's griffins. Most died when Helliese changed them back, the process was too painful, I believe. But they will want to return and help rebuild once we overcome the danger of Mugwa."

****

The King replied. "What makes you so sure we will be able to defeat Mugwa?"

"**W**e will because there is no other option. If Gaea and the Mystic Moon, the home where the Queen of Fanelia came from, are to continue on, we _must_ defeat him." Allen stated matter of factly."

"**A**ccording to my country's laws I am recognized as Edwina's husband. I realize that this news comes as a shock to you, and when we first met, I didn't know you were the King. It wasn't until we came down the mountain with Helliese's body and Erica rushed out to help you that I realized your identity. By then, the need to honor and respect her life and to deal with our own grief seemed more pressing at the time. It has always been my intention to seek your approval. But in all frankness, I will never give her up." Allen ended with a resolute sigh and lifted his chin defiantly.

****

The king studied his new son-in-law carefully. He looked at his wife and then to his daughter who walked over to stand behind Allen. Breathing in deeply he came to a decision. "We will take back our temple, cleanse it and you will be formally wed in a religious ceremony according to our ancient customs. When this is over, I fully expect you to return here, with my daughter and however many children you've issued from this union and take up the mantle of responsibility as my son. Do not disappoint me." 

****

Allen looked visibly relieved which delighted the King to no end. Princess Edwina smiled brightly and laughed out loud. There would be many words spoken between the two royal couples. Insights would be won by this exchange of information that would greatly rise up the hopes of all whom still lived and fought for the side of freedom. A King's perspective would enhance the strategies of a beleaguered continent hell bent on surviving the natural disasters that everyday rocked its foundation while a mad man planned the deaths of all whom he deemed unworthy to live.

**Chapter Nine in less than a week's time entitled...**

Bittersweet Embrace.


	34. Abandoned

****

Merle made her way through the forest heading toward Ispania via the upper canopy of the trees. Branches intertwined so thickly that she need not touch the forest floor, but to drink from the brook that layered the ravine like an iridescent ribbon of liquid diamonds. She was desolate of spirit despite her lovely surroundings. She trudged along in a miserable determined fashion as if willing herself to care. She was heart broken, for Folken had left her behind.

****

Thirst eventually overcame her, her tongue so dry it felt like a strip of leather in her mouth. She descended gracefully and dropped to the side of the babbling brook to drink in her fill. Perhaps because her senses were dulled by sadness, she did not perceive her danger. Within a moment's first swallow of clear water, she was thrown stomach down, her head bobbing in and out of the water as she tried to keep her face above water to breath in. 

****

Her need for air became quite desperate and she knew she might very well suffocate or drown. Urgency and panic overcame her as the strong heavy weight of her assailant pressed down on her with a fierce cruelty. She didn't even have the air with which to whimper or make a choking sound. At that moment, a sense of her own death came calmly to her mind and she went limp waiting for peace. It never came.

****

Once she became still she was flopped over like a sack of dried rice. Surprised to be able to breath again she gulped down pockets of air, her eyes blinded by the lack of oxygen became prickly stars in her eyes that slowly lit up the scene above her. She was not accosted by one but by many assailants. She was being held down, arms and legs spread out as an ugly brute began to rip apart her long shift that covered her body, the ripping sound of her maidenly dress was accompanied by a chorus of laughter by ruffians bent on raping her. 

****

She shrank inwardly begging for death, rather than this unbearable humiliation. Her anguished expression on her face grew crimson as rough hands groped her bare breasts painfully. Her chest seared with the emotional pain of indignation. It was as if a heavy iron anvil had been heated to glow red and then laid to rest on her bare chest to burn into her flesh until her heart was blistered. It was a horrible anguished indignity that threatened her ability yet again to breath as sobs of protest could not escape her lungs.

****

Tears streamed freely from her eyes, her spirit was completely broken and she closed her eyes, not wishing to see the monstrous inhumane ruffian brutalizing her sense of self, her wholeness, safety and personhood. She knew she wished for death with every fiber of her being knowing a benevolent deity must surely heal her deepest wounds. Then he climbed on top of her and began to undo his breeches. 

****

In sheer terror she screamed out pitifully, "Kill me first!"

****

Her assailant chuckled and bent his head down to her and replied in a sickening creepy voice that made her stomach lurch violently. "Just relax, pussy. He he he. Just relax and enjoy pussy, pussy. Pretty puss...oaf!"

****

The grunt was the last sound he uttered. Blood spat out convulsively from the dying thug's mouth as he landed hard on his knees beside Merle. Violence painted around him with his blood and those of his peers. The two men who'd been holding her down were thrown clear from her and both seemed to meet a tree trunk with deadly force as if flying there just to die. Another man was running away from the scene and lost his head, his body still running a few paces on until tipping over and falling, all the while twitching involuntarily. 

****

Before Merle could comprehend what was happening the slaughter was over. The blur, quick and deadly, spilled the blood of seven filthy heathen men. Only then did she see a black winged avenger with the look of berserker rage on his face barely breaking a sweat. This was the second time this day that Folken had killed for her, to protect her. He walked heavily over to her and knelt down beside her shoving the dead brute far from her side. His rage subsided, but his anger and concern still quite evident. 

****

Breathing heavily, he gathered her into his arms and only then did he sense how completely shattered she was. Trembling from the depths of terror that soaked her soul with a heated dread, she was safe and couldn't quite grasp that. She was shaking violently, her whole body in a fear fraught seizure. Then, mercifully she passed out cold. He laid her gently down and waded into the brook to rinse away the blood from his arms, hands and face that he was awash with. 

Then he went back to her and gently, so tenderly lifted her into his arms and waded back into the stream of cold water. He proceeded to clean her skin like a healing caress, holding her close to him, for his whole body radiated heat. He tenderly wrapped her naked form in his sorcerer's cloak. Unfurling his dark wings, he flew high up into the canopy to rest with her safely snuggled in his arms. 

****

The late morning came with the sound of chirping birds and her piercing screams as she woke up in terror. He was startled by her and was smacked forcefully by a hysterical Merle. She was flaying her arms and legs in a desperate struggle to be free. He resorted to shouting in her ear her name at the top of his lungs. She immediately ceased and looked wide-eyed and disbelieving at her deliverer. 

"**S**hush, it's okay. You're safe. Hush, my sweet." He cooed into her ear, his cheek pressed warmly against hers. Like a volcano that had slept for a millennium and had suddenly erupted, she wailed loudly, venting rage, anguish, indignation, and humiliation. All the while he gently held her and rocked her in his arms, lulling her to an unhappy calm. 

"**Y**ou don't need to worry. You are safe now." He spoke his words from an aching heart filled with regret. "You are safe now." He ended as he lowered his head into the crook of her neck and spilled tears of his own. "I'm sorry. I should've known how to prevent this. This is my fault. I'm sorry." He choked the words out.

****

As if some terrible thing suddenly remembered sprang to mind, Merle's eyes went wide with anxiety as her hands went down to feel between her legs for injury or wetness. She felt nothing but the dry skin of her thighs. Relief cut through her chest like a Saracen sword causing her to cry out. A deep emotional hurt ruled her thereafter as Folken held her and listened to her cries taking in the essence of her pain. Every fresh sob he condemned himself, with each cry lashing out at his soul like a whip cutting into flesh. 

****

He blamed himself and his own stupidity. She left without him because she felt abandoned by him. She didn't realize he was coming right back for her. He'd deployed a search party to find her, but instead his team only found Zaibach soldiers. Reporting quickly back to Folken of these events, Folken ordered the team back.

****

He'd taken Darius first because he was defenseless in his physical state and needed some medical attention. She would only be alone for a short time and he was confident in her abilities to hide, the gods only knew how many times she successfully hid from him. He left Darius in charge of the fortress, with orders to seek out King Van in Ispania and report all that had been learned.

****

Then dressed in a stealth cloak fitted to accommodate his wing span, he flew back to track her down. Too worried to be annoyed with her decision to make his life more difficult, he set out to think like a cat, like his own sweet Merle. In the dimly lit morning light only his black wings could be seen in the sky, looking more like a black crow than a draconian. He swooped down and quickly realized she was not on the ground. Flying up to the highest points of tree branches and leaves he began to search for signs of her there and began to trail her. Though not as graceful as a cat, his progress encumbered by a long wingspan that was not accommodated by the thickness of the greenery, he searched for her.

****

When he found her she was being attacked by seven of the filthiest, ugliest brutes the forest could hide. Rage over took him when he saw her overpowered by them; his need to kill them a physical thing. The deed done in mere moments, he wanted only to comfort her and make her feel safe and loved, for he would die for her, if he must. 

****

Finally her cries subsided, yet her anger rose. _How dare he act all sweet and consoling! He won't play with me. He won't toy with my heart any longer! _Her thoughts roared in her mind. She became quiet and still in his arms, looked up at him and seared him with a look of hatred.

****

He took this as his sentence for his stupidity. With resolution he sat up and lifted her up. "We will have to move swiftly to get to Ispania. When we get there we must keep you safe there while the pace of this war quickens."

"**Y**ou have no say in my comings and goings. You have no say in anything to do with my life." She spoke with derision. She wrested herself from his safe embrace threw down his cloak and climbed down the tree to the forest floor towards the babbling brook. She avoided the place where the dead bodies were and began to scrub her skin with a vengeance. Folken was there in moments with the cloak. He walked over to her purposefully with the intent to wrap her up in warmth and safety.

"**I** disagree. Because you lack common sense to keep from being attacked, and I am responsible for you, you _will_ stay safe. Don't expect me to be able to concentrate on the strategies of war if I must be worried about your safety." He replied with deadly calm. Ignoring her protests and hands trying to strike out at him, he wrapped her cold naked body in his black cloak and imprisoned her with his insistent embrace. 

****

She yelled at him. "You are a bully! You know that? You just order me around! It isn't enough that you break my heart. It isn't enough that you left me alone in a strange forest filled with enemy soldiers and vermin. It isn't enough that you lead me on. Or did you just loose interest in me and didn't know how to let me know? You don't own me and I'll do as I see fit for what is best for me. That doesn't include being bullied and ordered about by the likes of you. You don't even care!" 

"**D**on't tell me I don't care! I care more than you realize. Do you think it is easy to give you up? I don't know that I'll ever be worthy enough to be a husband to you. I am an overthrown emperor; I have nothing to offer you, no home to give you, nor a future. You would be best-suited married off to someone of Van's choosing. Someone who doesn't have a past tainted with the blood of his own countrymen."

"**I** choose for myself! I choose! You do too or so I thought." She retorted. "For a while you had chosen to love me. But I was wrong to trust you! You made it quite clear when you left me. I _didn't_ notice when I was surrounded by thugs! You're right! It was not because I don't know how to sense danger, it was because I was too heart broken to notice anything other than the pain _you_ caused me when you left me standing there with out a word or even a glance back in my direction. Do you know how much I hate you? I wanted to die! Now I just want to hit you and hit you hard and not stop until you feel as bad as I do!" She put her face in her hands and cried.

****

Folken's heart ached with every breath he took. He couldn't stand it. He felt like a young hot blood that caught himself falling in love unawares. Like a first and everlasting love that left an imprint in his heart that would forever shape his destiny, he knew his love for Merle would never end. He scooped her back into his arms and held her, not knowing what to say, only needing absolution desperately. A thing she would never give him. 

****

Finally tears choking every word he uttered he spoke hoarsely and simply his thoughts and feelings, his shoulders shaking from the pent-up emotions he'd harbored for so long. "I am sorry, Merle. I need you to forgive me. I love you. You're wrong, you know? You need to know that. You can't hate me. You have to love me. See, I didn't choose you, and you didn't choose me either. You can't choose love, only Heaven can grant that. It's a gift. 

"**M**aybe I haven't been cherishing it the right way, but I've tried to honor you and respect what you need more than what I want. You are all that I want, but I know I don't deserve you. I'm a murderer and a traitor. I use people who love me. I remember what I became under Dornkirk. I even remember killing him and being pierced by my own sword in the heart. I felt the death stab and understood why I must die. At some point I felt my own death. I don't understand how or why I am even alive to protect you, to love you and hold you like this. 

"**W**hat if I am just a monster? Am I good enough to be loved by someone kind and innocent? I just don't think so." He hid his face in her hair and just waited for her anger to lash out at him once again. Instead she shivered from being wet and cold. 

"**W**e must find shelter and build a fire to get you dry and warm." He said, his voice still choked with emotion. He lifted her off her feet, her flapped his wings and flew away from the horrible scene, finding ways to hold her closer to him while he swerved around trunks and searched for a place to rest. He found a rock formation ahead and what appeared to be a cave. He flew to it and put Merle down a distance back from it and wrapped her again snugly in his black cloak.

"**S**tay here, and don't move. I want to check to make sure it's safe for us to stay there." He looked her intently in the eyes as if trying to read her thoughts. She looked stunned and in a mild state of shock, eyes wide, breathing hard and unsteady.

****

He left to investigate the cave and she shivered violently and wished she'd been smarter than to try and wash away the awful memory of those men. She sank down to the ground into a ball feeling miserable and cold. Her head rested on her knees. She was deep in thought, trying to sort out what Folken had told her earlier. _What does he mean he knows that he died? That doesn't make sense! I can't figure him out?_

****

Still, something gnawed at her, as if a mosquito just took a bite out of her sub-conscious and she couldn't reach and scratch a mental itch. Trying to decipher her own feelings about what Folken said threatened to shred her sense of reality. If she still owned any peace of mind left after what she'd just been through, she'd rather opt to keep it rather than dwell on the dark mystery that surrounds the man she couldn't stop loving, no matter how much she wished she didn't.

****

He came back and was expecting her to be right where he left her. He didn't see that she'd huddled close to the ground and for an instant he was afraid she'd left him foolishly again. Then he saw her crumpled up into a little ball, like a frightened little kitten. His heart ached for her, to touch her and comfort her. 

"**I**t appears to be safe for us to stay there to warm you up. After we've rested, I think we should concentrate our efforts on finding you some clothes. We've a long journey ahead of us and the weather in Ispania is cold most of the time." She didn't even look up at him. Sighing he bent down and scooped her into his arms.

"**I** can walk, thank you." She said primly.

"**Y**ou'll be warmer this way. Don't argue." He replied.

****

Before long they were safely nestled in the cave, Folken feeding a campfire with dried leaves and timber twigs. The blaze was warm and comforting soon there after. And he sat down beside her. She clutched his black sorcerer's cloak snugly around herself as she leaned into the growing warmth the fire provided and her mind began to wander. Inevitably it took the events of today through a replay and she shuddered.

****

Folken reached out to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Just don't think about it, if you can. It's over and you're safe. You'll always be safe, as long as I can protect you. I'm sorry for what happened. I should've handled myself better." Regret tinged his words and he looked into the fire for solace as well.

****

Needing comfort more than her pride, she leaned into him silently as quiet tears trickled down her cheeks. She sniffled once and he looked down into her beautiful face. Seeing the tears on her cheeks falling so freely he gathered her into his arms and lifted her off her seat and into his lap to cradle her.

"**P**lease forgive me for this day, my love. I only wish I could make you forget." He whispered hoarsely. 

****

Rocking her back and forth gently and kissing the top of her head, she tilted her face up to his and met his mouth. The shock of her soft lush lips made him catch his breath violently. Passion seized hold of his heart and body and at once he surrendered himself to the sweet temptation of her inner mouth. His tongue tasted the sweetness of hers and then it was her turn for a startled passionate reaction. Turning herself around in his lap to straddle him with her legs and hold him tightly in her arms, she kissed him back deeply, urgently.

****

His physical need to couple with her became an ache that turned into a starved craving for her. Almost as if in pain they both capitulated to the emotional and physical longing that had truly governed their lives. He kissed her longer and deeper and held her as if she was the life line to his sanity. Both had tried to block the love they felt, both suffering needlessly that most painful of pains, a love blocked. The dam was broken and their hearts and souls overflowed into each other. Forever they were melding into each other until neither could tell where one began and one ended as each measured stroke of love that passed between them made them one. They were now united and their destiny was became a shared thing that couldn't be escaped.

****


	35. Danny and Duffer

****

Chapter Ten

****************

Danny and Duffer

__

Echo, echo throughout your mind, goes the peaceful contented sound of silence.

The windmill of your thoughts is kind, as it whispers to you. "This is your life. Your life is the life of the universe, of love and oneness, together in all things.

Though our interests may be quite diverse, in the flow of life, we all have the same feelings." Holly Schmidt, 1972

****

The Great Creator- the Creator of ALL- planted a seed called OUR universe. Next to it, he planted others, some just like ours, while others were completely strange and different. All were seeds gathered from the Creator, and they were smaller than a grain of sand, and there were countless numbers of them. And the seed of OUR universe began to grow. What a remarkable occurrence it was.

****

It was not yet ten seconds old and no larger than a walnut and we, all of us in spirit, witnessed the birth of our home, OUR universe. It was then that our missions were decided. The inner most desires of hearts are granted, not as a means of indulgence, but as a tool of learning. Thus it was in OUR universe, in our galaxy, that a terrible cataclysm was about to unfold because of the desires of one.

****

But I get ahead of myself. I am Helliose. I am embodied in the thing you call the sun. I am light and give life with it. I am not alone. For The Great Creator, before He makes a living thing to be in body, He makes it in spirit through His will. And I have a twin spirit, my sister, Helliese who chose to become like the flowing river mortals, a witness and guardian of Gaea-for all time. But time is precarious, fragile and fleeting. 

****

It is our eternity that is being threatened. The eternity of OUR universe is being dabbled with by a peon, a neophyte mimicking a god. Through a window of fate I saw her death at the hands of this insignificant insect. My anger was stirred as well as my concern for both worlds and the parallel dimensions where they reside next to each other. For both drew life from the light and heat of my body. 

****

My sister knew this would happen. She knew there would come a day when she would need to save the soul of Gaea in order to preserve the soul of the Mystic Moon. Though each holds a place in separate universes, they are connected by myself and she who is my twin.

****

Helliese wanted to protect and defend the soul of a planet, to feel the importance of being connected to and a part of the life that sprang from it. Not being much different in nature, I wanted a part of all living things as well. But I wanted to gather a source to feed it. I became Helliose, the sun. That my soul lives within the source of heat and light gave me much joy. 

****

Watching Helliese toil and sweat like a river of turbulent life that flowed from Gaea left me amused-until now. Now I have work to do. I can't bask in the glow of loving life alone. I must work now. Now I must inspire the truth in the hearts of all living things on the Mystic Moon that ALL THINGS ARE POSSIBLE! It is through the magic of hope that I will help preserve free will and the soul of Gaea herself. 

**********************

****

Duffer was dead. He lay still and his pink tongue drooped out of his mouth. His eyes were only half shut. The boy who loved him cried over his lifeless body, petting his black fur in a loving grief stricken manner. The boy was Danny-a lonely young boy who'd only just befriended the Pit-bull four short months ago. 

****

Danny found him on the side of the road, bloody, starved, infested with mange and suffering. The dog's fur was almost non-existent from the pestilence that plagued his bludgeoned body. Clearly the dog had been severely abused. Most likely because he was a Pit-bull he was being systematically beaten to turn the dog mean and fighting mad.

****

But the dog was a gentle dog, all stereo types put to rest. Even after the astounding abuse he'd suffered the pleading message in his eyes as he locked contact with Danny's eyes was that he was begging to be loved and cared for. Danny's heart wrenched with the pain of empathy, somehow relating to the animal with a tenderness of heart that was so typical of the lonely child that he was.

****

Crying immediately at the sight of suffering of this dog, Danny opened his arms to the battered creature. The dog whined and cried. He walked pitifully into them and huddled close to the boy for the first real experience of love and affection the dog ever knew, the kind of love the dog always craved for. And Danny wept for the dog as he'd never wept for another living creature before. The heat of that emotional union radiated under the bright hot summer sun and the sun smiled.

****

It took six weeks and three medicinal baths every two weeks before the mange was eradicated. The dog went from skin and bones to a kind of bald fitness. Being a Pit-bull, his chest swelled with macho muscles and his teeth, loose and ready to fall out at first, grew strong and sharp. Yet the dog remained a gentle warrior and friend to Danny. Danny nursed him back from the brink of death and the two became inseparable after that. Eating and sleeping and playing together like brothers, they made a unique pair.

****

For Danny was slight of build for ten years, short and sickly, not athletic or tall, and thus was very lonely in a small town of Michigan where football reined supreme. Both parents had to work to put food on the table like so many other families in that small town, and the children of that town were left to raise themselves. How do children raise themselves? They form gangs and territories and mimic the violent abandoning world they were born into. 

****

Yet Danny, a strange boy who was a loner, for the first time in his life, was not alone. And though his real world was harsh, his mind was a beautiful place-kind and nurturing. Both Duffer and Danny were glad to have each other. For this boy, the kingdom of heaven was at hand, in his mind-his heart's inner most desire was granted in the befriending of a dog. 

****

But walking home from the first day of school, after that summer vacation was over, he was again following the ritual that had been established since kindergarten. He walked down streets that went out of his way to home avoiding the bully or two that would taunt him and beat him up. He was smart, shy, small and gentle- a perfect target.

****

But it was not to be so. The Andrew brothers ambushed him, just as he was within eyeshot of home. Danny saw Duffer trotting up to great him and he smiled to say hello just as Chris flew out from behind the bushes by the bank parking lot and slapped him hard in the face. Danny fell down, too stunned to make a sound as his face stung and the red-hot welts of Chris' fingers and palm imprinted on his cheek.

****

Duffer saw this and went berserk with rage. Charging up at Chris like a demon hound from Hell, his now healthy teeth bit down hard into Chris. Crying and yelling for Duffer to stop, Danny pulled at the dog with all his might to stop. Finally he did stop. Chris' skin wasn't cut open, for the sleeve of his shirt buffered the bite Duffer made, plus the fact that he didn't bite very hard. Still it was a frightening site, and the town police chief witnessed the whole thing.

****

That was what sentenced Duffer to death. The fact that the police chief saw this big ferocious Pit-bull bite down on another kid, albeit a mean one, was what put the wheels of merciless justice into action. It didn't matter that Duffer was defending his beloved friend, or that Danny was actually more hurt than Chris. Chris could wallow like a banshee in agony and that's all it took for the town to want a terrible Pit-bull put to sleep. 

****

Danny fought village council and lost. Who was going to listen to a geeky ten year old kid at any rate. And so it was decided. Duffer was to be killed, executed, by lethal injection. The only real mercy granted to the two friends, both boy and dog was that the boy when he asked for permission to be with his dog to the end, was granted that. And so Danny held his gentle dog, his sweet gentle defender as he peacefully went to sleep, never to wake. At the first realization of the permanence of the barbaric act, Danny wailed with a pent up rage and bone crunching grief. 

****

Danny was allowed to take the body of his dog and bury him in his own back yard and give him a proper funeral. Danny's mom bought a baby mountain ash sapling tree for Duffer's spot and Danny's dad was to dig a whole. The spot he began to dig was behind the garage, hidden away. But Danny would have nothing of it. He wanted the entire town to feel his grief and be ashamed of how they weren't raising their children, how they weren't kind and nurturing like heaven was supposed to be. He wanted Duffer buried right out in the front yard, blemishing the green lawn with the grave mound. Danny hoped that shame would enter into the heart of a cold-hearted town and thaw it. 

****

That night, after everyone was asleep, a strange miracle happened! An astounding unheard of thing took place that changed everything! The mountain ash tree, the tiny two foot twig tree that looked more dead than alive, began to grow. It grew at an excelled rate. The twig sprouted up and thickened and grew tall and strong. Huge sprawling branches grew out of it with a majestic span. 

****

It grew taller and branched out wider than any other tree ever grown on earth, or ever will grow again. It happened in the span of one night. The mountain ash tree normally had a series of tiny leaves connected to a wispy willowy branch on either side, delicate and green. But this giant tree was different. One leaf alone was as wide as a block of cement sidewalk, and dark green and thick like parchment paper, but moist and sweet smelling. 

****

The tree was more than twice as tall as the Statue of Liberty and the tree trunk diameter took over the entire front yard at thirty-five feet. The base of the trunk made the asphalt of the street buckle up and crack and split apart. There no longer was an Orchard Lake Avenue where Danny's house was. There was the side of an enormous tree, whose bark was grooved and dark with life and as hard as a diamond surface. 

****

The roots wrapped around the entire foundation of Danny's house. They wrapped underneath the house, not crushing or cracking pipes or wells, sewer drains or power lines. Like the gift it was meant to be, the only real disturbance the huge growth of the tree made was the obliteration of the street in front of Danny's house. 

****

The tree itself had an unusual formation that faced Danny's house. It looked like a cave almost, for the indentation was sharply exaggerated with dark moss hanging over the mouth of it. In fact, the tree itself, though not apparent from all viewing sides, save Danny's front door, was hollow. It would have dwarfed the redwood pines of Oregon, had it grown there. No chainsaw made could cut through the hard wood, for it's unnaturally rough strong bark was a shield of protection against the will of mere mortals.

****

And there it stood, fully-grown and gigantic in just one night, in what would have taken a redwood pine an entire millennium to get have as tall. The red berries were as big as bowling balls, and just as heavy. The hollowed indentation was hidden from the rest of the village, and in truth, from everyone-except Danny. That is, as soon as he discovered it, for it was a Saturday morning and he was sleeping in. 

****

What a stir the giant tree was already causing. Fire-engines trucks and Michigan State police were already barricading the streets that ran to its enormous trunk! The press was in a feeding frenzy. Famous anchorpersons from New York were already there, as well as the reports from local newspapers! The neighbors were huddled in hushed awed groups, yet Danny slept blissfully unaware of the turn of events, for the shade the tree provided made morning seem like night still!

****

Danny stretched lazily in his bed, somehow, not feeling the heavy burden of grief he went to bed with. It amazed him, for his first thought this morning was his dog. A charged electrical current was somehow buzzing in the air around him and his excitement was stirred into action. His heart raced, his breath came quickly and his palms were sweaty. He couldn't explain this feeling. He only knew to the core of his being that something wonderful had happened!

****

He sprang out of bed as if it were Christmas morning. "Mom! I'm hungry! What's for breakfast?" He yelled into the hallway that connected their bedroom. 

****

Mom grumbled. "It's still dark outside. Go back to bed, Danny."

****

He bounded in like a jubilant puppy. "I know it is! Isn't is weird? It's 8:00 a.m. and the sun isn't out yet! It's cool!"

****

Dad checked the alarm clock. Yep, 8:00 a.m. it is. So where's the sun? "Must be a storm coming." He thought out loud. If only he knew.

****

In the insulated quiet of the house, for the giant mountain ash tree trunk buffered all the sounds the vehicles in the streets made on all sides, they went about they're Saturday morning routine, brushing teeth, washing, dressing, breakfast-usually pancakes. Mom turned on the small television seated on the kitchen counter. The reception was very bad. She pounded on the thing, changing channels to no avail. The reception stayed very poor. 

"**W**ell, looks like no morning cartoons for you, Danny." She yawned and went to the refrigerator.

****

Mrs. Gauker, the town gossip poked her old sagging face with her thick coke-end bottle glasses that made her eyes look like huge bubble eyes in the window of the back door. She startled Mom. 

"**N**ow what do you suppose…" Mom mumbled irritated. She opened up the back door and the busy body shoved her way in.

"**D**o you think it's aliens?" Mrs. Gauker asked without so much as a 'good morning'.

"**H**uh?" Mom felt quite befuddled at that. 

"**I**n front, dear, the growth on your front lawn. I hear Jane Paullette from the Top of the Morning Show wants to interview you." Mrs. Gauker "I think it's from all those sunrays that have been going on showering the earth. It's in all the news. Probably radiation poisoning. And that was such a nice tree you planted for that ugly dog. Still it's pretty exciting, don't you think?" She didn't stop to take a breath.

"**M**rs. Gauker, what are you talking about?" Mom was getting worried that she'd lost her mind.

"**Y**ou mean you haven't looked out your front living room window? Oh, this is so exciting. I get to be the first to see your reaction! You have to come with me!" Mrs. Gauker was literally shoving poor Mom out of the kitchen, situated in the back of the house, through the dining room into the living room.

"**W**ell of course you didn't see it. You never open those venetian blinds. I would hate my house being so gloomy. Why don't you ever pull them open? Here let me do it." In her excitement, Mrs. Gauker pulled the venetian blinds off of their hooks and they came crashing down. 

****

Mom didn't know what she was looking at. "Honey, could you come here! Raymond! Come here." She was shouting.

"**O**h darn, you can't quite see it, it's so dark!" She began to turn on light switches until the front porch was on. That put mom into a panic.

"**R**AYMOND!" She screamed.

****

Raymond was still in the bathroom shaving. He had only a towel wrapped around his butt. Hearing the panic in her voice and not knowing that the old crony was in his living room he made a mad dash to her in all his semi-naked glory. Mrs. Gauker howled in fright as if he was about to rape her. The ugly ridiculous old hag raised her hands above her head like a lunatic and screamed while she ran to the back door.

****

Raymond went from fear, to anger, to surprise, to amusement, to shock as he turned around and looked out his front window. "Beth, what the hell is that thing?"

****

Danny sauntered in whistling a merry tune and stopped dead in his tracks. He saw the darkness of the bark showing through the window pain like a vision of a wild jungle just outside his front door. His eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. Everyone completely forgot about Mrs. Gauker's loud scene as they slowly opened the front door and peered out of it, all three heads in complete astonishment.

****

Danny was the first to speak. "Think we should sell tickets?" He grinned.

****

Raymond and Beth, mouths gaping open still slowly lowered their heads to stare stupidly at their son. 

****

Then Raymond spoke, barely recognizing his own voice. "What the hell is that thing?"

"**I** don't know." Said Beth numbly.

"**M**om, I'm still hungry." Danny reminded her.

****

She was still too stupid to register anything he said. He simply shrugged his shoulders, walked into the kitchen and made himself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He started whistling that same merry tune again, just as pleased as punch.

****

Both Mom and Dad, or Beth and Raymond Bellinger, as the whole world was about to get to know them held onto each other and just stood there for a good forty-five minutes. Finally Dad collected his thoughts.

"**I**'ll go get dressed. You make pancakes. I'm going to pretend like this is just normal." He said as he walked out of the living room.

****

Mom, a pretty blonde fair-haired woman who always shunned sunlight because she burned so quickly, nodded her head and turned to him, but he was already in the bedroom. 

"**P**ros…um…let's see. Lots of shad, a serious novelty, lightening will never reach the house. Cons…No daffodils, no roses or other sun loving flowers. Um…way too many leaves to rake up in the fall. If lightening does strike and the tree gets on fire, the village will have to call the National Guard to put out the fire before the whole village goes up in flames. I'll never hear the end of it from every gossiping irritating no-lifer in this town."

****

Dad came out at the end of that speech and added a pro. "No lawn mowing every Saturday morning." He grinned pulling his shirt down his muscled back.

****

By the end of that day, no one in the house of Bellinger wanted to leave the premises ever again. There were Hare Krishnas dressed in bed sheets kneeling and chanting. Druids tented out in the back yard wanting to perform rites. Tattooed bikers rode loud Hogs up and down what was left of the street. Pagans pranced around painting other half-naked pagans. The neighbors were standing around in groups with horrified and angry looking faces. All the while the obnoxious media covered every little detail of the insanity.

****

That was the circus end of it. The government also was stepping in. Surveillance planes flew over the village. Botanists, nuclear physicists, agricultural specialists, the DNR, geologists, and all manner of egg headed scientist the federal government could enlist were there taking samples, asking personal embarrassing questions, snooping about with their own agenda. 

****

All the while only one person seemed utterly happy with the tree. And that was Danny himself. Somehow, he just knew this was a gift from heaven. He couldn't quite make all the connections, but he just knew that the tree was meant for him. When the world went to bed, he stayed awake and thought about this marvelous tree, his tree with a smile on his face. He fought drifting off to sleep just so he could think about his tree. But finally sleep overcame the boy, still his smile never faded.

****

That night he dreamed of Duffer. Instead of sadness making his heart heavy, the dream lifted his spirits even further. Duffer was running up to him and Danny opened his arms to his dog and hugged him fiercely. Then the dog tugged at Danny's shirt pulling him to the front of the house where the tree was. The trunk was huge and moss covered. Duffer lead Danny towards the trunk and showed him that the moss on the tree covered an entrance. They both entered the hollow tree, pushing vines away as they moved forward.

****

Inside the tree, Danny was stunned. The hollow walls inside the tree were lined with colorful crystals. The entire color spectrum was there for the viewing. It left Danny speechless. One of the crystals, a gorgeous emerald green began to glow more and more intensely. Light emanated from this one crystal. Duffer barked and ran up to it, jumping up to try to grab it with his teeth, but the crystal hung too high up for him and he was no climber.

****

Danny woke up with a start at the sound of Duffer's barking. His eyes went wide and he felt an urgency to find his dog. He 

jumped out of bed and ran into the living room. He opened the front door and saw for the first time the opening to the hollow tree. He walked slowly to it, climbing up the base of the trunk a bit and moved the moss away from his face just as he had done in his dream. 

****

Then he was inside. He felt, or sensed the presence of his dog and his heart leaped with joy. Then the green crystal began to

glow and the light of it was calling to Danny. More on instinct, Danny climbed up the crystal wall and reached out to grasp hold of the crystal that was now pulsating like a heart beat. Thump, thump. Thump, thump. Thump, thump.

****

He felt the crystal in the palm of his hand and he squeezed it tight and pulled hard to dislodge it from the wall. It came free with ease though and the heat of the crystal warmed his hand. Danny had the odd sensation of feeling his hand being licked by Duffer in an affectionate doggy kiss. Then the walls began to shudder and quake. 

****

Somehow, all the crystals on the walls began to fall and then began to come together as if magnetized. Then the crystal in Danny's hand also grouped into the others and together they formed a glowing armored giant. The green crystal was nestled in the giant's left breast of its chest and let off the sound of a heartbeat. 

****

The helmet of the giant opened up and revealed a cockpit and the hand of the giant reached down and extended to Danny. Danny jumped onto the palm of the giant and lifted up to be placed inside the cockpit. Danny hopped in and the helmet shut with a woosh of air. Closing his eyes and picturing his dog Duffer, Danny thought about what he wanted the giant to do. 

"**I** want you to talk to me and tell me your name." Inside the cockpit Danny heard a voice. 

"**I **am a Guymelef here on Earth. You can call me Duffer, but I am not a dog anymore, I am a dragon. I am your dragon."

****

The next morning Danny's mom woke him up for church. She decided to take Ray's advice and go on with life as if it was normal to have the largest tree on Earth grow up on your front lawn in one night's time. So the three of them were getting ready to go. Breakfast, washing and dressing then off to church. 

****

As soon as they arrived there the whole congregation which had become a dull roar of gossip and speculation went silent instantaneously. Like a slap on her face, Beth felt the heavy wall of scrutiny slam into her causing her face to go red. She put her chin up higher and marched to the front of the church, to the front pew, and made everybody there scooch their butts to make room for three more. She plastered a fake smile and her face and turned around and smiled looking everyone in the eyes, well, those eyes that hadn't been downcast. She smiled and waved at her friends. They were embarrassed and waved back lamely hoping nobody noticed.

****

The pastor had been no better in his behavior. Before the Bellinger's arrival his face was just as Animated as Mrs. Gauker's face, the busy body neighbor who lived across the street. Catching himself in the thrilled throes of gossiping, he had to stand up and clear his throat, adjust his religious collar and step up to the podium to begin the service. It was the most awkward Sunday anyone had ever experienced.

****

The night was peaceful because Raymond shut the ringer off. Since the tree insulated the front of the house with such quiet and privacy, they simply stayed there. Danny went to bed early which surprised the both of them. He hated going to bed normally. While the Bellingers couldn't get a television signal because of the tree, they were vastly entertained just being together and talking. They hadn't done that in a while and it almost felt like a date. Before the evening was over the two of them were necking like high school sweethearts.

****

Danny drifted off to sleep. As soon as he did he heard Duffer barking. He got up and walked quietly to the front door and opened it. The tree again was hollow with moss covering the opening. He pushed himself through and the Guymelef lit up with delight. His friend was back. They would be together and fly away and learn to shoot and fight like champion black belts. He couldn't wait to get started showing Danny how to make his move and fly and shoot and kick and punch! It was going to be just like old times playing together!


	36. Dreaded Fate

****

Chapter Eleven

**************

Dreaded Fate

****

As if by fate everyone who began the quest in Fanelia joined up together in Ispania. Allen, Edwina, Chid and baby Han arrived using the power of the pendant energyst after the temple had been cleansed of Mugwa's presence and rededicated to the ancient faith. They were charged with a new sense of purpose and felt confident because of it. King Han of Trilladen was able to arm Allen with valuable information about Mugwa and the Atlantis of old. He now knew Mugwa's crucial flaw in his quest for godhood. 

****

Folken and Merle journeyed from Zaibach to Ispania sometimes on foot, sometimes, by air, depending on the terrain because of the great distance and the mountains between the two peninsulas. Along the way, they discovered their devotion to each other to be too strong to withstand. Folken remained troubled because his future was clouded by a confusing end to his past as Strategos. Where as Allen's party was recharged with hope, Folken and Merle arrived with disturbing news, for they discovered on the trail through the mountains to Ispania, the dead bodies of many people. From their clothing they could easily be identified as Palas citizens. 

****

Along the way Merle discovered Princess Eeries. The most upsetting thing about her was that she had a profuse amount of blood that hemorrhagedfrom her nose leaving her cheek to rest in a puddle of dried blood. In fact, every corpse they found along the way to Ispania had the same characteristic. Folken grew very suspicious of this. 

****

Cerise mentioned before that the city of Palas was under siege from a mysterious plague. He knew this was a symptom of that and must report this to her as soon as possible. The indoctrination he'd undergone as a sorcerer alerted him to the probability that this was not a medical condition, based on a natural reaction of exposure to a disease. He knew this was different, based on magic or the supernatural, but he'd never come across anything like this in his practicing of the arts.

****

Gaddes and his group were sent to Ispania as ordered by King Dryden. The Fanelian Council, including Lord Oberon, left for Fanelia. They shared the opinion that Dryden's savvy was their best hope in the absence of King Chid. They were awed at his ability to get things done. And waited patiently for news of King Van, whom they now knew was not a hostage, but an honored guest in Ispania. 

****

With the latest technology learned from the Great War, he'd taken full advantage of the best communications possible when he'd left Millerna to start rebuilding commerce for impoverished nations. It was the same device that Emporer Dornkirk and Folken used to relay pertinent information back and forth to each other when separated by long distances during the Great War. The Aurora Voice Modulating Image Transceiver or AVMIT unit as it was now called was being utilized by Dryden to launch an intelligence mission, with the head quarters located at Vren. He'd given a military grant of AMVIT units to Fanelia and to Ispania. As soon as Gaddes and the council reached their destinations, efforts would be coordinated to defeat Mugwa.

****

Though the dangers of establishing a headquarters so close to enemy territory remained a constant concern in Dryden's mind, he was determined not to forfeit any more ground to Mugwa. Daedelus, Arzass, Norte, and the small but numerous tribes of wolf and cat clans still hung in the balance. In Gaea's current state of instability with earthquakes, devastating storms, floods, forest fires, and destructive winds, he also worried about the welfare of the merfolk. The oceans were bubbling over with ecological disasters that put many species at risk of extinction. 

****

King Van, Folken, Allen, the Empress of Ispania all agreed that the manipulations of the crystals on the population should be stopped at all costs. The people of Fried were still slaughtering the innocent wolf tribes, but now alerted to the threat of Freid. Bloody skirmishes broke out as far as Fanelia between the two peoples. It was a tragic comedy of errors where ignorance reigned supreme as slaughter marred the lands of Fried and Ozark with the blood of wolfmen warriors bent on vengeance as well as the slain grief stricken parents of Freid.

****

Dryden sent Millerna with Gaddes to Ispania. The region was far enough away from the battles, and Vren was teetering on the brink of catastrophe, as Asturia's official position to declare War against Basram was eminent. He'd held off as long as he could, but those whom he governed would not wait any longer. The southern borders of Basram were being attacked by his own country men everyday, going deeper into her borders. Oddly, no military resistance was encountered which gravely concerned Dryden. If they had concentrated all their military might away from the borders to protect Basram's citizens, what was the strategy of her Shoguns.

****

He'd hoped to put off the declaration of war with Basram. During the last battle of the Great War they'd launched a devastating weapon that put a black mark forever on the nation's honor. They'd struggled with economic sanctions these past years, due to the hard feelings her neighboring countries felt. When Palas was destroyed by that same weapon, Asturian citizens everywhere were ready to take up arms and avenge the annihilation of their proud jewel, their capital. 

****

Quickly though, word got out that King Dryden was calling all to arms to the new military outpost of Vren. He was organizing and training a new army. This bought him mere weeks at most, and with it the discovery that Basram left her farming villages vulnerable to attack. He tried to search for the undercurrent purpose of the image crystals showing the destruction of Palas to the rest of Asturian citizenry. Why would Mugwa incite a war against Basram and why would Basram not defend her borders? 

****

Then it occurred to him. The people of Fried were incited to kill the wolf tribes of Ozark, and the people of Asturia were going after the farming villages of Basram, the land worked mostly by cat tribes. For some reason, Mugwa wished to destroy the other races of humanoids on Gaea. He would try to keep communications open to those countries who wouldn't turn their backs on diplomatic relations during this catastrophe. It was their only hope.

****************************

****

Mugwa now controlled the military might of Basram and Zaibach, the two most technologically advanced nations with weapons of war. The obvious political agenda for both, historically speaking, was that of building up arms to conquer land from other countries and defend them. It was for this reason alone that Mugwa chose these two countries to be his allies in his cause. 

****

Allies? No, puppets. The seasoned armies who had suffered humiliating defeat during the Great War were ripe for a second chance at glory as both countries endured consequences that left little hope for a bright future. Thus, the Shoguns of Basram ate out of his hands and did his bidding. The farmers, peasant workers, and most of the peoples of these two countries did not know what their own rulers were doing, they just bore the brunt of the retaliations from their political decisions.

****

Mugwa was now ready to make his next move. All of Gaea was divided into battles and blood baths of rage. The world itself was coming to an explosive end for the very bowels of the earth were being torn apart by burrowing crystals. At the rate of this process, it would take perhaps an entire generation for the world of Gaea to crumble apart and join the cosmos as particle dust and asteroid clumps. 

****

By then, he will have annihilated what he considered to be those of inferior breeding and subhuman species, namely anyone who had too much hair, or fur, or fins, or tails, or hooves feet. He despised other races and did not consider them anything but filthy animals, not even good enough to slaughter for their pelts or tusks or skins. He just didn't want them on the Mystic Mon when he made that his new place to rule with absolute power.

****

And so the stage was set. His first massive offensive attack against the Mystic Moon was ready. While all of Gaea was distracted in a futile attempt to save herself, he'd invade the Mystic Moon, and none here would be the wiser. It was the perfect plan. Any survivors of this world, this Gaea, who were fully human, he would spare as slaves on the Mystic Moon-if they were pliable. 

"**Y**our Eminence, the fortresses are all in stealth mode, along with all other smaller aircraft, and all are in formation. The launch site is ready, as well as the arrival site." A devout follower of Mugwa informed.

"**G**ood. Cast open the gates of Atlantis and transport the army to the Mystic Moon. We have a world to conquer since this one is dying. I'll leave Gaea to her fate."


End file.
